Savarna
by BrethlessM
Summary: Jack and young William Turner must find a way to rescue Elizabeth from the Locker, in this sequel to 'The Flying Dutchman'. But there are forces out there on the seas that have their own plans for them. MF WIP JE
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello again all! Sorry it took so long, but here it is! The sequel to 'The Flying Dutchman'! If you're new to this fic, go read that story first - it'll make much more sense that way. If you're a returning reader, welcome back! I hope to hear from you all soon - I've got some great ideas for this fic, so we'll se how it goes! Just so you know, I edited the first story, and one major plot change was made in chapter 8 regarding Jack's mother. Go back and read it if you like, otherwise, the corrected information will used in this fic, and shouldn't be too hard to follow._

Thanks again everyone! Remember to review!

- Kimberlee

**Chapter One**

It was broad daylight above the island of Jamaica, and in the height of summer the air was so thick with humidity that it was difficult to breathe. On the docks of Port Antonio, there was little sound save for the occasional exchange of words between sailors, speaking only when required. Even the local wildlife seemed subdued by the interminable heat; birds did not call out to one another quite as frequently, and the usually pervasive shrieking of monkey's seemed decidedly half-hearted.

A young boy with golden blond hair wandered slowly along the docks, staring forlornly at the ships. His eyes were wide and frightened, and he hugged himself as though cold. Many of the sailors eyed him curiously, but few seemed inclined to question him. It was none of their business.

The boy was sniffling softly when he stopped before a 58-gun galleon called the _Protector_. The crew paid him no attention, but the moment he approached one of the barrels of coconuts sitting along the dock, the ship's cape-merchant called out to him, "you there! What is your business here?"

Clasping his hands behind his back, the boy said, "please, Sir… I can't find my father."

"Your father, eh?" The cape-merchant asked. "What's his name, boy?"

"Swann," he told the man. "Jackson Swann."

"Swann? 'fraid I've never heard of him." The cape-merchant was a father himself, and he felt a twinge of pity. The child's clothes were torn and dirty, and he looked as though he hadn't had a decent meal or a good night's sleep in weeks. "Where did you last see him?"

Tears welled in the boy's eyes. "We came here by ship from London two weeks ago," he said. "Father said he was going to meet with some merchants about a job, but he never came back."

The cape-merchant crouched down in front of the boy. "What's your name, Lad?" He asked kindly.

"William."

"Well, young William – these docks can be very dangerous to those unfamiliar with them. I can't speak as to your father, but if you continue roaming around on your own, you're liable to get into trouble. I'm Sgt. Tively - why don't you come with me and talk to the Captain? Maybe he can come up with some ideas for you. Alright?"

William nodded, hiccupping softly. Giving instructions to the crew as he went, Mr. Tively led him onto the deck of the _Protector_ and towards a man in a blue officer's coat and powdered wig. The Captain was an older man with a thick black mustache that curled up on the ends.

"Captain Adams," Mr. Tively said with a sharp salute.

The Captain's eyes gave the man a lazy appearance, but William noted that beneath his half-closed lids his eyes were sharp and observant. He acknowledged his sergeant's greeting with a respectful nod and then looked William over from head to toe. The lack of emotion in the Captain's face made the boy nervous.

Sgt. Tively was explaining William's situation to his Captain. "I thought you might be interested in speaking to him," the sergeant said.

Captain Adam's nodded thoughtfully. "Swann," he said in a deep rumbling voice. "I knew a man by that name once. Weatherby, I think."

William nodded. "He was my grandfather, Sir."

"Good man," the Captain said, and William saw a trace of warmth enter his eyes. "We served together some years ago. He had no children then, but time does wear on, doesn't it?" he chuckled softly. "Well, William, I'm not sure I can give you much help looking for your father if you haven't heard from him in all this time. We're setting sail for London in a few hours… what would you say to returning there with us? We could take you to your grandfather and he could take the necessary steps towards finding his son."

Smiling gratefully, William thanked the Captain. He didn't bother telling him that his grandfather had been dead more than ten years; in the end, it wouldn't matter.

Night on the sea brought a discernable drop in temperature after the wet heat of the day, and William felt as though a blanket had been lifted off of the world. Quietly, he looked up and down the length of the _Protector's_ deck, making sure that he was unobserved by the night watch. There was no one in the crow's nest – William had slipped something into the man's rum at meal-time, and now he was fast asleep beneath one of the tables.

Creeping slowly across the deck, William peered over the side between the longboats, searching the dark water below. A flash of light shone up at him, and William responded by lowering a stolen rope over the side, securing the end to a cannon. The rope grew taunt, and a gentle thump against the side of the ship announced the arrival of the pirates.

Captain Jack Sparrow was first aboard the vessel, and it was clear by the look of him that he was just as tired and underfed as William. Although dressed in his normal uniform, complete with bandana, beads and baubles, there were faint new lines around his kohl-darkened eyes that had not been there only a few weeks earlier. The glint of dangerous humor which usually lit his eyes was also missing, as though a part of him were sleeping in the tormented darkness within.

Jack grinned mirthlessly at William and placed an approving hand on the boy's shoulder for a moment. Then turning, he lent his arm to the next man to come aboard, the bosun, Marty. Marty's small stature was more than made up for by the fierceness of his spirit, and with no more than a bracing nod to his crewmates, he slipped into the dark to take up his position.

More men followed the bosun; Pintel, the gruff but jocular gunner and his one-eyes mate Ragetti headed aft with determined faces. A large Jamaican forward named Noah went with Quartermaster Riche toward the foredeck. No words were spoken among them, and indeed none were needed. Jack met William's eyes and nodded once. Together, the two headed towards the Captain's cabin.

Jack listened outside the door for a moment, a faint smile curving his lips that did not reach his eyes. Silently pulling his sword from its sheath, he stared at William, waiting for something.

William frowned, and mouthed, "I want to go with you."

Jack's eyes softened for the first time that night, but he compressed his lips firmly and pulled the boy away from the door and further into the shadows where he could whisper to him softly, "We talked about this, Mate. If you're to serve on this mission, you've got to do everything I tell you, savvy?"

Still frowning, William nodded. His shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Jack smiled. "You had an important duty to perform, and you did it, Mate. Now let's get to the rest of it."

Somewhat mollified, William nodded and silently left. Jack watched as the boy, agile as a monkey, climbed a mast towards the crow's nest and huddled safely inside. When he was sure William was safely hidden, Jack turned his gaze towards the portside staircase, beside which he knew Marty was secreted in the shadows. He heard a low snick of metal, and moonlight glanced off the blade of Marty's sword.

They were ready. Without further delay, Jack pulled one of the matching pistols from the sash at his waist and shot the lock off of the Captain's cabin door. In the echo from the gunshot, people all over the deck sprang to life. Marty sprang up the staircase to the poop deck, and soon had the helmsmen subdued with his hands in the air. Elsewhere, the other member's of Jack's crew began rounding up the men onboard the _Protector_, both above and below deck; the ship was nearly theirs.

The instant the door to the Captain's cabin fell open, Jack was through it, griping his sword tightly with a surprisingly steady hand. Captain Adams had leapt out of his bunk at the sound of the blast, and in the moment it took him to fumble in the dark for his weapons, Jack was on him, blade at his neck.

"Hello there, Mate. We'll be taking over your ship."

"We have no cargo – we just unloaded. There's nothing here that could possibly interest you," Captain Adams protested with admirable decorum for a man in his nightshirt.

"Be that as it may, Captain, we're commandeering this vessel." Gesturing with his sword for the man to precede him, Jack escorted the Captain mid-ship, to where the rest of the crew had been rounded up. Jack nodded to Pintel and Ragetti, who began readying the longboats for the _Protector's_ crew.

From his position in the crow's nest, William could see everything going on below. He was supposed to be waiting for Jack's men to secure complete control over the ship before even sticking his head out of his hiding place, but he was too eager to see what was going on. He could see Captain Adams trying to negotiate with Jack, but the pirate simply ignored him; he very seldom paid much attention to anything but his own thoughts these days. He watched the men around him, eyes darting from person to person as they searched for any signs of danger, but Jack remained distracted, and it was this that caused the plan to fail.

High in the crow's nest, William noticed movement from out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see a man slinking across the deck from down in the hold – the man whom William had drugged earlier in the evening. He was awake again, and alerted to the situation his shipmates were in. Gun in hand, the man stepped from out of a bank of shadows just as William realized what was going on, and aimed straight for Jack's head.

"Jack!" William screamed, and without looking his direction, Jack responded, leaping to one side and rolling from the ground back onto his feet, facing the other direction.

Jack's would-be attacker was stunned, both by the disembodied warning and the quick response to it, and by the time he realized that Jack was now facing him, it was too late. A well-placed kick knocked the gun from his hand and threw it across the deck. The man screamed and clutched his broken wrist.

Jack had acted fast, but just as quickly the situation on-deck had dissolved into panic. In the confusion, the crew of the _Protector_ dove and scattered. A pile of confiscated weapons lay nearby, and before Jack's men knew what was happening, they were forced to try and fight their way out of an uneven battle.

With the element of surprise on their side, the pirates had stood a fighting chance, but they were heavily outnumbered. They fought as best they could, but it was only a matter of minutes before everyone realized that the odds were against them. It would be all that they could do to get off of the _Protector_ with their lives.

William couldn't help it; standing up in the crow's nest he leaned over the side as far as he dared. His orders had been to flee the ship immediately at the first sign of trouble, but he couldn't. Not until he knew Jack would be safe.

The two Captains were in the midst of the fighting, swords crossed. Captain Adams was obviously the more skilled swordsman, but as usual, Jack was fighting with a mixture of talent and trickery. Swords ringing loudly as they struck each other, Jack was carefully easing his way backwards, as though retreating. William realized that while the pirate was trying to draw the man away from the crow's nest so that William could escape, he was also approaching some of the rigging lines.

Wriggling awkwardly out of the basket, William swiftly climbed down the mast and ran towards the spot where he'd let the pirate crew aboard earlier. He was all ready to turn and clamber down to the small boat waiting below, when he heard a whirring noise behind him and turned to look.

It was something William had heard his mother tell him about many times before, but he'd never seen it done, and he couldn't help watching in awed fascination. Jack had drawn close enough to the rigging to utilize it in his escape. Grabbing hold of a thick length of rope attached to one of the large rolled sails above the deck, Jack used his blade to severe it below where he was holding on, and the white canvas began to unfurl, dropping to cover a large group of men who had been about to converge on and capture him. Jack was pulled high into the air by the unanchored rope, and William watched him land on the slim length of a yardarm with a telling lack of wobbling.

William stifled his urge to cheer as he remember that he still needed to escape, and turned to climb down the side of the ship. Just as he grabbed hold of the rope, a pair of strong arms grabbed him. William kicked and screamed for Jack as his captor pushed him against a wall, hard. He looked up into the face of Mr. Tively.

The sergeant's face was twisted with anger. "You ungrateful little wretch!" he growled. He shook William. The boy lost his balance, fell, and looked up in time to see the man raise a hand to strike him. William froze.

There was a loud thunk behind Tively, and both he and William turned to see Jack Sparrow landing behind the sergeant wearing a look of pure hatred. Without a word, Jack punched the other man in the face with a many-ringed fist, tearing flesh.

William stared, but there was no time to say anything. Running footsteps were headed their way, and in a moment he was in Jack's arms and the two were leaping over the railing into the protective darkness of the water. William felt Jack release him as soon as they were submerged, and he began swimming towards the surface.

Gasping for air when his head cleared the water, William looked frantically around for Jack. The man could not be seen, but a little way off, William saw the small boat the pirate's had arrived on being rowed back to their own ship with five men aboard. The other's had escaped, but where was Jack?

A hand clamped around William's ankle, and he had just enough time to take a breath before he was yanked back under. His eyes were open wide, but in the dark he could see nothing. William held completely still as he was dragged through the water back towards the ship.

Less than a minute later, William's ankle was released, and he swam back to the surface. Before he could even gasp for breath, a hand was clamped over his mouth, and suddenly Jack's face was in front of his, a warning look in his eyes. When he saw that William recognized him, he removed his hand so that the boy could breathe.

They were just beside the boat, so close that William pressed one hand against it to steady himself in the water. He whispered Jack's name but the pirate shook his head, held a finger to his lips and lifted his eyes upward to indicate his concern.

At that moment, bright lights were shone out over the water, and William understood. The crew of the _Protector_ were lighting the whole ship to search the waters for them. They would have to wait until it was safe to make their escape. William watched the lights flicker on the rippling surface as he continued treading water.

He didn't realize his teeth were chattering until Jack suddenly frowned and pulled him closer. William hesitated, afraid to weight Jack down and drown him, but the pirate simply used his free arm to secure the boy's arms and legs around his neck and torso, supporting him without effort. Exhausted, William sighed and rested his head on Jack's shoulder, grateful.

William must have fallen asleep, for his mother was there before him, and she was dancing. It was a scene he'd been a part of many times; him sitting on the floor of the parlor practicing his violin as his mother danced, lifting her skirts up off the floor with both hands. The laughter in her face made her more beautiful than ever, and though he had only ever played the violin because he knew how much she loved its sound, he suddenly wanted to keep playing forever, so that she would never stop dancing for him. Then suddenly, she was falling. He wanted to reach out to her but William found he could not stop playing the violin, and the harder he tried to put down the instrument, the faster he played. He could do nothing but scream as his mother fell into a black sea….

He awoke when Jack shifted him slightly to rouse him, and the lights had gone out on the deck above. His mother was gone again - dead. William felt the tears rise up to choke his throat but as was becoming his habit, he swallowed them down.

Jack leaned his head towards William's ear and whispered, "Can you swim?"

William nodded, but he was worried. How far would they have to go? The night was moonless, and in the dark it was impossible to see any part of the _Black Pearl_. He didn't even know which direction they should start out in.

Jack, however, didn't seem as worried. "Stay close to me; if you need help, let me know and we'll stop for a bit. They shouldn't be too far."

As quietly as they could manage it, Jack and William pushed away from the ship and headed away from both the _Protector_, and the distant strip of land from which they had set sail only hours before.

For a time, the only sound William heard was his and Jack's labored breathing as they paddled deeper and deeper into the night. Though he tried to keep it under control, William was aware that he'd never been more scared in his life. With no end to the blackness ahead of them, it felt as though they would go on swimming forever, or until they dropped off the edge of the world – at least then, they'd be closer to finding his mother.

It was something the boy couldn't help but dwell on, no matter how many times he reminded himself not to. Even as more and more days piled themselves between him and that horrible event, William still felt no less pain at the memory of his mother's death.

He knew it had been a noble thing she'd done; noble and yet terribly wrong. William did not know exactly what had happened, and though he suspected Jack knew a lot more than he was telling, the pirate was too deep in his own private misery to relive the experience.

William's father had been drawn into service as Captain of the infamous _Flying Dutchman_ more than ten years ago. For the first ten years of William's life, his mother had raised him on the exciting stories of their adventures as pirates on the high seas, but his favorite story had been the one regarding his father's sacrifice.

Determined to save his own father from an eternity of servitude on the accursed vessel, Will Turner had done everything possible to secure the heart of Davy Jones, who was Captain of the _Dutchman_ at the time. Together with his mother and Jack, they had succeeded, and it had even been arranged that Captain Sparrow would stab the heart so that Will would be free to marry William's mother, Elizabeth, but something had gone horribly wrong. Jones had stabbed William's father, and in order to save his life, Jack had given up his shot at immortality by making Will stab the heart instead. It was an act that made him Captain after Jones' death.

So after one last day on land, Will Turner had set off for ten years service, ferrying the souls of those who'd died at sea to the afterlife, and leaving his pregnant wife to wait for him till the day his service was at an end and he could return to her.

It was a day he and his mother had looked forward to their whole lives, but only two days before Captain Turner was due home, Jack Sparrow had arrived, and everything changed overnight. Both William and Elizabeth found in Jack the companionship they'd hungered for over ten long years, and it was with a heavy heart that William's mother sent Jack away before her husband returned. She had made a promise to him, and she intended to keep it.

Jack's departure had broken William's heart, and the pain was compounded by the reunion with his father. After ten years separation from everything that mattered in his life, Will Turner had been a different man. He hadn't even known about his son, and the Captain had not been pleased with William's enthusiasm for pirates.

They had tried, and everything may have eventually worked itself out. Indeed, after running away to join Jack's crew and being tricked into returning by that same pirate, William had thought that at last, things were going to be all right. But it was then that things had gone wrong again, and all William had left were his suspicions. While Jack's silence on the subject seemed to prove that the man had been involved, never the less, William and Jack were bound in a way that could never be broken.

William had been in an inn when it all started, at a party to celebrate his father's return. He'd seen Jack go outside, and his mother had followed at William's own urging. His first hint that there was trouble came when people suddenly crowded at the door of the inn, looking outside, and it was then that William realized that his father had vanished as well.

Pushing his way to the door, William saw Jack standing in the middle of the street, calling William's mother's name. He had been running; William could see sweat dripping down his face, and he was breathing hard. But it was the fear in his eyes that made William frightened too, and he looked around for his father.

No one was paying attention to him, and he heard someone nearby whisper that Captain Turner had taken off running down the street, with Elizabeth running after him. No one knew why, but William immediately thought of Jack. No one suspected him, as they though he was Elizabeth's brother, but William knew that both his mother and the pirate harbored affection for each other. He took off unnoticed in the direction Jack had gone.

He hadn't been able to find him, but soon William had reached the docks, and he was just in time to see the _Flying Dutchman_ pulling away. He ran after the ship, calling out to his father. The man had turned at William's voice, but his expression was empty as he stared back at his son, lifting a hand in farewell.

William stared as the ship pulled further and further away and the sky began to darken above him. Lightening tore at the sky, and as he turned to look, William suddenly saw his mother standing on the wall of the fort, arms spread wide. He began to run, but even as he was halfway up the cliff, he saw her pitch forward and fall towards the rocks. A spray of water hid her impact, but William knew she was gone.

Everything after that was a blur. He'd found Jack at the fort, and they'd run to the beach as the earth shook and fires erupted around them. Port Royal had fallen that day with his mother, both swallowed body and soul by the sea. William had found himself orphaned; alone in the world, save for a pirate named Jack Sparrow.

Neither of them seemed truly at ease in the company of anyone but each other, and so it was that William had become a part of Jack's crew as they tried to formulate a plan to rescue Elizabeth from the jaws of death. There was no question as to where she was now – the Locker.

William knew only what he'd learned from his mother about the Locker, and the fact that Jack had survived it gave him hope. His only fear was that she had not gone there at all, but that she was somewhere else entirely. However, Jack had refused to entertain this idea, so set was he on finding Elizabeth and rescuing her, and William did not raise the subject again. He too, wanted his mother returned to him.

They swam for a long time before Jack suddenly stopped and bobbed in place for a moment before pointing into the distance. "There," he said with a hint of satisfaction coloring his voice. "I knew I'd find me ship."

William saw nothing, but then a small light blinked at them, and he realized it was the flashing of a lantern. Gibbs was signaling for them. Eagerly now, Jack and William swam with renewed energy, and it was not long before Jack knocked on the hull of the _Black Pearl_ for someone to lower a rope.

William climbed first, arms aching. He'd had tons of practice over the years at climbing ropes, thanks to his trips with his mother to visit the sailors in port – both pirate and merchant. It was there habit to bring spare food and other items that might be of use at sea, and for Elizabeth to tend to an array of injuries incurred beyond the care of a ship's surgeon. She'd become quite skilled in this area, and William had thus made friends who were happy to teach him the skills that he hoped would someday help him become a great pirate.

On deck, Gibbs was waiting with dry clothing, and immediately set about helping William change. William was not surprised that the ship had waited for them. Although the pirate code would have given them every right to abandon their Captain – or anyone else – for falling behind, he knew that not a one of them would ever have left without first finding out what had happened to him. For whatever reason, William had become the son of everyone on board the _Pearl_, and they would not have rested until he was accounted for.

As William slumped to the deck in exhaustion letting Gibbs fuss over him, Jack clambered on board. The Captain accepted a blanket from Marty, who reported that everyone had made it back safely. Asking the bosun to fetch him some rum, Jack sat down beside William, leaning his head back against a mast for support.

Gibbs took a seat on the nearest barrel and stared at the Captain, who was looking off into space. "This is the third ship we've tried to capture, and failed," he said. Jack didn't respond. "Captain… I think the crew would have mutinied by now, if it weren't for the sake of young William, and the fact that they know it's due to Ms. Elizabeth that - "

Jack did react to this, and his glare silenced the First mate. Then Jack sighed and drew a weary hand across his face. "That I can't even capture a bloody ship from the Royal Navy," he finished the sentence with a harsh laugh. His face was dark. "Sodding awful pirate, I am," he said.

Gibbs ignored this. "Jack, why does it have to be a Royal Navy ship? There must be something else we can use. Why, when we rescue you from the Locker, 'twas in a junk!"

Jack winced at the mention of the Locker, but said nothing about it. "It's already been two weeks since she…" He paused. "She's been there two weeks. I was there much longer, and unless we find a ship that's nigh as fast as the _Pearl_…" he couldn't finish the thought, but said, "I can only imagine Elizabeth's kind of hell - how long before it's no longer her that we're rescuing?"

Gibbs stared down at the deck, avoiding both Jack and William's eyes. "There's got to be another way, Jack. If you won't use the _Pearl_," Jack's eyes narrowed - they knew any ship they used would be destroyed, and everyone had agreed against using their own ship in the rescue – "and if we can't get another one near as fast," Gibbs continued quickly, "then what can we do?"

Something very dark must have entered Jack brain, because he paled for a moment, staring glassy-eyed at nothing. Then, "Go off to bed, Gibbs. We'll talk more about it in the morning."

Getting nothing more from his Captain, Gibbs finally said his goodbyes, leaving Jack and William alone on deck. The wheel had been tied off, and the night watch was nowhere to be seen. Neither one said anything to the other for a while, content to just sit with their thoughts in comfortable silence.

"Uncle Jack?" William asked finally. "Even if we do find another ship, how are we going to get back from the Locker after it's destroyed?"

Jack thought, and then stood up and reached out a hand to pull William up as well. "I'm not sure, mate," he admitted. "But I think I may have an idea." William's heart jumped, but he noticed that Jack's face looked grim. "I'll sleep on it… drink some rum. In the morning we'll decide what to do next."

William nodded, and he and Jack began walking towards their separate beds. Then William stopped, and not turning to look at him, he told Jack, "I think it was my fault. I told her to go talk to you, and I knew that…" his voice broke.

Jack turned to the small, forlorn figure of Elizabeth's child, and said, "No, Mate… it was mine."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again! I've gotten into the habit (probably a bad one) of posting the chapters immediately after I finish writing them. That means that they're generally not proof-read, although I do try and catch any mistakes before posting. I always go back and correct the errors I find later, but feel free to e-mail me if you notice anything eggregious. I figure you'd like the update sooner rather than later, and I'm too excited to wait as well. Anyway, here's chapter two. I've gotten some great ideas for this fic, and I'm really excited about where it's going. Thanks for the amazing reviews - keep 'em coming! Every time I get one, I want to start writing immediately, so they really help me get out the next installment. I hope you enjoy chapter two - a lot of my ideas start coming into play here, and I'm eager to hear your thoughts. Thanks! - Kimberlee 

**Chapter Two**

Jack couldn't sleep. Staring up at the ceiling of his cabin, he didn't even bother trying to close his eyes, for he knew that all he would see if he did was Elizabeth, wearing an expression of sad longing - the last expression he had ever seen on her face. He turned to lie on his side, but the scenery didn't change enough to alter the images in his head. There was only one thing for it.

With a sigh, Jack reached over the side of his bunk and felt for the neck of the rum bottle he'd left on the floor. He found two empty ones before locating a third that was three-quarter's full – he had made sure there was always a vast quantity of the stuff in his quarters at all times, just for moment's like this. The familiar warmth of the liquor burned his throat, but sleep did not venture any closer.

It was becoming a familiar pattern for Jack, the tossing, turning, and then, the drinking. Few would recognize him as such, but Jack was a smart man. He may have lacked in areas such as morality, honesty, and hygiene, but he was not as stupid as he allowed people to believe. Some of his greatest ideas had been born on impulse, and although he rarely planned things out far in advance, he had a talent for lining up situations like dominoes so that everything eventually fell neatly into place, just the way he wanted.

It was this that contributed to his sleeplessness, that the one time he needed a plan thought out in advance, he had been unable to think of anything beyond the basics. He needed a ship; that much was certain. He realized the wisdom in not using the _Pearl_ for a journey to World's End, but the delay was maddening. Still, there were only three things in the world Jack truly cared about, and it would be pointless to get where they going, only to lose one of those things while rescuing another.

And there was another conundrum. Once they got to World's End and found Elizabeth, how were they to return without a ship? Jack still had the maps he'd stolen from Barbossa so many years ago, and he had no doubt that his compass would lead him to wherever she was, even without the map. But no matter how long he puzzled over it, he could think of no way to accomplish this part of the problem.

Once, many years ago, Jack had been to the Locker. How long he'd been in that hell, he still didn't know, but he'd had one great advantage that had proved very important when those coming to his rescue had finally arrived. The Kraken, the great sea beastie who had been the means of his demise, had swallowed the _Pearl_ along with him. His ship had survived the Locker, just as he had, and because of this, he and the crew had been able to return to the land of the living.

Elizabeth hadn't gone down with a ship, hence, no easy return. It was all he could think about - how to get her back. He was so absorbed with the problem that it was making him an ineffective Captain, and there was no safety in that. He knew that the crew wanted Elizabeth returned safely too, if only for William's sake. Thankfully, their surprising streak of caring had given Jack immunity – for a while. If he didn't come up with something soon though, he was sure that the tide would turn against him.

Which was why, when Gibbs' questions the night before had given him a truly terrible idea, he had not immediately discarded it. In fact, he was considering it even now. As much as he hated the idea, Jack was becoming more and more convinced that it might be the only way.

He was not surprised when, shortly before dawn, the door to his cabin creaked open and a soft shuffle of footsteps crossed the room to his bunk. Without a word, Jack shifted to the far side of his bed so that William could climb in next to him. When the boy had settled, Jack said, "Still no sleep, eh, Mate?" It wasn't really a question… neither of them had slept well in two weeks.

"I started falling asleep, but I keep seeing her," William told him. "I don't like seeing her like that, but I'm afraid…"

"'fraid of what?" Jack asked after a minute.

William shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid that if I stop seeing her in my dreams that I'll forget about her."

"You won't forget, Mate," Jack said with certainty. "How she looks, how she smells, how she…" he frowned in the darkness. "Anyway, you won't have time to forget. We'll get her back, William."

Jack rarely called Elizabeth's son by his given name, and doing so now had a powerful effect. William sat up on the bed and if it hadn't been night, he might have been searching Jack's face for something. Then he asked, "You never forgot, did you?

Jack rolled over, facing away from William before he answered. "I thought I had… but no, not at all." William was silent for a moment before lying down again.

And as dawn's rosy tongue began to lick the eastern horizon – as Jack finally began sliding into a dream-tormented sleep – he thought he heard William say, "I love you, Uncle Jack."

Gibbs let Jack and William sleep, but he knew he'd have to wake them soon. The _Black Pearl_ had no heading, and without a heading, they were no better than a bit of flotsam being carried by the tide. The men were getting restless, and something would have to be done about it.

The First mate was getting to be too old for such doings, but he'd be damned if he'd let it show. He stood firmly at the helm, not letting on that they were going nowhere. There was no hiding the fact that yesterday's mission had failed, like the two before it, but as long as the men believed someone knew what they were doing, Jack was safe. There was only so much failure a pirate could stand without what little loyalty his crew had for him began to falter.

When Jack appeared from his cabin fully dressed, long before Gibbs even considered waking him, the First mate felt a sudden surge of hope. Although he still looked tired, older, and thinner, he had put on his familiar air of bravado once more, and even paused to upbraid a sailor who had not tied a proper knot in the rigging.

Jack swaggered closer, but when Gibbs saw the look in his Captain's eyes, the hope within him faded into something more resembling fear. Whatever Jack had in his head, Gibbs knew he wasn't going to like it. "Good day, Captain," he said uncertainly.

"Morning Mr. Gibbs – where are we headed?" Jack asked, as though nothing were out of the ordinary; as though the last few weeks hadn't happened.

It was worse than Gibbs thought. He could feel a superstitious chill ripple up his spine. "At the moment, we're taking advantage of a friendly northwesterly, Captain," he reported.

Jack nodded, a look of grim defeat falling into place. "Keep her so – pack on all canvas and let her fly before the wind. We're headed for the Pirate Round."

Gibbs' mouth went dry just as he opened it to relay the orders. He felt his own face go as pale as Jack's before he set his jaw and nodded. "Man the yards!" he shouted to the crew. "Hands to the halyards! I want full sails, and be quick about it!" To Jack, he said in a low voice, "that's a long voyage, Jack. Even with the _Pearl's_ speed and at full sail, it'll take months."

"We'll do it in three – less, if the weather stays fair. Maintain top speed at all times whilst I set our course for the South China Seas."

"Shipwreck Cove," Gibbs muttered, as if it were a curse. He searched Jack's eyes. "Dare I ask what you hope to find there?"

Jack turned back towards his cabin, but replied over his shoulder, "My father."

When William woke with a start, it was nearly noon. He'd finally fallen asleep just after dawn, and though he'd managed to sleep for six whole hours, he did not feel rested. As usual, his mother haunted his dreams, and this time, his father had been there too, staring at him with eyes void of emotion. He wasn't sure which haunting disturbed him more.

Jack sat at the desk near the door to the cabin, staring at the papers in front of him. When William got up to see what he was doing, Jack picked up an instrument and began making measurements and drawing lines on a map. He was so intent on his work that Jack hadn't noticed William's approach until the boy asked hopefully, "We have a heading?"

Jack flinched a bit in surprise, looking up at William for only a second before returning to his maps. "Aye. We'll be traveling the Pirate Round towards the South China Sea."

William was well versed in Geography, and knew of the oft-traveled water path called the Pirate Round. It had earned its name due to the frequency with which the Brethren pirates made their way from the Caribbean, down around the Cape of Good Hope, and back up into the Indian Ocean. Merchants used the route only when necessary, and only when heavily armed.

Although the idea of following in the footsteps of many of his pirate heroes appealed to William, he was overwhelmed by one thought. "It's so far," he said.

"Remember, Mate," Jack said holding up a finger. "You're on the _Black Pearl_, the fastest ship in all the seven seas. We'll be in Shipwreck Cove before you know it."

William's eyes lit up. "Shipwreck Cove?" he repeated. That was where his mother had been made King of the Pirates, thanks to Jack. "Are we going to Shipwreck City? Can I come?"

Jack chuckled. "Of course – wouldn't dream of leaving you behind. You're my partner in this venture, after all." He did not add that he was loathe to let the boy out of his sight for any length of time, especially in such a dangerous place.

Beaming, William sat in the other chair across from Jack and leaned on the desk, staring at the maps. "What are we going to do in Shipwreck Cove?" he asked.

Jack paused in thought before setting his tools down and leaning back to look at the boy. As he had never before lied to William, he decided not to do so now. "Do you know who Captain Teague is?" he asked.

William nodded. "Keeper of the Pirate Codex… and your father," he added as an afterthought.

"Before he became Keeper of the Codex, Captain Teague was the Pirate Lord of Madagascar," Jack said. "That's where he met my mother." Jack stopped, unsure of how much to say. Finally, he said, "My mother was… special. Captain Teague went through a lot to win her love. He underwent trials such as no man has ever had to endure for a woman, and in beating them, he learned much about the mysteries of the sea that may help us get to your mum. Savvy?"

Nodding and then shaking his head, William asked, "He'll know how to get out of the Locker once we've gotten Mother back?"

"Maybe… if anyone on this Earth would, it'll be him."

"Do you think he'll help us?"

Telling himself it wasn't a lie, because he had honestly never been able to predict what his father would do, Jack said, "I don't rightly know – guess we'll have to go there and ask him."

William seemed content, and for a while, the two sat quietly as Jack continued charting their path around the southern coast of Africa and through the Indian Ocean. These were water's Jack knew quite well, though he tried to stay out of them as often as possible. The land of his birth was no longer as friendly towards him as it had once been, and the proof of that was hanging from his belt.

He glanced down at the shrunken head at his side, and when he looked up, William was staring at it in open curiosity. It was not the first time he'd noticed the boy's interest, and Jack had never offered an explanation. Similarly, William had never asked about it, but as if reading the pirate's mind, he did so now.

"Where did you get that, Uncle Jack?"

Jack sighed, but removed the head from his belt and placed it on the desk between them. William didn't touch it, but his eyes were wide. "From Captain Teague," he answered. Then, after a second, he added, "It's me Mum's."

William's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, and he sat up quickly, putting a little more distance between himself and the skull. He glanced a Jack covertly and asked, "who did this to her?"

"Don't know," Jack said with a shrug. "Have my suspicions though. The woman had just as many enemies as she had friends, and only someone with a great deal of power could have gotten near enough to her for this. Though I suspect, seeing as how it was my father who gave her head to me, that whoever did it is no longer around to explain his motivations."

"What was she like?"

Jack thought. "Strong. Clever. Beautiful," he said. "She was from India – brought to Madagascar as a child and taken in and raised by one of the local tribes. She was a force to be reckoned with… a lot like your Mother, actually." Jack had a far away look in his eyes as he remembered.

"So you grew up there too?" William asked, breaking Jack's reverie.

"That's right – a fishing village on the eastern coast beside the mountains, called Toamasina."

"What was it like there?"

"Hot," Jack replied instantly. "Humid. Wet. It rains nearly all year round. Until I left, I spent most of my time with a group of the native boys, going to school, and learning how to hunt and fish." He smiled. "When we were twelve, all of our faces were painted with interesting patterns, and the priests performed this ceremony where we danced and screamed like animals. We were considered adults then," he explained, "and I got me first tattoo that night."

"Let me see!" William asked eagerly.

With a slight hesitation that William did not notice, Jack stood and removed his coat and shirt, baring his chest. Then, he turned around.

"Wow," William breathed in awe.

Jack's back was completely covered in tattoos. The three main ones were circular in shape, but were different in the composition of the design. The one on his right shoulder blade resembled a sun, with darts representing the rays surrounding the main disk, and a strange, unfamiliar shape in the center. On his left shoulder blade there was another circle, surrounded by short, thick lines that reminded William of waves somehow. A third circle had been placed in the very center of his back, and though there was a small halo of blank white skin around it, the design within it was the most detailed, and strangest of all.

Around these three circles were lines and lines of script in a language William had never seen before. The words formed an oval that encompassed the three disks, as though trapping them. About midway up his back, a pattern of diamonds touching end to end formed a semi-circle that rose up and around Jack's shoulders, ending at the same place on the opposite side.

These were not Jack's only tattoos. Besides the signature sparrow flying above the waves and before the sun on his forearm, Jack had a variety of other markings on his body. There was a skull and crossbones right center on his chest, and around his abdomen was what looked like a belt composed of more tribal markings, the ends of which followed the oval shape delineated by the text on his back. A similar design twisted in bands around either bicep, with more of the strange writing above that, and two further, larger circular designs at the apex, one on each side.

Needless to say, William was impressed.

"It's the circle in the middle," Jack said in a voice that betrayed a hint of something quite like shyness. He had never shown his tattoos to anyone before - not even Scarlett and Giselle had seen them. They were very personal, and something he could not easily explain.

William got up for a closer look. Although he had seen Jack while bathing not too long ago, he had not really noticed any of these markings. They had been hidden by his hair, which was now pulled aside, and by the sides of the tub. He was fascinated. "What language is this?" he asked.

"Malagasy," Jack said. "It's what we spoke in Madagascar. That and French," he added.

"You speak three languages?" William sounded shocked.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I speak eight – English, French, Malagasy, Arabic, Spanish, Mandarin, Malay, and Latin," he said. "And a smattering of several tribal languages from some of the islands in the Caribbean."

William stared as Jack put his shirt back on. When he'd finished, he grinned at the boy. "Knowing how to communicate with people comes in very handy – I've gotten out of more than a few situations that might have proven deadly, only I knew how to talk to them."

"Will you teach me?" William asked.

"Not today," Jack said. Placing a hand on William's shoulder, he walked them towards the door. "Right now it's time to see if Cook found anything decent in the storage room for supper."

"But you will teach me someday, right?" William prodded.

Pausing to look at William intently, Jack nodded. "I think I could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello everyone! I had to move some stuff from one storage place to another this Sunday/Monday, and I've been in pain ever since! I wanted to finish this chapter sooner, but I've been too achy to write, and I fall asleep from the pain medication whenever I got a moment to work on it! Hopefully it's not too loopy, but if you notice anything wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't worry... I won't let us hang too long after this one! Thanks for all the support - please keep reviewing! I love it! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter Three**

She sat in a golden birdcage, dressed in that God-awful corseted thing she'd been wearing the day James Norrington had proposed to her – the day she'd first fallen from the fort into the sea, only to be rescued by the infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. Despite the hot sun and lack of breeze, she held a cup of tea in her hands that never seemed cool enough to take into her parched mouth; not that she could raise her hand that high anyway. She was also shackled to a mast that grew up through the middle of her cage.

And though solitude would have been hell enough for Elizabeth Turner, formerly Swann, she was not alone. At least, she didn't seem to be; it was getting harder for her to remember what was real anymore. From somewhere nearby, she could hear her son William crying, but no matter how loudly she called his name he never answered her, and eventually he would quiet his sobs for a time.

Her cage floated in the center of a very small circle of water, no more than twenty feet in diameter. Beyond that on all sides was an endless expanse of desert that she recognized as belonging to someone else's hell, but was now a part of her own. She would never reach that barren soil though, for besides the manacles and the locked cage, there was another barrier preventing her freedom.

Even as she thought of it, her cage bobbled a little in the water, and tentacles reached over the base and between the bars of her prison. Elizabeth clung as tightly to the center mast as she could while the creature from below groped for her. At first she had believed it to be the Kraken, here to torment her for an act she claimed not to regret, but now she feared it was something even worse. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed them against her forearm but not before she saw a familiar ring tightly binding one of the smaller appendages – it was the one she'd given her new husband on the beaches of Port Royal before he'd left on his ten-year voyage.

When she closed her eyes, Elizabeth could hear Will's breathing, rough with anger, coming from all around her. But how could that be Will, when she could hear his and Jack's angry voices ringing through the air, mingled with the clang of swords? They were constantly fighting, and always about her. Still, she couldn't help remembering the fate of Davy Jones, Bootstrap Bill, and all the other poor souls who had served aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ as once again the questing tentacles retreated into the water.

Sometimes, out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw something moving in the water around her. Floating in a small boat, she could have swore it was a stately figure in a blue coat and a white wig, staring at her forlornly, but whenever she turned her head to look, there was only the same nothing she saw everywhere else.

She feared she was going mad, and yet, how would she know? Jack had been delirious when they'd found him in the Locker, and he'd been here for months. How long had it been since she'd thrown herself into the sea, only to find herself trapped here? Were the voices coming at her from every angle in her head, or part of her punishment? She suspected the latter, which meant that she wasn't insane – at least not yet.

The sound of William crying began again and as always, Elizabeth's first impulse was to pull furiously at the cuff around her wrist, trying to break free and go find her son. Sometimes she called out to Jack or Will, begging them to go to him, but she knew it was hopeless – they were not really there. None of this was real. And yet, she was here; she was real, so what else was?

It all came back around to the question of her sanity, which, for a lack of anything else to do, had become the main object of Elizabeth's ruminations, for she could not allow herself to dwell on anything else. She refused to think of Will, for if she did she would mourn him, curse him, and wonder if she had indeed been able to save him. She could not think of William, for then she would cry, knowing that she had failed him. Nor could she think of Jack, for though she wanted to hate him for what had happened she could not; it had been her fault more than his, and the days when she could blame him for everything in her life that had not gone according to plan were at an end.

Then of course, there were other reasons she could not allow herself to remember Jack, for although it made her feel guilty, thoughts of him were accompanied by feelings of longing and desire such as she had never felt for Will. She had loved her husband truly, but it was useless to deny that Jack could awaken things within her that she had never felt before. Yet she had left him the way Will had left her. It had been the right thing to do, and yet she could not help wondering where she would be now if she hadn't jumped.

There was no night in Elizabeth's hell, but eventually her body would succumb to sleep, and when it did, they were Jack's eyes that she saw, and she saw in them every possible emotion. There was outrage - such as she'd seen when she'd burned all the rum on the island. There was mischief - such as when he'd asked her to put on his belt and hat when he'd taken her hostage the first day they'd met. There was sorrow – the last image of his eyes she'd ever seen.

But it was another remembrance of Jack's eyes that Elizabeth most often recalled in her dreams. It was the way they looked after they'd kissed in Port Royal, just before her death. His eyes – normally the color of chamomile tea with just enough honey stirred in to give them a rich warmth – had darkened in that moment to the color of chocolate. They had been heavy with desire, and something else she was not foolish enough to name.

Those eyes haunted her, and it was the ghost of those eyes in her mind that made Elizabeth so vigilant over the condition of her sanity, for now, every time she woke, she could hear herself talking. She had begun talking to herself, and today she'd awoken while uttering the words, "Of course he'll come for me… you'll see… he'll come… he'll come…."

Gibbs had always been a superstitious man, something he'd taken a fair share of gibes for over the years. However, the fact that the rest of the _Pearl's_ crew were now muttering oaths under their breaths along with him, did nothing to make him feel any better. It had been three weeks – only three short weeks – since they'd left Jamaica, and when Gibbs had come on deck to relieve the morning watch shortly before dawn he'd stopped dead at the sight of land on the horizon.

"Mother of Heaven," someone behind him breathed, and Gibbs reflexively crossed himself along with several others. They should not be here. Unless he was very much mistaken, the island of Madagascar lay straight ahead; they were at least one month ahead of schedule. It was impossible, and yet….

Expecting to see young Frederic - the new helmsman Jack had acquired at sword-point after Cotton's death – manning the wheel for the morning watch, Gibbs was surprised to find Jack there instead. He was so focused on their destination that he did not notice the first watch's arrival. One of his hands was in place upon the wheel, but the other one was absently fingering the small, red bead in the shape of a mermaid which he had worn attached to a chicken's foot and some small animal's tail for as long as Gibbs had known him.

Gibbs slowly approached his Captain, dimly aware that all eyes were on him. Jack didn't notice him until he was standing right beside him. "Morning, Captain," Gibbs began.

Jack smiled – the first genuine smile Gibbs had seen on his face in more than a month. "Joshamee, old man! I hope you slept well – we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Um… yes, Captain," Gibbs said, not sure how to continue.

He didn't have to. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I gave Frederic the night off. We made good time around the Cape during the night and we should reach port just before the eighth bell."

Gibbs nodded grimly. "Then you're certain that's Madagascar we're approaching?" he asked.

"I'd know it in my sleep," Jack confirmed.

"Hmmm," Gibbs reached for the crucifix that he hadn't worn around his neck in nearly thirty years. "You don't think, Captain, that it's been rather too short a time for us to have reached the Indian Ocean?"

Jack looked him in the eye, and for a moment Gibbs swore he saw something furtive hiding there before Jack answered, "We've had a fair wind and a following sea all the way, and with me at the helm, the _Pearl_ might as well sprout wings." He smiled, and Gibbs fought a shiver. "Don't be so skittish, Mate," Jack added. "you can be a right old maid sometimes."

"Aye, Captain." Not feeling any easier, but with nothing he could do about it, Gibbs made to take over the helm and Jack hesitated only a second before stepping aside. Taking measure of their distance, the current, and the wind, he saw that Jack was right; they'd be able to reach Jack's homeland by noon. Gibbs resisted the urge to cross himself again, especially since the men on his watch were all still staring at him and Jack. "Jump lively, you indolent dawcocks – to your several duties! We'll be reaching Port Toamasina in eight hours!"

Jack, who had been walking away, headed towards the mess, suddenly spun around with his hands out in front of him as if to say 'stop'. "No!" He said to Gibbs in a panicky voice. "No, no, no… not Toamasina. That's a bad idea… very bad."

Gibbs frowned. "But… Toamasina is the main port… if we're going to restock, there's no sense in going anywhere else.

Jack was adamant. "No – put in to Fenoarivo Atsinanana. It's only a mere one hundred kilometers further north and will have everything we need."

"But, Captain - "

"Belay, Mr. Gibbs," Jack snapped. Gibbs' eyes widened. "See to it," and with that, he disappeared.

Gibbs watched him go, and couldn't help wondering what exactly they were in for. Whatever it was, he was sure that the sooner they acquired their provisions and returned to the _Pearl_, the better off they'd be.

It had just struck seven bells, and William knew that in half an hour, they would be docking in a land far more exotic than the tropical island he'd grown up on. His mother had often told him about her own childhood in London and by comparison, he'd imagined that no place on Earth could be quite as exciting as the island of Jamaica, where the waters were blue as sapphires and the wilderness encroached upon the doorstep of their civilized town. It was all he had ever known, and even from the deck of the _Black Pearl_, William could tell that his knowledge of such things was greatly lacking.

The quickly growing coastline was lush and green, and though William was accustomed to tropical forests, there was a wildness to Madagascar that made it seem older somehow; more primal. Bright white beaches sparkled in the light of the sun, and steep mountain blocks rose up into a haze of fog that lingered there like a halo.

His attention was caught by a massive object in the ocean towards his right and when he turned to look, William found that the ship had been joined by two enormous whales. William was in awe. There were whales in the Caribbean but he had never had the opportunity to see one before. The pair swam together, moving around each other as if chasing one another and he laughed for what felt like the first time in months.

"They're humpbacks," Jack said as he came up behind William, wanting to know what had caused him such delight. "They come here to mate during the summer."

"They're beautiful," William said. "I've never seen one before."

Jack nodded. "It's good luck to see them at sea – even better luck if they jump, or flip their tales at us." He watched for a moment in silence. "The Malagasy call them Zagnaharibe – 'Great Gods' – they're highly respected."

A low, echoing moan rose from the pair in the water and William looked to Jack to explain. The pirate was smiling. "They're singing to us," he explained.

"Are they in love?"

Jack's smile faded slightly. "Don't know that it works that way, Mate. Love's a difficult thing to define. They'll stay together months – maybe years, but that's rare. While they're together though, he'll never leave her side." He paused for a moment, thinking. "He probably sees us as competition."

William's expression grew a little melancholy. "That's sad," he said.

"I don't know," Jack folded his arms. "Some people in this world never find love at all. I suppose that love, even if only for a few days, is better than none at all.

Sensing the brooding quality that had entered Jack's voice, William snuck a look at his face. Jack was lost in thought. Before he could say a world though, the larger of the two whales leapt into the air, twisting before diving back beneath the waves. Thrilled, William shrieked with laughter, and when he looked at Jack again, the pirate was grinning; the pensiveness had passed.

"Good luck… right, Uncle Jack?"

"Aye, Mate. That's right."

The small port of Fenoarivo Atsinanana was unlike anything William had ever known. An old, rickety dock jutted out into the water, but at low tide, the _Black Pearl_ had been pulled right onto the beach. The cove was dotted with dugouts filled with fishermen, and a group of dark-skinned children ran up and down the beach putting shellfish into buckets. Palm trees formed a line nearby and just beyond, William could see the spires of a church.

Jack was nearby, talking with one of the islanders in what sounded like French while the rest of the crew tended to the ship. For the moment, William went unnoticed, and he realized it was the first time since he'd joined the crew of the _Pearl_ that someone wasn't focused on what he was doing.

In all the chaos that had followed his mother's death, William had never been allowed a moment alone in which to dwell on his loss. Jack had allowed him all the time he needed to think about things, but always when the two of them were alone together, separated only by the cavern of their sorrow. At any other time though, William was kept busy working with the crew. He had managed to distract himself with the difficult work, and for some periods of time, he was even able to convince himself that he was just another pirate instead of a lost little boy.

For the first time he realized that Jack had kept him busy on purpose. He had even fulfilled his promise to teach William another language by giving him lessons in Malagasy when they were not on duty or sleeping. He looked over to where Jack was finishing his negotiations for supplies by presenting a carefully written list to the bare-footed harbormaster and summoning over Mr. Gibbs, who looked wary. Though most of the crew had removed their shirts against the heat and worked only in their trousers, Jack's only concession to the stifling humidity was to remove his overcoat. His white shirt flapped a bit in the hot breeze, but the pirate didn't seem to notice.

William felt himself grin, and not for the first time he whispered a silent prayer of thanks that he was not completely alone in the world. There was nothing that would have prevented Jack from leaving without William the day Port Royal crumbled around them – or from finding someone else to take care of him once they'd gotten away. William wanted his mother back more than he'd ever wanted anything, and no one could ever replace her in his life, but Jack was quickly taking a seat in William's affections that he'd reserved for someone else his whole life; someone who'd given up the opportunity to get to know him.

Although he was alone with his thoughts for the first time since his mother's death, William did not feel like crying. He found that he wanted to enjoy being a boy for a while. Making sure to keep Jack and the _Pearl_ in clear view, William ran towards the jumble of children searching for clams in the shallows of the ocean.

Boys have a talent for recognizing who's in charge among a group of their peers, and it was with this confidence that William directly approached a tall boy with skin the same golden brown color of Caribbean sand. He was nearly naked except for a brightly patterned piece of material tied around his waist, the length of which he had tucked up to keep out of the water. The other four boys with him were dressed similarly, but with different patterns woven into their own clothing. When the tallest boy noticed William and looked up, the others did the same.

As the five boys stared at him, William searched his brain for the right words to use. His lessons with Jack had only begun a little over two weeks ago, but he'd been looking forward to just such an opportunity to utilize his newfound knowledge. "Azafady, fanampiana daba aho?" – Excuse me, can I help?

The boys looked at one another in surprise that this strange boy had addressed them in their own language. William wasn't sure he'd said what he wanted to say correctly, but he hoped he'd done it well enough so that they understood him.

The leader of the boys looked William up and down, finally meeting his eyes and grinning. "Ianao mipaoka."

Grinning back, William took the bucket the boy had asked him to carry and ran with the rest of them a little further down the beach.

For nearly an hour William played with the island boys in a way he never had with other children his own age. They spoke very tentatively, given William's very basic grasp of the Malagasy language, but communicated even better through a childlike understanding of one another that requires nothing but a similarity in age. By the time they returned nearer to the ship, William had made friends with group of children who could not properly say his name due to the fact that their alphabet did not have the letter 'w' in it, and whose names he could not say due to the fact that they were each about thirty letters long.

Still, a smile adorned all of their faces as they ran towards the beached _Pearl_… that is, until they saw the crowd of people near the dock. William froze, and the boys with him did the same, though for different reasons.

The harbormaster Jack had been dealing with earlier had been dressed in a more European style of clothing. He wore cotton trousers and a white shirt that buttoned up the front. The ten men who had appeared since then, dressed more similarly to the boys William had been playing with. The same brightly patterned cloths were wrapped around each man's waist, only draping down to the ankles as intended. They were bare-chested and bare-headed, but more disturbing was the fact that each one carried a spear.

At the moment the spears were pointed into the air, but their was a heavy feeling of tension between the islanders and the crew of the _Pearl_, all of whom had crowded behind their Captain. Jack was standing in the middle between the two groups, speaking with one of the native men. William had never seen the expression of extreme guardedness on the pirate's face before, and that made him more nervous than anything else. Handing the bucket of shellfish back to the tallest boy, William quietly walked closer to the men to hear what they were saying.

They were speaking Malagasy, but the flow of their speech was so quick and so natural that William had to struggle to follow along. He made out the word "reny", which meant 'mother', and another word, "zenaka", which meant 'son'. William gathered that the men had recognized Jack from his boyhood, and yet why were they all poised as if ready for battle?

Despite the energy crackling all around him, Jack had affected a manner of guarded friendship, as if he didn't want the islanders to know he was nervous. William heard the casual tenor of his voice, and he wondered if the other men were convinced by it. _He_ would have been, if he hadn't known Jack as well as he did.

Just then, the man with whom Jack had been talking said something that made Jack's face darken considerably. "Mami wata tempoly."

Jack's body went horribly still, but he shook his head slowly. "Tsy… I don't think so, Mate."

The other man frowned at Jack and said something in rapid-fire Malagasy, but when Jack continued to shake his head, even as he answered in a somewhat polite voice, the islander motioned to the men behind him, who sprung forward and surrounded the crew of the _Black Pearl_, making sure to grab Jack by the arms.

"No!" William shouted. He ran forward and began hitting one of the two men holding onto Jack. "Tsy! Mihemotra!" The man he was hitting looked at William and laughed, swiping with one enormous hand which knocked him onto the ground.

Jack swore something, yanking his arm away and before anyone could react, he'd pulled his pistol from his belt and aimed it at the man's head. In an instant, a swarm of spears were at his neck. Everyone went still.

The leader of the group casually reached down and helped William to his feet, even brushing the sand off of his clothing. Crouching down to be at eye-level with him, the man examined William carefully. To Jack, he finally said, "Anao zanaka?" – your son?

"Tsy!" Jack said, appearing more disturbed than ever. "Tsy zanaka aho – he's not mine, Mate."

Of course, he wasn't – but William felt a horrible, crushing pain at Jack's words. Staring up at the man he'd come to think of as more of a father than his own had been, he did not recognize the fear in Jack's eyes for what it was. William only saw himself as a burden on someone whose greatest gift in life was his freedom.

Jack saw the betrayal in William's eyes and did not misinterpret it. There was no time to explain though. "William," he said intently, but the boy just turned away from him. "Mate… first chance you get – run. Come back to the ship and hide till we get here, but whatever you do, don't let them take you to the temple, savvy?"

William didn't answer, but the power and emotion behind the exchange was witnessed by the leader of the islanders, who grinned broadly as he looked at Jack. "Lianga," he laughed, and hit Jack hard enough to knock him out.

Before he could react, William was snatched up into the arms of another of the native men and he, Jack, and the crew of the _Pearl_ were carried off into the forest.

Jack dreamed of his mother as he remembered her from his childhood. She sat in a pavilion wearing white robes made entirely of silk, and her long black hair hung down her back in waves that made you beg to touch it, reaching almost to her knees. Her skin was so pale; not white, but soft and silky as almonds. Her beauty was unmatched by any woman Jack had ever met in his entire life, and to recall it now, even in a dream, took his breath away.

An enormous snake, its body colored orange and white, twisted itself around her body with its head coming to rest between her breasts. She absently stroked the smooth flat of its head as the pink forked tongue tasted the air to find to spoor of the strangers around him. Jack's mother sat upon a platform covered by a sheer canvas that let in only enough light to see by, but never so much as to burn her skin. In his dream, Jack sat in his usual place on her left side, his adult head resting again her knee just as it had as a child.

Of course there were the visitors, men and women come to see him and his mother as they had nearly every day of his youth. Jack was required to do nothing when he sat with her, and he would simply watch the people come and go until some of the boys from the village would arrive, and then he'd go with them to play. No boys had arrived yet, and the grown-up Jack reveled in the long-denied pleasure of his mother's company, wishing it were real and not only a dream.

It had to be a dream, for even as he stared up as his mother, who was smiling ethereally at those who addressed her, she began to grow younger. Jack watched the few years she'd held in his boyhood retreat from her features, until she looked no older than a child in the last years of her adolescence. There was an innocence about her like this that Jack never could have imagined without seeing it. She was no more or less beautiful than the woman he'd known during his youth, but she shone with a purity of spirit that made her seem almost weightless. As his mother, she held an almost physical power, but as this young lady, she seemed insubstantial; immortal.

He could not have been present with this angelic version of his mother – had not even been born when she'd been that young, but in his dream, Jack knelt and leaned closer to examine her face. It was nearly impassive, not warm and open as he remembered it in all the times he'd sat in this same place with her. A ghostly smile decorated her face like jewelry she'd put on for the occasion, but her eyes were vacant - hardly aware of her surroundings.

Confused, Jack looked around, making sure of where they were. Yes – the trees, the clothing, even the smell of the incense was exactly the same. This was Toamasina, without a doubt. Even the people were familiar, though far younger than they were as he'd known them in his youth. The forgotten familiarity of the place comforted Jack in a way he'd only felt a few times in his life since leaving Madagascar.

His mother gasped softly, and surprised, Jack turned to her. Her face had gone even paler than normal and her astonishingly blue eyes were wide, focused on someone in the crowd. She looked dazed, as though she'd just woken from a dream, and even as he watched, Jack's mother put a hand against her breast and took a deep breath.

Jack followed his mother's gaze out into the crowd, wondering which of the faces there had caused such an unusual change in her. It was a familiar face – one that had just reached the front of the group. The man held a wooden boxed in both hands and he was clutching it so tightly, it might have shattered in his grip. The man wore a similar expression of awe and surprise on his weathered face as if he had been confronted with an angel.

Even Jack was surprised - the man was his father.

William could not find it in him to resist the man who was carrying him, although he kept glancing towards Jack to make sure he was still breathing. As hurt as he was by the pirate's words, he couldn't help caring – Jack was all he had, and his only chance to find his mother again.

When the leader of the islanders shouted orders that separated Jack and William from the crew, William did begin to struggle, but the man carrying him gave him a powerful shake that took away his breath.

The boys William had played with earlier were following alongside the group, focused specifically on him. Every once in a while he heard them say the word "Andriamanitras," but William did not know what that meant and he no longer cared. With Jack unconscious, how would they escape?

Separated from the men, William and Jack were carried to a hut made out of wood with a thatched, pointed roof. A man with a painted face and long robes sat within, smoking something with a strong scent that made William sneeze. He listened as the leader and the robed man spoke, but their voices were fast and quiet, and he could understand nothing.

Both William and Jack were placed faced down on the floor with a cushion beneath their heads, which made William curious. He turned his head towards Jack just in time to see the robed man tear his shirt open down the back to examine the tattoos William knew to be there.

The robed man's eyes opened wide, and he spoke in an excited voice, pointing at the center circle which Jack had told William was his first tattoo, received in a ceremony here on this island. The man leaned closer over Jack's back and frowned in disapproval as he pulled aside the tattered shirt fragments, revealing the multitude of other tattoos surrounding the first one. He almost seemed angry when he read them, and he stood to yell at the leader, gesturing wilding.

The leader was unfazed by the robed man's anger, and in a lazy manner, waved in William's direction. The robed man grew silent and came to stare down at William. With a deft motion that gave William no time to anticipate, the robed man tore open the back of his shirt as well. After a few moments searching, he heard the robed man say, "Zanaka?"

It was a word William knew well by now, and he suddenly felt uneasy. What had Jack told him to do? Run?

The two islanders spoke quickly again, and both seemed very satisfied about something. The leader stuck his head outside the door of the hut and four men entered, picking up Jack and carrying him from the room. The leader followed after a few final words to the robed man, and then they were alone.

William tried to speak to him but only got one response from the robed man when he asked who he was – "Ombiasy," a shaman. The man answered no more of his questions, but moved swiftly around the room gathering instruments that made William shiver. Several long objects that looked like needles, some cloth, a jar of an oily looking substance, and finally, several vials of a thick, dark liquid. William leapt to his feet so quickly the ombiasy dropped one of the vials, and sprinted towards the open entryway of the hut.

It was no use. Within seconds, two large men standing sentry out in front had him by the arms and escorted him back inside. He was forced to lie on his stomach again but the men did not leave when he did. At the ombiasy's direction they held William pinned to the floor as the shaman knelt beside him with the gathered objects spread out on the floor.

Pain sprung up William's spine and he screamed, but only for a moment. He passed out onto the pillow as the ombiasy continued his work.

Jack woke up breathless from his dream, wondering at its message. It occurred to him that he didn't know how Captain Teague had met his mother – he had never cared to find out. It was something he'd have to ask once they arrived at Shipwreck Cove.

His head hurt, and as Jack reached up to rub his scalp he remembered where he was, and why. Anger welled up within him. Not even Fenoarivo Atsinanana was a safe place for him anymore. His past had followed him out of Toamasina, and probably over the whole island. He was back on his mother's platform, and the leader of the islanders – the chief of Jack's people, was sitting on the steps of the dais just below the chair in which Jack had been placed. It was his mother's chair – but she'd been dead for over ten years now. Jack was glad he'd remembered to remove her head from his belt before leaving the ship.

Jack leveled his eyes of the chief and sighed. "I'm not staying," he said in Malagasy.

"If you will not, your son will," the chief smiled, teeth blackened from the nuts it was their custom to chew to prevent dehydration. "It is no matter. We have made our decision already. Who has defiled your skin, Mpanjaka?"

Jack felt cold. "It was Calypso," he said. Then using a name they'd recognize, "Tia Dalma."

"Tsy!" Furiously, the chief stood, looming over Jack. "No! The goddess would not do such a thing to her people!

"'fraid so, Mate," Jack said. "Seems she wanted me for herself. Didn't get it anyway," he added. "Bad luck all 'round."

The chief continued to stare, but Jack said nothing more. With a shout of anger, the chief rushed at Jack, who lifted his feet just as the man was practically on top of him. The heels of his boots connected solidly with the chief's groin and the man collapsed in pain.

Taking the opportune moment, Jack leaped from the chair and off of the platform, racing through the growing darkness. He knew where the crew would be kept, but he could get them later. If what the chief had insinuated was correct, he knew exactly where William would be, and it was imperative he reach the boy first.

From not too far away, a single scream from William rent the night, and then all fell silent. Jack ran.

_A/N: Any error's regarding the Malagasy language or people are my own - it's a facinating place and culture and I enjoyed learning about it to write this chapter. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So it turns out I've got a viral infection, and I'm absolutely crazy with the aches. I managed to get chapter four out, but I can't attest to the clarity of it. Should be fine, although I didn't get where I'd planned to. That's okay - just means this fic will be longer! Next chapter will get us to Teague (I hope) and the one after that to Lizzie, so don't despair if you've been missing her. I've been having such fun writing William and Jack... are you all enjoying them? So now most of the secrets are out, and I've tried really hard to make it all work right, so tell me what you think! On another note, as most of you probably know, the final Harry Potter book comes out tonight, and I will read that before continuing to write, but fret not! It should only take me a day or two at the most! If I weren't sick it'd be even faster! Go enjoy book seven and let chapter four tide you over for a few days, and I look forward to hearing from you all again soon. Again, any mistakes in regards to the Malagasy people/culture/language, are mine and mine alone. On a final note... I have to give kudos to Madame Pudifoot who came_ so very close _ to figuring it out that I nearly pee'd myself with excitement. You ROCK! - Love, Kimberlee_

**Chapter Four**

Jack ran through the village of his youth past huts he hadn't seen in years, but he did not stop to reminisce. William's scream echoed through his mind as he headed towards the only hut from which such sounds could emerge.

His desire to get to William was stilled by only one thing – the voice of his First mate calling out to him from one of the huts. Jack considered continuing on and coming back for them later as he'd planned to, but a second thought struck him and he stopped. With a powerful yank fueled by desperation, Jack opened the door to the hut in which his men were imprisoned and pulled Gibbs out by the collar of his shirt. "Get to the ship," he ordered. "Prepare her to sail – I'll be along shortly. If I'm not there within fifteen minutes after you're ready, leave without us."

"Where's William?" Gibbs called after him in a harsh whisper, but Jack kept running, hoping his men wouldn't do anything stupid.

The ombiasy's hut was exactly where he remembered it, just on the western edge of the village. There were no guards outside, which surprised Jack until he burst through the door of the hut and saw the two men holding William against the wooden floor. The shaman had been kneeling over William, but had finished his work and sat back on his heels just seconds before Jack entered. All three men looked up in surprise.

Jack took one look at William's back and felt bile rise in his throat. He pulled his sword from its sheath, grateful that it hadn't been taken from him. He did not cry out his rage, but in one swift movement Jack struck the head of the nearest guard from his shoulders. The other guard and the ombiasy did not have time to react before Jack had slung William up over one shoulder and run from the hut into the surrounding trees.

William was still unconscious, and Jack hoped he'd remain that way until they were far from shore. All the bouncing around would not help his pain much, and Jack felt angry tears sting his eyes before he could wipe them away. There was no time for things like guilt. Instead he concentrated on dodging between low hanging branches and avoiding roots protruding up from the red earth. It was a long way back to the ship but it was a journey he had made almost daily, once upon a time - though not in many years.

His crew had maybe a ten-minute lead on him, but Jack had a feeling he might over-take them at the speed he was moving. As he thought this, he realized that those who would eventually pursue them – and pursue, they would – would be able to make much better time than his motley band of pirates ever could on land. Something would have to be done to both throw their pursuers off the trail and increase their speed back to the ship.

Calling on reserves on energy even he hadn't known he possessed, Jack pushed on harder and faster, determined to catch up with his men before he himself was caught by the Islanders. Unsurprisingly, given their numbers, he only needed to listen carefully to follow their trail through the forest. Within twenty minutes he'd found them, and he saw the relief in their eyes as he came alongside Gibbs at the front of the group.

"They'll catch us as this rate, Captain," Gibbs said by way of greeting. "Long before we ever reach the _Pearl_."

"I'm well aware of the perilous nature of our situation, Mr. Gibbs," Jack huffed. "Follow me." Curving off the path at an angle through the trees, Jack led his men closer towards the water, and the port of Toamasina.

It had the potential to be one of the worst ideas of Jack's life, but it just as equally could be brilliant. He didn't bother stopping to think about it any further – there was no better option. It would take only ten minutes to reach the beach, and if they were lucky, a way out.

Night had fully fallen by the time their feet sunk into sand, and Jack froze just before the line of trees ended, looking carefully around. As he had hoped, no one was in sight. It was often only the harbormaster who stayed down by the dock at all times, but given the heat of the day, the man had likely turned in early once it had cooled enough to allow sleep. Jack couldn't help giving a wry smile; some things never changed.

The empty beach was a blessing; everyone important would be out looking for them, and they might not even think of the docks until they were well away. The majority of the boats resting along the shore were dugouts or pirogues – they'd have to take a few of those to make it up and around to the other cove, but just as Jack began making his way towards the closest of the vessels, his eyes spotted something even better.

A larger boat of an Indonesian design – a layar tanjaq – sat intermingled with its smaller cousins. It was exactly what they needed; a boat with sails for speed, a large enough deck for the whole crew, and rare enough to piss off the Islanders by stealing it. Ignoring the frantic questions from Gibbs, Jack veered right and lay William down in one of the pirogues nearby.

Within seconds, the rest of his crew had begun helping Jack with the ship, pulling it towards the water. It was done relatively quietly, given the softness of the sand, and when the vessel was able to float out of the shallows, Jack returned to the beach to collect William. With great care, he climbed with the boy over his shoulders, making use of Gibbs' offered arms when he was high enough.

Silently, the crew began adjusting the sails to move them out of the harbor, Helmsman Frederic at the wheel. Moving much faster now that they were off land, Jack took a moment to examine William's back. Just as he had feared, the ombiasy had inked the same tattoo into the boy's flesh as the one he'd given Jack nearly thirty-two years earlier. The skin around it was an angry red, and Jack knew he'd have to treat it with oils once they were back on the _Pearl_ and safely away from Madagascar.

He didn't realize that Gibbs was standing over them until he heard him swear, "That barbarous bilge-rat!"

"Yes… and Mum always spoke so highly of him."

Gibbs ignored Jack's flippancy, "What happened back there, Jack? One moment we were stocked and on our way, the next – a great bloody band of savages are dragging us through the woods!"

"They're not savages, Gibbs," Jack said with an unintended sharpness in his tone. "They'rejust religious."

Gibbs didn't understand, so he said nothing for a moment. Leaning closer to William to examine the tattoo, he furrowed his brow. "Why did they do this to the lad, Jack?"

Jack sighed. "Never mind why, Mate," he said, getting to his feet. "For now, lets put our wits towards getting ourselves far away from here, and fast-like."

They made good time to the beaches of Fenoarivo Atsinanana, and Jack had them slow the tanjaq as they entered the cove. He scanned the beach with sharp eyes, but saw no one waiting for them there. He was not fooled; his tribesmen were smart, skilled, men and women. They would not have been thrown off the trail so easily. They would be waiting.

"All hands," Jack said quietly in the night. "Prepare for a stealthy boarding. Pistols and cutlasses at the ready." He followed his own advice, taking his gun from his waist.

No one asked Jack if he was expecting trouble; if their Captain was worried, it was always a good idea for them to be also.

Floating slowly until they'd drawn up alongside their own ship, Marty dropped the anchor on the smaller vessel - slowly, to mask the sound. Jack threw the grappling hook with remarkable dexterity and was the first to climb aboard.

All was silent on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, and Jack made a signal towards his men before beginning a more through search of the vessel. Carefully he slunk towards the helm just as Gibbs and Marty arrived on deck. They followed Jack, swords drawn and ready for any hint of trouble. The large Forward, Noah brought William up in his arms and as they passed Jack's cabin, the Captain motioned for him to take the boy safely inside.

With half the crew now onboard the _Pearl_ and the other half still on the tanjaq, Jack nodded to Gibbs. The First mate immediately began whispering harsh orders to the men to make ready the ship. Lines were dropped down to the smaller ship and the two were linked together. A group of men waited beside the capstan for the order to raise the anchor, and black sails began billowing out as they were released to catch the evening breeze.

Jack, Pintel and Ragetti remained together, approaching the side of the ship that looked out over the beach. Ropes leading down into the water marked the places where his crew had secured the _Pearl_ that morning before the tide had risen. The water looked to be waist-deep now, and they would need to release the ties and push the ship off of the beach before the tanjaq could take over and tow.

"Where are they?" Pintel asked in his gravely voice.

"Hiding in the trees… like arboreal spirits from ancient mythology!" Ragetti answered, gazing into the forest with wide eyes.

Jack resisted the urge to shoot one of them. Anyway, the Cyclops was likely correct. The beach was deserted, but the line of trees was close enough to serve as a convenient place for an ambush. Still…

He sheathed his sword. "All right… down you get!"

Pintel and Ragetti gaped at Jack until he grabbed one of the tie lines himself and did a neat flip over the railing. They were still staring as Jack shimmied quickly down the rope, but started moving before he reached the water. Moving as quietly as he could around the ship, Jack began loosening the ties that anchored her into the sand.

Having an entirely black ship was often beneficial, in that darkness rendered the _Pearl_ invisible. However, three figures standing in front of her with varying degrees of color to their ensembles made Jack feel highly visible as they finished their task. No one came after them though, the night remained silent. Glancing around worriedly, Jack grabbed one of the free lines and quickly climbed up towards the deck.

This was it - they were ready to go. "Man the capstan and haul up the anchor! Make ready!"

Marty began directing the crew from his position atop the capstan, and the squeal of metal on metal announced the rising chain. They were on their way.

Jack didn't even climb onto the deck to give his orders, and he was just about to slide back down to the beach to help Pintel and Ragetti push when a long familiar battle-cry sounded from all around them; the Islanders were not in the woods – they were hiding in the water.

Jack swore loudly. "Mr. Gibbs!" he screamed over his shoulder. "Prepare a welcoming committee for our guests!"

Pushing off the side of the ship, Jack swung on the rope out over the water and let go in time to land directly in front of the chief. The man looked surprised, but only for a moment. Still, a moment was all Jack needed to pull his sword and bring the edge down on the spear in the chief's hand. As the wood shattered, the chief reached out and grabbed the point, letting the staff fall into the water.

Jack eyed the man as he raised the spear point before him like a dagger. "Don't want to kill you, Mate," he said in their native language.

"And legend says I cannot kill you – but I saw what the Caplatas' did to your mother, so I do not think that will pose too great a problem."

Fury shone in Jack's eyes, and he raised his sword only to thrust it swiftly towards the chief. His opponent was prepared, and blocked it with the stone blade from the ruined spear. All around them, Jack could hear the cries of those rushing forward to capture his ship and murder his crew, but he paid no attention to anything but the man before him.

"That reminds me," Jack said with a grunt as he avoided the downward slice of the chief's blade. "How was it the Caplatas' were able to get close enough to remove her from the temple? They couldn't have come onto holy ground of their own accord."

The chief spun and lashed out again, the stone of his blade meeting squarely with the steel of Jack's. "They made an offer," he replied through his teeth.

Jack froze, all of his weight was pressed against his sword just inches from the other man's face. "You mean an offering," he clarified in a low voice.

The chief pushed Jack away from him and in that instant, a shallow cut appeared on Jack's arm. "No," he said soberly. "An offer."

Understanding rushed through Jack, and he heard himself screaming in rage. Three light steps through the water, a twist of the waist and a sharp punch forward, and it was over. The chief sunk to his knees in the water, Jack's sword protruding from his throat. His eyes never had time to close.

Jack pulled his blade from his victim and wiped it on the leg of his trousers. He might have taken more time if Gibbs' voice hadn't called him to attention. Whirling around, Jack saw the other Islanders had made it off the beach and were climbing ropes onto the _Pearl's_ deck.

Quick and agile as a monkey, Jack leapt through the water and grabbed hold of one of the ropes, scrambling upwards. The man above him barely had time to notice his arrival before Jack cut him down to crash back into the surf below them. In seconds he was over the side and searching for his First mate.

Gibbs was fighting two of the Islanders at once, but still noticed his Captain's arrival. "It's about time, Jack!" he shouted. "Mind lending a hand?"

Jack looked around and saw that they were outnumbered. Most of his crew were fighting two to one, and more Islanders were arriving over the sides every second. "Be right back," he told Gibbs, who cursed at him colorfully as Jack fled, disappearing into the ship's hold.

No lights were lit below, and Jack wasted a few precious moments correcting the situation. Finally able to see his way, he made for the deepest part of the ship's belly where food and supplies were kept.

There was only one way they would win this fight, and it would not be through swords and pistols. It would take a brand of insanity with which Jack was uniquely familiar.

The freshly loaded foodstuffs they'd acquired that afternoon were sitting off to one side, but Jack headed towards the older items. From one barrel he pulled a few maggoty biscuits and crumpled them into a mug half full of water until it made a paste. Holding his breath, he smeared the wiggling mixture onto his face.

Removing his precious hat and bandana, and undressing to the waist, Jack quickly used two hunks of coal to smudge across his skin in swirling patterns, and finally, he used the juice of a rotting lemon to redden his eyes.

Grabbing his sword and pistol from the discarded belt, Jack headed back towards the stairs, but stopped one last time. Bending over the stair rail he grabbed a coil of cannon wick and cut two segments from it, each the size of his forearm. As he ran towards the top deck he quickly braided the lengths into his hair and tied them off at the scalp.

Smoke was beginning to fill the air on-deck as his men began using their pistols to thin the enemy's numbers. Jack ignored everything, heading directly to the mizenmast. Grabbing one of the grappling hooks as he passed it, Jack slung the loop over one shoulder and began climbing as high as he could go.

From his perch, Jack had a clear view of everything going on, but he spared the action little thought. Tying the end of the grappling hook securely around the highest yardarm, Jack attached the pointed end to the back of his trousers, praying it wouldn't rip. It was only then that he took stock of the situation below him, and took a deep breath. His idea was more than daft; it was insane.

Lifting the lantern he'd kept with him, Jack lit the fuses tied into his hair. He leapt from the yardarm, pistol in one hand and sword in the other. Arms spread wide, he unleashed the most vicious, blood-curdling cry he could muster as he descended on the masses beneath him.

For a moment he feared he'd misjudged the length of the rope, but it suddenly jerked him upwards about ten feet from the deck and his body swung out over the fighting men.

As his crew and the Islanders looked up to see what was causing such an unearthly sound they saw what looked like a demon straight from hell. Its face writhed, glowing white in the moonlight, looking as though it would either melt or crawl off the bones. The torso was scorched black, and no wonder – flames shot off from the devil in great sparks that turned the eyes into deep, empty pits of nothing.

Even worse, as it flew over them in its terrifying glory, the blade in its right hand struck the heads off of three of the Islanders, and an explosion from the left hand threw two more overboard with melon-sized holes in their chests.

The Islander's ran. Many didn't even bother stopping to use the ropes to get down to the beach, just tossing themselves over the side. The momentum from Jack's swing began to cease, and those crewmen who'd run with the Islander's suddenly understood what had happened. Still, they continued to follow their foe, just in case they happened to notice that the devil was now hanging in mid-air and looking quite pathetic as he struggled to get down.

Jack heard a cheer rise up from all around him, and Gibbs was laughing somewhere nearby. The First mate was closer than he'd thought, Jack realized as he went crashing to the deck – the man had climbed the mizenmast to cut the rope attached to Jack. Gibbs was still laughing as he helped Jack to his feet, but he recoiled when he saw the goop on his Captain's face.

"Er… quite a colorful plan, Captain," he said, eyes twinkling.

The deck beneath their feet lurched suddenly as the men on the beach began pushing and the _Pearl_ began to float. A number of the crew clambered back onboard as Gibbs began shouting orders that would get them underway.

"Just a moment, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said with as much dignity as he could muster. Removing his trousers – which did indeed have a large tear in them – he handed the item to a bewildered Gibbs and stepped up onto the nearest railing. Taking a step forward, he plunged head over heels into the water, and emerged a minute later shaking hair out of his face.

Gibbs lowered another rope for Jack to ascend, and the moment he had the First mate asked, "where to, Captain?"

Pulling the charred fuses from his hair and tossing them aside, Jack strode proudly towards the hold, ignoring the stares from his crew. "Shipwreck Cove – no more stops. Either we get their before the supplies run out, or we starve trying.

Noah had not stayed in the Captain's cabin with William during the fighting, but he had stayed right outside the door, killing or injuring anyone who came within five feet of it. The boy was still unconscious when the Forward returned to check on him, and he stayed that way when Jack entered – nude, but carrying a pile of discarded clothing. Noah was a stoic man; he didn't react.

Jack's shoulders slumped a bit from their proud posture when he saw the child in his bunk, but there was no tremor in his voice when he asked, "report?"

Noah shook his head. "De same, Captain."

Jack nodded and began to dress as the Forward left the two of them alone. Once clad in undamaged clothing, Jack removed the tatters of William's shirt as gently as he could and rummaged around in a bag he kept under his bunk until he found the jar he was looking for.

Inside it was an oily substance with a yellowish tint. The smell was not welcoming as Jack unscrewed the lid, but he knew from experience that it would cut the pain considerably. Deftly, he took up two fingers full of the unguent and spread it thinly over the reddened scar on William's back.

The boy inhaled sharply, and Jack forced himself to continue; the sooner he finished, the easier it would be to bear. He'd just wiped his hands clean on a spare bit of cloth when William came to and said his name softly, "Jack? What's happening?"

" 's'all right, Mate," Jack said comfortingly. "We're back on the _Pearl_ and on our way to Shipwreck Cove."

William tried to sit up and gasped at the ache the motion created. Then he remembered. "What happened to me?" he asked steadily.

Uncertainly fluttered behind Jack's eyes, and he said "It's a long story, Mate. You sure you're up for it tonight?"

William wasn't sure, but he set his jaw firmly and nodded anyway.

With a sigh, Jack stood up from the bed and began pacing the floor. His eyes landed on his mother's shrunken head, sitting on his desk, and he picked it up and handed it to William. The boy hesitated only a moment before reaching to accept it.

"Me Mum…" he paused. "It's important I explain this to you, so that you fully understand what's happened, alright?" Jack looked to make sure William was following. "I told you Mum was special, but I didn't say how, or why. I've never told anyone. When Mum was a girl, no older than you are, she was taken from her home in Bengal, India to Toamasina. It was for her own protection – to keep her away from those who knew about her, and who would use her to gain power.

"But what I've found over the years, is that there are people who can always see the truth of things where other's can't, and that's what happened in Toamasina. Mum was recognized straight away for what she was, but they didn't want to use her, you see, they wanted to worship her."

"Worship her?" William asked. "Was she a queen? Are you a prince?"

Jack smiled grimly, and shook his head. "No, Mate. Much worse. Mum was a goddess."

William felt his mouth open as though he had something to say, but no words came out. He just stared.

"Well, not exactly a goddess, but like enough. Her mother was a goddess bound in human form, and she fell in love with a powerful Indian Lord, or some such person, and my Mum… Savarna, was the result." He paused. "She wasn't an all-powerful deity, but there were things I saw her do…." He looked at William and re-focused on what he was saying. "The Islander's marked her so that she could never leave the island and they set her up in a temple where people from all over Madagascar came to pay tribute to her daily." His mouth curved bitterly.

"She once told me how miserable it was before I was born; how lonely." Jack remembered his dream from the island – of his dead-souled mother awakening at a glance from Captain Teague. "I don't know how she and my father met, but I do know the only time she tried to leave Madagascar was on the night I was born – the night of the typhoon."

William nodded, wide-eyed, and Jack continued. "They knew she couldn't leave, but they thought, maybe somehow…. They were halfway to India when the storm hit, and if anyone but Captain Teague had been at the helm, all would have died that night, including meself. As much as he loved my mum, Teague never returned much after that. I guess if he couldn't have her completely…

"So I was born, only Mum wasn't expected to have a child, so that made me something of a wonder to the people. I was expected to be a powerful god myself, despite my father being a pirate. They waited until me twelfth birthday to mark me as their god – the tattoo in the center of my back."

William gingerly reached around until he touched the greasy unguent coating the place over his spine. Jack nodded. I couldn't leave the island… didn't want to until I was fifteen and began wondering about me father. Then I found a way around it and left my old life behind." He crouched beside the bed so that he was eye-level with William. "I have never had children, and believe me, I've had opportunity. I've taken extra measures to ensure that I would not pass on this burden to anyone, but that doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

William frowned, and looked down at his lap. "But I'm not… I mean… you told them I wasn't your son."

Jack gave him a lopsided frown. "You remember the Pelogostos? They tried to eat me?"

William was confused, but he nodded. "They made you their chief because they thought you were a god trapped in… wait…"

Jack nodded. "I've actually been their chief twice, but that's another story – and I'm still here to tell it, thankfully. I told you there are people who can always see the truth of things, and they're always the ones who live closest to nature. I don't understand it, but that is the way of it. You may not be my blood, but they saw us and heard us talk to one another, and though they couldn't understand a word we said, they knew the truth."

William waited, holding his breath.

I'm no more your father than you are my son, but apparently some things are greater than blood, and that tattoo on your back proves that. They couldn't have given it to anyone for whom I didn't feel a familial bond… savvy?"

He couldn't speak, due to the lump in his throat, but he nodded and eventually croaked, "Savvy."

They were both silent for a time; unable to look at one another or anything else. William fought the hot tears that threatened to overwhelm him, but then he realized something, and frowned. "Jack… I left the island. How did I do it?"

Jack frowned. "You can leave, but I expect we'll be facing rough waters soon enough – which means I'm going to have to take the helm for the entirety of our journey. With a little help from Mum," he stood and William saw him clutch the mermaid-shaped bead attached to the chicken's foot at his waist, "and me own considerable skill, we might just make it."

"You always were de cocky one, weren't you, witty Jack?" a voice from the corner of the cabin laughed.

Both Jack and William spun towards the sound as a woman with long hair in dreadlocks stepped towards them, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

He'd never seen her before, but William knew who she was. "Tia Dalma?" he whispered.

"Grandmother," Jack corrected.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yay! A new chapter! Still lagging a bit behind where I'd planned to be, but I keep chasing plot bunnies, so I hope you're enjoying them! Anyway, I'm finished with Harry Potter (14 hours - woo!) and I greatly enjoyed it, but that's not the reason we're here, so let's get to it. I wanted to tell you all that I'm now posting 'The Flying Dutchman' on Live Journal, and I've already seen several of you over there! Thanks for helping me feel welcome, and if anyone is really awesome about using the dang system, I'd love a few pointers, cuz it's confusing as hell. I'm curious to see if anyone would be interested in reading if I decided, in addition to posting chapters, if I wrote a bit about some of the ideas and processes in writing there. Some of you have asked me questions, or we've gotten into conversations on one topic or another, and I noticed that several of you are also writers, so I thought it might be interesting to have a place to go and talk about writing, PotC, or even my cats, if you like. My username over there is still BrethlessM, so if you're interested, visit me there and let me know what you think, what you'd like to see from me, or whatever. Or you can just comment in your review here - whatever. Anyway, enough rambling. I'm begining to feel better now, and I appreciate all the love and well wishes. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I'll see you again in a few days! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter Five**

Jack smiled brilliantly at the woman now before them. A woman, William knew, who was not really a woman at all. Not in the usual sense, anyway. The boy watched as an aura of genuine affection eased over Jack, even as he took two tiny steps that put himself between the goddess Calypso and William.

"Tia, darling!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms open in welcome. "It's been too long! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Calypso – or Tia Dalma, as Jack had always persisted in calling her, although he'd known her secret since he was fifteen – grinned at him even more broadly. "I thought you said you would never set foot in Toamasina again, Jack. What purpose could possibly bring you so far from de warm Caribbean waters?"

"Oh, this-n-that," Jack made a vague gesture with his hands. "Supplies, a bit of misplaced nostalgia for me old stomping grounds…" without turning, he took the shrunken head from William's hands behind him and pulled it around in front so that it was visible to Tia. "And a sudden desire to find out more about this," he said in a serious voice.

Tia's smile vanished. The goddess stared at her daughter's manipulated skull with an intense expression that William couldn't quite decipher. "De are dead, dem what did this thing," she said with only a hint of emotion. "I know not by whom, but vengeance had already been taken by de time I came to seek it."

Jack knew the answer to that question, especially if Tia said she had nothing to do with it, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead he said, "Chief told me he sold her out to the Caplata's. I repaid the debt not more than twenty minutes ago."

A hint of her grin returned. "De dark priests sought to use der Vodun magicks to free your mother's spirit and harness her power for der own." Her face darkened. "De did not succeed."

Jack nodded. "Good to hear it." He put the head down on his desk and continued looking at it. "That's not a power just anyone should be playing with."

Tia slunk closer to Jack, smile widening into its regular brilliancy. "It could still be yours, Mpanjaka… Jack… you have managed to block," she put a hand on his biceps, covering the series of tattoos that William knew were there, "my influence, but just say de words… de power dat you gave up, dat you - "

"That _you_," he stepped away from her touch, "tried to kill me with," he said with a laugh. "That you manipulated a foolish young man into taking." He shook his head. "No, Tia, I still stand by the decision I made when I ran away from you. I'll not be a god, thank-you."

William waited for her to explode at Jack, and though a sour look of anger did rise on her face, she continued to stare at the pirate as though she wanted to devour him.

Jack seemed as unaffected by her as always. He smiled in an almost tender way and went to put an arm around her shoulder. "Come now, Tia, let's not squabble about old matters we both know will only lead to our mutual dissatisfaction. You know me, darling, and you know how I hate to see you dissatisfied."

She looked hungry all of a sudden as she curled a arm around his waist. "As I have said… I don't know you as well as I'd have liked…"

Not bothering to hide his expression of almost humorous distaste, Jack carefully removed himself from her grasp. "And if you weren't, in fact, me own flesh and blood, I might find myself…" he swallowed uncomfortably, "tempted… by that prospect."

Tia looked as though she would respond, but froze instead. Her eyes fell lazily closed and her head fell back languorously, rolling slightly on her neck so that for the first time, William noticed that she was really quite attractive, though the idea disturbed him. She inhaled deeply, and when her eyes snapped open, there was an understanding in them that held Jack in place, holding his breath.

She chuckled softly. "A storm is brewing… a powerful storm, headed straight for you, Jack Sparrow. But it is not of my making." Tia tilted her head at him in curious amusement. "What have you done to de worshipers of Yemanja that would give them de power for such a thing as dis?"

Jack said nothing, but she didn't seem to expect him to. With unnerving accuracy, Tia's eyes scanned directly across the room to William, whom she had hitherto ignored. He tried not to react under the fierce power of her gaze, but found that he couldn't move anyhow. The goddess slowly made her way toward him, grinning madly again, and crouch down directly in front of him.

William felt naked before her, but he did not move to cover himself. One of her hands took his chin gently in its grip, turning his face from side to side as she examined him.

"William Turner," she drawled in an amused voice. Standing, she circled him tightly, examining every inch of him with her eyes. When she saw the raw tattoo on his back, she stopped moving and looked up at Jack in absolute delight. "William Turner!" It was almost a shriek, and William finally did move when she exploded into laughter, so powerful that she appeared about to collapse.

William looked at Jack with wide eyes, but Jack continued watching Tia convulse with hysteria. After a minute he exhaled deeply through his nose and picked up the chair before his desk, bringing it closer for Tia to sink into. She did, clutching the arms of the chair tightly as she slumped back against the wooden frame.

"After all de work we did to insure dat you would not have a child without your consent… Jack Sparrow is a father!" Tia dissolved into laughter again and Jack leaned back against the edge of his desk, crossing his arms and feet as he waited for her to recover.

Calming slightly, Tia held out a hand and waved for William to come closer. "Come here, small one, let Tia have a look at you."

William felt that she'd seen quite as much of him as he wanted her to, but Jack nodded that it was all right - although without expression on his face – and William felt a strange comfort in the fact that Jack didn't seem too nervous in the goddess's presence. Hesitantly, he stood in front of her.

Tia's amused eyes scanned William's face carefully, coming to a rest when her eyes met his, and her smile broadened. "So like his father… not you, Jack" she chuckled again, keeping her eyes on William. "His blood father… very like him, but in looks only. His spirit is much closer to yours, or to…" her eyes lit with excitement, "his mother."

William saw Jack move slightly, out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't about to break the gaze Tia continued to hold him with. Without looking anywhere but at William, Tia said, "I could get her for you, Jack. Though I cannot take her from there for my own purposes, for costing me my captain… I could take her from her hell for you," she swiveled her head to face Jack, "in exchange."

"In exchange for what?" Jack asked. There was no humor in his voice now.

Standing up, she went to Jack, a slow sway in her step. "De _Dutchman_ needs a captain, Jack. Will is free from his duty, despite my efforts…"

Jack nodded, and when he spoke there was a steely quality to his voice. "Yes, you'll recall I was there for a portion of that little escapade. It was your hand stirring the tempest in that teapot, was it?"

Tia gave a low chuckle, not fooled by Jack's calm demeanor. "Be angry, Jack… I can taste your spirit when you rage." He didn't rise to her, and she moved closer to him. "You wanted her, and she would have denied herself what she wanted most to be the woman she thought she should be."

Jack shook his head, "She was honorable," he said tightly. "And it was her honor that did you in, in the end, wasn't it? You didn't anticipate she'd choose death over…" he hesitated.

Tia's face was very close to his. "Love?" she finished for him, and Jack couldn't tell if she was serious, or mocking him. She moved away, looking over at William, who stood watching them in silence. To Jack she said, "She freed Will, and though I'd like to take her from the Locker in repayment, I am forbidden from such acts of vengeance against a martyr. But if you were to agree to serve… just ten years of de eternity you've won for yourself…"

Jack said nothing, and Tia turned to William again. "Or him," she said, still speaking to Jack. "Leave me de boy to raise, as I should have you, and I will give Elizabeth to you without consequence." She knelt before William again, and the boy couldn't help being caught in the fascination of her eyes. "You would learn to command de waters, William, and all de creatures dat dwell in their depths. You would have de power to ride storms and sink cities… you'd be a god."

Her voice had sunk to a seductive whisper, and her face was beseeching him to say yes, but William simply turned his head to look at Jack. The pirate had not moved from his place beside the desk, and though his hand was clenching and unclenching at his side, when William met Jack's eyes he saw only pain there. It was not the kind of pain that said he wanted to accept Tia's offer to trade William for Elizabeth, nor was it the kind of pain that said he regretted denying the offer of power that had always been his to claim. Instead, William somehow knew that Jack was pained because William had to make this decision on his own, and he was afraid of which decision he would make.

Finding his voice, William spoke to the goddess, "We'll find Mother ourselves." Remembering the respectful familiarity Jack accorded her, William made a very small bow and smiled. "Thank-you anyway."

Ever so slowly, Tia stood up and looked from William to Jack. She was no longer smiling when she spoke. "You will not free her on your own," she said.

Jack finally moved, going to put an arm around William's shoulder. "Oh, no worries, Love. We'll manage to find a way."

"If you succeed… I will have a debt to settle with Captain Swann."

"Then I suspect we'll be seeing you again," Jack said with a glint in his eye that was not humor. "And you'll be dealing with me."

She stared at him shrewdly, but after a moment she nodded and smiled once more. Thunder exploded in the sky above them and torrents of rain suddenly followed, as if frightened from its bed by the sound. William looked up at the ceiling in alarm, and when he looked back, the goddess had disappeared. He stood in silence for a moment as Jack continued to stare at the spot she'd last stood.

Finally William said, "She's… kind of scary." He shivered.

Pulled from his reverie, Jack chuckled softly as he looked down at William and squeezed his shoulder. "You handled her just right, Mate."

"Does she scare you?" he asked.

"Oh, absolutely. She's bloody terrifying," Jack grinned. "But I've known Tia nearly all me life. Lived with her a while too.

William nodded. "When she tried to kill you?" he asked. He was confused by the complexity of the pirate's relationship with his grandmother.

Jack sighed, but nodded. "Went to Tia when I was a boy – needed her help to get me off the island. She gave me the two circular tattoos on my shoulder blades, which counterbalanced the one the ombiasy gave me, binding me to Madagascar. She gave me my freedom only, when she was done, I somehow wasn't so eager to set out anymore." He looked carefully at William. "She fed me the same offer she gave you… power, storms, all that. Well, I was mad with it – didn't know she'd tied me to her in place of the damned island – and I drunk my fill of godhood until I realized what she was doing."

William waited for Jack to continue, not sure he understood. "I was born a human, and to become a god, I'd have to die," he said, his eyes became distant again. "She was clever about it… hadn't a clue she was poisoning me until I began suspecting – 'spose I'm lucky she wasn't one for quick deaths. I left for Tortuga, but it was like suddenly going without opium when you've been taking it for months," he looked down at William and waved away that explanation, searching for a better one.

"I was full of the power she'd been feeding me… high on it… and not having it suddenly was a death unto itself. But I got away, and she always expected I'd come back someday, when I was ready to stop being mortal." Jack shook his head.

"So that's why you don't want to be a god?" William asked. "Because you'd have to die?"

"Oh, no," Jack said. "Maybe that was part of it at first, but… it's just another prison, and I want no part of it." He walked towards his desk and picked up his mother's head. "She wasn't immortal, but she should have lived a life much longer than any other mortal's. And what was that life but day after day of service to a group of people who cared not a whit about what she wanted, so long as they had her? In the end, their devotion couldn't even save her."

Jack stared at the eyelids, sewn shut, and William felt for the first time, the absolute horror of seeing this son having to cradle his mother's head in the palm of his hand. "I left her there," Jack said. "She understood – I knew she did, but…" he sighed, uncomfortable about where his emotions were taking him, and put down the head again.

"And anyway," Jack continued nonchalantly, "You saw her, right? Calypso? She may look human, and she may feel emotions, but they are decidedly not human." He shook himself. "I enjoy my emotions far too much, thank-you, even if they are… sloppy."

William grinned, and was about to respond when a gunshot sounded outside the cabin, and men began shouting. Jack had already drawn his pistol when William looked back to him.

"Wait here, Mate," Jack said as he headed towards the door, but before he got there, Gibbs threw it open.

"Get out here, Captain. There's something you've got to see… a survivor!"

Jack followed Gibbs and William followed Jack, hoping he wouldn't notice and order him back inside. The Islander stood in the middle of the deck, surrounded by ten pirates, all of whom had their pistols and cutlass's aimed at him. His small stature gave him the appearance of youth, although his body was lean and hard with muscle. One hand was pressed to his shoulder and blood leaked through his fingers. William noticed the pattern of the wrap he wore much higher than the other men he'd seen – and that's when he realized that the Islander wasn't a boy at all, but a woman. He looked at Jack.

"She's been shot," Gibbs reported. "Must've gotten hit in the brawl and hid behind some of the barrels. We found her trying to escape just a few minutes ago… she shot Hyrum," he added, pointing to a man who was now examining a hole through his knee. The injury came just above a old amputation, and though it didn't seem to hurt him much, the wooden stump below was shattered to pieces.

"He's only got the one good leg, if she'd shot it, we'd be in a right mess!" He approached the woman, who was still holding a pistol out in front of her, fending off the pirates. "If you've thrown him off his cooking, I can't be held responsible - " he stopped suddenly, staring at her face. "Lantoniaina?" he asked softly.

She'd aimed the gun at him when he'd started in her direction, but when he said her name, she hesitated. Lowering the pistol, she stared intently at him, coming closer until she could reach up and touch his face. Recognition suddenly lit her eyes. "Mpanjaka Fody?" she said, unbelieving. Dispatching his crew to their duties, Jack swept the woman off to the mess where he immediately set about scrounging up some food for her as William tentatively approached the wounded woman. She flinched when he tried to move her hand from her shoulder, but after looking long and hard into his face, she let him look. It was a clean wound, the bullet had gone straight through, and it only needed to be sewn on both ends and then watched to prevent infection.

He reported his findings to Jack when he returned with biscuits and some fruit, which the woman began devouring hungrily, and the captain returned to the tiny kitchen for the necessary tools to perform the surgery before sitting down behind her and beginning to sew without so much as a warning. The woman grunted in pain and annoyance, but let him work.

"Who is she, Jack?" William finally whispered when he couldn't wait any longer.

Jack looked up from her wound briefly before answering. "This is Latoniaina – daughter of the chief of my tribe," he tried to speak as though he had not killed her father that night. "Ina," he continued, pronouncing it 'eye-na', "and I were supposed to be married once."

"Before you left," she said through a mouthful of food, but there was no malice in her voice.

"You didn't like it any better than I did, dearie," Jack chided as he broke the thread with his teeth. "And you would have probably castrated me if I'd come anywhere near you on our wedding night with designs upon your sumptuous person."

For the first time, she smiled and gave a full-throated laugh that made William smile too. "Damn right, Mpanjaka Fody."

Jack grinned and moved to her other side to stitch up the front. "It's just Jack now, Ina, dearie. Less cumbersome." She nodded as if she understood the explanation.

"Why were you fighting us if Jack was your friend?" William asked.

The look Ina gave him was assessing, and for the second time that night, William felt naked. "I did not know… Jack" she said, trying out the new name, "was the one we were attacking. Father did not give any details. Our village was attacked, one man killed, we did what we have always done in these matters." She looked at Jack for a moment. "Why come back, after all these years? Surely you were not homesick for the geckoes and the lemurs?"

Jack laughed, finishing the entrance wound too. He sat back and looked at her. "The lad here and I are on a mission; we needed supplies."

"What kind of mission?"

Jack glanced at William before answering her. "We're going to rip the lad's mother from the mouth of hell itself."

Ina's hand paused inches from her mouth and she looked between the two of them to see if he was joking. Deciding he wasn't, she took the interrupted bite, and chewed as she contemplated her next question. Finally she asked, "Your wife?"

"Um… no. Just – shall we say, a good friend?"

Ina looked at William. "So the boy is not your son?"

William answered first. "Not by blood." He grinned at Jack, who echoed it with one of his own.

Frowning as she looked back and forth between them, Ina said, "But… the ombiasy tattooed him. I saw it when he turned around."

Jack nodded grimly. "And therein lies the source of contention between your father and yours truly, my dear.

She nodded, staring at Jack for a moment. "What did she do?" Jack frowned in confusion. "The boy's mother… to end up in hell?"

"Ah," Jack said. "Well, she pissed off old Tia by sacrificing herself in the name of love... to begin with."

"Sacrificing herself for love… but not for you?" Ina clarified. Jack didn't answer, but she didn't wait for one. "And you know how to find her?" she asked.

"Of course," Jack tipped his hat to her. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Ina stared at him for a moment before sputtering with laughter. "You still look like puny Mpanjaka Fody to me."

Jack's mouth fell open in offense and William couldn't stop the laughter that rolled out of him. Jack narrowed his eyes at them both and leaned across the table to point at William. "I was never puny," he said firmly, but that made William only laugh harder.

And so it was that over the next two weeks, Ina decided to become a pirate. She moved right into the hold with the rest of the crew, and any threats from Jack to kill the filthy bastard who dare touch her were unnecessary; the crew was scared stiff of the warrior woman. Rightly so – for she slept in her hammock with the dagger Jack gave her firmly in hand, and as time went on, she proved to be a more able crewman than most of the hardened veterans.

This came in very handy, as the seas only continued to get rougher with each day. No one but Jack could handle taking the helm, so the captain had finally lashed himself to the wheel as he struggled tirelessly against the furious storm. Jack had been serious when he'd said they would make no more stops for rations before reaching Shipwreck Cove, but this proved not to be a problem; everyone was far too seasick to eat anything anyway.

Ina learned all she needed to from Jack and William, as even Gibbs succumbed to his superstition about women as an excuse not to talk to her, but it was she who would most often climb into the yardarms to make adjustments against the weather, or to secure sails torn free by the driving wind. Not a man among them could deny that she was a powerful sailor, a natural, and slowly the temperature began to settle towards her.

It was this spirit of determination that reminded William of his mother, and he found that he liked the woman. She was not warm, the way Elizabeth was, and she spoke little, especially about herself. When not on duty, she spent most of her time with Jack and William at the helm, listening to them talk and plan, or occasionally reminiscing with Jack about the things they had done together as children.

And though at first William worried that she might care for Jack the way he believed his mother did, he soon learned that the affection the two had for one another was of a completely different nature. They had been friends – best friends, it seemed – and though the seas were rough, and Jack was never away from the wheel, the time she spent in his company seemed to give the pirate back some of the confidence he'd lost after Elizabeth's death.

It was due in part to Jack's renewed spirit that the voyage to Shipwreck Cove took only two short weeks – an impossibility, even in fine weather. William thought it might also have something to do with the small mermaid charm Jack held tightly in his fist throughout the journey, which he rubbed absently with his thumb from time to time. Still, the crew was too relieved to see the entrance to the Devil's Throat – the perilous entrance to Shipwreck Cove – to waste time on their superstitions. Unnaturally fast or otherwise, they were just happy to see the end in sight.

The Devil's Throat was only the beginning of the fortress that was Shipwreck Cove, and the long dark tunnel leading through the tiny islands within the South China Sea gave them protection from the unyielding storms for the first time since leaving Madagascar. No one spoke in the voluminous darkness, though whether out of fear for their safe passage or just to revel in the unfamiliar silence, William could not tell.

For the first time in weeks, they could hear each other without shouting, but no one dared open their mouth until the end of the tunnel was within reach, and it became clear that they would arrive safely in the belly of Shipwreck Cove – the last safe pirate haven in the world.

Gibbs began assigning men into teams, half of which would stay with the ship while the other went into the city before switching duties twelve hours later. No one knew for how long they'd be there, but the desire for dry land had, for once, overtaken their need for the freedom offered by the sea.

The only one of them who appeared willing and able to continue on indefinitely was Jack. Though he'd had no sleep in the entire time they'd been caught in the storms, and though he was soaked through to the bone by the rain, there was a steely determination in his eyes that had been missing for months. Now that they were closer to their ultimate goal, Jack was not ready to lie down just yet.

Pulling into the well-disguised port of Shipwreck Cove, Jack said little as the preparations to go ashore were made. William watched quietly as the pirate scanned the towering collection of broken ships that barricaded the city and made up its mass. If he was apprehensive about seeing his father, he didn't show it. Turning to find William watching him, he indicated that the boy should join him at the rail.

William went to stand beside him, staring out in the same general direction as the captain. Jack spoke quietly. "You and I stick together, savvy? No one is to come with us when we go see the old man; he's not quite keen on company."

William nodded. "Will we see him today?" he asked.

"Just as soon as we reach shore, assuming he's in," Jack added. "Though I'm not worried; as Keeper of the Codex, he's not of a habit to roam about much."

"Are you scared?"

Jack turned to stare at William with a look of incredulity, but a grin stretched the boys face, and he realized he was joking. Grinning back, he patted William's shoulder, and looked him over as he did. "That reminds me; we should get you a few more bits of clothing while we're here. That shirt of mine is much to big for you, and I can't have your mother seeing that I've let you fall into dereliction while in my care."

"Do you really think he'll help us get her back?" William asked.

"I hope so, mate. I hope so.

Once again, William found himself thinking that he'd never seen any place as wondrous in all his life. From the outside, Shipwreck Cove was just an impressive, towering mélange of crippled ships, reaching towards the sky. Inside, it was clear that the city had been built up using some of the damaged parts of the same ships that gave it its name and reputation.

It was more than just a fortress or a refuge; it also served as home to quite a number of denizens of all ages, occupations and genders. Shops of every kind lined poorly marked dirt roads, and pirates, prostitutes, retired seamen, and sailors wives, all worked and lived side by side amid the wreckage in houses that looked as though they'd weather a flood by simply floating atop the deluge.

Lights appeared in the porthole windows of many of the towering pieces of wreckage that walled in the city, and William couldn't help wondering who'd dared to live in such precarious dwellings. He was soon to find out. It was towards one particular collision of vessels that Jack directed their feet, and as they drew nearer, William realized that the twisted mass of ships – at least four altogether – had formed into something like a manor house.

A hole had been carved into the hull of one of the ships, more or less in the shape of a door, but the barrier that covered it appeared to have been carefully fitted into the space, so that it could be shut and locked securely against intruders. Only here, facing the door to his father's home, did Jack show a moment of hesitation, but looking down at William he recovered himself and rapped firmly on the door.

A shuffling noise was heard inside, and than a long pause, as though they were being observed and assessed. A dry, old voice asked them to "state your business!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Lawrence, you old goat, I know you can see who I am, so just open the door before I decide to shoot my way through." There was another pause, and then keys were heard rattling before the door swung inward, revealing an old man with frizzy white hair beneath a red knit cap, wearing a blue and white striped shirt.

Smiling, Jack stepped forcefully inside, and William followed quickly. "Lawrence, old friend! How are you getting on? Keeping busy, I see? Making friends?" he gestured to the big shaggy dog that stood beside the old pirate, holding a ring of keys in his mouth.

William's eyes grew bright at the sight of the dog, and he immediately patted his leg to call him over. Jack opened his mouth to tell him not to bother, but the dog surprised them all by going to William excitedly and standing to place one paw on either shoulder. William laughed, taking the key ring from his mouth so that the dog could lick his face.

"Well, I'll be buggered," Jack said. "Lawrence, there's a severe lack of discipline aboard this ship, I'd see to it before the Captain found out if I were you. Now, be a good man and fetch him for me, would you? There's a good chap."

Lawrence continued gaping at the visitors as if astonished by their presence, but at Jack's pointed stare, the man vanished up a winding flight of stairs. Satisfied, Jack led William and the dog into another room, where he began searching intently among the many selves lining the walls.

As he walked, William realized that they were once again on the water. He could feel the slight movement of the currents just beneath his feet, and the structure creaked as it swayed gently with the motion of the tide. A noise of satisfaction from Jack drew his attention, and he saw the pirate pull a nice sized decanter from behind a collection of books.

Locating a very fine crystal goblet, Jack poured himself a healthy glassful, saying, "at least the rum isn't gone!"

A voice from behind them said, "Only a fool lets his rum run out, boy."

Jack's body became completely still, but William spun around to see a tall man in a fine red velvet coat with hair quite similar to Jack's, observing them from the entryway.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Captain Teague Sparrow asked.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Oh, man this chapter was hard! I wanted to write a LiveJournal entry about it, but it's 3:00am and I should be getting off to bed. I'll try and do that this weekend if all goes smoothly with the next chapter. Teague is an awefully hard character to write - especially when you need him to say a lot of stuff. I hope I did him justice. We're getting closer to reuniting our little family, and I really appreciate everyone who's been commenting. It's such a huge help for me, and I kinda wish I had you guys to motivate me into writing the book I'm working on! I've had a couple petitions to form the Church of Jack, since he is a god (lite) in this fic. Any takers? Anyway, it's lovely to hear from you all, and I'll get to work on the next chapter right away! - Love, Kimberlee_

**Chapter Six**

With a deceptively easy-going smile pasted firmly in place, Jack spun around to face his father. "Now what kind of greeting is that for your favorite son?"

Teague came further into the room, and William saw that despite the darkness of his hair, the man was in his early 70's. His face was heavily worn with time and weather, and he held his right leg rather stiffly when he walked.

The old Captain ignored William for the moment as he took the decanter from Jack and poured some of the dark liquid into a second crystal goblet. "You're my only son, Jackie… least as far as I know."

"Then, even more reason why you should be glad to see me." Jack was fidgeting even more than usual and his eyes never settled on any one thing.

Teague took his glass of rum to an ornately carved Carolean chair with a tall narrow back and rounded top. Setting his drink on the table beside him, Teague slouched in his seat and lifted a hand-worked guitar onto his lap. Closing his eyes, his fingers absently began picking out notes of their own accord. "So what can I do for you, boy?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Jack hesitated, but a glance a William prompted him to take a seat in the chair facing his father's and say calmly, "I need your help."

Captain Teague's fingers froze over the guitar strings, and for a moment, Jack and William both held their breaths. Slowly opening one eye and then the other, he finally set the guitar to one side. He pulled himself upright and crossed his hands in his lap expectantly.

Jack was immediately on edge. "What?" he asked. Teague raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why'd you… stop playing?"

"Your whole life, you've only ever asked me for one thing, Jackie," Teague said seriously. "I can only guess at what would be important enough for you to drag yourself to my doorstep – and for help, no less." He nodded. "You have my attention; speak your piece."

Jack floundered uncertainly – again it was a look towards William that recalled his focus. "We need to rescue someone from the Locker," he told his father.

Teague glanced at William for the briefest second before searching his son's face once more. "Who?"

"The boy's mother."

He paused thoughtfully. "I see." Teague examined his son. "What'd you do?" he asked.

Jack frowned. "Who says I had anything to do with it?"

Teague merely stared at Jack, who looked very uncomfortable. Finally the younger pirate sighed and said, "Well – I may have…" but the rest of the sentence was an inaudible mumble. At Teague's raised eyebrow, Jack said exasperatedly, "I may have kissed her, making her husband think she was unfaithful, causing her to sacrifice herself to the fathomous deep, calyx meus inebrians, charta pardonationis se defendendo."

William watched the two pirates stare at one another in silent expectation. Finally he asked, "What did that mean?"

"It means he's a drunken fool who wants to be forgiven for his idiocy," Teague answered to William's surprise. He was now staring at the boy, and William withstood the scrutiny calmly; the old man was far less intimidating than the sea goddess had been. "What's your name, son?" Teague asked him.

"William Turner."

Teague nodded and looked back at Jack. "The boy yours or Turner's?" he asked.

Jack scowled and sunk lower in his chair, folding his arms. He grumbled, "It was only a kiss."

To William, Teague said, "That would make your mother Captain Elizabeth Swann… fine strong woman. Never did meet your father, but your mother was the damndest thing I've ever seen."

Wrinkling his nose William asked, "is that a good thing?"

For the first time, Teague grinned. Easing back in his seat he looked back at his son, who had glanced at William with an expression of fond humor. When Jack noticed Teague's stare, he stopped smiling.

"So how can you be certain Captain Swann is in the Locker?" Teague asked.

"She sacrificed herself in order to spare Captain Turner an eternity of servitude aboard the _Flying Dutchman_; that's fairly mystical – 'body and soul' and all that," Jack said easily. "And it worked. The ship sank, all the little souls went free; Q.E.D. – curse lifted; one numinous ticket to the afterlife of heroes, martyrs and fools."

Teague nodded. "Still – the Locker? It was quite the noble act."

Jack nodded, but said, "Pirate." Then, looking aside, he added, "and she may have killed me once."

A sly, knowing grin crept over Teague's face, but he didn't comment on that bit of information. "So you've been to the Locker – you can get there, and obviously know how to get back. What exactly is it you're looking for from me, Jackie?"

"Any ship we take to World's End will be destroyed," Jack explained, " and without a ship, there's no way back."

"There is, 's just not easy," Teague said. "No, you're right. You'd best have a ship that'll get you there and back in one piece."

Jack frowned. "Therein lies the problem… there's no such ship as could survive such a journey."

"There is," Teague contradicted him again. Then said, "Follow me."

William followed with Jack as Teague rose from his chair and grabbed a nearby lantern before leading them through the great wooden structure that was his home. The boy couldn't help letting his eyes roam over everything as they passed from one room to another.

From the outside, William had thought that the house had been formed from the collision of at least four ships. From the inside, it appeared to be more. Although one could see where the various ships had crashed together, the ends had been smoothed and rounded, and openings had been widened to allow one vessel to flow naturally into another.

Additions had been made to secure certain parts of the mergers, especially in the upper portions of the ships. Though they did not go up any of the flights of stairs to what had once been the upper decks of the vessels, William could see the work done from beneath to level off strange angles and support the weakened structures. The house was a masterpiece in its ingenuity, and he couldn't help wondering if Teague had done the work himself.

The old pirate led the two younger ones down the length of three ships through winding corridors until he reached the far back of the dwelling. A rear door had been cleanly cut here which opened onto a dock just outside the barrier of Shipwreck City. They were surrounded on all sides by the piling debris from the graveyard of ships that composed the cove, and when Teague gestured in one particular direction, it took a moment for Jack and William to realize what they were looking at.

It was another ship, of course, but unlike its neighbors, this one was completely intact. Camouflaged by the surrounding wreckage, the ship appeared to be just as old and well used as the others. It was only through careful examination that her true majesty became plain.

She was a brigantine, and smaller than the _Black Pearl_ at 80-feet. There were square-rigged sails on both of her masts and ten cannons on her deck. The figurehead was of a beautiful woman with piercing eyes and long, wild hair. A snake wrapped around her body, with its head resting between her wooden breasts.

"The _Savarna_," Teague told them with a hint of pride in his voice.

Jack took a step towards the ship, awe on his face. "Your ship?" he asked. "But – she can make it?"

Teague walked up to the vessel and put a loving hand against her hull. "This here is the only ship in the world who could make the kind of trip you've got in mind and survive the journey. She was a gift from your mother – and she was heavily protected by Savarna as well." He looked at his son. "She'll take you to get your woman back, Jackie boy, and she'll fly you there on the wings of hell itself."

Jack didn't know what to say. "Thank-you, Captain," he said with a stutter. "I'll leave the _Pearl_ here with you as insurance; I'll bring her back," he promised solemnly.

"Aye, you will – on both counts," Teague agreed. "But I'm not giving you my ship, boy; I'm coming with you."

"What?" Jack became very pale.

"You'll need a helmsman – someone who can handle her in any weather, and more importantly - who can steer her off the face of the map." He nodded. "On my ship, that's me."

"Yes, but…" Jack struggled to voice his objections. "I'm perfectly capable- "

"Besides," Teague interrupted. "You're going up against Calypso – which means there's one other asset I have that you'll need in order to succeed at this venture."

Uncertainly, Jack asked, "What's that?"

"I'm the only one who's ever gone up against the sea goddess and lived," he said grimly.

"Does this have to do with how you and Mum met?" Jack asked with thinly veiled curiosity once they'd all returned to the sitting room.

Teague nodded, but he cast a stray look at William before asking his son, "How much does the boy know?"

"Everything," Jack said without hesitation.

Teague nodded and stared at Jack speculatively, but began his story without comment. "I was 27 at the time, Captain of a schooner called the _Ceylon Raider_. We were trading our plunder with the natives out of Saint Augustine's Bay for cattle and food, and we heard tell of a goddess in Toamasina – 'Mami Wata', they called her.

"Mami Wata is a water deity worshiped in many countries, and this was not the first time I'd heard of her. But it was the first time I'd heard tell of an actual physical goddess, and I took it into my head to go see her for myself."

Teague's eyes became distant as he continued. "I was curious – was she really a goddess, or just a local imposter? Some men describe Mami Wata as a mermaid, others as an inhumanly beautiful woman…" he shook his head. "No description I ever heard came close to describing your mother.

"I left the men in the port of Toamasina, where they were more than happy to visit with the Island women while I went and paid tribute to a god. I prepared a small offering and followed the harbormaster's directions to a small temple in the village. It was an open-air pavilion surrounded by the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. There were people everywhere and until I got right up to the white marble steps, I could see nothing.

"She could have been made of marble herself, she was so still," Teague told them. "She smiled like the painting by that Italian fellow, but there was nothing beyond it – no emotion. She was beautiful, no denying it, but what froze me in my boots was the energy about her; the spirit." He met Jack's eyes. "I'd never been a man to believe in such things until that moment, and I'll own that she stole the breath from my body. Then her eyes met mine…."

Jack held very still as he remembered the scene from his dream; the young man that had been his father, clutching a wooden box for dear life as he fell under the scrutiny of the goddess.

Teague closed his eyes in memory. "It was like lighting a lantern in the dark of a moonless night. She suddenly came to life before my eyes, and although I knew better than to approach a goddess, I felt myself climbing those marble steps. She stood to greet me, but I had no voice to speak. I held out the box I'd brought for her and opened to lid to reveal two perfect pomegranates.

"I took one of the pieces of fruit out and she took the box from me, setting it on the ground beside us. Breaking it open with my hands, I offered her some of the seeds, and she took a section. I stared at her lips as she slowly placed a few pearls between them, and then followed her hand with my eyes as she took a few more seeds and raised them to place between my own; like Eve for Adam…"

Teague trailed off into a whisper and it took a moment to recover his composure. "I fell in love – I admit it. I would have given my soul for a single moment in her company, but I knew I was born under a lucky star when I saw that she loved me back. I released my crew, sold my ship, and set about beseeching the chief - and the gods – to allow me to stay with her.

"I endured many trials to win that right, but I won't waste time on the details just now. When all was said and done, I had Savarna for one year. I never regretted giving up the sea for her; not once until the day we discovered that she was pregnant." He looked at Jack with a wry smile. "The Islander's had allowed me to stay with your mother because a hurricane nearly destroyed us all when they denied her. But no force on Earth would allow us to have a normal life once you were born, Jackie, and so I became determined to steal her away from Madagascar.

"I would take us to India, and as I've said, it was Savarna who provided the means by which to do it. She never told me how she got the ship and I never asked. It was enough to know she wanted to leave with me. There were several men in the tribe I trusted enough to recruit for a crew, and we set sail about one month before you were expected to be born."

Jack had leaned forward in his chair, and though he stared at the floor, it was clear he was listening intently. "What stopped you?" he asked, though his voice did not betray his interest.

"It was the curse," Teague said sadly. "Although it was only a curse for us, I suppose. When Savarna came to the island as a child, the shaman had given her a tattoo, which bound her to them – and by extension, Madagascar. No sooner had we reached open water than we were beset by a typhoon." To Jack he said, "You were born that night, nearly a month early, and if I hadn't turned the ship around the sea would have claimed us all." He shook his head. "Nothing was ever the same after that night.

"The minute we returned to Madagascar, the natives took me captive for the theft of their goddess. Savarna pleaded for my life, but she was weakened from childbirth, and it was all she could do to protect you, Jackie. It was only a twist of fate that allowed me to escape with my life.

"Calypso," Jack guessed softly.

"Calypso," Teague confirmed with a nod. "In a hellacious fury. Seems she sent her daughter away from India to protect her, and didn't take kindly to my kidnapping Savarna and trying to take her back. I believe she would have struck me dead right there if not for her daughter's influence. Instead she cursed me – said that I would never be able to spend more than 24 hours at a time on land in any one month. It may not seem too terrible, but as time went by, it became harder and harder to return for just those few short hours, and I stayed away longer."

Teague was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. Finally he pulled himself up in his chair and looked at his audience intently. "The point of this story," he said tightly, "is what happened after I left you and your mother on Madagascar that first night." He waited until Jack met his eyes before continuing. "I returned to my ship and set sail, grateful to have my life, worthless though it was, without Savarna. I knew that Calypso would take my life the moment I was beyond her daughter's grasp, but when I entered my cabin, I noticed a series of symbols painted in blood on the wall.

"Your mother suspected what would happen, and she used her power to protect my ship against anything that would seek to destroy it. From that day on, there was no force – either natural or supernatural – that could do her any harm. It was a lucky thing too, for Calypso did try everything in her power – limited though it was due to being trapped in mortal form – to scuttle my ship. She followed me for years, searching for the opportunity to put an end to my life, until I found a way to hide myself from her gaze."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Met a man in New Zealand," Teague said. "A shaman of sorts. He gave me this." Teague stood and removed his coat, and after unbuttoning the cuff, rolled his sleeve up to the elbow. On the soft skin of his forearm was the tattoo of mermaid. It was not the same style of artwork that Jack was used to seeing on his fellow sailors, but something more tribal and raw in design.

Teague explained, "She can't see me as long as I don't want her to. I'm still bound by her curse; I can return to land only once in a month, which is why my home is on the sea. But so long as I don't draw any unnecessary attention to myself, Calypso has no idea where I am."

Teague fell silent again, and Jack stared at him with undisguised astonishment. After a few moments he said, "I'm positive that that's the largest amount of words I've ever heard you use in the entirety of my life… and all together" he elaborated. "In order, and at the same time."

The old Captain looked amused. "So when do we leave?" Teague asked.

After a moment's pause, Jack smiled wearily. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" Teague stood up, and William followed, but Jack stumbled to his feet and held up one hand to stop them. "Before we rush off anywhere, there're some things that need to be taken care of first. Foremost among them…" he turned to William and said, "Show the nice pirate your back, mate."

William began taking off his shirt, and Teague raised an eyebrow at his son in silence. When he saw the tattoo on the boy's back, his face grew dark. With a sigh that sounded more like a growl, he sank back into his chair. Finally he said, "There's a man in Shipwreck City… an inker; Maori. He can help."

As Teague could not accompany them on land, Jack settled for written directions and a message for the inker. After sending Lawrence with instructions for Gibbs and the rest of his crew, telling them where to find the _Savarna_, he and William headed off into Shipwreck City to find the Maori tattooist.

William said nothing as they walked, and Jack glanced at him every so often, until finally he stopped just outside the shop Teague's directions had led them to. Dropping to one knee in front of the boy, he asked, "Are you ready for this, mate?"

William nodded, but looked very worried.

Jack searched his eyes. "There's something you could take… it would prevent you from feeling any pain. I don't recommend it, but if you think you'd rather be unconscious I'm sure I could find some opium or the like…"

William considered it, but taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "No... you never took anything when you got your tattoos… right?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but I was a bit older… and often drunk… after the first one, anyway. You're sure?" When William nodded firmly that he was, Jack stood up again and looked at the door in front of them. "All right then – let's get you taken care of, shall we?"

The shop was small, and would have been very dark except the owner had installed windows all along the front. A lowered table was the main feature in the room and at the moment, there was a woman lying on it. A large man with tattoos covering his body was bent over the woman, carefully inking a series of small dots onto her face. She did not flinch away from the needle, but her left fist was clenched tightly against her thigh.

Jack blanched and turned away from the sight, trying to appear nonchalant. William continued to watch, though a fine film of sweat appeared on his upper lip. After a few more minutes, the inker helped his client to her feet. As soon as she paid him, he turned his attention to Jack.

"What can I do for you?" The large man asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. Jack pulled out the note from his father out of his coat pocket and handed it to the man, who nodded when he read it. "Captain Teague says you need something very particular," he said.

Jack looked at William, who was already prepared. Pulling off his shirt once more, he turned to show the man the markings on his back. The Maori's eyes widened briefly and he knelt to examine the tattoo up close. "Where did he get this?" he asked.

"Madagascar," Jack said. "Malagasy ombiasy in Toamasina."

"But how did you get him to Shipwreck Cove?" he asked in amazement.

Jack grinned. "Sea turtles, mate."

To William's surprise, the tattooist didn't look confused, but instead chuckled softly. "You must be Captain Teague's son… only a Sparrow would use that excuse." Standing, he offered Jack his hand and shook firmly. "I am Moana."

"Jack," the pirate said. "And the lad is William." Formalities completed, Jack said, "We're in need of something to counteract the subjugating malevolence of William's tattoo. The Captain says you're the man to help us."

Moana nodded. "Aye, I can help. You're in a hurry, I assume?" At Jack's nod, he looked to William. "I'll need a moment to prepare… will you be ready in ten minutes?" William nodded nervously. "Lie on your stomach on the table when you're ready, and I'll join you soon."

Alone again with Jack, William handed the pirate his shirt and hopped onto the table. Swinging his legs absently for a moment, he was quiet as he watched the pirate wander around, examining the artwork hung on the walls. He didn't seem to actually be looking at anything, and finally William asked, "Are you mad?"

Jack looked a William in surprise.

"About your father coming with us." When Jack didn't immediately answer, William said, "It was really hard when my father came back, but at least yours didn't really leave on his own, did he? Not like mine…" his face grew sad, and Jack came and sat beside him on the table.

"You're father was a git, mate. For all of his good qualities, of which I'm sure there were many," he didn't seemed convinced of this though, "he was an insufferable git." He leaned forward to get a clear view of William's face. "All right, mate?"

William grinned and said softly, "Yeah… you forget."

"What's that?"

"I'm William Turner."

Jack laughed loudly, just as Moana returned to the room. William sobered immediately and after a moment lay flat on his stomach, with his head hanging over the edge.

Moana produced a piece a wood that appeared to be a small branch from a tree and handed it to William. "Bite into this," he said. William took the branch carefully, and placed it into his mouth with a glance to Jack for approval.

Moana sat beside the table. "This will hurt, but I will be a gentle as I can. I will make a series of three crescents, enclosing the disk that binds you to Madagascar. I will need to concentrate on the spell that will make the enchantment effective protection for you, so be as silent as you possibly can."

William took a deep breath and nodded without a word, and Jack went around the table to stand at its head where the boy could see him if he looked up. The pirate's face was calm, and as he leaned back against the wall, folding his arms and crossing his legs, he appeared so at ease that it gave William courage. He bit a little deeper into the hunk of wood in his mouth.

There was a moment of anticipation, and then the needle made its first stab. William's eyes closed tightly, and his body tensed, but when he inhaled he forced himself to meet Jack's eyes. The pirate was not smiling, but his gaze was so intense that William could not look away.

For an hour, not a word was spoken. Whenever the pain became too intense, William closed his eyes, but he did not succumb to the darkness that had enveloped in the ombiasy's hut in Toamasina. Jack's gaze never wavered, and at times William felt as though he could read the message his friend was sending; 'be strong, be brave'. Moana worked with silent intensity, though at times his client thought he heard a low chant coming from the Maori inker.

Finally Moana sat upright with a sigh. He looked drained of all energy, but his voice was strong with satisfaction. "It is done."

William felt his entire body relax, and he took the branch from his mouth, examining the deep teeth-marks before handing it to the tattoo artist.

"Just a moment," Jack said. Pulling a knife from his belt, he cut about an inch of wood off the bottom of the of the branch and ignoring the questioning looks, he put it into his pocket.

As Jack discussed payment with Moana, William gingerly got off the table and went to the full-length mirror propped against one of the walls. Looking over his shoulder, he saw exactly what the inker had explained. Three crescent circles surrounded the disk in the center, each facing inward with the points touching. The crescents were solid black, but as the muscle and tissue in his back flexed with his movements, William thought he could make out a certain pattern to the way the ink had been laid into the skin. The flesh all around the area was puffy and bright red, and he remembered the ointment Jack had used on him before. He'd have to ask to use it again to help reduce the sting.

"All right, mate. Let's finish up and head back to the ship. There are distressing damsels in need of our services."

William grinned. For once, he got the joke.

Jack separated the crew in half, generously giving the men a choice as to which ship they'd like to remain with. A surprising amount of them desired to continue on to World's End, and at last Jack elected to take Marty, Noah, Pintel, Ragetti, Mullroy, Murtogg and after a brief argument, Latoniaina. Gibbs would remain behind with the rest of the crew to guard the _Pearl_, as he was the only man Jack trusted with the job.

As Teague and Jack gave simultaneous orders to the crew, William put away the clothing Jack had bought him on the way back to the _Savarna_. Though Jack had initially protested his father's right to the Captain's cabin, even though it was his ship, the younger man had been quelled by the knowledge that the Brigantine bore two private cabins, both of adequate size. William willingly agreed to Jack's proposal that they share it – he did not like being alone at night, and would only end up in Jack's bunk by morning anyway.

It took three days for all the preparations to be completed, and on the day they bid goodbye to the remaining crewmembers as they set sail on the morning tide, William couldn't help feeling excited. Not only were they finally going to find his mother, he was at last embarking on an actual pirate adventure. Sailing with Jack and the _Pearl_ till that point had been like a dimly viewed scene from a dream. As the headed east into the rising red sun, William quietly whistled a few notes of his mother's favorite pirate song.

Jack came and with a fake grunt at his weight, lifted William onto a barrel so that they were eye-level. From his pocket he produced a small wooden bead with a tooth-mark in it. Without comment, he used a small length of cord and quickly braided it into the boy's hair, tying off the bead on the end. The charm dangled evenly on the left side of William's face, the cord blending perfectly with the golden brown of his hair.

As a finishing touch, Jack reached into his back pocket and withdrew a bright blue bandana decorated with white paisley. He handed it to William, saying, "Today you showed all the makings of a fine pirate. Welcome to the crew, mate."

William grinned, and Jack helped tie the bandana around his head. As the Captain turned around, he noticed his father watching them closely, and Jack drew himself upright. Their eyes met, and for a moment he could have swore he saw regret in the old man's eyes before the light of the sun hid Teague's face from view.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Wow! Sorry it took so long, but school is approaching again, and I've had a lot going on to prepare to go back! I won't bore you with all the details, but getting my schedule settled and adding in some work for my voice teacher in exchange for lessons, I've been squeezing in writing time wherever I can! I promise to post at least once a week, and we'll see what happens once school starts, but hopefully things will calm down enough for me to do some serious writing before I have to recalculate my schedule all over again. Thanks for all the lovely comments - they make me so happy - and I'll see you again soon! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth's cage was not gone, but it had increased in size significantly in the last… however long it had been. She wasn't sure, and now she was too frustrated to care. The garden party she was hosting refused to end, and though all of the guests seemed as equally bored with it as she was, none of them would leave.

More than a dozen Elizabeths sat chained, each to their own mast, trying to take a sip of their tea in identical corseted dresses. Though they were trying to be polite, Elizabeth could tell that they were each distracted. At least four of them kept looking off in the direction from which the sounds of Jack and Will's sword-fight were coming, looking worried or irritated. A fifth sat listlessly, staring at her teacup and sobbing silently. Only one seemed perfectly at ease with their situation, sitting primly and wearing an engaging smile, but it was none of these Elizabeths that most disturbed Elizabeth.

One Elizabeth alone was not wearing the same monstrous dress as the rest. She seemed to have removed it, and sat brazenly in her undergarments, with one leg crossed over the other in a very unladylike manner. This Elizabeth lounged in her seat, tea flung aside and arms lying casually at her sides. She wore the manacle connecting her wrist to the mast almost like a bracelet; she did not struggle against it, even when William began to cry.

But what made this Elizabeth particularly worrisome was the defiant way in which she stared at Elizabeth, a sneer delicately twisting her pretty face. She'd removed her hat and taken her hair down, and the hot sun was slowly baking her pale skin a warm cinnamon brown. Still, she seemed not to care about that, nor about the questing tentacles of the Kraken, which continued searching for them every now and again. As the other Elizabeths cried out in alarm and shrunk back in horror, she ignored everything but Elizabeth, the light of challenge evident in her eyes.

It worried Elizabeth, this insolence, especially because she secretly feared that the other woman truly was superior to her and that if she wasn't careful, she'd be murdered the moment her back was turned. As one of the Elizabeth's began screaming for Jack to rescue her, Elizabeth despaired that he would ever come, and for the first time she wondered if there was not something she hadn't tried yet to win her own freedom.

William was serving lookout on the third watch and despite how late it was, he wasn't tired. He had long grown accustomed to the change in his waking hours, and he even looked forward to the minutes that stretched between midnight and dawn, when he could sit atop the crow's nest and look out over the cold blue ocean towards the ever-distant horizon. Somewhere out there, he knew, his mother waited for him.

Also on-duty during William's watch were Jack and Ina, with Captain Teague at the helm. Since setting sail from Shipwreck Cove, Captain Teague had maintained control of the wheel for a full sixteen hours. He slept for only a few hours during the second watch in the afternoon, and at that time he'd allow Jack, and only Jack, control of his ship.

During his time off-duty, William was free to do as he pleased, for Marty, Ragetti and Pintel were the only crewmembers working that watch. It had become his habit, though, to sit on the wheel deck near Jack, keeping him company during his extra hours of duty at the helm. Besides when they were sleeping, this was the only time the two could spend alone together. This time meant a lot to William, for it was only in his company that Jack was truly himself. In the presence of the other men, and even Ina, the younger Captain Sparrow had reassumed his friendly and ever-drunken persona. No one questioned it – they were simply glad to have him back. But William knew that it was an act, for he'd seen the real Jack, and this was not it.

The Jack he became in William's company was still clever, still dangerously witty, and still a bit flamboyant. But there was a sober honesty about him now; a softening in his manner of speech and a straightening of his posture that betrayed his wisdom, if you looked closely enough.

The more time he spent observing the circadian rhythms of Jack's personality, the more curious William became. He was most fascinated by the interaction between Jack and his father, for he had never seen two people as much alike and unlike one another. 

Even now, as he watched the two discuss their heading at the _Savarna's_ helm (though it looked a lot more like arguing), the similarities between the two Sparrow's were strikingly obvious. They were equal in height and weight, trim at the waist, with strong upper bodies. Though under six feet tall, both men exuded a physical presence that made them appear larger than life. Both were ostentatious in their habit of wearing numerous rings on both hands, and of course, they each wore charms tied into their hair.

There were even similarities in their manner, though these were much harder to observe. In the week that they'd been at sea, William had come to recognize that Captain Teague was the source of Jack's wicked sense of humor, as well as his ability to take the measure of a man at a glance and use it to his advantage if necessary. Both were fair Captains, and both could be the deadliest of adversaries if so provoked.

Jack however, hid the evidence of his true ferocity under a façade of good-natured ineptitude. In contrast, Teague wore his severity openly. While Jack often surprised his foe with his sheer ingenuity, no one would ever make the mistake of under-estimating Teague.

Though Jack favored his father in his general appearance, there was something a tad softer and quite nearly angelic in his features that had to have come from his mother. It was impossible for William to guess just how much of the goddess Savarna's personality was echoed in her son, but he found himself wondering about this whenever he pondered the greatest difference between the two men.

This difference lay, of course, in their personalities. They were a study in contrasts – Jack electric with energy and Teague coiled tightly around the hot core of his own. There were few emotions that did not play across the face of the younger Captain, while the elder rarely displayed any emotion at all.

At times, it almost seemed to William a form of rebellion - that Jack affected such opulent displays of passion as a way of shunning his father's taciturnity. It was a thought that made William watch them closely whenever they came into contact.

They never seemed to agree, Captains Jack and Teague, yet William was beginning to discover that although they argued, they were often saying the exact same thing. It was funny – Jack raging at his father that they must head north-east, after which Teague would nod solemnly and say that going west would take a long time. Then Jack would growl that they should angle twelve degrees one way or another, and no matter the answer, the bickering would continue.

It made some of the men nervous that neither Captain seemed to know exactly where they were going, but William was not fooled, and not worried. There was a note of a familiarity to the disagreeing between Jack and his father, as though this too, was just an act between them. This idea was strongly reinforced by the fact that Captain Teague never lost his infamously short temper at Jack's antics, and seemed more concerned on the occasions that Jack let any comment of his own pass without a retort.

The ship's bell rang eight times, and William took one last look around the Pacific Ocean. From the talk of those who had been on the last voyage to the Locker – Marty, Pintel and Ragetti – he knew that the key to getting to their destination was getting lost. For his part, it was working; he had no idea where he was. In the far distance, William could just make out what looked like white mountain peaks, and as Noah climbed into the basket beside him, he commented on it.

Noah stared out in the direction William had indicated, and smiled a rare smile. "Dat must mean we are on de right track," he said. "Pintel told us just last night about de field of ice through which dey had to travel before."

Ice. William frowned, but didn't voice his confusion. After wishing Noah a pleasant day, he climbed down from the crow's nest and headed across the foredeck towards Jack and Captain Teague.

Jack was talking in a low voice, and though Teague never once looked at him, he appeared to be listening intently. "As I said, I didn't make the trip to the Locker this way the last time, I took a decidedly faster route, but I'm positive that-"

"You're positive that you'll know how to find it because you've been there before," Teague finished for him. "So you've said. What concerns me is that fact that Calypso would overlook the fact that her prison could be so easily found."

"That's only in the instances where certain persons have managed to return from those shores," Jack said, "and how many times, to your knowledge, has that happened?"

"Twice," Teague grunted in agreement. "Unless you consider the Greeks, which I prefer not to." He looked down at William as the boy reached Jack's side. "Any changes?" he asked his son.

Jack considered their heading and closed his eyes for a moment. "No," he said finally, but he seemed uncertain about something. "When second watch begins I'll reconsider it."

"There's ice ahead," William reported. "Lots of it."

This pleased Jack, and he nodded. "We're on course then. Brilliant." To his father he added, "If we reach the ice before this afternoon, send someone to wake me; I want to be here whilst we maneuver through the field."

Teague raised a bemused eyebrow at being given orders on his own ship, but he said, "Aye," as Jack led William towards their cabin.

The room William shared with Jack was smaller than the Captain's cabin onboard the _Pearl_, being just large enough for the bed and a desk. The bed was large though, and comfortable enough. Though there didn't seem to be any need for maps on a voyage to get lost, Jack had brought several rolls of parchment containing extraordinarily detailed maps of much of the known world, There was also an old tube made of bamboo sticks which he seemed to handle more carefully than any of the others.

It was this map which Jack withdrew from the desk each morning before bed while William dutifully washed his hands and face in a porcelain basin. William watched Jack manipulate portions of the map carefully, from the corner of his eye, longing to take a closer look at the strange object. Pulling on his nightshirt, he walked towards the desk just as Jack, seeming satisfied with his findings, began to roll the map closed again.

"What is it, Uncle Jack?" William asked, eyeing the ragged edges with interest.

"Just a map, mate," Jack said easily.

"It moves," William prompted.

Jack stood up and stretched. "That it does. Are you ready to sleep? I suspect it will be getting harder to come by, the further north we go."

William frowned. "Why won't you let me see the map?" he asked curiously. He didn't once doubt that Jack would answer truthfully.

"'Tis a very special map, that," Jack answered after a moment's pause. "That map contains every region of the known world, and some of the unknown. It shows the treasures of the old world and the keys to finding them as well."

William's interest-filled eyes darted to the map.

"There's only one man outside my crew who knows I possess that map, and he's likely dead." Jack eyed William seriously. "It's a dangerous item to have knowledge of… savvy?"

William nodded, thinking hard. "But – I already know you have it, so why can't I look at it?"

Jack didn't have good answer to that question. Truth was, if it were anyone else but William asking for a look at the precious map, he'd have seriously considered killing him instantly. He never mentioned the map's existence to even the few men who already knew of it, in the hopes that they'd one day forget. Having been mutinied upon once already, Jack was never eager to show too much of his hand to anyone, but explaining this to a boy who was still too young to fully understand the concept of betrayal was something he wasn't sure he could do.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," he muttered to himself before telling William, "I'll show it to you, mate – but you have to keep this between us. There are those who would murder the both of us in a heartbeat if they knew of this, even among those we think we can trust. I wouldn't allow this honor to just anybody, but seeing as how you're me partner in this mission…" Jack shrugged and sat at his desk again, rolling open the map.

William eagerly climbed into Jack's lap and leaned close to the strange map. He'd noticed before that it was made of bamboo reeds, tied tightly together, and that certain parts of the map moved. Up close he could see the ancient inscriptions all over it, and as he began spinning the wheels at the maps center, he realized that it did indeed show all the known world depending on the angle. Strange messages appeared at various points, perhaps giving clues to the various treasures Jack had spoke of before, but there was one image that caught his attention and made him stop his manipulations of the maps features.

It was a sketch of a ship upon rolling waves, and the legend scrawled above and below said 'up is down', and 'green flash at sunrise'. William examined it closely and finally said, "This is what we're using, isn't it? To find mother?"

Jack nodded. "Part of it, yes."

Thinking carefully, William noted the strangeness of the drawing, as though there was more to it than his eyes were seeing. The water seemed to take a sharp turn and descend abruptly, as though in a waterfall, and remembering his mother's stories about falling off the edge of the world to rescue Jack from the Locker, he said, "I thought that the world is round."

Jack leaned back against his chair. "It is, mate… but even sphere's have edges, it just depends on how you look at it." When William turned to frown curiously at him, Jack said, "for example – my mother's people believe that the Earth is a ball supported on the backs of three enormous elephants, and that those elephants stand on the back of a gigantic sea turtle – who was once the god Vishnu."

"What does the turtle stand on?" William asked.

Jack grinned. "It's a sea turtle, mate – they swim." As William considered that, Jack went on. "So the sea turtle supports the world, carrying it through the universe to some unknowable destination, and the rest of us are all along for the journey. Now, although the world is round, if for some reason you were so inclined to visit said turtle, you'd have to leave the surface instead of following it round – savvy? You'd have to fall off the edge."

"So… is the Locker on the back of the sea turtle?"

"Possibly," Jack shrugged. "Doesn't make explaining how we get back any easier, but perhaps the gravity of living souls is attracted to its own world, just as the gravity of those deceased is drawing into the afterlife. Don't know for sure, but I suppose it isn't necessary for one to understand it, for things to work properly, is it?"

Before William could respond, a loud knock came at the door. "Captain!" Murtogg's voice called out. "We've reached the ice!"

Jack placed William on the ground and stood up. "Look's like I won't be getting any sleep a lot sooner than I thought." He headed towards the door and William followed. "No, mate. No sense in us both suffering the cold and exhaustion. You take your kip and I'll wake you when we're close. We may reach your mother by morning."

William looked as though he wanted to argue, but he nodded and Jack closed the door. Climbing into bed, William could see the strange markings from the bamboo map in his mind's eye, and he realized that the more jagged looking waves at the left edge had not been waves at all, but ice. Jack was right – they were almost there.

His father was exactly where Jack had left him not more than an hour ago, and although he knew the _Savarna's_ speed was quite nearly equal that of the _Pearl's_, even Jack was surprised to see exactly how close the were to the ice field that had look so distant when he'd retired for the morning. Towering mountains of ice and snow lay just ahead of them, and already the chill in the air was palpable. Mulroy was climbing the rigging towards the crow's nest to bring several blankets to Noah, and the breath of the large African man – one of the men Jack had set free in Tia Dalma's swamp a lifetime ago – was visible on the air, even at a distance.

Only Captain Teague seemed to remain unperturbed by the change in temperature. Forcing himself to ignore the cold, Jack climbed up to the poop deck and stood even with his father, just beside the helm. "William's staying abed," Jack commented, just as a way to break the silence. "I'll wager he'll need all the rest he can get before we're through."

Teague grunted noncommittally before Jack prattled on. "Of course, he hasn't had an easy time of sleeping anyway, since his mum passed. He enjoys working with the men though, and as it keeps his mind off things…."

"You care," Teague said flatly.

Jack fell silent. Neither man looked at the other. After a moment, he said, "It's not a weakness."

Teague shook his head. "Never said it was." After a pause he added, "You're a good father, boy."

Even as he spoke, Jack wondered why he bothered to deny, "He's not my son, Captain."

A glimmer of a smile cracked the ancient parchment of Teague's face before he answered. "No, but you care enough anyway. I knew that woman had ensnared you the moment I saw you look at her."

"That's preposterous," Jack said with soft indignation. "That claw-cat was the recent cause of my demise. What you saw was lust… or possibly indigestion."

"You made her King."

"Means, to an end, Captain. You know all about that."

Teague grunted. "Say what you like. You care about that boy – and you're off on some fool mission to save his mother. I'm old, but I'm not dead."

Jack frowned. He hated being so transparent. "He needs her."

"As do you."

A wave of panic swept over Jack at the resounding truth in those words. A sudden memory overcame him; himself as a child, sitting has his mother's knee and gazing up at her adoringly. Then just as swiftly, she was gone, and though her body remained it had returned to the statue-like presence he'd seen in his dream – always there, and yet too far away to touch.

Captain Teague steered calmly through the treacherously icy waters as though skimming the waters on a calm summer day. Frost had begun coating their mustaches and beards with rhime from their breath, and high above them Noah shivered deep inside his nest of blankets as he kept a careful watch for disaster.

"I wager we'll reach World's End by nightfall," Jack said at last. "We'll need to consider the best manner in which to approach the falls."

Teague didn't seem worried. "You should sleep. You'll need you strength for what lies ahead."

"I can't," Jack admitted honestly. It was as close an admission as Teague would get for the time, concerning his son's affections, but it seemed to be enough. The old captain nodded understandingly. It made Jack scowl.

The room was frigid when William awoke, and the sky outside the cabin's windows was so dark, he couldn't determine the time of day. Pulling the thick quilted bedspread around him, William opened the cabin door and stuck his head out to look for Jack.

Sucking air through his teeth in a hiss at the cold, William was hesitant to step outside until he saw that the entire crew was gathered on deck, staring out over the bow of the ship. Wrapping himself tighter in the comforter, he went to see what had drawn their attention.

Jack stood closest to the railing, and in a flash William saw the comparison between the pirate's face, and that of the wooden figurehead's – it was his mother adorning the ship. Pleasantly surprised, William forced himself to focus on the horizon to see what they all were looking at.

The ship was no longer surrounded by ice, but the chill in the afternoon air said they were not far beyond it. The water stretching far into the distance off their port and starboard sides was nearly black, and the wind around them strong. They were moving along at a powerful, and slowly increasing speed, and though he stood on the tips of his toes, William could not at first tell what was so interesting to his crewmates.

Then, as if someone had drawn a veil of sleep away from him, William understood. The waterfall over the edge of the world was not quite visible yet, but the signs of their imminent arrival were all around. The pull of the current whipped them forward over the waves, and the wind seemed intent on pushing them to their deaths. If he listened hard, William even though he could hear a loud roar about that of the ocean, and it was this that sent a thrill of fear and elation through him.

Jack stepped away from the rail with a grim face. There was a spark of light in his eyes as he said, "Make sure the ship is secured and take measures to prepare yourselves. Keep a weather eye open and hold on tight; we're in for a bumpy ride, and ye may get wet."

The crew scrambled to their various stations, none of them knowing quite what to expect. Along the length of the ship people checked the rigging, made sure the cannons were firmly tethered, and at last, held tightly to the railing. Jack smiled down at William, wrapped in their quilt. They were the only two who hadn't moved from the bow of the ship, and the look they exchanged now was full of anticipation.

"Don't fall out of the ship, mate," Jack said, feigning casual.

William felt a twinge of panic, and he looked at Jack with worried eyes. "What if she's not there?" he whispered.

Jack's eyes became distant and tight, as if in pain, but he said, "She'll be there – we'll get her back." A thought occurred to Jack, and he looked at William carefully. "Listen, mate," he said slowly. "When we get to the Locker… I'm not sure what we'll discover, exactly. You may want to give a thought to staying behind whilst I go ashore to find her."

William shook his head roughly. "No. I'm going with you."

"It might not be pretty, mate – we don't know what she's been through in the last two months."

Two months – William could hardly believe it had been that long, yet at the same time, it felt like an eternity since he'd seen his mother. "I'm going," he told Jack. "Whatever she's going through… she'll need me. She'll need the both of us."

Jack said nothing, but after a quiet moment, he nodded. "Hold on tight – and stay close."

William followed Jack towards the helm, where Captain Teague had remained without comment for hours now. Hurriedly, William returned the quilt back to his and Jack's cabin and then returned to the deck, where he found Ina staring out before them. Though William was too small to see the waters ahead, he could not clearly hear the fury of the water as it spilled off the edge of the globe.

Turning to climb the stairs to be near Jack and Captain Teague, William saw that Ina was staring at him intently. He froze in place for a moment, caught by her piercing gaze, and wondering what she was thinking about at that moment. He didn't have a chance to ask. Jack shouted for him to hurry, and William heeded his call automatically.

Jack had threaded both his hands and feet into the webbed rigging of the ship, clinging like a spider to its web. From the height of the stern deck, William could see Pintel and Ragetti tying themselves to the mizzenmast while the others simply clung to the railing with ropes wrapped tightly around their wrists. Teague had lashed himself to the wheel, and spared only a moment to nod his head in the direction of the railing, indicating that William should take hold.

He wrapped his fingers tightly around the wooden rails of the ship, twisting his arms around the banister and holding on for dear life. Looking forward once more, William realized he couldn't see anything in front of them – there was nothing to be seen but sky, for the horizon was now beneath them. The _Savarna_ hung for a breathless moment, suspended in time and space, before tilting dangerously downward to plunge over the side.

William couldn't help the scream that was ripped from his throat, and somewhere in his terrified mind he heard a high-pitched shriek from behind him too, but it only lasted a second. They began to plunge down, down, down, and William could see no end to their descent. The palms of his hands became sweaty, and he began to feel his grip giving way.

Twisting his body around as best he could, William saw Jack hovering above him, entwined into the netted rigging. The boy tried to dig his heels into the deck to prevent his body from slipping forward, but it was no use. Overhead, Jack's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, but even as he maneuvered quickly to free his hands, William's fingers lost their grip from the railing, and he dropped into the dead space below.

Jack didn't think. Freeing his hands and feet as fast as he could, he folded his body in mid-air like a jackknife, flipping neatly into a dive that combined with his weight to pull him faster towards his target. He reached William in his inelegant free fall within the space of seconds, which felt like hours, and the two collided.

Jack wrapped an arm tightly around the small form against his abdomen, and reached out blindly with his other hand until he felt the burn of a rope flashing past his fingers. Desperately he closed his hand and felt his shoulder yanked sharply as he drew up short, hanging from one of the yardarms.

William had wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Jack's midsection, and when he was certain the boy had a firm grip on him, Jack let go and took a moment to lift their bodies up enough to wrap a bit of the rope around his wrist to make sure he wouldn't fall. Looking down, he realized that the fine mist that was rising up to meet them meant an end to their plunge, and he couldn't help closing his eyes tightly as he held tightly to the rope with one hand and to William with the other.

The crash he expected never occurred, and Jack opened his eyes to see the bow of the ship sink as easily into water as a knife into butter. He just had enough time to yell for William to hold his breath before the water was on them. The water was warmer than he'd expected, but his only concern was that William had heard his warning – the boy was still against him.

The ship plunged deep into water before the nose elegantly turned upward, as though proud of her fine lineage. She leveled out, and the _Savarna_ broke the surface of the water. Her crew fell against the deck, gasping and coughing to clear the fluid from their lungs. High above them all, Jack remained suspended in mid-air with William clinging to his waist.

"You okay, mate? William?" Jack couldn't hide the worry in his voice, and had he been capable of noticing, he would have been surprised to find that he didn't care to.

Tentatively, William angled his face up towards Jack's and when their eyes met, Jack felt relieved. "Hold tight," he warned, although it wasn't necessary. If William held on any tighter, Jack would no longer be able to breathe.

Forcing his lower body forward and then back again, Jack began to swing on the rope until he'd built up enough momentum. Letting go just before the peak of a forward swing, Jack flew towards another rope, long enough for him to slide along towards the deck. He landed firmly and continued holding on to the rope until he was sure he wouldn't be thrown off balance by William's weight.

William slowly let his feet down to touch the deck, and then loosened his grip on Jack, though he didn't let go. The rest of the crew was around them instantly, and though Jack waved them away with assurances that all was well, he didn't let go of William until Captain Teague called his name.

William let go of Jack's waist but took his hand without a word, for the moment not wanted to be parted from him. He was grateful when Jack acted as though this were normal, striding confidently towards the helm where his father was watching them, blank faced.

"Captain?" Jack asked, his tone of voice daring his father to comment. Teague merely nodded towards the front of the ship, and they all turned to look.

For the first time, William realized that it was daylight – morning, to judge by the position of the sun. The day was already hot, and the water in his clothing felt nice against his skin. In the distance, a wide expanse of sandy beach was visible, very close by.

Jack felt dizzy at the sight and his breath caught in his throat. This was it – the Locker. He shook his head to clear it, and as he did, Jack couldn't help wondering that it still looked so much like the hell he remembered from nearly ten years earlier. Nausea rolled in his stomach, and he felt an intense desire to turn around, for he could not set foot on that shore again. If he did, he worried, he might never be able to leave it again.

It was only when he noticed Captain Teague watching the emotions play across his face with a far too keen understanding that Jack forced himself to swallow deeply and stand upright. A gentle squeeze on his right hand made him remember William, and in turn, their reason for being here.

Elizabeth. She was here. He had found her. Somewhere on this vast expanse of sand was the woman who'd chosen death over him. A bubble of hysterical laughter threatened to escape from Jack, but he held it back. As the beach drew nearer, he realized they were as close as he dared to get at the same moment Captain Teague called out the order to lower anchor.

Marty's voice echoed the bellow – more out of habit than necessity – and a few of the men hurried forward to turn the capstan, dropping the anchor to the seabed. Jack nodded to his father and took William with him to release the longboat.

Ina appeared beside them and went to work helping with the boat without comment. When the boat was ready, Jack lifted William carefully into it and was about to step across the gap himself when Ina stopped him.

"You're sure he should go, Jack?" She asked. "If she's in bad condition-"

"Then he has the right to know it first," Jack finished quietly.

Ina nodded hesitantly, and said, "I should come too. She may need another woman's assistance."

"If she does, you can give it to her once we return to the ship," Jack said. Noticing Ina irritation he added softly, "This is something William and I have to do ourselves, dearie… savvy?"

She nodded with an exasperated sigh, and Jack grinned at her and propelled himself into the longboat.

Neither he nor William spoke as Jack rowed them closer to the shore. Tamping down the anxiety that rose in him as they drew closer to the beach, Jack focused his mind on Elizabeth. In his mind he saw the golden honey of her hair and the sparkling laughter in her eyes. He even managed to recall the scent of jasmine that floated around her, even after six months at sea. It had always maddened him, but now it gave him the strength to step onto the glaringly white sand – where he saw his own footprints staring him in the face.

Elizabeth was panting hard as she sank to the floor of her cage. She was finally free of the manacle that had been only the first barrier between herself and freedom, but it had not come easily.

She had first tried to lubricate her wrist enough to pull it through the cuff by pouring the hot tea over it, but this resulted in fluid filled blisters as the liquid scorched her flesh. Determined to escape, Elizabeth had pulled and pulled, ignoring the pain – ignoring the sting of blistered skin bursting and scraping raw – and then at last, there was a loud popping noise and she was free.

Looking at her mangled hand, she realized that she was bleeding profusely, and it was the combination of the slick blood and the breaking of her thumb that had enabled her to escape. Elizabeth sobbed and laughed, and she looked up to see the other Elizabeths staring at her with a variety of emotions. Then, one by one they disappeared, until only two remained.

Besides herself, the only Elizabeth left in the cage was the one wearing only her undergarments, who's expression of challenge had changed into one of delightedly wicked amusement. This Elizabeth rose languidly to her feet – the simple movement brazenly sexual – and took a step closer to the Elizabeth lying on the floor.

"Pirate," she whispered with a twisted smile, before vanishing as completely as the rest of them.

Alone once more, Elizabeth tried to get herself under control again. Nearby, William's sobs resumed their now familiar wail, and Elizabeth dragged herself to the bars of the birdcage, grabbing onto one with her good hand.

"William!" she called desperately. "William, I'm here! I'll find you!" Not knowing what to do next to get free, she looked around for a lock, realizing as she did that she'd never noticed one before.

Indeed, it seemed that there was no lock, nor any door. The only way in or out was through the bars, and though Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten, she knew she could not squeeze through to freedom. A frantic sob exploded from her, and she shrieked in frustration, pounding her fist against her prison.

Jack. She could still hear him out there, fighting and trading sly barbs with Will. Their swords clashed together loudly, and though she could not see them, she was certain they were near. One of them, surely, would rescue her son. "Jack!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Will!"

Suddenly, she saw him, and she wept with relief. He'd heard her – Jack would find her son. Elizabeth realized she was babbling incoherently - so that even she wasn't certain what she was saying – but she reached her injured hand between the bars to point in the direction she thought William's cries came from, hoping he'd understand.

Her cage bobbled in the water, and from beneath her came the grasping tentacles of the Kraken wearing her husband's wedding ring. Was Will angry because Jack had come to her aid? Scurrying back into the middle of the cage, Elizabeth tried to curl into as tight a ball as possible to avoid being caught by the beast.

She heard Jack's voice again, only this time it was addressing her and not Will. A younger voice called, "Mother!" but it couldn't have been William, because her son was still crying somewhere – Jack had to find him!

A shot rang out, and everything fell silent in the echo of the gun blast. She heard the ring of a sword being unsheathed and then a thunk, as steel hit wood. Elizabeth couldn't find the strength to look up, but in a matter of minutes, she was being lifted against a warm, solid body, and she curled into it like a child.

Jack. It was Jack. She would know him anywhere by the smell of saltwater, rum and a deeply personal aroma that went beyond the stench of unwashed flesh. Slightly comforted, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. "William," she muttered. "You have to find William – he's crying. Something's wrong; he's been crying for ages and I can't get to him."

Jack was sick with worry, and he knew it showed on his face, though he tried to hide it. "No worries, love," he whispered in a rough voice. "William's all right – I took care of him, just like you asked."

"Mother?" William's voice was timid, as he pulled himself from the water into the cage where Jack knelt clutching her tightly to his chest.

Elizabeth turned her head, and when she saw William standing over her, she cried out in a mixture of anguish, joy and relief, throwing herself at him until he was crushed in her embrace. William's eyes searched for Jack's, but the pirate was focused on the mangled ruin that had been her hand.

"We need to get her out of here," William said in an undertone to Jack. The older man nodded in agreement, and gentle pried Elizabeth away from William.

"Let's get you home, love," Jack said, and carefully he carried her to the edge of the cage until he could lower himself into the water and pull her after him. Avoiding the carcass of the Kraken – who had been so easily killed, it was obviously not the real thing – Jack swam on his side with Elizabeth under one arm. She made no sound, and he tried not to let his concern run rampant through him.

William reached the surrounding shore faster than Jack and his mother, and helped the two ease out of the water. Jack stood and immediately lifted Elizabeth into his arms. She was unconscious.

"Hurry," was all Jack could manage to say, but William didn't need the prompting. He was already running back to the longboat, glancing back every few steps with fear etched deeply into his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello everybody! Good to see you again! I started painting my room today, and stayed up extra late to make sure I finished this chapter for you all. I hope you like it, and I'll come back and correct any errors as soon as I get the chance. The next chapter will come out next week, and I'm hoping to keep up my once a week postings even after school starts, because it doesn't look like I'm going to finish this by then. (Woo-hoo! Longer story!) Anywho - hope to hear from you all, and I'll see you again next week! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter Eight**

Jack realized he had to put Elizabeth down in order to row the longboat back to his father's ship. He stood staring dumbly at the small vessel for a moment, begrudging the need to release the warm body curled tightly against his chest, but at last he lay her on the bottom of the boat with her head resting in William's lap. Elizabeth's good right hand grasped tightly to her son's knee as Jack shoved the longboat into deeper water and then climbed in, taking up the oars and setting to.

Jack's eyes met William's, whose were large and frightened. Not sure what to do, he began stroking his mother's hair as she murmured softly, begging him to stop crying, that everything was all right. Elizabeth's eyes were open, but focused on nothing and no one. Her left hand she cradled awkwardly against her stomach, and as it had grown more swollen and bruised in just the short time since he'd first noticed it, Jack realized that it was a recent injury.

He felt sick to his stomach, but he couldn't look away. Jack frantically searched with his mind's eye, struggling to recall every detail of the brief glimpse he'd had of Elizabeth's prison. It had been different than his own, that was certain. He'd been free to roam the barren island, although he'd chosen to remain aboard his beloved ship more often than not. Elizabeth had been locked into a cage – something he realized spoke volumes about the woman's mind. There had been a post running up through the center of it and as he remembered that, he also recalled seeing a flash of dull metal – handcuffs. His nausea increased as he made the logical jump to its significance.

So the state of Elizabeth's wrist meant that she had struggled free – a thought that filled him with as much admiration as guilt. If only they'd gotten here sooner…. Jack increased the speed of his rowing, eager to get Elizabeth safely on board the _Savarna_ so that he could take a closer look at the damage she'd done.

William continued stroking his mother's head, softly singing some of the pirate songs she'd taught him. She had begun to calm down, but her grip on his leg had not softened, as though she were afraid to let go. That was all right by him – he didn't want to let her go either.

She looked exactly as she had the last time he'd seen her in Port Royal. William supposed she didn't need to eat while she was dead, but she didn't appear to be starving. The only difference he could see, besides her clothing and the injury to her hand, was the haunted expression on her face and the vacant look in her eyes. Jack had warned him that they couldn't predict what state she would be in when they found her, but somehow William hadn't expected his mother to seem quite so… lost… and afraid.

He stole another look as Jack, and wasn't comforted by the man's pallor and obvious concern. Their eyes met again, but neither said a word, and soon the cheers of their crewmates could be heard above them – they'd reached the ship.

Jack reattached the longboat to the ropes and pulleys, and insisted that they be pulled up in it, rather than climbing up the ladder. No one argued, and thought it was a slow, jerky ride, they were soon even with the deck. Jack passed William across the gap to Ina and then handed Elizabeth carefully to his father before leaping over himself.

Captain Teague was trying not to look uncomfortable when Elizabeth buried her face into his neck and shot an almost apologetic glance to Jack, who managed not to look resentful. He made a move to take her from him, but stopped when he heard Teague's intake of breath at the sight of her hand.

Teague furrowed his brow. "The lady will take my cabin," he said in a low growl.

"No," Jack said stubbornly, "Elizabeth will be better off in mine."

"It's courtesy, and the code says-"

"Forgive me, Captain, but in this matter, I don't give a flying bloody fig what the code has to say. Elizabeth's staying in my cabin, and-"

No one saw the movement but everyone stepped back the moment they realized that the barrel of Teague's pistol was now pressed firmly against Jack's forehead. The old man hadn't even jostled the woman in his arms.

Jack was the only one not startled by the action. He held his ground with typical obstinacy, eyes flashing an angry black at his father. The men stared at each other, neither one about to back down until William stepped forward and tugged softly at Captain Teague's coat.

"Please, Captain… let her stay with us. I want to be with her, and then you'll still have a place to sleep."

Teague didn't look at William but acknowledged his presence with a non-committal grunt. His expression didn't betray his thoughts one way or another, and he may still have held his ground if Elizabeth hadn't called out for Jack at that very moment.

Jack stepped around his father's pointed gun and eased Elizabeth from the captain's grasp. His expression was soft again, as though he hadn't just been in danger of losing his life. "I'm here, love," Jack said quietly. "You're all right now." To Captain Teague he said, "She needs her hand seen to. We can finish this later if you still care to beleaguer it."

Teague shook his head, but Jack didn't see. He headed in the direction of his cabin, and William followed after giving the old pirate a shy smile. Tucking his pistol away at his waist, Captain Teague barked orders for the crew to get back to work, and everyone jumped to obey. Alone again, he didn't bother to hide the knowing smile as he thought about Jack's behavior. It reminded him of himself from a long, long time ago.

Upon closer examination, there was no question that the hand was broken, but Jack had figured that would be the case. The real question was whether or not he'd need to set the bone before it began to heal. With a sigh, he decided that he would. Without hesitation, he spread out Elizabeth's fingers as much as he could and then grasped the base of the broken thumb in one hand and the remainder of her palm in the other. A quick jerk, and the bones were aligned again, but Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she gasped loudly in response.

Breathing heavily as she struggled against the pain, Elizabeth's eyes settled on Jack. "Jack," she said. "You stopped fighting."

Thinking she was referring to the pissing match with his father, Jack said, "Old man just likes to be right, 's all. No harm in it."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and frowned. "Ignored William… he was crying and you two ignored him, kept fighting," she muttered. "And don't insult my husband, Captain Sparrow."

Jack was bewildered until another piece or two of the puzzle settled into place. He looked sadly at William who was sitting at his mother's feet. His heart clenched as he realized that she still didn't understand. "Love," he said gently. "Elizabeth – you've been in the Locker, darling."

Elizabeth's eyes opened slowly, and she looked at Jack for a moment, unblinking. Her eyes slid across to William, and when she saw him, a sudden tear slid down her cheek as time and reality returned to her.

Jack stood and busied himself with finding a clean bit of cloth to bind Elizabeth's hand with in order to give her a moment of privacy with her tears. He heard William move up to settle into his mother's arms, and Jack ignored the twinge of jealousy that rose in him, unbidden. It was only right that it be William, and not Jack, who comforted her at this moment.

"Will!" It was the fear in Elizabeth's voice that caused Jack to spin around in alarm, just as much as the name. "Where is Will?"

Jack felt a little cold. "You saved his soul," he told her in an oddly steady voice. "Your death lifted the curse, and released him from his servitude with the _Flying Dutchman_. Do you remember?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Yes, but… where is he now?" she asked.

Jack frowned. He realized he hadn't really thought about what had happened to Will after Elizabeth had freed him. "I'm not certain – we've not seen him," Jack admitted. "What you did worked as you intended. The _Dutchman_ sank beneath the waves and vanished, along with your body. Tia verified that he was beyond her grasp," he said. "It was my belief that he died."

"Tia… Calypso," Elizabeth said. "She was behind all of it. She tried to trick Will into believing… and then he saw - " she cut herself off and a pained expression crossed her face.

Feeling as though he'd been punched in the stomach, Jack nodded. "Yes, the old witch didn't feel inclined to live up to her end of the bargain," he said. "But you saw to it that she didn't succeed, didn't you?"

There was pain in Elizabeth's eyes. "But Will… he's dead?"

Jack couldn't look her in the face. "I think so, love."

All three of them were quiet and William sat up from where he lay against his mother, looking between the two adults.

Elizabeth's eyes were downcast, staring into her lap. "Did you happen to get his heart?" she asked quietly.

Jack had been lost in his thoughts and didn't understand the question at first. "His what now?"

"His heart," Elizabeth said sharply, but then her voice softened, as though she'd thought better of it. "His heart… it was in its chest at the house. Did you think to collect it before leaving Port Royal?"

Another realization – she didn't know. How could she? "Port Royal's gone, love," Jack told her gently. "An earthquake destroyed most of the city when you gave yourself to the waves – it's likely underwater by now."

Elizabeth stared at him, disbelieving. When he didn't give her the expected punch line, her drawn face became even paler and she looked at William in shocked agony. "Oh God… William… oh God, I'm so sorry." She pulled him close, rocking him in her arms. "I ruined everything," she whispered.

Jack didn't know how to reply. Nothing he said could take away the pain she must be feeling right now. He stood quietly and left Elizabeth and William alone together. He needed to think, and the boy would be able to do much more to help her than Jack could just now.

Walking to the railing about halfway down the length of the ship bearing his mother's name, Jack grasped the railing with both hands, staring out into the distance. The sun was high above them now, and it was still hours until nightfall. Well he remembered the method for getting back from the Locker, as it had been he who had figured it out the last time. Souls could only return from the Locker at sunset, but sunset in this world would equate with sunrise in their own. Just before the sun sank below the horizon later that evening, they would need to capsize the _Savarna_, and with the green flash, the would re-emerge into the world of the living at dawn.

And then what? He couldn't help but wonder. In all this time, Jack hadn't once considered the possibility that Elizabeth and William would not remain with him on the _Pearl_. It was only now, in the face of her return and obvious suffering, that he felt uncertain.

It was not a comfortable position. Jack was not a man used to an uncertainty of emotions. In any other precarious situation, he might have been content to observe events and plan as he went. For once, Jack found himself erring on the side of caution, and he didn't particularly like it.

Ina's appearance at his side drew Jack from his reverie, and he managed a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Lucid," Jack said. "She remembers what happened now. I left her and William to sort themselves out."

Ina was watching him carefully. "It must be difficult for her… she saved her husband's soul, only to lose his life." She had heard all about the phenomenal Captain Swann from nearly every member of the crew on the _Black Pearl_, and was smart enough to make assumptions about what they hadn't told her. "At least she has you on her side," she observed.

Jack laughed without humor and avoided Ina's gaze. "I'm not sure she'd consider that a point in her favor right now, dearie." Looking at his hand, Jack realized he still had the clean bandana he'd intend to use as a bandage for Elizabeth. He unwrapped the cloth and handed it to Ina before she could speak. "Do us a favor and go check in on the lady, would you? Her hand needs seeing to."

Ina stared at him with an unreadable expression, but then nodded, giving him a strange smile. Jack watched her go and sighed at his own cowardice. Looking around to see if anyone was close enough to have observed the conversation, Jack realized that the nearest person to him was his father. The Captain was looking in his direction with a face that dared Jack not to heed its unspoken summons.

Jack frowned. For once, avoiding talking to his father was the last thing he felt like doing.

Elizabeth had stopped crying, but she continued holding William tightly in her arms, ignoring the dull throb burning in her left hand. She was afraid – truly, for perhaps the first time – that if she let go of her son, he would simply disappear. Realizing now that she had been living in the unreality of her mind for some time, Elizabeth couldn't be sure that this was really happening.

Was she really holding her son – or was it just a trick intended to torture her further? Had Jack actually come for her – or had she just wanted him to come so badly that she'd manifested this vision of it happening? She felt a sob rise in her throat, and William's arms tightened around her shoulders. When she inhaled a steadying breath, the familiar scent of him made her push him gently away from her so that she could look carefully at his face.

Lifting a shaky hand to William's cheek, Elizabeth whispered, "Are you real?" Tears ran down his face, landing on Elizabeth's hands. William was crying, but not the desperate sobs from her hell. These were the real tears of a little boy – her son.

"It's really me," William told her. "You're here with me and Jack – we found you."

"William… I'm so sorry I left you – I don't know how I could have- "

"No, Mother," William interrupted quickly. "You would never have let Father suffer for eternity if there was a way to stop it. What else could you have done after he left like that?"

Her face darkened. "Did Jack tell you – do you know why your Father left?"

William shook his head. "Uncle Jack never told me anything about it, but I guess…" He looked down at his hands. "I sent you after Uncle Jack… and Father must have seen you together and…"

Elizabeth felt tears in her own eyes again. She clasped William's face between her hands and met his eyes. "It's not your fault," she told him. "Your father saw me kissing Jack – that's why he left. He thought I was being unfaithful, and all I wanted to do was say good-bye - " She couldn't go on. Pressing the back of her hand against her mouth, she took a few deep breaths. "But he saw, and I think he saw more than that – things I can't even think about."

William didn't understand what she meant, but before he could ask, the door opened, and Elizabeth turned her face to the wall to hide her tears.

But it wasn't Jack. "Sorry," Ina smiled gently at William. "I thought someone should take a look at your mother's hand." Elizabeth had turned in surprise at the unexpectedly female voice, and Ina nodded her head in an almost formal greeting. "I'm Latoniaina," she said. "Call me Ina."

"Elizabeth," she introduced herself in a dazed voice. "Pleased to meet you."

Ina took Jack's chair beside the bed and took Elizabeth's left hand in hers to examine it. She grunted to herself as if confirming something in her mind.

"Uncle Jack set the bones – I saw him do it," William told her helpfully. "He was going to wrap it up but he must have forgot."

Ina glanced at him. "He did not forget, he asked me to help." Producing the bandana Jack had given her, Ina laid it out in front of her on the bed. "We must clean up the blood first before I wrap it." She rose and filled the basin with clean water from the pitcher, and found William's towel hanging to dry on a wall hook.

Returning to the bed, Ina began scrubbing carefully but vigorously at the blood and other fluids encrusting Elizabeth's hand and forearm. She ignored the slight hiss of pain from her patient, but Elizabeth did not pull away, and soon Ina was done.

Wrapping the bandana around Elizabeth's newly cleaned hand, she asked softly, "do you know where you are?"

Elizabeth shivered. "The Locker," she said. "On board the…" confused, she looked around. "No… this isn't the _Black Pearl_."

Ina shook her head in confirmation. "You're aboard the _Savarna_, Captain Teague's ship."

"Captain Teague – Jack's father?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "Are you a member of his crew then?"

"No," Ina smiled softly as she finished a tight knot in the binding. "I began sailing with Mpanjaka – or Jack, I suppose – only a few weeks ago. We were friends as children."

"Really?" Elizabeth had never imagined Jack as a child, and she found she couldn't picture it. In some ways, he was still like a child. She suddenly realized that there was quite a lot she didn't know about Jack's past, and it made her feel suddenly dizzy. "You haven't seen him in all this time?" she asked.

"We found her on Madagascar," William said. "In Jack's village. They were supposed to be married once," he laughed softly in remembrance of their first conversation after discovering her aboard the _Pearl_.

"Oh." That was something she could never imagine – Jack getting married. But she supposed if it would be to anyone, it would have to be to someone like Ina; tall, strong, somewhat like Anamaria, but lighter skinned and more exotic looking. There was a quiet possession about her too. She lacked the kind of anger that Elizabeth had so often seen just beneath the surface in so many pirates.

Ina grinned at William, seeming not to notice Elizabeth's thoughtful silence. "Yes, once," she said. "A long time ago, when a match between the chief's daughter and a god meant prosperity and peace."

"A chief's daughter and a what?" Elizabeth stared at Ina before turning to her son.

"Jack's a god," William explained. "Or not really – he turned it down. But his mother was a goddess. This ship was named after her."

Elizabeth lay back on the bunk's pillow, not sure what to say. She might have said it was all ridiculously impossible, if she hadn't lived the life she had. Still… Jack, a god?

Perhaps sensing how overwhelmed Elizabeth was, Ina stood to leave. "Rest now. Take your time recovering, and we'll take care of the rest."

Feeling as though she were in a position of weakness, Elizabeth tried to sit up again. Something about Ina made her uncomfortable. "I'll be fine, just as soon as I've found something more comfortable to wear," she said, trying to sound more in control than she felt.

Ina frowned very slightly, but quickly changed it to a smile. "I'll see what I can do."

"That won't be necessary." Elizabeth couldn't explain what had put her on edge with the woman, but she was suddenly eager for her to leave. Forcing herself to ignore her exhaustion, she swung her legs onto the floor and refused to close her eyes when the room spun. Smiling in the way she remembered from her years as the governor's daughter, she said, "Thank you for your kindness."

Ina nodded and finally left. Elizabeth sighed with relief, and noticed William watching her with concern. "I'm all right," she said softly. "I just need to get out of this torture device."

William felt even more worried for a moment, until he realized his mother was referring to the strange dress she was wearing. He stood and helped her to her feet.

"Unlace me?" she asked.

Standing on the bed, William began untying the lacing at the back of his mother's dress. He wanted to ask her why she hadn't asked Ina to help, but she spoke before he could.

"William," she asked quietly, turning around to face him. "Are you all right? I mean… Jack's treated you well?"

Nodding, William said "It's been bad, for both of us, but Uncle Jack's been," he stopped, thinking how to say it. "He's been better than my own father. I love him."

Elizabeth saw the truth in her son's face, and she found that she couldn't think about how that made her feel right now. It was all too much. To be rescued, to see her son and Jack, to learn that her husband was dead and to find out so many other things in so very little time – she needed more of it in which to consider things. As of right now, she wasn't even sure what to do once they were free of the Locker.

Pushing everything else aside, Elizabeth focused on the two things that were the most pressing. The first was Will. Jack believed that he was dead, and without his soul bound to the or a heart in his chest, it seemed reasonable. Somehow though, she didn't feel right letting it go at that, without knowing for sure. After all they had been through – after having sacrificed her life for his freedom, she couldn't quite accept that he was just… gone.

Still, with Port Royal destroyed, her only link to her husband had disappeared beneath the waves. She had no home, and while this gave her the kind of freedom she'd always longed for, she still felt the enormity of its loss.

And then, of course, there was Jack. Any thoughts of freedom were inextricably bound to him, but the moment his face filled her head, she felt an overwhelming anxiety. All at once, Elizabeth knew that she had to see him – before anything else, she had to talk to him and hear what his thoughts were on the situation they were in.

It was suddenly immensely important, and she quickly struggled out of the corseted dress and ran to Jack's trunk in the corner. It didn't take her long to find a pair of trousers, a white shirt and a vest, and she pulled these on, choosing to remain barefoot until a suitable pair of boots could be found.

William watched his mother dress in silence, and seeing her in pirate garb for the first time made him feel better than he had in many months. She turned to him and smiled, a long lost glint in her eyes that he had never seen, and he realized that this was the real Elizabeth standing before him. His chest swelled with pride, and he stood on the floor, removing his hat to give her a sweeping bow.

He held out his arm to her, and Elizabeth took it. A thin sheen of sweat had risen to cover her face, but she ignored it, licking her lips nervously. Following William as he led her out of the cabin, she was glad to see that all traces of land had vanished from view. Better yet, the sun was very low in the sky, meaning her treasured freedom was closer still.

Searching eagerly for Jack, she found him on the stern deck. Captain Teague was at the helm, and he touched the brim of his hat in deference to her when she appeared. Jack himself stood off to one side, talking quietly with Ina. All at once, Elizabeth stopped, feeling uncertain again, but all thought fled her brain when he suddenly turned his eyes on her.

Jack had once said that men's clothing did not suit her – that it should be a dress or nothing – but that comment did not correspond with the look he was giving her now. His eyes were wide, and his mouth opened slightly, before pursing in appraisal. He swallowed thickly, a muscle ticking at the corner of one eye, and then a crooked smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

He came down the steps to greet her, and took both her hands in his, holding them up at chest level. He looked fondly at his bandana covering her injury, and the pad of his thumb caressed the bare knuckles above the cloth. Jack met Elizabeth's eyes, and said softly, "Hello, love."

"Jack," Elizabeth breathed in reply. She had questions for him, millions of questions, but she couldn't remember a single one. If she still had doubts that she was really here with him, they were gone now, for no hell-vision would ever feel so peaceful as that very moment.

"Jack," Ina called, drawing both his and Elizabeth's attention. "It's time."

Jack cleared his throat. "Right," he said. With a last lingering look at Elizabeth, he turned to shout to the crew, "All right, you dogs. It's time to go home. Everyone understand what needs to happen? Good! Make sure anything that's tied down is cut loose, and be ready when I give the signal."

The scant crew sprang into action, including William. Elizabeth watched her son begin helping Marty free some of the cannons, and she suddenly felt the need to lie down again. It was all still too much to take in.

Jack was at her elbow, and his grip on her arm made Elizabeth realize he'd noticed her abrupt spell of fragility. "You all right?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he looked around. "Listen, love – I don't want you wearing yourself out, and I don't want you to argue with me on this, savvy?" He pulled her over to the nearest mast, and began winding a coil of rope lying beside it around her and the wooden pole.

"Jack!" Elizabeth protested, but even she could see it was no use. He gave her a steely look, and she was astonished to see only a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Don't pretend you're not enjoying this," she said dryly.

Jack grinned as he finished the final know, and then looked up at her face through his eyelashes. "Not yet," he said, and Elizabeth felt the heat rise in her face.

"What about William?" she asked quickly.

"He'll be all right," Jack assured her. "He's a strong lad, and he's proved himself time and again already. Trust me," he added, seeing the uncertainty on her face. "I'll not lose him."

"Jackie!" Captain Teague called from the helm. "Best get started."

Rolling his eyes for Elizabeth's benefit, Jack walked away and called out, "All right then, all hands to starboard – you know what to do!"

They were far fewer than the crew who had brought the _Pearl_ back from the Locker the last time, but it didn't seem to matter on the smaller _Savarna_. Slowly, as the crew ran back and forth from one rail to the other, the Brigantine began to list heavily on either side. Elizabeth kept her eyes trained on William, and was relieved to see that he was indeed keeping up with the rest of the crew.

The ship was soon listing so heavily that for a moment it seemed only sheer will was keeping it from capsizing. The sun kept sinking lower, but still she wouldn't turn. At last, Captain Teague shouted something Elizabeth didn't understand, and all at once the _Savarna_ was on her side, and still rolling.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, just seconds before they were submerged, and she wondered how long it would be before the sun finally set. She searched for William again, and found him just beside Jack, who was looking in her direction. The water glowed green for a quick second, and then seemed to rush up to greet them at a frightening pace. Just when she felt the ocean floor would smash into them, the ship broke the surface of the water, right side up once more.

Exhaling what little air remained in her lungs, Elizabeth breathed deeply, looking over the crew to make sure everyone was all right. No one had been lost, and for a moment they all lay on the decks, gasping and choking. Finally, Teague made his way back to the helm, and William ran over to untie her, followed by Jack.

"Welcome back," he said, and Elizabeth didn't miss the hint of pride in his voice that he had successfully rescued her. He finished untying the ropes around her, and she smiled at him in response.

"Yes, Captain Swann, welcome back."

The voice froze the blood in Elizabeth's veins, and she stared past Jack as both he and William spun around to stand protectively between her and the goddess Calypso.


	9. Chapter 9

__

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're all well! School is approaching, but I still plan on posting once a week. Hopefully time will permit it! I think this fic will be about 15 chapters long, and I'm toying with the idea of making it a trilogy. Any thoughts on that? Specifically, I was wondering, if I did decide to go down that road, what or who you would like to see? All comments are appreciated and read with glee. Thanks! - Kimberlee

**Chapter Nine**

William looked around and saw that the deck was nearly empty; most of the crew had gone below to check and secure anything they'd cut loose before capsizing. Only Pintel and Ragetti remained above board, securing cannons further down the deck and oblivious to the sudden appearance of the sea goddess. In her familiar human form, Calypso grinned widely at William's mother over the shoulders of her would-be protectors.

Only William and Jack stood between the two women, for although Captain Teague was still at the helm, he had gone completely motionless. Even with the ancient tribal magic protecting him from the goddess's sight, he still seemed paralyzed by her presence. William looked hopefully at Jack, and he could see that the pirate was thinking furiously, even as he smiled in welcome.

"Tia, darling!" Jack said, with only a hint of an edge in his voice. "Delightful as always. I'd love for you to stay and chat, but unfortunately- "

"You and I have unfinished business, Captain Swann," Calypso said, ignoring Jack completely.

Elizabeth glared at the goddess. "Our business concluded in Port Royal, Calypso. You set the rules and I abided by them. I suggest that you search for another hapless victim to do your bidding… elsewhere."

Jack briefly closed his eyes as if in pain before opening them again and smiling. "It's been a long, tiresome day – for all of us, I'm sure. Navigating over vast distances in the blink of an eye does tend to drain one's strength, as I recall, and I'm sure you are as much in need of a lie down as the rest of us, Tia dear. Why don't we-"

Again, Calypso cut him off. "De rules…. Aye, you did abide by dem, Captain Swann. Your death allowed Will Turner's soul to rest peacefully, while yours suffered in de hell of your own making." Her grin widened, and she looked around the _Savarna_ with interest. "But your soul is now free, and so Will Turner…"

"What about Will?" Elizabeth asked, interested in spite of herself.

"Yes, what about him?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

Calypso closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, putting her left hand over her heart. "It beats… I can feel it, even above de pulse of de ocean." She looked hard at Elizabeth, and took a step towards her as though Jack and William were not there. "He will find him heart, and when he does, it will destroy him as utterly as Davy Jones's did. It is poisoned now, by your act, it is poisoned."

"What do you mean, poisoned? What will happen to Will?" Elizabeth pushed between Jack and William to face Calypso more directly. Sweat filmed her face, but when Jack reached out to calm her, she pulled away.

"You live," Calypso laughed. "You live, when you should be dead, and so he lives. But while you bask in de warmth of your lover and your son, your husband has only de cold embrace of de sea to comfort him – and de memory of your lips upon his," she nodded towards Jack with a cold smile.

"That's dirty pool, love," Jack said quietly.

"So is using my daughter's powers again me. Your mother - my sweet Savarna - taught you always to respect me, clever Jack… and yet you turn to de one person against whom I cannot fight." With these words, she faced Teague Sparrow, who went completely white at the realization that she could see him.

Elizabeth stared at Calypso, unable to comprehend what had just been implied. She turned in disbelief to Jack. "Jack," she asked in a hushed voice. "What is she… is it true, Jack?"

Teague spoke before Jack could answer her. "How is it possible?" He asked.

Calypso laughed, loudly and mockingly. "Forty-one years, Teague Sparrow… forty-one years I have spent searching for any trace of de man who would have stolen my daughter. I was hindered by de prison of a human form, and you managed to evade my wrath for an entire year before you finally came to land far enough away from Savarna's protection, and de wards she placed on your ship, for me to strike the presumptuous flesh from your bones. When you landed in New Zealand, I waited for my chance but you disappeared completely.

"I thought you dead," she told him, her eyes penetrating his own. "When young Jack came to me for help in getting off de island, I thought to erase every trace of your pitiful essence from him, until he was truly de god he was meant to be." She glanced at Jack, and hatred for Teague was evident in her eyes. "But he proved to be more like you den I had hoped – weakened by his love of humanity."

Recovering himself, Teague came down the stairs from the stern deck until he was standing next to his son. "You didn't come here to gloat; what is it you want, Calypso?"

Calypso's eyes narrowed. "You are a clever man, Teague Sparrow. More den I realized. But you were not as careful as you once were, and your mistake led me right to you and your son," she looked at Elizabeth again, and at last, William. "And his family."

A mistake. Jack looked at his father, but Captain Teague seemed just as confused by her puzzling words as he was. It didn't matter – he'd had enough. For the first time in his life, Jack disobeyed the only rule his mother had ever given him… to always respect the goddess Calypso. "Tia," he said, and the hard flint of his voice caused her to whip her head around towards him. He absently grasped for the small mermaid-shaped bead at his waist and held it tightly in the palm of his hand. Calypso's eyes narrowed. "Say what you came to say… and then go."

Calypso eyed him, and for a moment, the air seemed to fall deathly still around them. She looked at Elizabeth carefully before answering. "De souls of those lost to de sea have been abandoned. Dey cannot rest until someone leads dem safely to de afterlife. Once Will Turner has him heart back, he may choose to return to my side, but I think he will have other ideas on how to sate what haunts him." A flicker of dark humor lit her eyes as she looked at Jack again.

"But," she added with a smile. "Now dat he lives again, I have de power to stop him… for de price of a new Captain." Calypso grinned, first at Jack, and then eagerly down at William.

"I-"

Jack drew his sword and placed the point of it against Calypso's gut. It was a useless action, he knew it, but it had the intended effect; Elizabeth shut up. "No," he said in a deathly calm voice. "You'll find no volunteers here… nor will anyone be press-ganged." He grinned, but it was not the lovingly familiar grin he normally gave her. "And unless I'm much mistaken, my mother's power prevents you from doing any harm to this ship, or anyone onboard it, so you best be on your way."

Tia stepped into Jack's blade, and though it slid through her as if she were made of water, she neither bled nor flinched. Standing face to face with him, she placed a hand against his cheek. "My sweet, fiery Jack… you cannot protect dem forever. And what will you do, once it is Elizabeth's heart in dat ancient chest? Will you wait faithfully for her for ten years? Or doom her for all time?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw, and Jack clenched his hand into a fist around the mermaid bead. His other hand rose in a swift movement, and he placed his palm firmly against Calypso's forehead.

The goddess's eyes widened – and in a flash, she was gone. Not a sound could be heard as everyone looked at Jack in shock. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring from him. He continued staring at the space before him, as though making sure Calypso was truly gone. In a moment though, his eyes rolled back in his head and before anyone could move to his aid, Jack collapsed heavily to the deck, unconscious.

_He dreamed. Jack rarely remembered his dreams, so on those occasions where he could recall the experience, the memory of it always stuck with him long after the event. The fact that he was aware that he was dreaming now was a fairly strong indicator that this would be one of those times._

Again, he was with his mother, only this time they were not in the temple. Jack recognized the small pond near their home in Toamasina where his mother always took him to bathe; it was small and private, and despite it convenient proximity to the village, Jack could not recall ever seeing anyone else near this quiet sanctuary.

Jack watched from a distance as his mother and himself at age six, broke the stillness of the pond; she with a graceful scissoring of legs as she waded into its still green depths, and he with all the kinetic exuberance of a chimpanzee. They were both completely naked, and though the water soon washed the dirt from his pudgy young body, it did little to change the tone of his skin, which was already deeply tanned. His sun-streaked hair was a lighter brown than it would be as an adult, but it already brushed his shoulders, curling slightly at the ends.

While the young Jack splashed through the water with a maniacal shriek of laughter, Savarna began the deep, worshipful routine of cleansing her flesh – an act that Jack Sparrow had nearly forgotten over the long years. Cupping her hands together to scoop up the water, she released the cool offering on the top of her head. There was nothing sensual, but sacred, in the motion of her hands as they smoothed their way down one arm and then the other, repeating the motion on her legs. She seemed lost in a world of her own, humming softly all the while as though this one moment of her life mattered more than anything else in the world.

Suddenly she looked up, and to Jack the observer, it seemed as though she were looking right at him. He moved to one side, but her eyes did not follow him. Something was coming from out of the forest, it is suddenly struck him as foolish for an unprotected woman and her child to have taken such a risk in exposing themselves.

A slow, mischievous smile crept across his mother's face, and as Jack wondered at its meaning, Savarna surprised him by slipping beneath the surface of the pond so smoothly, it was as if she'd never been there. A moment later Teague Sparrow stepped out of the foliage surrounding the secret haven, and Jack was relieved that it was only him, and no one else.

The younger Jack was not quite as pleased to see their unexpected visitor. The boy became very still, standing knee deep in the water, and staring up at the man he hardly knew as his own father. Teague looked around, worry etched on his face at the sight of the lone child in the midst of the forest, but as he stepped nearer to the pond's edge, Savarna sprang out at him, splashing him with a shower of green and gold. She laughed at his bemused expression, and her pleasure caused the faintest of smiles to appear on Teague's face.

Emerging from the pond, Savarna made no effort to shield her body from her husband's questing eyes. The water did not bead on her skin as it would on any other's but clung to her like gauze, as though attempting to cloth her in the raiment to which she was best suited.

Teague's hands shook as he reached to cup her waist and he sighed like a man desperate for a sip of water after a drought when she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. The adoration in his eyes embarrassed Jack, who felt as though he were intruding on something deeply sacrosanct.

The smaller Jack felt no such compunctions about making his presence known. Stomping through the shallows he marched towards the embracing couple as though their behavior where a personal affront. Putting his fisted hands on his hips, he glared at his parents until he drew their focus from one another, to himself.

Teague reluctantly released his wife and smiled almost shyly at his son, who did not respond in kind. Reaching into the deep pocket of his red long-coat, the Captain withdrew a carved wooden boat, large enough to fill both of his prodigious hands. He held it out towards Jack as if in offering, and waited silently as the boy's eyes widened and he froze – trapped between the desire to accept the toy, and the urge to snub the friendly overture.

The child squirmed silently, his dilemma a palpable creature surrounding him, before he finally grabbed the toy and ran back into the water with his prize. Teague looked pleased, but there was a sadness in his eyes as though he knew that the battle was not over, and was never likely to be.

Savarna turned to watch their son with Teague, pulling his arms around her waist from behind. "Don't worry about Jack, my love… his will be a lonely life, but not forever, and someday he will know of the great sacrifices you make for him."

Teague smiled and pressed his face into the silken sheet of her dark brown hair. He did not respond to her prediction, merely accepting it as truth, but the adult Jack could see the frustration and pain in his father's eyes, and he felt a twinge of sympathy for him that he'd never felt before.

Smiling sadly up at her husband, she tenderly touched his face. "It's getting harder for you," she observed quietly.

Looking as though he wanted desperately to deny it, Teague nevertheless said, "Once a month sounded like a blessing – as though she at least had some sympathy," he shook his head in disgust. "More like throwing a bone to a hungry dog. I see just enough of you and Jack to whet my appetite before I'm torn away again."

"Mother always knows how best to wound," Savarna said with a touch of bitter irony. She did not look at her husband when she said, "Maybe… it would be easier on us all, this distance, if you stayed away longer…."

Teague did not answer, as though he knew she were right but was loath to admit it. He pulled her tightly against his chest, deeply inhaling her scent even as his eyes searched out his young son playing in the shallow water nearby.

As his younger self callously scuttled the handcrafted vessel given to him by his father, Jack realized that his mother was looking in his direction again. Thinking that, like before, someone was approaching from the woods behind him, Jack stepped aside, only to notice with shock that Savarna's eyes were indeed focused on him. He could do nothing beneath the strength of her gaze, and suddenly her eyes filled his entire vision, peering so intently into his that he was sure she could see into his soul….

He awoke to find his mother's passionate brown eyes hovering just above his head, and his heart skipped several beats until, widening in relief, the eyes backed away to reveal not Savarna, but Elizabeth. He was in his bunk aboard his father's ship, and his bewilderment wiped all rational thought from his brain.

"That's interesting," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked. The note of worry in her voice pleased him. "Are you all right?"

"What happened?" he asked. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

Elizabeth could not suppress the amusement in her voice. "You fainted," she said.

Jack's eyes shot open, suddenly alert. "I most certainly did not," he protested indignantly. "I was merely… resting." He looked around. "How did I get here?"

She smirked. "Captain Teague carried you."

Groaning loudly, Jack covered his face with his hands. "Of all the insufferable…" he paused, and lifted his hands away to look at her. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he demanded.

"I can't very well do that, can I? Seeing as how you're taking up the entire bed," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

He couldn't resist. "We could always share," he said with a quick leer.

Although she'd walked right into it, Elizabeth refused to bite. She had to find out the truth about certain things. "Jack," she said seriously. "We need to talk."

"What about, love?" His grin grew wider and his spirits began to recover; he had always enjoyed sparring with Elizabeth.

"About what Calypso said on deck."

Jack's grin faded as he suddenly remembered everything that had happened. Sitting upright, he muttered, "Tia." Scrambling out of bed, he strode decisively towards the door.

"Jack!" Elizabeth had stifled her frustration up until now, but her irritation peaked at his characteristically indecipherable behavior. "What are you doing?"

She followed him out onto the deck, where he headed straight for the helm from whence Captain Teague still reigned. "Jack Sparrow!" She demanded his attention.

"_Captain_…" William corrected without looking up. He was carving a piece of wood with a small knife, sitting on a crate near the wheel. Elizabeth shot him an annoyed glance.

"We're heading for Port Royal, old man," Jack told his father. "Or that general vicinity, at any rate. We'll need to determine our location post haste, and then make top speed for the Caribbean."

At last, Elizabeth grabbed hold of Jack's arm, and he turned to face her. "What is your intention?" she asked.

"Tia said Will's headed for the heart – that mean's we've got to find it first if we don't want another sea beastie on our tails."

He headed back down the stairs towards his cabin, and Elizabeth followed, unaware of the two pair of eyes marking their every move. "You don't intend to stab Will's heart, do you? That would- "

"Kill him?" Jack spun around, bringing Elizabeth up short. There was no amusement in his face now. "Wasn't that what your grand gesture was all about before? Giving the whelp peace?"

She was momentarily stunned, not sure where his sudden anger was coming from. When he turned to walk away from her again, she put out a hand to stop him. 

"There has to be another way," she said quietly.

Jack stopped but didn't look at her when he answered. "I'm not letting you volunteer to serve as Captain of the _Dutchman_, and that's my final word on the matter. I didn't travel to hell and back to rescue you, only to see you martyr yourself for the whelp's sake again."

Elizabeth felt her own blood begin to boil. "And that's your 'final word,' is it? I had no intention of 'martyring' myself to that sea witch - thank you very much - but if I had it in mind to, I'd like to see you stop me."

"Well it certainly sounded as though you were going to earlier," Jack said. "'m not a bloody fool, Elizabeth - don't use me as such."

"You?" Elizabeth shouted. "What does any of this have to do with you? You rescued me, yes, but why is it you think you have a say as to what I do in this matter, anyway? It's Will whose fate is in the balance, and it's William and I who've lost everything we hold dear!"

Jack glared. Facing her properly, he grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders. "Don't forget," he said in a low voice, "why you're in this position to begin with, because I haven't. What is it you really want out of this, Elizabeth? Save me the trouble of trying to decipher your impenetrable mind."

"You foul, insufferable, swivel-tongued…"

"Sticks and stones, love."

"William said you were some kind of god," Elizabeth threw at him. "And Calypso…" she shook her head, unable to believe it. "Did she truly mean that she- "

"Is my grandmother," he answered impatiently. "Yes – my mother was Calypso's daughter, and Tia tried to turn me into another version of herself, nearly killing me to do it. She can't touch me without my express consent, but now she seems to have taken a liking to our young William here, so it seems to me that getting to your beloved's heart before he decides to start sprouting tentacles is the best way to keep the little mate safe."

Elizabeth stared at Jack in shock. Tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't prevent her mind from making certain connections that she wished she could trust Jack enough not to entertain. "Your grandmother," she said softly. She saw Jack's anger dampen a bit at her tears. "Is that why she did this to Will? Because of you?" His jaw tightened, but she was sobbing now, overwhelmed by the thought. "Oh, God… did you know she would do this?"

Jack had never been more confused in his life. He had a strong desire to shake her for even suggesting that he would do such a thing, but he honestly couldn't blame her for thinking it of him. It was only his pride and anger that kept him from falling to his knees before her and begging her to forgive him his stupidity – even though he'd done nothing wrong.

Elizabeth gave Jack no time to say anything. Brushing past him, she ran towards the cabin, slamming the door once inside. Jack stood staring after her, wondering what to do, before he finally noticed his father and William watching him in silence. With a frustrated sigh Jack went after her, not sure which impulse would win out in the end.

"Fools," William commented, shaking his head.

Teague grunted in laughter, casting an amused look at the boy.

He didn't bother to knock on the door to his own cabin, but entered quietly, knowing it had no lock. Elizabeth was sprawled out on the bunk, shoulders trembling with her tears, and Jack could only stand there for a moment, unsure of himself.

Toying with the bit of lace wrapped around his wrist, Jack said at last, "Elizabeth… I didn't- "

"I know," she sobbed, raising up a little. "I know you didn't Jack… I'm sorry I though it of you."

Now he really didn't know what to do. "No worries, love. 't's not like 'm not capable of such things."

Elizabeth felt awful, and for a whole lot of reasons. Pulling herself together, she sat up and folded her legs under her, drying her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. To her grateful surprise, Jack pulled a relatively clean handkerchief from the sleeve of his long-coat and handed it to her.

Smiling, Elizabeth motioned for Jack to sit down on the bed, and he took his position on the farthest end from her. After wiping her eyes and nose on the delicate cloth, she looked at it carefully. Embroidered in one corner were the initials, 'S. S.'

"It was me mum's," Jack admitted quietly. "I stole it from among her things the day I ran away from home."

"Will you tell me about her?" Elizabeth asked, fearful he would refuse. Jack rarely said anything about his past, and though she'd always respected that privacy – indeed, gave it little thought – she desperately needed to know now. "About everything?" she added.

Jack sat quietly, debating with himself. He did not keep things close to his chest for no reason, having learned from experience that even those most trusted often proved unworthy of such confidence. Still, it was Elizabeth. Considering how deeply her son was involved, there were things she had a right to know… but trusting anyone was against his nature, and he had reason to fear trusting this woman in particular.

At last his optimistic side gave in and Jack said, "Well, seeing as how it's so topical these days, I suppose I could fill you in; though I'll ask you to keep it between us… and William, of course. And Teague," he added on second thought. "Seeing as how he knows all of it intimately."

He was trying to sound nonchalant, but Elizabeth was not fooled. Jack stood up and began his tale while facing the wall away from her, and as he unveiled his life story, she realized why.

Jack began to talk, and the more he said, the more he found himself revealing to her. He told her about the isolation of his childhood in Toamasina as the son of a goddess. He talked about meeting Ina, the only child willing to befriend him, and the arranged marriage planned for them. He talked about his mother, and his absent father, and about the dreams he'd been having recently of that time before Tia Dalma had given him a way to leave Madagascar – although at a great cost.

He found himself unable to stop with his childhood, though Elizabeth said nothing that would either encourage or discourage him. He told her about Nassau, and about his unexpected quest for the Sword of Cortes after first arriving in Tortuga as a stowaway from Madagascar at the age of fifteen. He told her about being shot in the chest, once by Sao Feng in Singapore, when he caught Jack in bed with his personal assistants, and a second time by a pirate named L'Ollonnais, from whom he'd 'acquisitioned' the title of Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, shortly before the man's horrible demise.

At last, Jack revealed to Elizabeth all that had happened since she'd been gone. The words poured out of him until at last, for the first time, he looked into her eyes, his tale having finally run dry. Throughout it all, Elizabeth had not interrupted once, afraid that he would stop if deterred from the train of his thoughts. When he finished, she said nothing, but reached out and took his hand in hers.

There were no words that either one could say to describe the significance of that moment, and despite the argument they'd had only an hour or two before, there existed once more between them the comfortable familiarity and understanding that had always drawn the one to the other. Unable to bear the raw emotion in Jack's gaze, Elizabeth looked down at her lap.

"Thank-you," she said.

Jack didn't answer, at a loss for words after saying so many. Trying to suppress his relief, as well as his uneasiness, Jack cleared his throat and stepped away from Elizabeth heading towards the door, reluctantly dropping her hand in the process. He was reaching for the knob when he heard her call his name.

Elizabeth stood and put her hand in his once more. "Show me," she asked him, and he nodded, not needing an explanation for her request.

Captain Teague and William were talking quietly with one another, and Elizabeth thought they looked guilty when they saw her and Jack approaching. _'Probably talking about us,'_ she thought with amusement. Both had noticed that she and Jack were holding hands, and Teague arched his eyebrow at Jack while William just grinned at his mother.

Ignoring his father, Jack nodded to William. "Show your mum your ink," he told the boy, who looked surprised, considering the fact that Elizabeth obviously now knew about the tattoos and wasn't screaming mad. Glancing at his mother's face for some hint of what her reaction would be, William once again turned around and lifted up his shirt in the back.

Elizabeth sank to her knees on the wooden deck to get a closer look at the markings. Her fingers gently traced the outline of the patterns before she finally lowered William's shirt and exhaled deeply. Standing up, Elizabeth turned to Jack and without warning, punched him in the stomach.

It wasn't a particularly hard punch, compared to other's he'd had, but it was enough to knock the breath out of him in an "Oof!" Eyebrows raised, he stared at her as he protectively rubbed his stomach. "I'm certain must I deserve that for something," he muttered under his breath.

"That's for getting my son into trouble," Elizabeth explained. Standing on tiptoe, she solemnly kissed him, softly, but very quickly. "And that's for taking such good care of him," she said. "Even though he now looks exactly like you."

Both William and Jack grinned at this, and Jack said, "Good luck for him, really… he started out looking so much like the whelp, I was concerned, but under my proficient tutelage, he'll be a right handsome lad in no time at all."

Elizabeth snorted and shook her head, although she kept her smile. "I'm going to lie down for a while," she told him. "Good night, William… Captains Sparrow," she walked away and Jack followed her to the cabin door. She paused just before it, but didn't turn to look at him. "I don't know what's going to happen," she admitted, biting her lip. "Or even what I want." Meeting his eyes uncertainly, she asked quietly, "Do you?"

In response, Jack searched her eyes before ever so slowly stepping closer and pressing his lips to hers. When she did not resist, he held her tightly, allowing one hand to roam down the side of her body tentatively, as though keeping himself in restraint.

Elizabeth's heart pounded frantically and she curled her fingers into the fabric of his long-coat, clinging desperately to the weight of it so she wouldn't float away. In her mind there were suddenly no doubts; no reasons why she should do anything other than what she was doing right now, or with anyone else. This was the third time she'd ever kissed Jack, but it was as though each kiss had a personality all it's own – no one kissed like Jack. It was as rich and heady as fine wine, and she found herself getting drunk on the sweet burgundy of his lips.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily, eyes partly closed. "I know," he whispered harshly.

When she at last left him outside the door and tucked herself beneath the comforter of Jack's bed, Elizabeth lay awake, staring at the walls and wondering what good could ever come out of falling in love with the most infamous pirate of the seven seas. God help her, but she didn't think she could help it for much longer.

Somewhere, on the dark depths of the ocean floor, motes of dusty sand had stirred restlessly, although there were no creatures around to have caused such a disturbance. There was a presence there, as heavy as if it had been holding its breath in anticipation of an event – so momentous that it seemed to have been forewarned of its occurrence.

The presence had waited, and when the green flash made the ocean sparkle brightly – even at such an enormous depth and so far away – there was no question that it was what it had been waiting for.

Slowly but tenaciously, a swirl of sand had begun to rise, revealing a flash of white bone hidden beneath, and then another. A figure began to pull itself together and emerge, too vague to be identified, but growing stronger and more purposeful with every passing second.

Then, the body had taken an ungainly step forward. Time passed, and another step was taken. Creeping, slouching, lumbering, the figure began a steady progress towards the remains of Port Royal.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello again! I hope you like chapter ten! First, I want to appoligize to everyone on this site. Someone commented on the lack of breaks between scenes, which I was putting in, but apparently weren't translating for this site! I thought I'd fixed it, but when I went back to look over something, I realized I still wasn't doing it right, so I'm trying something new this time. Does anyone know what I have to do to make this work? Thanks! I want to give credit to Madame Puddifoot (where are you, friend?) because so many of our conversations inspire what I write next - you rock! Every one of the reviews I receive for this fic helps me move onward with new ideas and greater confidence, and I love and appreciate you all! I also want to mention a very special present I received this week from one reviewer on LiveJournal - she drew a wonderful picture inspired by one of the scenes from 'The Flying Dutchman', and I'm so thrilled and honored. Go give her a look-see, and tell her what you think! It's on DeviantArt, at:_

http://emthiessen. so much to emthiessen for the love! See you all next week in Chapter 11!

**

Chapter 10

**

Sand begat bone. Bone begat muscle, tissue, and flesh. As flesh formed, it slowly regained the faint impressions of its previous attributes: cheeks, nose, mouth, and eyes. The tattered scraps of water-worn clothing still clinging to its frame began to fill out as muscles redefined themselves – though still retaining the putrid viscosity of death.

It was Becoming, although what it was Becoming, it didn't know. It was aware that it had existed before this, and that eventually it would recover all of those elements that had previously defined it, but for now, its needs, drives, and principles were a mystery.

Its pace was steady; never tiring, never failing. It had no need of sleep or respite of any kind, even though all of its energy was aimed in the fullest towards two specific tasks – moving, and Becoming. It did not need to think about the Becoming… that would continue on its own whether the creature wished it to or not. It had no thought of what it had been, or what it would be, for that was out of its hands.

Instead it focused all of its attention on what it did know - a destination. This was the one bit of knowledge it possessed, and that minimal detail held the utmost significance in whatever part of it was now sentient. The source of this information did not matter, nor did the reason for going there. It was enough, for the moment, to have a purpose, no matter how small. So it walked – slowly but surely – making its way towards an unremembered, but somehow vaguely familiar location… a place called Port Royal.

__

The woman sat upon a rock by the side of a river descending through the lush tropical forest over glittering stones. Between her knees a boy of twelve sat, absently throwing pebbles, twigs, and leaves into the swift-moving water and watching the objects rush away downstream. The woman tenderly ran an ivory comb through his hair, and though the child was restless, he obviously enjoyed the attentive grooming.

The boy spoke. "Mother?" he asked curiously. "You'll always protect me, won't you?"

The woman smiled, and the expression made her already beautiful face, exquisite. "What is it you fear, that you are in of need protection, my son?"

The boy shrugged indifferently. He had no fear – that was not the point of his question. "But you would_ protect me… from anything, right?" he pressed._

The woman's hand froze in mid-brushstroke – so briefly that her child never noticed it, or gained any insight from the pause. When she spoke her tone was light and even, and the only hint that something significant had occurred within her was a slight tightening around her eyes, which he could not see. "There will come a time when you will be a man, and you will neither want, nor need the help of your dear mother."

The boy laughed, and jumped up from the ground, doing a proud little dance. He turned to face her jubilantly with his hands fisted on his hips, elbows out on either side. "I'm already a man," he announced proudly.

His mother laughed, not mockingly, but out of sheer admiration and joy for her son. "Yes," she acknowledged, wiping tears of mirth from her sparkling onyx eyes. "And soon, you will have all you need in life to care for yourself, with or without me." As he resettled at her feet and she resumed combing his hair, the woman said thoughtfully, "But I suppose I would always do whatever it is within my power to, in order to keep you safe, my love. Does that satisfy your inquisitive mind?"

The boy looked thoughtful. "Yes," he said. It was clear from the expression on his face that he had not yet reached the heart of his query. Hesitantly, he asked, "Don't all mothers want to protect their children?"

The woman's sad smile went unobserved by her son. "I fear there are some mothers who are not as concerned with the well-being of their off-spring as I of yours, love."

He nodded, as if he already knew that was what her answer would be. "Like… like your mother?" the boy asked carefully. "Is that why you're upset with her being here?"

The woman stopped her movements, and the boy turned to look up at her face. With a gentle smile, she said, "No… that is not the reason. My mother is a formidable woman; always remember to treat her with respect - but be mindful, and cautious."

The boy frowned in thought, as though he still did not have the answer to his question. Before he could probe any further though, the image of mother and child became hazy, and the mother's voice filled the air, saying, "Watch him – protect him."

Elizabeth woke with a start and looked around the cabin, as if searching out the voice that still rang in her ears. Even as she realized where she was, and that she was alone, the clarity of the images began to fade, and her quickening pulse slowed steadily. She was safely aboard the _Savarna_. It had only been a dream.

Wiping the sweat from her face, Elizabeth realized it was night. The moon was absent from the sky visible through the cabin's window, and it was only when she heard the ship's bell ring once that she realized it was one o'clock in the morning. She had slept most of the day and well into the night, and though her first thought was to wonder where her son was, Elizabeth found she could not get out of the bed quite yet.

A tremble of uncertainty and fear held her immobile, and she found herself irritated by it. There was nothing for her _to_ fear – except that the goddess who had essentially caused her husband's death, was now turning her attentions towards the rest of Elizabeth's family and friends; she had no home; her undead husband was in danger of turning into a sea urchin because of her, and on top of all that – she was falling in love with a rum-soaked pirate who was bound to break her heart.

No… nothing to fear at all.

Exhaling deeply, Elizabeth forced herself to forget about Jack for the moment, and all her other worries, so that she could focus on the most immediate of her concerns: making sure her son was all right. She was not afraid that Jack had lapsed in his care for William – he had proved himself quite capable in that area, one hundred fold – but the strange dream that still hovered vaguely in the corners of her mind had left her uneasy, and with a strong desire to see her child.

Holding her breath, she put one foot on the floor, and then the other. Elizabeth had not bothered to undress before falling heavily onto Jack's bunk, and she paused now only to splash some cool water on her face to help her wake up before venturing out onto the deck.

She didn't get far; she was back inside the cabin mere seconds after opening the door. The air was so cold outside that it had knocked into her with a physical weight. Quickly digging through Jack's surprisingly neat trunk, Elizabeth donned a spare coat of silk tweed and a pair of leather boots, several sizes too large for her feet. Shuffling towards the door, she braced herself against the shock of the cold and stumbled outside.

The chill air bit deeply into her face, and Elizabeth found herself longing for her old familiar hat – now lost to the sea with the rest of her possessions in Port Royal. If there was anything she'd have to see to acquiring, it was definitely a proper hat and a descent pair of boots. Though the pair she'd borrowed of Jack's was well made to withstand constantly being soaked by the sea, the air crept into the places her tiny feet didn't fill, further leeching the remaining heat from her body.

Trying not to race back to the safety of the smaller of the two cabins, Elizabeth steeled herself, setting her jaw and straightening her shoulders, before striding out for a look around deck, as best she could in her current footwear.

It appeared that there was no moon at all that night; the sky was so dark, she could see only a few small flickers of light from the minimal lanterns along the length of the ship. Elizabeth knew the crew she sailed with was scant, so she supposed it was not surprising that no one was in her immediate view as she scanned the deck with her eyes.

From behind her, a gruff voice said, "You just missed him."

Elizabeth spun around, trying not to look startled. Captain Teague stood watching her from the helm, and she suddenly felt foolish for not having thought to look there first. "Pardon?" she managed to ask, grateful that the darkness hid her blush. She had never actually spoken to the elder Sparrow before.

Captain Teague nodded in the direction of the hatch leading below deck. "Jackie… he went to make his rounds."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, feeling awkward. "I was actually looking for my son… do you know where he is?" she asked politely.

Teague looked at her for a long moment, then inclined his head in a short, but respectful bow. "Forgive my presumption – I should have known." He nodded again, this time in the direction of the crow's nest. "The lad's on watch," he told her.

"Up there? In this weather?" Elizabeth turned to gaze upward, and then climbed the stairs to stand beside Captain Teague for a better view. "He must be freezing."

"Never you mind… Jackie's been popping up there with blankets and… other fortifications."

Elizabeth whirled on him. "You don't mean… is Jack giving him rum? Again?"

Teague put a hand up to stay her before she stormed off in search of _his_ son. "Enough for the sailor, but not too much for the lad… Jackie does right by your boy – you needn't worry about that, my lady."

Only slightly mollified, Elizabeth nevertheless calmed herself. There was truth in the Captain's words. "Yes… he does seem to have a way with William, doesn't he?" Teague grunted in agreement. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised – after all, Jack often behaves like a child himself."

Teague raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled softly. "Well, I suppose he's making up for lost time… he didn't have much in the way of a childhood."

Elizabeth nodded, unwilling to venture into such sensitive territory with a man like Captain Teague Sparrow. She hugged herself for warmth, rubbing her arms briskly.

"Seems like you could use a touch of fortification yourself, Captain Swann." Teague observed. Reaching inside his velvet frockcoat, he withdrew a silver flask and passed it to her.

Elizabeth smiled wryly in thanks. Unscrewing the cap, she took a quick swig and enjoyed the current of warmth that invaded her body, heating her briefly from head to toe. "How is it you don't appear to be afflicted by this abominable weather?" She asked, passing back the flask.

Teague grinned – not an unpleasant thing, Elizabeth realized – and took a healthy drink of his own. "I've spent many a year at sea, in all kinds of weather. You learn to adapt to the vagaries of fortune… or at least to the vagaries of drink." He toasted her with a serious expression and drank again before offering her the flask once more.

Unable to restrain her curiosity, Elizabeth asked, "Have you always been a pirate?"

Her tone had been innocent, but he eyed her keenly, though he did not seem to be put off by her questioning. "That isn't the question you want to ask," he said shrewdly. "You want to know why I was never around when Jackie was growing up."

"No, I mean… I don't mean to pry… and, at least, I think I understand about that," Elizabeth said in an embarrassed rush of words. "It was Calypso, wasn't it? Jack told me she put you under a curse. So, you couldn't have come to land whenever you liked, could you?"

It wasn't a question, and Teague didn't treat it as such. Instead he asked, "Jack told you that, did he?" The Captain stared musingly out at the sea, as though deep in thought. Finally he said, "I was born in Ireland to a family of farmers. The English stole our land – killed them when they fought back. I watched from a nearby hill as they burned our house and threw the bodies of my kin into the flames. That night I stowed away on a merchant ship and never looked back." Teague looked up towards the crow's nest. "I was no older than that lad of yours, and I've been a pirate ever since."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say to such an unexpected glimpse into the impenetrable Teague Sparrow. She wanted to apologize, but she felt as though that would take away some of the quiet dignity that had given strength to his words. There was no trace of sorrow in his voice when he spoke; he had told his tale as impassively as he said everything else. At last, all she could think to ask was, "Why did you tell me this?"

Teague shrugged, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "You asked." Elizabeth shook her head in confusion, as if she wanted to protest, but he continued, "I'm an old man, Captain Swann, with but two things to my name – this ship, and a son who knows nothing of the past beyond himself. Surely the King of the Pirates can find a suitable use for such information?"

Nodding slowly, Elizabeth found herself beginning to smile. Teague was crafty, and she admired him for it. Jack would reject any overture of peace made by his father openly, purely on principle. But armed with a little bit of information – and a decent knowledge of how Jack's mind worked – Elizabeth could be instrumental in helping the Sparrow men to understand one another.

She looked at Teague and accepted the flask he was offering her again. Taking a drink, she wiped her mouth on the overly long sleeve of Jack's coat. "Calypso was right about you," she commented. In response to his raised eyebrow, she added, "You're a clever man."

Teague grunted noncommittally.

For a moment, the two stood at the helm in companionable silence, sharing the flask of rum. It was good, quality liquor, Elizabeth realized, much better than the cheaper stuff Jack was usually able to lay hands on. Even her own, meager, supply back in Port Royal was nothing compared to the richness of the stuff in Captain Teague's personal stock, and it gave Elizabeth a little more insight into the enigmatic man at her side. His taste for finery had not fallen victim to the hardscrabble life of a pirate. He was a man who desired the best that life had to offer, and settled for nothing less.

As Elizabeth took another swallow of rum into her throat, Captain Teague said, "I hear you were the one responsible for killing my son."

It took a moment for Teague's words to sink in, but when they did, Elizabeth choked on the rum. Coughing furiously, eyes watering and lungs burning, she stared at the Captain with wide eyes. After a few minutes, in which Teague did not meet her eyes, continuing to look straight ahead, she managed to say, "The bloody Kraken was after Jack at the time - it would have taken all of us down with him. I had little option but to - " she paused to gasp for air again, and this time got a better look at Teague's face. His eyes were sparkling and he was trying hard not to laugh. Her eyes narrowed and she exhaled slowly, shaking her head. "Blasted pirates," she muttered.

Silently, Teague's shoulders shook for a moment as they both recovered. Then he said, "Aye, I figured it would be for some noble reason, seeing as how it was you that did the job. What I've been wondering though, is how you managed to do it?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure how much she should reveal. She hoped Captain Teague couldn't see the red stain creeping out from under the collar of Jack's coat. "We were leaving the _Pearl_ in the longboats and when it was just he and I left, I shackled him to the mast and left him for the Kraken," she finally summarized, trying to sound as dispassionate and matter-of-fact as possible.

Teague shot a quick glance at her and then shook his head. "That's not all there is to it. I know my son – Jack may be peculiar, but he's no fool. He'd not be easily tricked… as I'm certain you know."

Elizabeth shrugged uncomfortably. "Sometimes people can behave quite foolishly about certain things."

He looked at her again, this time with a penetrating gaze. Elizabeth looked away from his stare and quickly finished off the remaining rum in one long gulp. Teague smiled again – funny how she'd thought it charming the first time – and suddenly laughed out loud. The sound was startling.

"I thought so," he wheezed after a few minutes. "Sparrow men always seem to lose their wits when it comes to a lass."

Elizabeth frowned, and pulled Jack's coat tighter around her. "Yes, well – Jack has been known to lie on the receiving end of more than one Tortuga whores' slap," she muttered.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Captain Teague noticed that Elizabeth was disgruntled and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "You don't understand, lass… I'm not comparing you to any common doxy. I only meant that… well," he paused a moment. "The only wholly selfless act I've ever committed was done because of Savarna, and my pap was just the same. It was me mam that turned him from a shiftless lay-about into a prosperous farmer – and he died fighting to keep the life she'd made for them." He nodded at Elizabeth, chuckling only softly now. "That's all I'm saying, my lady… it's in Jack's blood – Sparrow blood – we're only truly ourselves when with the one we care for most."

Elizabeth looked down at the deck in silence, grateful that Captain Teague suddenly decided to check the direction on the standing compass and compare it to their position by the stars. At last she handed him back the emptied flask, and he took it from her, winking at her so quickly as he did that she had to smile. He was an inscrutable man, Captain Teague Sparrow, but she found she liked him anyway.

From the bow of the ship, Jack and Ina appeared, talking animatedly. Ina was gesticulating wildly – in an obvious imitation of Jack, but the man in question only glared good-naturedly at her mockery, and Ina laughed in response. As she watched them approach, Elizabeth felt he stomach tighten as it had earlier when she'd been in Ina's presence, and she finally recognized it for what it was… jealousy.

Elizabeth frowned at the realization. She was jealous about Jack Sparrow... a definite first. She decided she didn't like it, and when she turned to look away from the pair, she found herself face to face with Captain Teague's knowing stare. She blushed, and at this distance, Teague couldn't help but notice.

Jack stopped talking when he noticed Elizabeth, but the pleasure he might have felt at seeing her up and about, dissipated at the way in which she and his father were standing together. He didn't smile when she turned to look at him as he and Ina mounted the stairs to the stern deck, and he noticed that his father was holding his flask just seconds before the older man slipped it into his coat.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" Jack asked, glaring at his father.

Teague gave him a brief nod, which served to further inflame his son. "Captain Swann was kind enough to offer me the pleasure of her company," he said.

"Did she now? Wasn't that thoughtful of her?" Jack said, finally giving Elizabeth a tight smile. "You're quite the humanitarian, love."

Elizabeth glared at him before turning to give a nod to Captain Teague. "Goodnight, Captain… thank-you for the rum." Brushing calmly past Jack and ignoring Ina the best she could without being overtly rude, Elizabeth headed towards the mast holding the crow's nest, and within that, William.

"So what did you and Sir Roguery discuss, love," Jack's voice called out from behind her. "Comparing notes on deceit and treachery?"

Elizabeth whirled around. "You're insufferable."

"Or was he using his _charms_ to fatten you for the slaughter? I must say, Elizabeth – I didn't figure you as one to fall for such shallow posturing, but- "

"Jack!" Elizabeth stopped him. "What are you babbling about?" She stared at him incredulously. "We were just talking… much as I'm sure you and Ina were," she couldn't help but throw in, unable to hide the edge in her voice.

Jack frowned. "So, you're old chums now, are you? Drinking mates? He's old enough to be your grandfather, you know."

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth demanded exasperatedly.

"I don't like the two of you conspiring together… you might give one another… ideas, is all," Jack waved one of his hands wildly.

"Conspiring?" Elizabeth laughed. "It's not like he's out to kill you, Jack… he's your father. And he care about you, I might add."

Jack ignored the obvious point and instead said, "So you _were_ talking about me! What else did you discuss?"

"You're being foolish," Elizabeth sighed. "He told me a bit about his childhood, that's really all," she left out all the more personal details – she still had to consider those herself, and she somehow didn't think Jack would react well to that part of their conversation.

Jack stared at her. "He did what?" He asked in surprise.

"He told me that he became a pirate after his family was killed in Ireland by the English and his house destroyed. He was only William's age." Elizabeth explained.

Jack narrowed his eyes, and turned away for a moment, thinking. When he looked at her again, he said, "He never told me any of that."

"So he said," Elizabeth confirmed. "He also said you never asked."

Jack was silent, staring off into space. A thought struck her and Elizabeth asked, "Are you jealous about me talking to your father?"

That caught Jack's attention. "Jealous? That's perfidious calumny and slander!" He eyed her carefully. "Should I be?"

Elizabeth felt her heart jump. "Should I be jealous of Ina?" she asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her question. "_Are_ you jealous of her, love?" he asked in a low, humored voice, stepping closer to her.

Elizabeth stepped back from him, finding herself pressed up against the mast. "Don't be ridiculous," she denied, shakily. "Just because she hovers around you like a shadow…" her voice trailed off at Jack's grin.

"Does she then? That is indeed, an interesting observation… and you not having been on this ship more than a day."

Again, she was blushing – it was becoming a frequent occurrence, she realized.

Jack was standing toe to toe with Elizabeth, his eyes suddenly captivated by the nervous flicker of her tongue as she wet her lips. When he spoke again, his voice was husky. "It seems you and I need to reach an accord," he stated.

Elizabeth nodded – her mouth too dry to speak.

Slowly, Jack put his left hand on Elizabeth's waist, bracing his right on the mast at her back, just above her head. He leaned in an inch closer, staring directly into her eyes. "What's it to be then, love? What shall we say to appease the disquieting uncertainties that are plaguing us, ay?"

When she said nothing, Jack went on. "In Port Royal, you as much as told me you loved me – before the world went to hell around us. Did you mean what you said then, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth couldn't tear her eyes away from his. There was an intensity there she'd never seen before, and it prompted her to be honest, for once and for all, despite any consequences. "I…" she cleared her throat. "I did," she said quietly.

The air between them stilled, but before he could make any response to her statement, Elizabeth raised a quick hand and placed a soft finger against his lips. "When I sent you away from Port Royal the day Will returned, I overheard you tell William you 'thought' you loved me." She searched his face for the answer to a question she was afraid to ask. "What is this to you, Jack? Am I just another conquest for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow – or were you telling the truth?"

Jack blinked, continuing to stare into Elizabeth's eyes. They were deep and brown, and at that moment he wanted to fall into them and drown, never to come out. "I'm not sure I know what love is, love… I've never felt it – not the way the poets mean. I loved my mum; I love the sea, and I love the _Pearl_. I love freedom. But what I feel for you?" He shook his head. "I've never felt that before either – so I'm of a mind to believe that these two elusive emotions are one in the same thing."

The breath caught in Elizabeth's throat and it hitched, producing a little gasping sound. Tears rose in her eyes, and she blinked them away. Lowering her head to rest it against Jack's chest, she did not wipe away the shallow streams of moisture dampening her cheeks as Jack drew her close, wrapping her in his arms.

"There's so much still… so many things that are uncertain. Will… and Calypso…"

"Forget it," Jack said softly, lifting Elizabeth's chin with one finger while drying her face with the opposite hand. "The incommodious particulars can plague us on their own time… for now, there are more pressing matters that must be attended to."

He kissed her, and for once his lips on hers were not hot and demanding, but soft and pleading. It was a honeyed warmth that intoxicated more slowly and fully than anything they'd shared before. A low baritone rumble vibrated through his chest and into hers as he pressed closer against her, and Elizabeth's hand slid like silk across the back of his neck while the other ran the length of his abdomen and up his chest, coming to rest over his heart.

Jack's stomach flip-flopped, and he swallowed the soft sigh that escaped Elizabeth's mouth as he reached up to gently cup her face. He drown himself in her – in the scent of jasmine that followed her everywhere; in the warm liquid depths of her fathomless eyes; in the heat that radiated from her body as it pressed closer to his. If he'd doubted for a moment whether his words of just minutes ago were true, there was no denying what he felt now. He'd let her go once, twice, even three times – but from this moment on, if she expected him to walk away again, he knew he could not.

Freedom was Jack's most treasured possession, and yet with the greatest threat to that very thing enclosed in his arms, he had never felt more free. The thought made him dizzy, and all of a sudden, he was gasping for air, his forehead resting against Elizabeth's. He studied every detail of her face; the full lips, high cheekbones and delicate nose. He could not understand how this pampered, well-bred, governor's daughter had stolen past his defenses, but here she was, and he wouldn't let her get away.

As Jack lowered his face to kiss her again, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered closed, and she realized, for perhaps the first time, the value of all that she held in her grasp. The thought terrified her, and she could do nothing but lose herself in intoxicating liqueur that was Jack's kiss, and pray that this time, she could keep what she wanted.

Onward, the being trod, for it was no longer a creature, but the vague representation of a man. He had been a man before, though he still could not remember the details of that life, or any other before crawling out of the muck on the sea floor. He was patient though – he knew that everything he had known before would come again in time, and time was something that meant very little to him anymore.

He was no longer alone, either, for on all sides, other creatures had arisen to follow him – and they were Becoming, just as he had. There were about sixty all told – he knew that somehow, just as he knew that these creatures would become men he had known in his former life. There was no understanding it – this font of information running into his head – but he knew enough to trust it.

As around him sand and bone and tissue began to regenerate and fall into line beside him, he maintained his now normal pace. He would get to his destination in time, and it seemed he would have company there, too. There was nothing else to do but continue on, and wait for the knowledge that was sure to come to him in time.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hello again all! If I don't respond to your comments from Chapter 10, give me a couple days. I start school tomorrow, and I've been going crazy trying to get everything done! I love hearing from you all, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 11. I'll be back next week, and I hope to post again on Wednesday, but if there's a delay, fear not - I'll get there soon enough! Love you all! - Kimberlee_

**

Chapter Eleven

**

Jack's eyes were so serious – Elizabeth had rarely seen them like that before. For once there was no pretense of incompetence or drunken foolishness. His face bore no hint of a grimace, smirk, or sneer - only honesty. She realized that Jack was doing exactly what his father had predicted he would – showing her his true self.

She discovered that she recognized it, for although she hadn't known it then, she'd been treated to glimpses of this Jack before. Elizabeth remembered a bonfire on a deserted island, and the far away look of longing on his face as he talked about his ship. She remembered flashes of surprise she'd witnessed – when she'd appeared on the docks of Tortuga dressed as a boy, and again when she'd stood before him at the head of his rescue party in Davy Jones' Locker. She remembered the pride that had swelled his chest when she'd chained him to the _Black Pearl_ to await the Kraken's maw, and at last she recalled the aching desire in his eyes, both the first and second time she'd kissed him.

This Jack was no stranger – this was the Jack who loved her. Who had long been falling in love with her, though he didn't know it. This was the Jack who leapt into the sea to save her when she fell; who had ended his game and shot Barbossa the instant he'd pointed his pistol at her on the Isla de Muerta; who'd given up his chance to escape in order to come back and fight the Kraken, only to be sacrificed in return. He had never said the words, but Elizabeth suddenly realized that Jack had been confessing his love for her in hundreds of ways – even by giving up his chance at immortality so that a dying Will could stab Jones' heart instead.

Here on the moonless deck of the _Savarna_ Elizabeth felt as though she couldn't breathe, so overwhelmed was she by the naked honesty of Jack's expression. She lifted her face to his and he kissed her again. Her mind went blank except for the sensation of his lips on hers, the tickle of his facial hair against her skin, his tongue dueling with hers. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and realized that hers was racing as well. When they finally drew apart, pressed forehead to forehead, they were both gasping for air.

Elizabeth felt Jack suddenly go still and his arm jerked, as if he had been about to reach for his pistol. Attuned to his body language, Elizabeth froze and searched Jack's face for a hint as to what had disturbed him. His head was tilted slightly upward and his eyes narrowed; he was listening for something.

In a moment she heard it too… giggling. Relaxing, Elizabeth felt her cheeks begin to flame. She and Jack were leaning up against the mainmast – the crow's nest was right above them. With a soft groan, Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's chest.

Jack chuckled softly. "It would seem that we've been spotted, love," he murmured to her. The giggling increased; it was now clearly audible. Looking upward, Jack spotted William peering down at them, grinning madly. "It's not very polite to spy on the captain, mate," he said loudly enough for William to hear.

"It's Captain Teague's ship," William answered cheerily. "So really…"

Jack frowned, which just made William laugh even harder. "A week in the Brig might serve to reinforce your memory," he threatened.

"You wouldn't put me in the Brig," William said, beginning to climb down the mast.

"Would so!"

"Would not!" William dropped to the deck beside Jack and Elizabeth. He eyed the two of them intently. "Mother wouldn't let you."

The lady in question was hardly paying attention to their conversation, as she struggled to overcome her embarrassment. "Hello, William," she said as her son looked to her for reinforcement. "Are you cold up there? Jack and I were just…"

"Kissing," William supplied, not at all uncomfortable at having caught them at it.

Elizabeth couldn't have turned any redder if she tried. "We weren't trying to hide anything from you… it's sort of a recent development," she hurried to explain.

William rolled his eyes at her use of the word 'recent'. "It's all right, Mother. I'm not upset or anything. I _like_ Uncle Jack. Besides, it's about time you two sussed things out properly."

"William!" Elizabeth managed to turn a shade pinker after all, and hid her face in one hand. She inhaled deeply. "Maybe you should get back to your duties."

"Yeah, bugger off, mate," Jack stuck out his tongue at the boy.

Pealing with laughter, William said, "All right… I'll leave you alone." He had one bare foot on the rigging when Elizabeth stopped him again.

"Let's not mention this to the crew just yet… can I trust you to keep this confidence?"

William shrugged in agreement. "It's not like they don't know something's going on, you know." His eyes lit up. "That reminds me… I won the bet!"

"Bet?" Elizabeth croaked. She turned to Jack. "He's gambling, now?"

"Pintel lent me the money," William confirmed. "I guessed that it would be twenty-four hours until one of you acted – and I was the closest without going over!" he said excitedly.

Jack laughed as Elizabeth leaned against the railing for support. "What were the odds?" he asked.

William narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not sure… they explained, but I didn't quite understand everything Pintel was saying. Everyone put in though – even Captain Teague, whose was the only guess lower than mine… ten hours."

Jack and Elizabeth exchanged a surprised but knowing look – Teague had been the actual winner. Their first kiss since Elizabeth's rescue from the Locker had occurred much earlier that day. Not that they'd admit it to William. "Listen, mate," Jack said. "Why don't you take my place mid-ship whilst your mum and I keep watch in the crow's nest for a bit?"

William laughed again, shaking his head. "You won't be keeping watch – you'll run us into a island, or an ice flow or something." He didn't even give Jack a chance to protest before he'd kipped back up ropes into his perch, high above the deck.

Jack frowned as he watched the boy's progress, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Your son's getting quite cheeky," he said.

"Yes," Elizabeth said wryly. "I wonder where he possibly could have acquired that feature?" She was not surprised when Jack actually preened at the comment.

"I ought to make sure those rogues don't cheat the lad out of his due," he said.

Elizabeth's eyebrows drew together. "But to collect his winnings, he'd have to tell them what he saw, wouldn't he?" She seemed oddly concerned about the crew knowing what was going on between her and Jack.

Jack's eyes searched her face, and he frowned. "It truly bothers you that the men will know, doesn't it?" She could practically hear his defenses rising again. "Sorry to disappoint, love, but if I'm not good enough for the Pirate King, then tell me now and I-"

She stopped him with a kiss, and gave a surprised squeak when Jack pulled her to him roughly, kissing her back fiercely. Moments later, she pulled back far enough to murmur, "It's not you, Jack…. If everyone knows, they'll watch, and they'll talk." She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I just want you to myself for a while – without pressure from the crew to live up to any expectations of how or what we should be." She kissed him again, quickly. "I want to know you well enough that I won't fear becoming just another part of Captain Jack Sparrow's fabulous mythology."

Jack grinned, slowly and sexily. "Oh, you'll get to know me well enough, love," he said. "And whatever role you play in my legend – it'll be a fairly significant one. Savvy?"

Elizabeth nodded, breathless once again and slightly dazed by his words. He was deadly serious about what he was saying, and she wasn't quite used to it. She couldn't manage to shake the fear experience had instilled in her, either. Could she trust Jack's word, given all she knew about him?

As if reading her thoughts, Jack sighed and ran a gentle hand through the long tangled strands of her hair. "No worries, love. I'll do right by you, whatever happens. Jack Sparrow doesn't squander his treasures."

Smiling, Elizabeth felt calmed by his words. True or not, she'd never know if she didn't trust him. As she leaned close to kiss him again, a voice called Jack's name, interrupting them. It was Ina.

Jack sighed in exasperation. "I think we'd _best_ tell them, otherwise we'll never get a moment's peace!" Turning away from Elizabeth, he called out, "Here… what's the trouble, Ina, dearie?"

Appearing from around a corner, Ina stopped short when she saw Elizabeth. Giving the other woman a polite nod, she turned her attention back to Jack. "I've just finished with the inventory," she said. "You should see the results for yourself."

Jack nodded and looked at Elizabeth in disappointment. "Captainy things," he said regretfully. A playful look entered his eyes and he took her hand in his, kissing the back of it rather formally. "May I call upon you later, Captain Swann?" he asked.

Elizabeth couldn't help it; she giggled. "You may," she agreed. He bowed and turned to follow Ina, who appeared slightly astonished by Jack's behavior. Elizabeth fought the uncharitable urge to say, 'ha!' as she considered that perhaps her jealous fears were completely unfounded after all.

Slipping off her borrowed boots with a sigh, Elizabeth quickly climbed the ratlines leading to the crow's nest. Crawling into the cramped space beside her son, she quickly buried her frozen toes beneath one of the blankets Jack had brought up earlier.

William smiled when he saw her. "Where's Jack?" he asked.

"In the hold, with Ina," she told him. When he did not react with suspicion, Elizabeth decided that maybe she had let herself get carried away concerning Jack's old friend. Her uneasiness was just unfounded jealousy, and she would be better served making friends with her, rather than maintaining an antagonizing distance.

With a sigh, Elizabeth began to say, "About Jack and I…" but William interrupted.

"You love him, don't you?" He said it with such certainty that Elizabeth didn't bother to answer. "I thought you did, but I wasn't sure until I ran away and Uncle Jack brought me back - when I saw you, he, and Father all together."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

William nodded. "Uncle Jack and Father glared at each other a lot, but pretended to be very friendly, and you – " he thought a moment. "You kept looking at them like you were really sad."

Elizabeth frowned. "William, I loved… _love_ your Father very much… and he and Jack were friends – they have each made great sacrifices on the other's behalf."

"I know," William agreed. "That's not what I meant. It just seemed as though… everyone was waiting for something to happen. Father treated Uncle Jack very carefully – like how you bow to your opponent before you fence. You admire how good he is, but you also hope that you'll beat him anyway. Uncle Jack stayed as far away from us as he could, and he'd been close beside us for days before that.

"You stood beside Father the whole time, holding his hand and smiling, but your eyes kept searching the room, and sometimes you didn't hear the questions you were being asked," William concluded.

Elizabeth thought quietly. "You're an oddly perceptive young man, William Turner," she said finally.

He grinned in reply. "I'm precocious."

Laughing, Elizabeth put an arm around her son and drew him close. Peering out into the darkness of the night, the two of them sat there together, keeping watch for any sign of danger or land.

It was several hours later - practically drawing on dawn and the end of the third watch – when Jack's head appeared over the rim of their roost. He had somehow managed to climb the ropes with two bottles of rum in each hand. Unable to get into the basket beside them, he leaned precariously against the edge. "Rum's almost gone," he grumbled at them. "I took all but a few for meself, leaving an overly decent handful for the rest of the crew, if you ask my opinion."

Elizabeth shot a grin at William. "I'm sure you did," she said mildly.

Oblivious to her mockery or choosing to ignore it, Jack said, "We're going to need to find land soon. We've only a few barrels of fresh water left, and even less of the more fetid stuff. We'll have to slaughter the last two lambs and dry the meat – both to save water and to give us something to eat. The fruit and such has gone to rot already, and even the hardtack is dwindling at a brisk pace."

Elizabeth nodded. "What is our location?" she asked.

"This afternoon I did some measuring with the sextant. It appears we came out of World's End on the complete opposite side from whence we entered it. We went off the map near the Arctic, and resurfaced near the shores of the Antarctic." Jack gestured vaguely with two of his bottles, "Which accounts for the weather."

"Are their any islands near here that we can make use of?"

Jack nodded his head from side to side in a combination 'yes/no' answer. "If we make good time – if the old man will let me take over the helm, that is – we could arrive at the Ilha de Tristao da Cunha before the week is out. There are a number of small, uninhabited and unwelcoming islands there, but nice ones as well."

"Are we already on that heading?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack nodded again. "I told the _Captain_" he glared quickly and playfully at William, "on the way back up." Standing as upright as he could, Jack began to add something more, but a strange looked crossed his face, and suddenly he disappeared from view.

Both Elizabeth and William jumped to their feet and peered over the side. Flat on his back on the deck below them, Jack waved one hand – the two rum bottles were still clutched in it. The other hand had also retained its two bottles of rum... Jack looked relieved.

"I'm alright!" he shouted up. "I slipped, but the rum's okay!"

It was difficult for Jack to convince his father to give him more time at the helm, but after Jack's next shift at the wheel in his regular rotation, Captain Teague realized that his son would make much better time than he could, and so agreed. Henceforth, Jack spent both his usual second watch at the helm and did not leave during the third watch either. Teague only steered during the first watch while Jack ate and slept, and spent the third watch prowling the decks like a restless predatory animal. The rest of the crew tried to avoid the intimidating Captain as much as possible during this time – everyone except Ina, who did not seem disturbed by him at all.

With Jack so often at the wheel, Elizabeth at first found herself with little to do. Jack was reluctant to assign her to work until he was sure she had recovered from the Locker, but after the third day of inactivity, the pirate was convinced when Elizabeth threatened to upend his two remaining bottles of rum into the ocean if he didn't cooperate with her.

With both of them working all evening and into the early hours of the morning, there was little opportunity for Jack and Elizabeth to be together as often as they would have liked. Still, there developed a more comfortable camaraderie between them that was broken only by the occasional fight that always seemed to end before it really began. Even if Jack hadn't ordered the crew to 'pay up' William's winnings – though without giving any details – the men would have soon figured out that things were developing nicely between the younger of the two Captains. A new wager was made – one which William was decidedly not made privy to.

At night neither Jack, Elizabeth, or William suggested a change in their sleeping arrangements, although it was definitely on Jack's mind, and Elizabeth had considered it more than once. When the first weak rays of the morning sun signaled them that it was time to sleep though, they hesitated, and once again the three of them crawled into the bunk, Elizabeth in the middle with two arms around her abdomen – one from either side.

True to his prediction – a fact that surprised nobody but Elizabeth, who had yet to truly witness Jack's extraordinary sailing skills in times of pressure – they reached the hardly-explored archipelago known as the Ilha de Tristao da Cunha within six days. A small cluster of about seven mountainous islands jutted up from the water as if they had emerged from the depths just to meet them. Evidence of volcanic activity in the past had deeply scarred the rock, and only a dense growth of trees led one to believe that many years had passed since the last performances.

Elizabeth felt uncertain about Jack's chosen stopping point, but they desperately needed to restock their water, and a waterfall was just visible on the largest island through the tree covered peaks.

"Have you been here before?" She asked, but received no answer. Turning, she realized that Captain Teague was not looking towards the island but was observing Jack carefully. The young Captain Sparrow did not look any more peculiar, as he stood at the helm, than he had at any other point during their voyage: a tiny smile curved his lips, expressing his delight in the act of sailing, and occasionally he lifted his right hand from the wheel to take hold of the small charm at his waist – the red bead shaped like a mermaid.

Looking back at Captain Teague, Elizabeth realized that it was this object that had drawn his attention. He seemed oddly intrigued and disturbed by the talisman, and she couldn't help asking, "What is it?"

Realizing that she had noticed his interest, Teague turned away, looking back towards the island. Just when she thought he might ignore the question, the Captain said, "It's a fetish of his mother's – a charm. I've noticed him wearing it before, but never seen him use it until this voyage."

"Use it?" She studied Jack carefully. He didn't even seem to be aware that he was fondling the small bead. "How does he use it?" Elizabeth asked. "What does it do that makes you so certain that Jack doesn't use every day?"

Teague glanced at her briefly, but immediately resumed his examination of the approaching shore. "The mermaid is a symbol of Mami Wata – one of Savarna's many incarnations. Those who worship her know her by many names, and Mami Wata is the most revered of them all."

He paused for a moment, contemplating his words. "A deity gains and loses power based on how well his or her name is known. For someone like Calypso, her power faded greatly when Rome fell, and then rose again when sailors took up with her. For Savarna, her power has always been minimal because her worshipers are few and far between. She still has the ability to affect certain things though, and she would often use her abilities to protect those she cared for. Have you noticed the figurehead on this vessel?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Is it a mermaid?" she guessed.

"Not only that," Teague affirmed, "but it's ,_Savarna_ in the form of a mermaid. That's part of what has kept myself, and this ship safe for so long. Calypso cannot come aboard unless invited, and she can't harm us even if she were – her daughter's influence dampened any control she could have over us."

"So… Jack's talisman gives him protection?" Elizabeth asked, still uncertain of why Teague seemed so interested in it.

Captain Teague nodded. "Some… though the chicken foot seems to indicate that Jackie's found little protective about the charm," he commented. "He does seem to be acquiring any number of talents from it though – not the least of which is evidenced by his abnormal abilities at the wheel."

Elisabeth thought about his words. "I'm seen Jack do some fairly fantastic things in the time I've known him," she said. "He's an uncommonly talented sailor, but he also has an uncanny aptitude for acts of death-defying grandeur."

Teague nodded. "Yes, but those are attributes he inherited from his mother more directly. They're a part of who he is as the son of a goddess – that, and the fact that he's just damn lucky. But he's turned down Calypso's offers of power many times, yet he's never gotten rid of that talisman. I assume because it was from Savarna, but it always has surprised me to see him with it because to use it would bring exactly the kind of attention Jackie's tried to avoid for more than twenty-odd years."

Now Elizabeth frowned. "I don't understand," she said. "Do you mean that using his mother's power, for whatever the reason, is the same as accepting power from Calypso?"

Teague shrugged, but his face looked grim. "The power comes from the same place, but it's more like he's teasing Calypso by using it. It'll infuriate her plenty, but that's not my deepest worry." Casting a look over his shoulder to make certain that Jack was unable to overhear them, he said. "Power doesn't just influence those around you, it also draws from inside of you. It's a hunger Jackie's already experienced, and though his intentions are good…"

He shook his head. "He's his own man," Teague said finally. "I never could tell him what to do, and I won't start now." For the first time since their conversation had began, the Captain met Elizabeth's eyes directly. "He'd risk something like that for no less than a dire need, so that should tell you what kind of trouble we're in – for whatever Calypso's got planned. All the same, we'd better keep a weather eye on him… Savvy?"

Now Elizabeth looked grim. It was all because of her that Jack was risking his freedom. Nodding to Captain Teague in agreement, she vowed that Jack would not lose himself to the sea goddesses power – not as long as she was around to prevent it.

They reached the main island of the Ilha de Tristao da Cunha without incident, and both Jack and Captain Teague seemed to know exactly where to look for fresh water. Pintel and Ragetti disappeared soon after landing and reappeared with a fat boar carried between them – a bullet hole winking in the dead center of its forehead.

Barrels were refilled, fruit was gathered from the trees and brought aboard. The boar was cooked, eaten, and the extra meat packed away right there on the beach as the afternoon faded into night. The crew of the Savarna spent the night ashore – thought Teague remained safely aboard his ship. He had a feeling that the time to spend his one day a month on land was drawing nigh, and he would not waste it for even the comforts of the bonfire waving to him from just a few hundred feet away.

When morning dawned, the crew hastened to their duties without complaint, and once again, they were on their way. Port Royal was only another five days distance.

"I'll have us there in three," Jack boasted, and though Elizabeth did not protest, she intended to remain as close to him as possible during that time – watching, and thinking. If Jack was going to risk so much for her, she would be there to bear witness… just in case anything went wrong.

On they went, the army of sixty-odd beings, who were only now beginning to realize that they had once been men. It seemed to be a distant memory to one and all, and not worth the energy needed to contemplate the meaning of it. What did make sense was the journey they were on now. The destination was the same for one and all – Port Royal.

Their pace quickened with each step, though not significantly. The weight of the fathoms of sea above them and the thick mire of sand beneath their still-forming feet, made for slow going. Yet as they became more and more like their former selves – muscles and sinew and now even skin – it got easier to move, to travel, to push forward.

At the front of the mass of the undead sailors, their leader – the first to rise – trudged onward, growing more determined with every mile. His purpose was becoming clearer, he could feel it. It hovered tantalizingly just out of reach and the lobes and synapses of his brain fought to reorganize themselves. Occasionally he had a flash of what might have been a memory: a beautiful woman, a sword, a ship. He did not take the time to try and interpret these images – just let them wash over him without the benefit of structure.

There was a tremble in the earth, and though no one above the level of the sea felt it, the men upon its be stopped, simultaneously frozen in place. More than sixty heads tilted upwards, concentrating intently. After moment, they altered their course. Continuing on, not one of them thought to question the change in their course… it did not matter. They still had a purpose, and they were bound to see it through… whatever it turned out to be.


	12. Chapter 12

__

A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the delay - school's gotten off to a rough start! Hopefully it'll calm down soon, but I can't make any promises as to when I'll post again, except that it won't be too long - so don't worry! I found out last night that 'The Flying Dutchman' has been nominated for the Best Tear Jerker Award in the Sparrabeth Awards! Woohoo!!! Thanks to those of you who nominated me - I'm very honored. Check out LiveJournal's http://community. for all the nominees! I hope you enjoy Chapter 12 - it took forever to write, but it came out just as I'd hoped it would (at least, I think it did)! Some people have also asked for the link to the fanart I received again, so here it is: http://emthiessen. See you very soon! - Kimberlee

**Chapter Twelve**

Port Royal had once been called the 'Treasury of the West Indies'. Covering a little more than 50 acres of Jamaican land, the harbor city, throughout Elizabeth's childhood, had been densely packed with approximately 6,500 merchants and mariners, soldiers and smugglers, privateers and pirates – along with a contingency of accompanying slaves, women and children. It was a community of Smiths, Carpenters, Bricklayers, Tanners, Shoemakers, Tailors, Joiners, Rope-makers, Painters, and workers of practically every other imaginable trade, including prostitution. The people lived richly and plentifully, if not always righteously.

To Elizabeth, Port Royal had been home ever since she was a girl of ten. England was a distant memory to her after twenty years of separation, and her recollections of it consisted of nannies in starched aprons, dinners of cold beef, and the unforgettable image of her mother coughing blood into a white handkerchief. No, her life had begun anew when she and her father first set foot in Port Royal, and Elizabeth had come to love the thriving city – both the good and the bad of it.

She had not witnessed the destruction of Port Royal – for it had only truly begun the moment her body entered the cold embrace of the sea beneath Fort Charles, and although she had heard from Jack and William the events that had followed her death, Elizabeth was ill-prepared for the sight that met her eyes as the first glimpse of the once glorious city became visible from the bow of the _Savarna_.

To say that the city lay in ruins would have been generous. The once familiar shoreline had vanished completely beneath the ocean waves on all sides, and what remained of Port Royal was a mere one-third of its original proportions. Buildings that had been made of brick or stone lay in crumbling heaps, while the more flexible wooden structures remained standing, looking lonely and forlorn. Fort Charles was still visible, and somehow still recognizable despite the damage it had incurred, but the beach below it – from which Jack and William had been rescued by the crew of the _Black Pearl_ – was gone, eaten by the encroaching sea.

Elizabeth felt ill, and covered her mouth with a shaky hand. One arm wrapped around her stomach protectively, but she could not look away from the devastation. Her eyes searched hungrily for landmarks familiar from her life there but besides the Fort, everything looked horrifyingly foreign. Finally turning her head, she looked at Jack standing beside her, and noticed the shock on his face too.

Though he had been right in the thick of things in the final moments of Port Royal's existence, Jack could not remember the city in this state. He remembered running from the Fort down to the beach, desperate to reach a ship that, unknown to him, had already set sail. The beach in question had vanished, and he wondered when that had happened. Obviously after he'd escaped, but how long after?

Sifting through the memories of that day – images which he'd striven to forget until this moment – Jack vaguely recalled the rolling motion of the earth, the sand turning to mush and swallowing people whole all around them, and the fires that seemed to engulf everything in a matter of seconds. It seemed amazing to him now, staring at the ruins, that he and William had escaped at all.

Hesitantly, the _Savarna_ pulled closer to the shore, and as it did, Jack became aware of a strange mist that hovered over the coast, vibrating slightly. Then, he noticed the smell.

Port Royal, due to a combination of the tropical heat and a lack of adequate water and drainage resources, had always had a certain 'distinct' odor, but it was nothing compared to the stench that was suddenly all around them. Casually looking around, he noticed the twisted faces of his crew, and heard a slight choking sound from Elizabeth at his side. Jack pulled the bandana on his forehead down over his face to cover his nose and mouth.

The smell was significant, but Jack peered more intently at the odd mist, unable at first to determine what it meant. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and Jack searched the waters surrounding them for a moment before spinning around and heading quickly back towards the helm. Holding his breath, Jack ignored Elizabeth's protests and questions as he ushered her along with him, until he'd reached his father on the Stern Deck.

"We have to stop," he told them both. "Fall back, and get windward of this place, on the double!"

Both Elizabeth and Captain Teague stared at Jack as though he were insane. "We're not leaving without Will's heart," Elizabeth insisted stubbornly.

Jack continued matching his father's stare. "Speed, man!" he said, hands churning the air. "Let's have at it!"

"Belay that, Captain Teague," Elizabeth ordered, her voice hard and cool as steel. "Jack I demand you tell me what's going on," she said.

"Darling," Jack began in exasperation, "I will reveal to you anything at all... the moment we're safely away from Port Royal."

Elizabeth met his eyes, and saw that Jack was worried. Furious, she looked to Captain Teague and saw that he was watching Jack closely. After a brief moment, the Captain called out orders to the crew and turned the wheel, steering them away from their destination. Biting her tongue and fighting back the hot tears that rose in her throat, Elizabeth stormed up to the Stern Deck behind the wheel and watched as Port Royal came into view behind them and began to recede.

Jack organized the crew and began giving orders, but Elizabeth blocked him out of her mind. There had to be a reason why he was taking them away again, just when they'd finally reached their destination. She tried hard to have faith in that, and began counting silently to ten over and over again, until she could think more clearly.

When they'd fallen back to about a league's distance from the shore, Jack surprised Elizabeth by calling the ship to a halt, ordering the men to drop anchor. She could still see Port Royal, though the horrific details were mercifully veiled by the expanse of water between them. Sighing in frustration, Elizabeth went to find Jack, but found him mounting the stairs behind her, walking towards his father.

Teague waited in expectant silence, but Elizabeth couldn't prevent herself from asking, "What are we doing, Jack?"

Knowing that his father would be listening, even if he wasn't talking to him directly, Jack put an arm around Elizabeth's stiffened shoulders, turned her towards Port Royal and walked her to the rail. Pointing at the haze he'd noticed earlier, he asked, "Do you know what that darkish cloud-thing is, love?" When she shook her head, he said, "Mosquitoes."

Elizabeth looked at Teague, and saw understanding light his eyes, even though she was still confused. Looking out where Jack was still pointing, she narrowed her eyes, trying to see better. She would never have guessed it from this distance, but the hazy cloud did appear to be alive. "There are so many of them," she said at last. "But I still don't understand."

"Think, love," Jack said. "Mosquitoes carry disease, and in those numbers, considering the amount of devastation to which we bore witness, not to mention the smell, Port Royal's not a safe place to be taking a holiday right now."

Looking at his father, Jack added, "I saw a body floating 'round the keel as well: yellowy thing – dried blood near his eyes, nose and mouth."

Teague's face looked grim. "Dock fever," he muttered.

Jack nodded. "And bloody flux, like as not – along with a host of similarly unpleasant maladies it's not polite to mention in mixed company."

Elizabeth sat down on a nearby water barrel, grunting in frustration. "We have to go to Port Royal, Jack," she said. "If Will finds his heart before we do…"

Jack tried not to wince at the obvious fear and concern in her eyes at the mention of her husband. Not that he wasn't worried about Will too, but Jack had lost Elizabeth because of the whelp more times than he was comfortable thinking about, and with things as they stood, their situation was still rather precarious. "_We_ are not going anywhere, love," he said firmly. As Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue, he added, "_I_ will be venturing into that rank cesspool of a city all by my onesie – Savvy?"

Elizabeth protested weakly, "you can't."

Jack grinned. "Ah, but I _can_, love. You're forgetting-"

"Right," she interrupted impatiently. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow."

"True enough," Jack said, smiling broadly now. "That, on its own, should count for something. But what I was going to say was that you're forgetting I'm immortal…. Aqua de Vida, love?"

Elizabeth _had_ forgotten, but remembering that fact now still didn't ease the maelstrom going on within her. "What if you're infected?" she asked. "Even if you can't die, you may become ill, or pass it on to the rest of the crew."

"Do you have any better suggestions, love?" Jack asked seriously, and Elizabeth bit her lower lip and shook her head, no. "Then we go along with my plan. I'm the only one who leaves this ship for any reason," he said. "Keep an eye on William – make sure he doesn't try and come with me."

"I'm sure I can manage looking after him," Elizabeth said dryly.

Jack had the decency to look embarrassed. "Right," he said. Looking at his father, and then again at Elizabeth, Jack added, "I plan on being back before nightfall, but if for any reason I'm not back by dawn," he stared hard at Elizabeth, "stick to the code."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to voice her recurrent protest to that particular part of the code, but with Captain Teague standing right behind her, she decided not to.

Seeing that Elizabeth was disgruntled, Jack was instantly worried when she didn't argue with him. It did not bode well. "Keep an eye on her," he said to his father before turning to go to his cabin and prepare. Looking back at Captain Teague sharply, Jack added, "but not too closely."

Teague only smiled mysteriously, which caused Jack to glare.

"Jack!" Elizabeth closed the short gap he'd made between them and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He was too surprised to respond at first, but in seconds he returned her embrace, not knowing or caring what had inspired it. Kissing him softly on the mouth, Elizabeth said, "Don't do anything stupid."

Jack grinned. "No worries, love – I'm a dishonest man; it's the honest one's you have to worry about." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "We need never worry about one another."

Elizabeth smiled back, but whispered again, "Don't do anything stupid."

Smile fading as he looked into her eyes, he ignored the unfamiliar feeling welling up within him and said sincerely, "I won't."

break

On the way to Port Royal, there had been nothing within them but the occasional flicker of images, and the purpose of reaching their destination. Now, with a new destination drawing one foot after another in succession, the Becoming were regaining something else too: feeling.

Like bubbles in a glass of champagne, emotions began floating to the surface within them, popping against their hearts. Sometimes it was painful – the recollection of fear, or anger – other times it was surprisingly sweet. On all sides there would come from one of them a sudden gasp of amazement or a strangled sob of anguish – muffled by the miles of ocean surrounding them. The reverberation of their outcries thrummed through them all, and soon each began to hunger for the experience – either of their own emotion or the aftereffects of someone else's.

It made it difficult to stay focused, even for their leader. He was strong – the guiding force that had risen them from their watery graves and whose influence urged them onward – but even he could not resist the siren song of an unexpected burst of love suddenly erupting against his heart. It awed him, and several times he'd awaken to discover that they had all come to a standstill, swaying slightly in complete unison.

It took a great deal of energy for him to regain his own focus, and the others to attention as well. It was a compelling distraction. After such a long period of nothing, they hungered for these traces of the life they'd lost, and could not remember but for brief flashes. Even pain, anger and sorrow were not wasted on them, for to feel was to be alive again, and it fed their need.

_'Perhaps the closer we get, the more we'll remember,'_ they though hungrily, and it was this belief that kept them moving at all, instead of simply giving themselves over to the rediscovery of sensation. Their pace was slow, and it required all of their effort, but now, they were more determined than ever to answer the call of whatever was beckoning them.

break

Within the very eye of Port Royal's demolition, the situation was grave. After finding a carefully sheltered place to hide his longboat, and covering it with branches and whatever else he could find to disguise it against theft, Jack carefully picked his way across the debris-strewn beach towards what was left of the city. He saw few people at first, and was not surprised when their disease-twisted faces regarded him with alarm as he passed by. In such a great state of vulnerability, pirates would be a most unwelcome sight for the people of the city.

Everywhere he looked, the sight was horrific. Besides the fact that the ocean had swallowed two-thirds of Port Royal whole, signs of unspeakable horror were evident all around. Just walking through the city was perilous, as the water that had seeped up through the sand during the earthquake had turned portions of the ground into a dangerous swamp. In some places, Jack could even see where a person had sunk into the mire – some as deep as their waist or neck – and had been crushed when the ground had hardened around them again when the water receded. Holes dug into the sand marked the site of many such places, and he would not have even understood what the empty depressions meant if he hadn't seen a few remaining bodies trapped in the earth, not yet released from their prisons by the few healthy survivors.

Amidst all the destruction, Jack couldn't help but be surprised that there were any survivors at all, yet here they were. It seemed as if two or three out of every five people he saw on the streets were either sick, or severely injured. Dock fever was, as he had deduced, the most common affliction, coloring those within its grasp a distinctive yellow. More than a few people seemed to have lost their reason, and it seemed darkly funny to Jack that the only building to have been completely rebuilt and opened for business was the church.

Those who were not sick or injured, who were not too old or too young, and who had not moved away from Port Royal as fast as they could, were slowly beginning the process of reviving their city. The graveyard beside the newly restored church contained a handful of workers carefully lifting spade-full after spade-full of dirt from rectangular depressions in the ground, and Jack assumed they were burying their recently deceased until he realized that the pile of bodies lying nearby were old corpses, most nearly bone, that must have been washed out of their final resting places during the disaster. He couldn't suppress a shudder.

Little was recognizable in Port Royal, and to someone who had spent enough time there to walk through the streets blindfolded, it was disorienting. All around Jack, the crumbled or slanting remains of old houses were but shadows of their former selves. A sign told him that he was on York Street, but the Meat Market that had once topped the entrance of it seemed to be gone forever. With no concrete plan, Jack decided to head left.

After a while, Jack found that he no longer wanted to study the faces of the poor wretches in the streets. There were those who were obviously faring a little better – possibly living within the most secure of the remaining houses or old shops – but he made no attempt to approach them. They eyed him warily as he passed, or peered out from dark windows. Jack would have to appeal to one of these suspicious survivors, he realized, should he be unable to figure out where Elizabeth's house had once stood. He wanted to avoid the sick ones, if only to avoid the slim chance that he could carry the disease back to Elizabeth, William and the crew of the _Savarna_ on his person unknowingly. If not for the healthy, no matter how cautious of him they would be, his only other option would be the scavengers, and the more trouble he avoided, the better.

Avoiding trouble was usually first on Jack's list of things to do, despite all evidence to the contrary. If it weren't for Elizabeth, Jack wasn't too sure he would have chosen to come so far for the chest, despite the repercussions. He'd always felt a strange kinship with Will, and had gone out of his way for the whelp on several occasions – but self-preservation almost always trumped his nobler impulses.

Some branded him a coward for his habit of running away to fight again. Others though him smart for it. For Jack, it was – as an old 'friend' had once said, "just good business." Even an immortal has something to lose by fighting unnecessary battles, and Jack had made a career of talking his way out of sticky situations when the need arose.

Even more helpful - at least to Jack - he had developed an uncanny ability to sense trouble a mile away, and it was this instinct that spared Jack a great deal of tribulation. As he walked towards Fort Charles, he was aware that even now, this finely honed skill was warning him to be cautious.

The scavengers weren't difficult to spot – especially not for a fellow opportunist like Jack. The shabby condition of the clothing worn by the city's residents provided the pirates and other assorted thieves some measure of anonymity, but the direct and assessing gazes did not. They easily stood out to Jack as wolves among a flock of sheep, and he kept well away, providing them with neither a target or an opponent.

As he rounded what he suspected had once been Lime Street – the lingering aroma in the air identifying the rubble around him as the former Fish Market – Jack realized that he was approaching what had once been Fort Charles. Stopping in the middle of the road, he tilted his head to one side, staring at it.

He remembered the stones crumbling around him, so it was not the missing portions of wall that caught his attention. It seemed to Jack though, that the Fort was somehow shorter. Indeed, as he finally continued towards it, he spared little attention to the change in the landscape – now overrun by the sea – so fixated was he with the place that had figured fairly prominently in his past.

Jack studied the walls of Fort Charles carefully, and it soon became clear what had happened. The walls of the stone edifice had sunk into the sea-softened earth, nearly three feet deep. Out of everything that Jack had seen so far in Port Royal, somehow this unnerved him most. That such a massive, solid structure – the very one in which he had been standing when the earthquake began – could have been reduced to this forlorn pile of stone block and sand….

Jack suddenly wanted to return to the ship; to return to _his_ ship. He wanted to see his crew, and be anywhere else in the Caribbean but here. He wanted to make sure that William had a chance to enjoy his childhood. He wanted to see Elizabeth, and for once, honestly revel in the fact that she was _alive_, and that he was holding her at last.

This train of thought lasted only a moment, but it was a vulnerability that Jack was unaccustomed to, and he did not have time for it now. Turning his back to the Fort and ignoring the superstitious notion that some mournful ghost would rise from the ruin behind him, Jack scanned the remains of Port Royal.

He tried to ignore the details of what had happened to the city. He did not examine the shambled houses in the now crooked streets, nor did he spare a moment on the few people roaming about below him. Jack narrowed his eyes so that they were nearly shut, and tried to determine where Elizabeth's house had once stood.

Despite his efforts, Jack could see that quite a bit was gone. The North Docks, the Customs House, even the Merchant's Exchange was now under water. The coast had disappeared on all sides, taking with it Fort Walker, Fort Morgan, and Fort James. He could see where St. Paul's Church had once stood, and realized that if he had gone up York Street in the opposite direction, it would have taken him right to the Governor's Mansion. From there, Queen Street led down towards the Admiralty Court and beyond, to the cliff where Elizabeth's house had been.

For all he knew – and hoped – the house still rested on its cliff, just under an untold amount of seawater. That was, at least, the second best situation. Jack started out at a brisk pace around the now ill formed Chocaleta Hole and back up along the new southeastern shore. When he once again reached the new church, Jack recognized that it had been built right in its original site. The reason he hadn't recognized this fact before, was that the church had previously stood directly across from the Governor's Mansion – Elizabeth's childhood home.

The Mansion was nothing but a pile of rubble – wood and stone on wilting grounds. Furthermore, the citizens of Port Royal were using it as a dumpsite for their own waste. Piles of excrement lay in heaps around the once immaculate garden, and although Jack would never had wasted a second's remorse for the fate of the plants, he felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of Elizabeth finding out the fate of her beautiful home.

He spent a moment in silence, removing his hat as he stared at the scene before him, but Queen Street stretched out to his left, and now more than ever, he wanted to do his duty and return to the ship. Putting his hat back on, Jack moved away from the old Mansion.

Unfortunately, there was not much further he could go. Very little remained of Queen Street, and very soon Jack was standing knee-deep in the surf, staring out towards where he thought Elizabeth's house would be. A chamber pot bumped against his leg, and as he nudged it away, sending it to collide with a wooden washbasin, he was struck by the thought that the chest might have been washed away from the house. If it was somewhere along the beach, or worse yet, if it had floated out to sea, how would they ever find it?

Looking around him, Jack spotted a large block of stone among the debris along the beach. Picking it up, he marched into the water, not stopping even when it closed over his head. Weighed down by the heavy load in his arms, Jack proceeded slowly along the bottom of the sea bed.

There had once been grass on the place where he was now walking, but the salt water had reduced it to weeds. It felt odd to be walking beneath the water at a slightly upward grade, but Jack realized that he on the right track when he began to see pieces of wood and other fragments of human habitation. He had found what was left of Elizabeth's house.

He'd only been underwater for a little more than a minute and his lungs were burning. Stopping in his tracks, staring at a whitewashed portion of wall, Jack barely had time to wonder at the distance this piece of the house had traveled before he fell to his knees and drew a deep, involuntary breath.

Jack had known this would happen, but knowing didn't ease his fear now. As water filled his lungs and he struggled to find the air that was nowhere to be found, he clung to the stone he was carrying, fighting against the panic of drowning. He knew he couldn't die, but as his body became deprived of oxygen, a tingling pain began numbing his extremities. It was as though he were simultaneously being encased in ice and set on fire.

His body began to float, and Jack had to struggle to keep a hold of his rock. A spasm rocked through him, and for a moment he felt as though he would pass out. When the seizures finally ceased, Jack was curled tightly on himself. Relaxing his body, he slowly took stock of his body. Completely numb, he realized that he no longer needed to carry the stone block to stay underwater, so heavy was he now with the liquid he'd taken into himself. Though he no longer felt pained, Jack's body felt foreign to him, and he had to fight the urge to surface immediately.

Standing upright once more, Jack surveyed his surroundings. He had thought before that he must be on the hill leading up to Elizabeth's house, and judging by the familiar items scattered around him, that seemed to be correct. Walking further along the path, he recognized the arm of the settee on which he'd spent his first two nights in Port Royal when he'd arrived to find Elizabeth, and the keyboard of the pianoforte grinned up at him with white teeth.

Jack frowned at the sight of the ivory keyboard, for the chest holding Will's heart had last been seen on the instrument's bench, which was nowhere in sight. Kitchen pots, broken chairs, and even a waterlogged mattress covered a field of about two miles before he finally found the bulk of what remained of Elizabeth's house. Jagged portions of wall still clung to the stone foundation, but it appeared as if a great force had slammed into the building, scattering it along the hill.

It seemed like hours passed as Jack searched through every piece of rubble he could find, but the chest was nowhere to be found. He was just about to give up when, beneath a broken door, he saw the corner of a wooden and metal chest. _The_ chest. Falling to his knees, Jack heaved the door to one side and stared at the object he'd been searching for. He couldn't believe he had actually found it.

He realized something was wrong the moment he picked up the chest. It felt too light - hollow. As Jack held it up, the lid floated open and he realized with horror that the lock had been broken off, probably by the edge of a shovel. If his heart hadn't already stopped when he'd drowned earlier, it certainly would have done so now. Bubbles erupted from his mouth as he tried to shout, "No!" Flipping the chest upside down, Jack shook it frantically, but it was no good – the heart was gone.

Tossing the chest aside, Jack searched the ground nearby, hoping he'd overlooked it somewhere on the ground, but he knew in his heart that he wouldn't find it. The chest had been broken open deliberately. Someone had taken it.

Carrying the damaged chest by one handle, Jack's mind was completely blank as he slogged back towards land. He had failed. Jack was not a stranger to failure - it had been known to happen, even to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. But this was the first time he'd ever been seriously entrusted with a duty, and it was his failure to Elizabeth that filled him with disappointment. They still needed to find the heart – but who could have taken it? Where should they go now?

Scavengers dotted the shore, picking through the items floating in the shallows when Jack finally surfaced. Taking a breath that was not water, he found himself on his knees again, hacking up all the water lodged in his lungs. Finally able to inhale pure air, Jack closed his eyes and tried to think. He kept picturing the trust in Elizabeth's eyes as he had promised to go find Will's heart. In his mind, that expression of confident affection turned into despair, and he looked around in a panic. It wasn't over yet.

One of the men scavenging near him was a pirate Jack recognized from a ship called the _Blushing Siren_. The captain of the _Blushing Siren_ was a man named Paulson, whom Jack had occasionally encountered trolling the Caribbean waters. The man was out for Jack's position of Lord of the Brethren Court, and Jack took great pleasure in humiliating Paulson every time he tried to take him on.

Though he'd never initiated an altercation with Paulson or his crew before, Jack was suddenly in a mood to take no prisoners. In moments, he had sprinted across the beach to the unsuspecting pirate and pressed the blade of his sword hard across the other man's throat.

The pirate made a choking sound, but neither of the two other men along the shore was close enough to hear it, and they were too busy examining their finds to notice what was going on. Jack gritted his teeth as he glared at the man fiercely. "Find anything nice, mate?" he asked.

The pirate gaped like a fish. "We ain't found nothing worth nothing, Captain Jack – honest."

"Now, now… you wouldn't lie to an old friend, would you?" Jack pressed his sword hard enough against the man's neck to draw blood.

Turning a sickly pale color, the pirate lifted a shaky hand. "I swear it on my mother's grave… God rest her soul." He licked his lips, eyes crossed to focus on the blade at his throat. "Maybe if you told me what it were you was looking for," he said, "I could tell you if I saw it or not."

Jack grinned, and it made the other man flinch. There was no hint of the buffoon in Jack's attitude now, and as someone who'd had experience fighting the Captain before, the pirate knew that meant danger.

Letting go of the man and letting him fall to the beach, where he rubbed at his throat in relief, Jack picked up the chest that had contained Will's heart. "I'm looking for what used to be in here," he said.

The pirate looked at Jack as though he were insane, but when he took a better look at the chest in Jack's hand, he began to sweat. His eyes widened and he started to shake is head but when Jack lifted his sword again, the man froze. "I don't know who took it, Captain," he said. Seeing the anger in Jack's eyes, he continued, "there been lots of pirates round Port Royal since the quake; the tidal wave after it washed up all kinds of shiny for anyone willing to look for it."

Jack nodded, thinking hard. A tidal wave explained the condition of Elizabeth's house, and any pirate worth his salt would be eager to take advantage of the easy pickings.

"There were a group of pirates though," the man said, "who was here before the waters settled up here – before this land was under the briny, see? They would've had time to take what was… in there," he gulped. At Jack's narrowed eyes, he rushed to add, "Mrs. Turner ain't been seen since the quake, and there's many a man been looking for Captain Turner's heart. Look's like one of 'em found it."

"Who was it that was here before the ocean covered her house?" Jack asked.

The pirate hesitated a moment. "They rushed off in a hurry… we thought they must have found something special. That's why we're still looking around up here. Never thought it was the heart though," he shivered.

Jack raised his eyebrow impatiently.

Nodding frantically, the man said, "El Lobo."

Jack's face looked grim. "You're sure, mate?"

The pirate nodded again. "El Lobo – he and the crew of the _Asesino Sangriento_ was here for a week right from the start, but they lit out like the ghost of Davy Jones himself were on their tail." He looked at the empty chest. "One of 'em must've found that."

Jack silently agreed. Though he'd never met the man personally, El Lobo's reputation nearly rivaled Jack's own. The difference was that El Lobo was a bloodthirsty, cold-hearted killer. He didn't know how to feel about this turn of events. On the one hand, he hadn't quite failed yet; they had a lead. On the other hand, getting the heart back from El Lobo would not be easy.

Rowing back to the _Savarna_ before the hour was out, Jack considered their situation, hoping for one of his famous strokes of genius.

break

__

She was running through the jungle, and though she could not see the men behind her, she knew they were there. The glow from their torches lit the night sky, and their laughter and jeering calls forced her to pick up speed.

She knew she could not outrun them. They would catch her in the end and she would die this night. Still, she would not give up without a fight. She was not afraid of death. Death was not an end for her, just a change from one form to another. She was, however, afraid for her son – for with her death, he would become the sole focus of her mother's attention.

Doing the only thing she had time for, she channeled all her remaining power out into the universe. She felt it out there, searching for what she needed – someone to look after her son. Suddenly caught from behind, she fought hard, scratching and biting anyone or anything within reach. Then, a feeling of peace hit her as her energy found what it was looking for. A girl. A woman. Someone who knew Jack, and cared for him already. As she watched the young lady, dressed in a fine wedding gown, a gentle rain began to fall, ruining the dress. Savarna was sorry for it, but also comforted – for now she knew that Jack had a chance. Savarna knew that destinies existed, but they were not immutable. With any luck, she had just bought her son a chance at the life he longed for above all else. A life of Freedom.

As the men dragged her away, Savarna sent the young woman in her vision a message – one that she somehow knew would make the difference in her fate: "Protect the boy…."

When Elizabeth woke, cold sweat was rolling down her face, and she clutched the blanket against her chest.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hello everyone! I was up all night finishing this chapter so that I could post it for you today, so I hope you like it! The story just keeps getting longer and longer, but I'm sure you don't mind. I recently heard that Disney is going ahead with an animated Jack Sparrow cartoon, so woo-hoo! Lastly, I received another fabulous gift the other day, and I'd love to share it with you. Desiring-me at made me a Sparrabeth video for this story that I just adore! Here's the YouTube link: http://www dot youtube dot com/watch?vuRCZ7nyOz-k (this site is crazy - I can't post links? grrr) Hope you enjoy and give her many cookies! Talk to you all again soon! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter Thirteen**

A bead of sweat dripped down from Elizabeth's hairline as she remembered where she was. The strangeness of her dream unnerved her, and she needed to pinch herself lightly on the arm to be certain she was really there.

It wasn't just that she had been dreaming about Jack's mother, in a scene so vividly real that Elizabeth had no doubt that she'd witnessed something that had actually happened. It was more that for a time, she had actually _been_ the goddess Savarna – feeling her fear, her concern for her son… and her overwhelming sense of serenity.

Just the memory of Savarna's tranquility, even in the face of her own death, served to pacify Elizabeth's nerves. It was clear that something important was happening, and she would need to put some serious thought into the significance of it all. It worried her though, that even as she thought back on the details of her dream the images began to blur in her mind. She remembered the emotions, and the desperate search for someone to look after her son… and then the message – meant specifically for Elizabeth – to protect him.

Eyes widening in alarm, she suddenly remembered where Jack was. Jumping out of bed, Elizabeth ignored the oversized boots completely and walked briskly from the cabin she shared with William and Jack. Even though they were at anchor, Teague had maintained his usual position at the helm of his ship, as though he would be uncomfortable any place else. She nodded to him warmly and began to ask if there was any news when she saw Ina standing watch on the starboard side, staring intently in the direction of Port Royal.

Pushing aside the slight discomfort she still felt in the other woman's presence, Elizabeth went to stand beside her. "Any sign of him?" she asked.

Ina glanced at her impassively and then shook her head, returning her attention to land. "Not yet," she said. "It'll be nightfall soon."

Elizabeth nodded, frowning a little. Ina seemed anxious. Chewing absently on her thumbnail, Elizabeth scanned the horizon. After her dream, she couldn't help being nervous either. Her eyes slid sideways towards the longboat. Jack had said he'd be back before dark… dawn at the latest. If something had happened to him, they couldn't be sure of it until morning, and then it would be too late to help him. Teague would be bound by the code to leave his son behind, and then she'd not only have lost Jack, but any chance of retrieving Will's heart.

As she was considering just how angry Jack would be if she went after him, a voice from just over her shoulder said, "Have faith, lass."

Turning around, Elizabeth tried not to look guilty but Captain Teague's grim smile told her that he wasn't fooled. "He can't die, and whatever he encounters… well, you know better than most how clever Jackie is, so take your own advice... don't do anything stupid."

Elizabeth folded her arms and sighed. He was right, but that didn't mean she liked it.

She began to pace, and for the better part of an hour, Teague watched her. None of them spoke, and when William returned to the deck after finishing his supper in the galley, he sat down on a water barrel without saying a word. They were a tense group, and none of the crew on duty dared to venture near the stern where Ina, Teague, Elizabeth and William waited with barely concealed impatience.

When Ina gave a small yelp of surprise and jolted upright from where she'd been leaning against the rail, it was as if a current of electricity connected them all. Three heads turned in her direction, even as she announced, "He comes."

Jack's longboat was moving very slowly, and Elizabeth bit her lip, hoping that he was just tired, and not injured. Her fingers drummed impatiently against the railing until she caught Ina glancing her direction and forced herself to stop.

It was an agonizing thirty minutes before Jack's boat was close enough to attach to its cables, and only Teague remained where he was as the others began hauling Jack's longboat up to the main deck.

Jack's face was drawn and pale, but he still managed to leap the gap between the longboat and the ship before Ina and Elizabeth could haul it in for him. William made a motion to go to him, but Jack held up a hand in warning. "I'm all right, mate – but we'd best keep our distance until we know for sure whether or not I've caught anything interesting, savvy?"

Elizabeth was so relieved to see him that it took her a moment to realize that Jack was empty-handed. She glanced back into the boat that Ina was still busy securing, but it too was bare. Looking up, she could see the mixture of fatigue, regret, and determination warring on Jack's face.

Jack wished he could hold her, but didn't want to risk it until he was sure he was safe to be around. He nodded his head seriously and said, "We're not finished yet, love. We'll find it." To his father he added, "set sail for Tortuga. I'll tell the whole fascinating tale to you later – after I've had enough sleep and rum to recover."

No one had spoken but Jack, and their silence held as he wandered toward his cabin. Captain Teague shouted the order to weigh anchor and at his command, everyone sprang to life. William scrambled up one of the masts to help Marty add on the sails, as a group of the others went to turn the capstan, raising the anchor. Ina, with strangely agitated movements, began hauling lines to help Pintel adjust their course.

Elizabeth watched them work, unsure of what to do. No one seemed to notice her hesitation, and she was grateful for it. As much as she wanted to respect Jack's desire for sleep, she also wanted to follow him, if only just to reassure herself that he was all right. Savarna's message was still fresh in her mind and in the end, Elizabeth relented to her nagging urge to go to him.

So intent was she on her decision that Elizabeth didn't bother to knock before opening the door to the cabin. In the lamp-lit room, Jack stood in one corner near the washbasin with his back to her. Completely naked, he had just about finished scrubbing his body from head to toe with water from the urn and a sponge she used on herself for the same purpose.

"Jack, I – " the words were hardly out of her mouth as she entered when they died in her throat at the sight of him. Frozen in place, Elizabeth couldn't even move to back out of the room as she stared at him, unblinking. Dimly, she heard the door fall shut behind her.

Glancing casually over his shoulder at the transfixed Elizabeth, Jack tossed the sponge back into the ceramic basin and reached for the clean white shirt hanging on a nearby hook. "Probably shouldn't be in here just now, love," he said.

Cheeks suddenly burning hot, Elizabeth spun around and fumbled blindly for the doorknob. "I'm sorry," she stuttered, her mouth too dry to speak properly. "I didn't mean to – I should have knocked,"

Jack's amused chuckle made her pause. "That's not what I meant," he said. "You're free to gaze upon my unclad person to your hearts content. In fact," he took a step towards Elizabeth and at the realization, she couldn't help turning around to face him again, pressing her back against the door.

His eyes glittered mischievously, and the grin she loved so much gave him the look of a very satisfied cat. Wearing nothing but the white linen shirt, the fact that Jack resembled a young boy in a nightshirt did nothing to detract from the pure masculinity that exuded from every pore of his body.

He continued moving closer, not stopping until he was firmly within the confines of her personal space. "I meant that until I'm sure that I won't get you or anyone else sick, you should all probably keep your distance."

Trying to keep her eyes glued on his, and nothing else, Elizabeth's tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips, and she felt an odd jerk in her stomach when she noticed Jack's eyes follow the movement. "You're awfully close now," she pointed out.

"Couldn't be helped," he told her. "I'm only a man – albeit, a handsome, dashing, and," his eyes raked slowly down her figure, "exciting man."

Her knees felt very shaky all of a sudden. Jack placed his hands on the door behind her, one on either side of Elizabeth's head, and without thinking about it, her hands went up to clutch at his arms.

Jack's grin was slowly replaced by an intensely heated look. "And since I'm already this close…" without finishing his sentence, he closed the space between them, kissing her fiercely.

Elizabeth whimpered – actually whimpered, as she pulled him closer. In response Jack moaned into her mouth, one hand twining into her hair, holding her head steady as he kissed her, the other falling to wrap tightly around her waist. Blood rushed through her head in a deafening roar, and if Jack hadn't been holding her against his body Elizabeth knew she would have collapsed to the floor.

Jack's left hand ran a feverish path through Elizabeth's hair to her waist and then delicately up the center of her abdomen over the flat expanse of her stomach to her breast. His hands shook slightly as he gently ran the pads of his fingers over the soft mound, radiating outward from the tip until the palm of his hand cradled its fullness. With a shuddery breath, Elizabeth pressed against his hand and her head fell back, exposing her neck to his questing mouth.

It had been a long, long time since anyone had touched her with even an ounce of the passion Jack was now showing, and Elizabeth was starving from lack of it. As he kissed a path along the hollow of her throat, her whole body quivered with want. Her breath came in short, quick gasps, and as his mouth found it's way down her collarbone to the lacing of her borrowed shirt, she closed her eyes, softly crying his name.

Jack released a shaky breath as he slowly lifted his hand from Elizabeth's firm breast to gently tug at the shirt-tie that was preventing him from accessing the rest of her body. He was too unsteady at the moment to be anything but tender, and in spite of the numerous women he'd taken pleasure from across the seven seas, Jack felt as nervous as a virgin on his wedding night. Elizabeth's shirt parted a few inches in a 'vee' shape, and his tongue trailed a path down the newly revealed portion of flesh unblemished by the sun.

Elizabeth was losing every vestige of control she had ever possessed, and part of her – even the greater portion – wanted nothing more than to drown in the sensation; to fall into the depths of Jack Sparrow's desire and release her own to join it. To do so would be a relief, a freedom she had never before known… and it would also be a turning point, beyond which she could never look back.

It physically hurt her to stand under her own power and raise a trembling hand to stop Jack from divesting her of her shirt. Her body screamed in betrayal, and the room swam so fast that she had to close her eyes, burying her face against Jack's chest until the walls withdrew and she could breath normally again.

When she finally looked up, the confusion, hurt, and want in Jack's eyes nearly shattered her fragile resolve, but she held firm. Clearing her throat as she searched her numbed brain for anything resembling a vocabulary, Elizabeth struggled to explain.

"Not yet," she rasped quietly. Jack raised an eyebrow, hopefully questioning her use of the word 'yet'. "Will…" her voice trailed off weakly, but Elizabeth pressed through the haze clouding her head, least he misunderstand her. "I'm not free of him yet – want to be free before I'm yours."

Her words were simple, but Jack thought he understood. Trying to speak, he needed to stop for a moment and swallow to regain his voice. "Love, you know that doesn't matter to me, right? You've been mine from the first moment I laid eyes on you. Even when you… weren't."

Elizabeth smiled, but shook her head. "I want to give myself to you freely – as a free woman and of my own free will. You deserve that – not the pilfered leavings of another man." She took a step away from him. "I want to be the woman who chose you, not the conquest you won away from Will. Otherwise, you'll always wonder."

For perhaps the first time in his life, Jack found himself speechless. He gaped at Elizabeth for a minute, aware of a strange lump in his throat that made it difficult to breath. Swallowing it down, he effected the most jovial smile he could manage and said, "Well, when you put it like that…"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and for a moment he clung to her, his true emotions apparent in his grip. "Elizabeth," Jack began tentatively."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No," she told him. "I know it. I've seen it."

The foreign words sat heavily on his tongue, but Jack felt a odd sense of releaseat being freed from voicing them. With an exhausted sigh, he released her from his embrace. "I'd love to invite you to stay but under the circumstances, I'm going to need some time to my onesie, if you follow."

Elizabeth blushed, and Jack grinned unselfconsciously. "Was there something that brought you bounding in here in the first place, love?" he asked.

It seemed foolish now, and Elizabeth waved her concerns away. "I was worried about you," she admitted.

Jack's grin broadened. "I'm Jack Sparrow, love," he said. "And immortal, to boot. What's there to worry about?"

The dream suddenly returned in full force, and with it came the lingering sense of apprehension that had plagued her all afternoon. Her face became pale, and she looked up at Jack's worried face.

"Elizabeth… what is it?" Jack searched for and found a bottle of rum on the nearby table and handed it to her. She smiled weakly in thanks and took a modest sip.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Elizabeth said, "I had a dream today – about your mother."

Jack listened raptly as Elizabeth told him as much as she could remember of her dream. "And that's not all," she said. "I've been dreaming nearly every night since returning from… the Locker," she winced at the memory. "And I think they've all been about you and Savarna."

At first, Jack didn't say a word, but took the bottle from her grasp and downed a healthy swig as he considered what he'd been told. "That's interesting," he said at last. "Seems to me that I've been having dreams of a similar nature, of late."

Frowning, Elizabeth asked, "What does that mean?"

With a shrug, Jack said, "My mum was… _is my_ mum. Who are we to question the motives of the gods?"

"Jack- "

He held up both hands to stop her from continuing. "I'll sleep," he held up the rum bottle, "and drink on it. When I wake for me shift, we'll have a nice long chat and suss things out properly."

As he closed the door behind Elizabeth, Jack leaned back against it and emptied the bottle of rum, swallowing quickly. Tossing it aside with a weary sigh, Jack said aloud to the empty room, "What are up to now, Mum?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

Like tall vines of seaweed beneath the ocean ceiling, the Becoming stood swaying gently with the light current. The closer they came to their destination, the more frequently came the bursts of emotions, which they now longed for more than life itself. They were alive – without breath or will – but they crouched and scrambled along the sea floor just as surely as did the mysterious creatures whom mankind would not lay eyes on for thousands of years yet.

Alive, but what was life without this ecstasy and torment of sensation? Even the Leader could not resist the temptation for long, and their already torturously slow journey was made all the more tedious by the frequent stops and starts. But the memories that accompanied these bursts of emotion were becoming tantalizingly strong, and the golden-haired beauty who so determinedly haunted the Leader's mind almost had a name now – she was almost a tangible part of who and what he had been before the Becoming.

Somehow, he knew, she awaited him at the end of the trail. This angel or demon who danced temptingly just beyond the reaches of his memory – when he finally reached their destination, she would be there, waiting for him. He was beyond conjecture; this was something he _knew_, with every fiber of his being. Only then, when he at last came face to face with his destiny, would the fullness of his life come to him. It was all he could do to remember and push onward, but with every step, the Becoming drew closer to their goal.

At the head of the procession, the Leader pressed onward – inch by agonizing inch – slouching towards the Pantano River where in a small bayou shack, a goddess had once lived.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

For several hours, Elizabeth kept herself busy working with the crew, hauling ropes, securing sails, and mending tears in the canvas. The primary chore of life onboard a ship was maintenance – making sure that everything was in working order and ready at a moments notice. No one, especially on such a small crew, was ever at a loss for things to do, and yet Elizabeth couldn't seem to find enough to keep her mind occupied with. She worked until Pintel, in a voice that even she couldn't argue with, ordered her to get something to eat before she collapsed from fatigue.

Ragetti had been handling most of their meals aboard the _Sarvana_, and Elizabeth was often surprised to find that he was a decent cook. Of course, there was little one could do with the slim and unimaginative fair onboard a pirate ship, but it was an enormous pleasure to not have to resort to eating food that was infested with either weevils or maggots, at every meal. There was stew waiting in the galley when she arrived, and a hunk of bread in the cupboard that still seemed safe to eat.

She was on edge. She still hadn't recovered from her encounter with Jack earlier that evening, but the food went a long way towards bringing her back to earth. It was true that she did not want to give in to the temptation of him until she was no longer beholden to Will, in whatever form he currently existed. She had a suspicion that Jack had never had anything that was truly and freely his – not even the _Black Pearl_, and Elizabeth felt the need to prove to him through such a gesture that this would not be something she could easily walk away from once it began.

Therein lay a deeper truth than she had realized. To finally succumb to the man who had haunted her for the better part of her life, would be the crossing of a threshold. She had long ago given up the persona of the dutiful governor's daughter, and in bidding farewell to the faithful housewife, Elizabeth Turner nee Swann would be stepping into a life that she'd been building towards since childhood – a tiny pirate in petticoats. There would be nothing left to tie her to the world to which she'd been born, and as Jack had promised so many years ago – with the _Pearl_ to carry them, wherever they wanted to go, they would go.

And she would go. There was nothing in the world she needed, save William, and she was absolutely certain that her son was determined never to leave Jack's side again. If Jack was willing to have them – knowing that she and William were not just another port of call – then she would happily hoist her colors alongside his.

But first – before she could lose herself in the anonymity of a new world, there were things they had to do. Will's heart must be found, for after all she had done to save him from an eternity of torment and servitude, she could not rest now that he had become the puppet of a deranged goddess. She owed it to him, to herself, and to their son, to see Will safely to his rest. It was the least she could do for the man she had loved with the purity of a child, and who had given up everything in the world he held dear for the sake of what was right, and for her.

Will was an honorable man, and it fell to Elizabeth to repay that honor with honor. Only then, when her debt was paid, could she let herself find peace with Jack Sparrow. It was a frustrating realization, but it was all she had.

Jack had still not appeared on deck by the time Elizabeth arrived on the Stern Deck, and after so many hours at the helm, the fatigue was showing heavily on Captain Teague's face. Determined, she put on her most serious expression and said, "Teach me."

Teague looked surprised, and almost offended. "What?"

She nodded. "Teach me to steer this ship. It's ridiculous for only you and Jack to do all the work, and I'm a captain. It's my duty to know how to sail a ship."

He regarded her warily. "It's not as easy as it looks, lass. You've got to understand navigation, and- "

"Don't 'lass' me, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said with dry humor. "My father was in the Royal Navy. I have a working knowledge of navigation, and our course is smooth and clear." In a gentler voice she added, "You've been at the helm for nearly twenty-four hours now, Captain. We can wait for Jack to wake up, you can hand off the wheel to one of the deck-hands," she hid her grin as Teague's face darkened. "Or, you can use your time wisely and train me to steer this vessel after your own fashion. Now, which is it going to be?"

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj 

_He was young again, and he was with his mother. The adult Jack watched his younger self, just as he had been doing every night since rescuing Elizabeth from the Locker._ 'Was that when it began?' _he wondered idly. He seemed to remember Elizabeth saying that she'd been dreaming too, but at the moment, none of it was important._

He was about fifteen in this dream, already wearing the red bandana that his father had left him on his last visit. It had been three years since then, and the young Jack would have already begun planning to stowaway on the next ship headed for Tortuga, determined to find the older man and get some answers to the questions that had plagued him all his life.

His mother sat with him, her hands clasped around one of his. As Jack watched his younger dream self withdraw his hand from his mother's to examine the object she had placed there, he suddenly knew exactly which point in his past he had returned to. It was the day before he would leave Madagascar and his mother.

The young Jack held up the small mermaid-shaped bead his mother had given him, barely hearing as she explained that it was to keep him safe, and guide him through treacherous waters. "Aren't mermaids a fertility symbol?" the boy asked uncertainly.

His mother laughed, the sound rippling like the music of tiny bells. "That is one interpretation for our power, yes, but this charm is not for that purpose. It will be the source of your strength when you most have need of me, my son."

Young Jack smiled distractedly, and began fumbling through a small chest containing all his possession, emerging with a length of leather cord. Cutting a strip from it, he was just tying the fetish at his waist when a girl entered the hut.

It was Ina, but not as Jack knew her now. This was the Ina of his childhood – his closest friend and, at that point in his life, his fiancée. She looked far different from the woman she would become. In place of the toned, angular limbs, remnants of baby fat curved her round body into a distinctly feminine shape. She wore the same style of clothing as the younger Jack, only higher on her body.

The most noticeable difference though, was in Ina's personality. At this age Ina had been bright, cheerful and stubborn, instead of serious, clever and strong. In the process of growing into her position as daughter of the tribe's chief, Ina had become a woman, losing all of the youthful innocence she had shared in common with Jack. He had lost it too, along the way, but faced with the memory of the children they had been, Jack only mourned it for the first time now.

"Mpanjaka," Ina greeted him, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside him.

"Wife," the young Jack mocked in reply, earning a punch on the arm.

Savarna only smiled, greeting Ina with respect before leaving them alone together. In any other household, such a thing would have been unheard of, but the goddess knew, better than even the two children in question did, how things stood with them, and she had no cause for worry where they were concerned.

When his mother had left the room, young Jack leaned in close to talk quietly with Ina. "It's all set," he told her excitedly. "Tia said she'd help me tonight. I'll be gone on the morning tide."

Ina looked unconvinced. "You're not really going to leave Toamasina," she challenged.

"I am," he straightened his spine. "I'm going to find my father and… and either make him come home to Mum, or give him a taste of my sword."

"You haven't got a sword," Ina pointed out.

"Not yet," the young Jack said. "But I'll get one first thing. I'll steal one if I have to."

Ina nodded, as though her suspicions had been confirmed. "Just like a pirate," she taunted.

The light disappeared from the boy's face. "I am not a pirate," he said fiercely. "Take it back."

Grinning, Ina jumped up and skipped towards the door. In the entryway she looked back at him. "I know you're not," she said. "I only say it because it makes you angry."

He stuck out his tongue at her and she laughed. Looking at his speculatively, Ina said, "I could come with you, you know."

The younger Jack laughed. "I don't think so, dearie."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"This is your home," he shrugged. "You need to be here for your people. My people left us… left Mum… so I have to go find him myself."

She didn't seem convinced. "I could follow you. You'd never know until we were already in Tortuga."

"You wouldn't," the young Jack said assuredly.

"Why not?"

He thought for a moment. "Because if my father had been here for me my whole life, I wouldn't repay him by leaving to go find someone else's."

Ina was silent, considering what he'd said. "Yes, you would," she decided at last. "Pirate is in your blood. Sooner or later, you'd answer its call." She was gone before he could react.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

Teague was standing just behind Elizabeth at the helm when Jack finally ventured out of his cabin. His hands covering hers on the wheel as he showed her how to utilize the rising wind to their benefit, the first thing Jack heard upon arriving was his father's gruff voice saying, "Don't fight it, just let it ease in!"

Leaping the steps two at a time, Jack wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't this. To begin with, Teague never let anyone steer his ship if he could help it, and he certainly didn't give them private lessons.

Elizabeth grinned with childish excitement when she saw Jack, and it almost made up for the fact that she was looking quite familiar with his father. "Am I intruding?" he asked, managing not to make it sound like an insinuation.

Sensing his son's mood more accurately, Teague stepped away from Elizabeth, letting her work solo. "Captain Swann seems to think we need another helmsman," he said. "Seeing as she's a _Captain_, she also seems to think the right falls to her.

Jack nodded, looking to Elizabeth for confirmation. "And you agree with her, I see."

Captain Teague glared, and Jack tried to repress a grin. He knew better than anyone how stubborn Elizabeth could be when she got an idea into her head, but that didn't mean he'd be letting his father off so lightly for venturing too close to Elizabeth for Jack's liking.

Before he could continue the interrogation though, Elizabeth asked, "Will you tell us what happened on Port Royal now?"

Jack sighed. There was work to be done. Never a dull moment in his life, was there? "Aye, but we need to talk about these dreams as well," he admitted. Teague took the wheel so that Elizabeth could focus more intently on Jack's story, and both listened with interest and he told them everything that had happened in Port Royal, and then about the dreams he'd been having.

Elizabeth added the details of her own dreams, and both seemed to be waiting for Captain Teague to comment on the situation.

His face remained impassive, but there was a rougher tone in his voice as he said, "Savarna's trying to tell you something."

"Yes, we've gathered as much," Jack said, conscious of his father's sadness and eager to get him past it. "Seems as though I'm in danger and she's given us the tools to keep me safe. Would have been nice if she'd have been a bit more specific on the details though."

Teague shook his head. "I don't think it works that way, boy."

"So what do we do?" Elizabeth asked.

All were silent for a minute until Teague said, "we need to find El Lobo, and the best place to start is where we're headed – Tortuga. I say we stay on course, and when we arrive, we stay with Jackie at all times."

"I can look after myself," Jack said indignantly.

Elizabeth smirked. "Just think of it as an honor guard."

Jack rolled his eyes. Looking around at Pintel, Ragetti, Mullroy, Murtogg, and the others, he said, "Some honor."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I hope I didn't make too many mistakes because I ran out of time to edit before heading back to school! I got horribly sick yesterday and lost some time. I'm really happy about this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. I won't be able to respond to your reviews on the last chapter for a few days, but I thank you as always, and I'll talk to you soon! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter 14**

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

Jack and William stood opposite one another in mirrored stances: arms folded and scowling stubbornly. None of the crew on deck paid the battle of wills any attention but Captain Teague, who had seen the argument coming since Tortuga had first come into view several hours ago, seemed content to keep his place beside the gangplank and watch the drama unfold.

Had Jack noticed his father's interest, it would have made William's argument even more tenuous. "You have your orders, mate – you're staying here on the _Savarna_ till your mum and me are done in Tortuga… understood?"

William stomped his foot, looking so much like Jack that Teague almost laughed aloud. "Everyone else is going," the boy argued.

"Everyone else is _not_ going," Jack said. "Captain Teague is staying, as are Ina, Murtogg and Mullroy."

"Captain Teague never leaves the ship," William said. "And the others drew short straws for stand-by watch. I drew a long straw, therefore, I'm going with you."

Jack struggled to contain his exasperation. The lad was right – he had every right to go with them, but William did not fit in with Jack's plans for the evening. If he had his way, it would be a late night. Besides, it would be much safer for a nine-year old boy aboard the ship than on the island proper. "Tortuga's no place for a young lad, mate – even if he is a pirate."

"You came when you were young," William pointed out.

"I was fifteen," Jack said triumphantly. "And I'm the captain, so what I say, goes."

William glared. "Captain Teague's the captain on this ship – you're just the first mate!"

"What on earth is going on here?" Elizabeth interrupted as Jack fumbled for his sword.

"Uncle Jack won't let me go with you to Tortuga," William told her.

Looking between her son and Jack, and then catching sight of the amused look on Captain Teague's face, Elizabeth said, "Well, I can't say I completely disagree with him, but why not?"

Managing to look only slightly guilty, Jack said, "You know Tortuga, love – it's not the kind of place an impressionable young lad like William should be running amok."

"But I won't be running amok," William said. "I'll be with you two the entire time – I promise!"

Seeing the look of frustration on Jack's face, Elizabeth suddenly realized that that was exactly the problem. She struggled not to laugh at his predicament. "Sounds safe enough to me, don't you think, Jack?"

Jack shot Elizabeth a look – she was onto him, but he wouldn't back down now.

That is, until William's lower lip suddenly curled a bit. "We haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together since we found mother. I just want to be with you guys."

It was a transparent ploy that William would never have dared to try on his mother, and both she and Jack knew it. But the expression on the boy's face made him look so much like Elizabeth when she was crying that Jack finally sighed in exasperation. "You stay with one of us – or one of the crew, at all times. Savvy?"

The tears vanished so quickly that Jack felt dizzy. "Savvy," William said happily, and ran to the gangplank where he stopped and looked back at them, waiting impatiently.

Elizabeth fell into step beside Jack as they followed after William. She could hear Teague chuckling softly as they passed him. To Jack, she said, "You lasted a whole five minutes in a debate with a nine-year old. I'm quite impressed."

Jack glared. "He looks too much like the whelp when he pouts – all melancholy and glowery. His face might have gotten stuck that way if I hadn't given in." 

"I see," she laughed.

He liked it when she laughed, even if it was at his expense. She didn't laugh enough, Jack decided, and let go of his frustration in order to enjoy her good humor. "I suppose I'll just have to be more creative in my designs upon your person," he sighed with mock vexation.

Elizabeth laughed again, louder, and Jack grinned at the sound. "I'm certain you'll come up with something," she said.

With William dancing a few paces ahead of them, Jack and Elizabeth wandered through the town. It was relatively quiet in the early afternoon hours. No one on the streets made eye contact with them, or seemed to recognize the two most famous pirates of the Caribbean.

"Where are we going?" William stopped moving long enough to ask.

Jack nodded towards the end of the street. "Quite a number of places to go in Tortuga if you want information, but only a few that are relatively safe. We'll start at The Faithful Bride."

Elizabeth nodded. She'd been there before, many years ago. It was where she'd finally caught up with Jack in her search for Will a little more than ten years ago. The tavern's patrons would be likely to have at least some word of El Lobo's location.

The inside of the tavern was dark after the sun's bright light, and it took the three of them a moment to see further than a foot in front of them. They could hear just as well as ever though, and no one missed the fact that the room fell silent at their arrival.

As his eyes adjusted, Jack was pleased to note that every one of The Bride's twenty or so patrons were now staring at them in surprised recognition. Infamy definitely had its perks. A few of the men and women leaned closer to whisper to his or her companions, and Jack distinctly heard the words "Pirate King" from nearby.

The man sitting next to the whisperer Jack had overheard broke the silence first. "Rubbish!" the man muttered in disgust. "The King of the Pirates is dead – dragged down to Turner's Locker by her own husband, I heard tell."

William looked up at his mother, trying to read her expression. Elizabeth's face was impassive as she looked around the room.

"But that's Jack Sparrow," said a third man who was sitting with the first two. He glanced at Jack apologetically. "I heard he were there when the ocean took Port Royal. If he survived God's wrath, why not Captain Swann?"

Elizabeth leaned close to Jack as the debate continued around them. "God's wrath?" she whispered. "Is that what they think happened to Port Royal?"

Jack shrugged, but said, "Our very own Sodom and Gomorrah, more than like."

"Captain Jack Sparrow's been reported dead more times than I can count on both hands," said a grizzled old pirate in a dark corner. The room fell silent around him. "It's even said he escaped from the Locker and out-smarted Davy Jones himself." The man stared at Jack, his only eye sharp and penetrating. "But I was just off shore at Port Royal on the day of the earthquake, and I saw Captain Swann's body break upon the rocks before vanishing into the waves." Standing up, he came towards Elizabeth with an uneven gait. She realized he had a wooden leg. "And I'd recognize Mrs. Turner anywhere."

Stepping forward into the light, Elizabeth lifted her chin and looked defiantly around the pub. Gasps and furious whispering erupted all around. "Mister Thomas," she addressed the old pirate calmly. Squinting at her for a moment, a confident smirk scarred his face. Removing his weather-beaten hat, he bowed awkwardly, but formally. "I knew not even the forces of nature could stop one such as you, your highness."

Elizabeth nodded her head in a return greeting and smiled at his words. Around them, the other men slowly rose and removed their hats. Jack was fascinated by the open display of loyalty, until a few of the men stepped forward to greet Elizabeth personally. He realized that she knew many of these men; had treated their ails during her last ten years in Port Royal. She'd even been the one to amputate the leg of the old pirate, Thomas, when it had become infected by a musket ball embedded in his calf.

"But… how did you away?" One of the men asked.

Exchanging looks with one another, Jack, Elizabeth and William answered quite seriously, "Sea turtles."

As the crowd around them fell silent in confusion, Jack began pushing his way towards the bar, searching the faces around for one in particular. Elizabeth guided William in front of her, wondering what Jack was looking for.

She was a little surprised when Jack's eyes lit up as they landed on a woman standing behind the bar. A little surprised, but not much – he was, after all, Jack Sparrow. She braced herself for the encounter. The woman was pretty; close to Jack's age but with a head of thick, dark brown curls which were pulled artfully on top of her head. Her skin was tanned but not weathered, and her deep crimson dress, although not fancy, was better than anything Elizabeth would have expected to find on a bar maid.

The woman was not looking at them, although the eyes of everyone else in the tavern had not left the trio for a moment. She was certainly aware of their presence though, for when Jack leaned across the bar, resting on his elbows to grin at her, she flashed a grin of her own without looking up. Shaking her head, she said, "Jack, you certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Ta, Bella, dolly – it always does me good to hear your voice."

"Especially when I'm giving you compliments, eh?" Finally looking up from the pint mug she'd been polishing, eye bright eyes shone as she examined Jack's face. "I suppose you need a favor."

Jack pretended to look offended by the comment, but at the woman's raised eyebrow, he grinned at her crookedly. "You've caught me, Bella. I – that is, we need some information." He nodded towards Elizabeth. "Arabella Smith, may I introduce Captain Elizabeth Swann – Pirate King of the Brethren Court."

Arabella smiled, her eyes studying Elizabeth intently. "I've heard of you, of course," she said pleasantly. "But then, who around here hasn't? I'm pleased to meet you."

"Bella and I go way back," Jack said. "She's the authority 'round these parts."

"The law?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"More like the mayor… or governor," Jack's shrug indicated that the title didn't really matter, her role was the same. "She owns everything worth owning in Tortuga, and knows nearly everything worth knowing."

Arabella rolled her eyes, but grinned. "My father owned this pub when I was a girl, but he nearly lost it while I was out seeking my fortune with Jack here," she told Elizabeth. "With the money we eventually came back with, I was able to save the tavern, and thanks to Jack, I even bought it."

"How thanks to Jack?" Elizabeth asked."

"He made up the difference in the price," Arabella said. "Nearly died of shock to see Jack Sparrow part with money willingly, but," she shrugged. "He's still part owner – won't let me buy him out."

Jack pretended disinterest. "Just making sure I always have a place to stay when I'm in the neighborhood."

"I used the money I saved to pay him back to buy the shop next door," Arabella continued. "Every year I offer to pay him back, and every year he turns me down, so I go out and invest in another of Tortuga's establishments." She spoke nonchalantly, but the pride was evident in her voice. "Helps the few families here stay in business, and those who decided to get out while they can are more than eager to sell, and their shop workers get to keep their jobs."

"That's quite impressive," Elizabeth said honestly.

Arabella waved aside the compliment, but she was still smiling. "I suppose you'll be wanting your room," she said to Jack, indicating upstairs with her chin. "I can ask one of the girls to run up and change the linens and such, so it'll be ready by this evening."

"Ta, Bella," Jack nodded happily. "Mind if I sample your wares?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, but understood when Jack nimbly hopped over the bar and began rummaging through a collection of rum bottles kept hidden under the counter.

With Jack occupied, Arabella leaned confidentially over the counter to Elizabeth. "When I say me and Jack are old friends, I mean friends – nothing else." Her eyes searched the other woman's to make certain she understood. "I may have found that popinjay charming once or twice, but nothing ever came of it, or ever will," she grinned.

Elizabeth studied Arabella's face for a moment, then smiled in return. She liked her. Arabella's frankness, and her observant nature were refreshing, and Elizabeth couldn't help but admire all that she'd done for herself.

Looking down at William, Arabella winked at him. William smiled shyly in return. To Elizabeth she asked, "he yours then?"

Jack stood up with a bottle of rum in each hand, holding first one and then the other up to the light. "Bella, dolly," Jack said. "Elizabeth and I are in the market for some information. We're looking for El Lobo."

The grin faded from Arabella's face. "He was here a few months back. Came to the tavern, in fact. Acted very strange – nervous. Stayed in port one night and left without causing trouble." She frowned. "Which is an oddity in and of itself, come to think on it." Looking at Jack and Elizabeth in concern, she asked, "Why are you looking for that son of Belial?"

"He has something we want," Jack told her.

"Oh, Jack," Arabella shook her head. "You're looking for trouble again, aren't you?"

"We think he has the heart of my hus-… Captain William Turner, of the _Flying Dutchman_." Elizabeth interjected. "We must get it back from him."

Arabella examined the three of them seriously. "I'm not sure where he was headed when he left. If you're determined to find him, you should go down to the bonfires tonight. Someone's bound to have seen the _Asesino Sangriento_ in the last few months."

Elizabeth looked at Arabella and Jack in confusion. "The bonfires?" She asked.

Nodding, Arabella explained, "There's always at least one going down on the beaches. Pirates get pretty unruly, especially when they're drunk. When they've been thrown out of all the taverns and pubs on the island, they continue the revelry down there."

"That's hours from now," Elizabeth said dejectedly.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Not to worry, love." Looking at her feet, he said, "Now that we're in port, you should get yourself boots that fit." Taking money from the pouch at his waist he handed the coins to her. Standing back, he examined her appraisingly. "Hat too," he said decisively.

Elizabeth accepted the money, unsure of what to say.

"And a dress," Jack added. "You'll need a dress for tonight."

Elizabeth frowned. "A dress," she stated. "For a party on a beach?"

Jack grinned. "Drunken men have loose lips – especially around beautiful women. And as I've said before, love, those cloths do nothing for you."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Will you make me dine naked with the crew if I don't oblige?"

His smile turned into a scowl, and Jack muttered, "Barbossa." Shaking his head he took a small handful of money from his pouch and handed the entire amount to Elizabeth. "Tell you what," he said. "Humor me about the frivolities, and use the rest of this to buy anything else you desire."

Elizabeth bit her lip, staring at him. It wasn't so much the money as the fact that it was Jack giving it to her. Finally she nodded. "All right."

Jack grinned, lopsidedly. "That's a love."

Standing up, Elizabeth reached for William's hand. "Come along," she said.

"Can't I stay here with Jack?" William asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jack who said, "We'll stay as close as peas."

With a nod to Jack and a smile to her son, Elizabeth left the Faithful Bride.

Jack watched her go. Even if men's clothes didn't suit her, he certainly enjoyed watching the way her body moved beneath her trousers.

Arabella recalled his attention. "So that's the Pirate King, eh?"

"She's much more fearsome than she looks," he said.

Nodding, Arabella picked up another glass and began polishing. "She must be to have sent you to your death," she commented.

Jack frowned at her. "Word gets around doesn't it? I suppose I ought to be grateful she's the King after all, otherwise I'd never live it down."

"Oh, you won't anyway," Arabella told him cheekily. William giggled and Jack pretended to ignore them both. "Has she really got him wrapped around her finger?" she asked William.

"Definitely," William said.

Arabella laughed, "Good." To Jack she added. "I like her. She's not the kind of woman I used to see you with." Leaning forward, she surprised him by slamming a knife into the bar, right beside his hand. "You bollocks this up, Sparrow, you'll have me to deal with. Savvy?"

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

The dress shop was only a few doors away from The Faithful Bride, but it still made Elizabeth feel strange to be further away from Jack and William than she had in weeks. As she waited for the dressmaker to return from the front of the shop, where he'd gone to greet some other customers, Elizabeth sighed impatiently. She wasn't used to being on her own yet, and after only a few hours she was eager to return and spend the rest of the afternoon with the only family she had in the world.

A small pile of parcels wrapped in brown paper sat on a chair nearby, but the majority of her purchases had been sent directly to the ship. Jack had been more than generous with his money, and although Elizabeth felt a little guilty spending it, there were items both she and William needed now that their home was on the sea. Besides shirts, trousers, and other basic garments suitable for sailing, she'd also acquired toiletry items, such as a brush and comb, and two chests in which to store everything.

Only two items she kept with her – a pair of thick brown suede boots, and a matching tricorne hat. The only item she still needed was the dress she'd promised Jack, and after carefully considering her choices, she'd decided on a maroon-colored moiré gown with a black stomacher and matching underskirt. Satin ribbon decorated the edges, ending in delicate bows, and the décolletage was accented by a small half-circle of black pearls.

Examining the matching shoes as she waited for the man to come back and finish his adjustments, Elizabeth froze when she heard laughter, and a familiar name.

"I'm sure it was Jack – who'd know better than me?"

"No one, I'm sure… except maybe me."

The two women discussing Jack burst into fits of raucous laughter, and before she had time to consider it, Elizabeth was off the pedestal and peering through the curtain that separated one room from the other.

"But really, Scarlett," the second woman said. "It's not as if the _Pearl_ doesn't pop in to Tortuga every few months or so; why the fuss about Jack Sparrow?"

The one named Scarlett was examining her flaming red hair in an ornate mirror on the wall. Despite her fine dress, she was obviously a whore, and a painted one at that. Running the curve of a nail along the outline of her lips, she told the other woman, "That's what I'm telling you, Giselle! In five years – since that sack of entrails had the nerve to call me 'Elizabeth' whilst I was polishing his pistol – he's been a ruddy ghost 'round here. We hardly ever see him, 'cept coming in or out of The Bride, and then he's always alone." Scarlett turned to face Giselle, her eyes shining. "Today I saw him going into The Bride alright, but there was a lady and a boy with him!"

Giselle's eyebrow rose in knowing amusement. "Blighter has to bring his own fun with him now, eh? What did the bunter look like, then?"

Scarlett smirked. "Dressed like a man, as I live and breathe! Long brown hair, no make-up… must be some urchin he picked up for a bit of fun."

Laughing, Giselle said, "How the mighty have fallen! Jack Sparrow may be a good turn, but he must be getting desperate."

"Captain Swann, I do beg your pardon!" Mr. Gregory, the dressmaker apologized as he brushed past her with two dresses he'd completed for Scarlett and Giselle. "You're quite nearly finished. As soon as I've done with these two ladies, I'll be right back with you."

The gossiping women had fallen silent at Mr. Gregory's arrival, but neither was staring at the dresses he carried. "Captain Swann?" Scarlett finally spoke. "The Pirate King? Wife of Captain Turner?" She looked thrilled at her good fortune and shot an eager glance over her shoulder to Giselle.

Elizabeth nodded, one corner of her mouth lifting in a wry smile. "Aye, that Captain Swann. Captain '_Elizabeth_' Swann."

Before she disappeared back behind the curtain, Elizabeth caught the look of stunned recognition on Scarlett's face, and was pleased to see her pale considerably at the realization. When she left the dress shop half an hour later, the whores were nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth couldn't help grinning.

When she returned to The Faithful Bride, Arabella was still behind the counter, chatting with a couple of drunken sailors at one end of the bar. The momentary silence that flooded the tavern at Elizabeth's entrance must have announced the Pirate King's arrival, for Arabella started moving towards the door before even looking up. Linking her arm with Elizabeth's as though they were sisters, the tavern owner tossed her arm towel to a scrawny boy in an apron and led her guest up the stairs in the back.

"My quarters are up here, above the Tavern," Arabella explained. "Above that are a few guest rooms for visiting dignitaries, but I always reserve a suite of rooms on the uppermost floor for Jack." She glanced thoughtfully at Elizabeth before adding, "He told me that the three of you would make do in his usual rooms, but if you'd feel more comfortable in your own quarters, there are a few rooms available right above mine…"

Elizabeth smiled, but shook her head 'no'. "I've had a difficult time sleeping since my return from the Locker – Jack and William have been a great comfort to me – and Jack a… near perfect, gentleman. I should be grateful for their company."

Arabella paused on the landing. "I didn't know," she said. "Well, nothing for sure. There're always plenty of stories about what happened in Port Royal, but who can believe all the rubbish those drunken sots spew forth, right? But the Locker," she shook her head. "After sacrificing yourself to save your husband's soul – doesn't seem quite fair, does it?"

"If I hadn't ended up there, I wouldn't be back here – so I suppose there are some small mercies after all," Elizabeth said. "Jack owed me for rescuing him from the Locker once, so now I have a second chance to live life as I choose, thanks to him."

"Hmmm," Arabella said thoughtfully. "I get the impression that Jack would have done anything to rescue you, debt or no debt. He's a selfish bastard at times, but a good man under all that."

Elizabeth grinned. "I know."

"I'm not sure I fancy the two of you discussing me," Jack said from the open doorway. "The thought sends a chill down my spine."

Elizabeth laughed and Arabella grinned, saying, "As if you could have prevented it." Pushing past Jack, she showed Elizabeth around. The suite consisted of three rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a washroom. Setting down the large box containing her dress inside the washroom, Elizabeth took out the considerably lightened purse and gave the last of the money to Arabella for a bath to be drawn for her.

Arabella shook her head, returning the money. "It's on the house… I insist." She smiled at Elizabeth, then at Jack. "I'll send the help up with hot water, and my best soaps and such. Any friend of Jack's is a friend of mine – especially if she's the Pirate King." With a jaunty curtsey that was more fun than worshipping, Arabella winked at Jack before she left.

"I like her," Elizabeth told Jack when they were alone. "How did you ever befriend a woman like that without completely disaffecting her?"

Jack grinned widely. "No woman can resist my evident charm, love. 'Tis a cross I'm doomed to bear."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Seems I ran into two today who would argue that point," she said. "A Ms. Scarlett and Ms. Giselle?"

All the color drained from Jack's face. He suddenly looked sick. "About those two, love…"

"Jack, you needn't explain," Elizabeth laughed. "You're a pirate, and Captain Jack Sparrow for all of that. I hardly expected you to be virginal."

Jack looked relieved, but slightly confused. "Yes, well…"

"However, I am curious about the last five years," Elisabeth went on, ignoring him. "It appears you haven't been single-handedly keeping Tortuga's whores in business since 'offending' Scarlett in such an inconsiderate manner." He blanched, and Elizabeth stepped closer, her face serious. "Is it true?"

Jack searched her eyes. "Does it matter, love?" he asked quietly. "I wanted you long before I accidentally called Scarlett by your name, and I haven't quite led the life of a eunuch, but yes – I thought if I stayed away from women for a time, I could keep thoughts of you at bay." His mouth crinkled in an ironic smile. "It obviously didn't work, since here we are."

A thoughtful, pleased smile highlighted Elizabeth's face, and she nodded once before starting to turn away.

Grabbing her gently and turning her to face him, Jack ran the pad of one thumb over Elizabeth's cheek, making her breath catch in her throat. "I don't know what it means, love," he said. "But I've never wanted anyone the way I want you." Though Jack was usually a man who relied on words as opposed to action, his kiss more than illustrated his point. Elizabeth could sense the barely contained desire gnawing hungrily at his will, and it instantly tore away a big fragment of her own control.

What had begun as sweet and heartfelt quickly devolved into something heated and frantic. There was no hesitation in Jack's groping hands as they instinctively found Elizabeth's breasts, making her sigh into his mouth. She gasped as his lips trailed a path to her ear, where his teeth pulled gently on the lobe before descending over the exposed flesh as he pulled aside the clothe of her shirt where it met her shoulder, and continued moving downward towards the lacing in front.

"William," Elizabeth managed to protest breathlessly.

"Asleep." Jack answered, beginning to untie her shirt. "Bedroom."

A knock on the door jolted them both, and Elizabeth turned away from view as the door opened and two servants came in carrying buckets of water. Retying her shirt and trying to control her shaking, Elizabeth looked at Jack, whose eyes were tightly closed. "Bath," she said apologetically.

Jack swallowed, but only nodded once. His eyes were amused, but calm when he finally opened them, and without a word, he vanished into the bedroom. Elizabeth checked her appearance in the mirror before going to see to the situation in the washroom.

The tub there was porcelain, and stood on clawed feet. It was almost as nice as the one Elizabeth had grown up with in the governor's mansion, and as bucket after bucket slowly filled it to the brim, she found herself more than eager to get into it. A girl of about thirteen added a mixture of bath salts, and even some foam before curtseying herself out, and Elizabeth stood for a moment, soaking in the scent of the bathwater.

"Lavender," Jack commented from the doorway. "Not your usual aroma, but it'll do."

Facing him, Elizabeth was torn. "Jack…" she began.

Jack shook his head. "Let me watch," he whispered heavily. "That's all."

Elizabeth thought, and though her better instincts argued against it, she felt a familiar surge of excitement pull at her stomach. It was exactly the kind of seductively dangerous game she had played more innocently with Will what seemed like ages ago. She'd played it with Jack too, but not recently, and it wasn't a game anymore. Still…

With a playful smile, Elizabeth unbuttoned her vest and slipped it over her shoulders, never breaking eye contact with Jack. He smiled back, giving a pleasurable sigh, and slid along the wall to the floor where he sat as attentively as a school child as Elizabeth toed off her boots and kicked them into a corner.

Jack picked one of them up and examined the new shoes. "Nice," he said casually. "McMillan's?" When she nodded, he said, "s'where I got mine – last a long time, these will." Putting the boot aside, his eyes returned to Elizabeth eagerly.

She hesitated a moment with her trousers undone before sliding them to the floor, avoiding meeting Jack's eyes for the moment. Turning her back to him, she leaned over the tub to test the temperature of the water and stepped in, not removing her shirt until she was covered to her knees in suds.

Behind her, Jack made a low moaning sound deep in his throat as she lifted her arms above her head and lifted the last remaining garment from her body. Pulling her hair to one side, Elizabeth slid down into the tub without turning around and pulled her knees up against her chest. Suddenly self-conscious, she couldn't meet Jack's eyes for a moment.

Jack cleared his throat, shaking his head, and slowly crept to the side of the tub. "Cheating, love," he murmured, and before she could protest, he'd reached in.

To her surprise though, he only went for her hair. Ignoring the fact that his own shirt was getting wet, Jack gathered Elizabeth's hair together and began rinsing it in the water, wetting it from root to tip.

Elizabeth relaxed at the soothing treatment and the warmth of the water, and soon her eyes closed in response to Jack's gentle touch. With a bar of soap, Jack began washing the dirt from her tresses, and Elizabeth arched like a cat into his touch.

Boldly, Jack took the opportunity now that her guard was down, to run the soap over her neck, shoulders and chest. Elizabeth froze for a moment, but relaxed again at the sensation of his nails on the underside of her breast. Her back and stomach received similar treatment, but when his hand began slipping over the tender skin of her stomach, Elizabeth gasped aloud.

"Shhh…" Jack urged softly. "Relax." She obeyed, clutching onto the sides of the tub for support. Elizabeth's body began to tremble as Jack continued running the soap down one leg and up the other. By the time he reached the apex of her thighs, her breath was choppy and she could not look away from the liquid depths of Jack's eyes, trained so fixedly on hers.

He gently cleaned her, taking care not to get the soap anywhere it would sting her, and then, as though her were nothing more than a servant, he moved his hand away from her sex and out of the water.

Elizabeth might have been offended if she hadn't been able to see the tick in his jaw and the desperate need in his eyes. She would not have stopped him if he'd decided to press the issue at this point, but Jack's obvious desire to abide by his word was touching, and it reminded her of what she'd promised him in return. She would be his completely, or not at all.

With a frustrated sigh and a whimper, Elizabeth pulled herself upright and clutched Jack's arm. She could feel the muscles shaking beneath her touch. Jack bent over and kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful, love," he whispered, and with a weak smile, left her to finish her bath.

It took a moment for Elizabeth to gather her wits, but when she did, she found there was little left to do but rinse the remaining soap from her body. She was a little unsteady on her feet when she stood and reached for the towel to dry off, but as she turned to look at the box containing her dress, she realized she had a problem.

It had been quite a long time since Elizabeth had worn such a nice dress, and it hadn't occurred to her until now that she would need help getting into it. Removing the black satin chemise and moiré underskirt first, she was able to get into these with no problem, but she knew without even trying that the corset would be impossible on her own. Tying the hip roll on just below her waist, Elizabeth slipped on the corset and carried the robe and shoes with her into the sitting room.

Jack was sitting in one of the large chairs, leaning forward and breathing heavily. He looked up when she entered the room, and Elizabeth saw that he was wiping his hands on a small towel. Elizabeth froze. Grinning at her sheepishly, Jack stood and adjusted his belt, but stopped when he got a good look at what she was wearing.

Having seen more of her than ever before not 10 minutes ago, she was surprised at the want that entered Jack's face just looking at her in her undergarments. Elizabeth's mouth went dry, and she turned her back to him. "Could you help?" she managed to say.

Without a word, he drew near her and slowly began tightening the laces on her corset. He was gentle, and it occurred to Elizabeth that he probably had experience with this sort of thing before. The thought made her want to laugh.

"You can breathe?" Jack asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes," Elizabeth said unsteadily. "That's just perfect, thank-you."

Slipping on the robe and adjusting the attached stomacher to cover the corset, Elizabeth stepped into the maroon shoes and turned around for Jack to see. Her hair was still damp from the bath, but the expression on his face couldn't have made her feel any more desirable. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Well, how does it look?"

"Stunning, love." His face grew thoughtful. "Maybe it's not such a good idea for you to wear that tonight after all. Pirates, you know."

"Oh, no," Elizabeth laughed. "I bought this just for this occasion, on your insistence. You can't back out of it now."

"Wow! Mother, you look wonderful!" William bounded into the room and carefully hugged his mother around the waist, trying not to wrinkle her. After examining her more closely, he asked, "I don't suppose I'm coming with you, am I?"

Jack and Elizabeth exchanged a look, but before they could answer there was a knock at the door. Arabella greeted Jack as he opened it a crack and peered through, on hand on his pistol, and then nodded to William and Elizabeth as he let her into the room.

"Gregory does fine work," Arabella commented, circling Elizabeth. "Not really the kind of thing they'll be used to at the bonfires, so it's perfect for getting their attention."

"That's what Jack afraid of," Elizabeth said with a teasing look at Jack.

"Well, between the three of us, I'm sure we can keep those ruffians at bay," Arabella said. At Jack's surprised look she added, "Yes, I'm coming too. Figured someone should keep an eye on young William here while you two gather your information, and it'll help to have an extra pair of eyes in case of trouble."

Looking at one another again, Elizabeth said, "That sound like a fantastic idea, Arabella. Thank you."

The tavern owner waved off her thanks. "Call me Bella. Anyway, if I know anything about Jack, it's that it's always good to have an extra pair of eyes when he's around. Now, we've got about three more hours until the parties really get going, so I've asked young Charlotte to bring up some supper for the four of us. Arnold and John are working the bar tonight."

As if waiting to be announced, Charlotte backed into the room, carrying a tray laden with covered dishes. A second and third girl followed behind her with more trays, and the three began setting the small table with four settings. Jack sat in one of the chairs near the table, lounging in it as he indicated that the other three should join him.

Elizabeth noticed Charlotte's eyes dart over to Jack more than once, and although Jack grinned lazily at the girl in thanks as she uncovered his plate, making her turn pink, he immediately turned to Elizabeth and uncovered her plate for her. It was done without thought, and somehow that made all the difference. Noticing that Arabella had also caught the exchange, Elizabeth blushed at the woman's smile.

"So," Arabella said when it was just the four of them again. "El Lobo has the heart of Will Turner. Does he realize what it is?"

Throughout the meal, Jack and Elizabeth took turns telling Arabella the story of what had happened to them in Port Royal, and how the heart had come to be in El Lobo's possession. Even though they tried to be discreet about some of the more personal details of the story, Elizabeth could see that the woman was not fooled; she understood exactly how Will had come under the impression that his wife loved another.

When the tale was done and the meal finished, Arabella stood, wiping her mouth on the corner of her napkin. "If El Lobo has Captain Turner's heart, no good will come of it. We'll find him. Wherever he is, we'll find him out and get back what's yours."

As they walked down to the beach, Jack took Elizabeth's arm to help her over the uneven ground and fell back a few steps behind where William was running to keep up with Arabella's wide steps. She slowed for him and took his had, receiving a wide smile from the boy. Jack took the opportunity to lean close to Elizabeth's ear and speak privately.

"She's had a hard life, Bella. When I met her, her father was a broken man, continuously drunk since pirates kidnapped her mother. She's proud, Bella – wouldn't take a cent from me unless she thought she'd be paying me back someday." He glanced at her sideways. "I have no intention of accepting her money, not ever. She's been a good friend to me over the years but I want you to understand, she's more of a sister to me than anything else."

"You don't need to explain. She told me as much herself." Jack grinned and shook his head at the thought. "But thank you, Jack. I appreciate the thought." Looking up ahead at Bella, outlined by the glow of distant fires, Elizabeth asked, "How does she do it? If her mother was kidnapped by pirates, how does she live in a town surrounded by them every day?"

Jack shrugged. "Bella's one of a kind – never met another like her. To survive in a world like ours, one learns to square with their demons quick enough. Bella learned quicker than most."

In the last few feet to the bonfires, Elizabeth examined the crowd surrounding them. The pirates did not seem dangerous tonight; though drunk, they were happy, laughing and singing along to the musicians playing their instruments nearby. Glancing at Bella, at the broad grin the woman wore as she nodded to the familiar faces there, just how squaring with your demons came to living among them with a smile on your face.

They took a seat near the musicians, and though the talking subsided momentarily as the pirates recognized the new arrivals, the music did not stop, and soon the conversations continued as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

William eyes were wide with excitement as he watched the pirates around him. He could not hear their conversations above the music unless they leaned in his direction, but their laughter rose all around him, making him laugh too. He watched the musicians with particular fascination, enjoying the odd collection of instruments and the unusual sound they made together. One man played a violin similar to the one he'd had at home, and his fingers itched to try his hand at the simple tune the band was playing.

Arabella saw the movement of William's fingers as he mimicked the motion of the violinist's fingers, and she quietly approached the band as they finished their song. Before he knew it, the pirate had laughed and placed his instrument in the boy's hands, indicating that he should take a seat on the barrel. William took the indicated seat and waited as the other pirates decided on a song and began playing.

Elizabeth watched with Jack as her son listened, and then began picking out notes on the violin as though it had been only days since he'd put it down. Her heart filled with happiness at the sight of him, and she wondered if perhaps this was how someone learned to live with their past, by finding love in the present.

Jack stood at her side and bowed formally, offering his hand for her to take. Standing, he put his hand on her waist and they began dancing, whirling over the soft sand in their bare feet. Elizabeth laughed at the grin on Jack's face, and the sounds of laughter filled the air around them as other pirates and their ladies got up and joined the dancing.

Other pirates, men Elizabeth knew from before and some she hadn't, began cutting in on her dance with Jack, and when she saw him began circling the crowd to talk to some of the others, she got the idea. Partner after partner approached her, and each one was asked if they had heard the location of El Lobo. All claimed that they did not, but on she went until her feet were close to falling off.

Jack was dancing with a lady nearby, and Elizabeth had just been approached by yet another partner, when the snick of metal on metal made everyone turn around and stare. Arabella was standing in the sand about ten feet from the fire, her sword pressed firmly against the throat of a pirate with eyes widened in alarm.

"Leaving so soon mate? Or should I say late, since your captain's not be here for months now?"

Everyone watched in surprise, unable to react until Jack stumbled over to Arabella's side. "What've we got here, Bella?" he asked.

Bella grinned fiercely, pressing the blade closer against the pirate's throat. "This swab is the first mate of the _Asesino Sangriento_. He danced with Elizabeth and as soon as she asked him if he knew El Lobo's whereabouts, he broke away from her and began crawling away like the slimy git he is. You on watch for someone, mate? Supposed to report in anyone's asking questions about a certain item?"

The pirate scowled, and spit into the sand, but Bella's sword cut into his throat causing a line of blood to drip down onto the blade. Taking a deep breath he muttered, "Only if it's the Pirate King who was asking. The Captain figured if she managed to survive, she'd end up here sooner or later. He wanted to make sure she didn't know he had it." He glanced carefully at Elizabeth as he spoke.

Jack knelt down beside the man and grinned in a deceptively friendly way. "So, just where is this captain of yours now, eh? Where were your going to meet up with him if Her Nibs arrived in Tortuga?"

Falling backward into the sand, the man rolled from under Arabella's sword and threw a handful of sand into the air. The sand didn't hit anyone's face, but was distraction enough for the man to slip away. Jack went after him, tackling the pirate around the knees and taking him down, but the rest of the men nearby were energized by the fighting and immediately joined in, creating a ruckus of their own.

Frantic to find her son, Elizabeth scrambled through the crowd and grabbed the boy by the arm, not bothering to let him drop the violin he was still clutching. When she got back to Arabella, Jack was listening closely to the man on the ground, who was talking quite freely now due to the pistol at his temple.

"Go," Arabella urged, giving Elizabeth a quick hug. "And Godspeed. If you're in the area again, don't be a stranger."

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's outreached hand and tugged William along with the other. Everything they owned had already been sent ahead to the ship in case of something very like this, and there was nothing else they needed now but to head off in search of the heart. "Where is it?" Elizabeth gasped as she ran. "What did he say?"

"Cuba!" Jack shouted over his shoulder. His face was set in a grim smile. "And I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth this time. I can be very persuasive."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hello all! I intended to get much further with this chapter than I did, but I've got a hugely busy day tomorrow, which means no weekend for Kimmee. I made the executive decision to end the chapter early, leaving the big fight scene for next week. This will give me a lot more time to prepare, and make it extra awesome, and it means that I can post what I've got now. It also brings the total number of chapters to 20 (if I stay on track and no more plot bunnies hop by), which is also cool. So yay! Drinks all around! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and stayed tuned for next week, when there will be a big battle and a surprise so horrible I'll get hate mail for weeks (or at least until I fix it and we get our happy ending at last)! Someone asked if I was definitely doing the trilogy, and I'm answering with a resounding YES! I'm very excited, and I already have ideas for it, so woo-hoo! See you next weekend! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter Fifteen**

They did not sleep, they did not eat, but they remembered having done so. The memory made their mouths water and their eyes feel heavy, though they needed neither accommodation. Like a muscle spasm – involuntary, but startlingly powerful nonetheless – certain experiences were beginning to return to the Becoming, whether useful or not.

Eating, sleeping; they remembered the motion of the arms as they trimmed the sails, or the peculiar rolling gait which had once suffused their steps. They remembered crying, and tears began to flow from their renewing eyes. They remembered hating, and loving, and even sex, though more distantly.

There was little they did not experience now within the chambers of their minds. It was so distracting that it was hard to remember that none of it even mattered anymore. They knew that they were dead - that none of the emotions coming back to them now would be as powerful if they were anything else – but life, death… none of it mattered, for they were Becoming. Walking the Earth along the deepest reaches of the seabed, it was only a matter of time before they _Became_, and then things like love and hate would have little meaning.

But for what purpose? None of them could say. It occurred to the Leader that he _should_ know what their intent was, and it made him nervous. Fighting the gravity of fathoms-deep water pressing down on them, they had traveled great distances in mires of sand. Their bodies were reminding them of what it meant to feel, but it seemed as though this was an unexpected distraction. Every time they stopped or hesitated to fully appreciate a sensation, an urgent but invisible force pushed them onward.

The Caribbean Sea. The Pelegosto Islands. The Pantano River. Then at last, a small shack somewhere upstream. They were not there yet, but close, and getting closer. It would not be long, and the Leader found himself shivering in anticipation whenever he though of it. The woman who haunted him had a beautiful face, and in his mind she held something very important to him. It was the key to his rebirth – it must be – and when he found her, he would finally know what he had to do.

Deep inside the Leader's mind, something sparked. He sensed another revelation being born, and when he slowed to a stop to let it wash over him, the rest of the Becoming halted as well. It was a memory – it was a person. He expected to see the golden-haired beauty again, but it was no woman whose image rushed to greet him. It was a man with long, gnarled brown hair, and darkly ringed eyes. His smile was cunning, and flashed gold – and the instant the Leader saw him a barrage of emotions made him double over in pain. Affection, gratitude… but also the deepest and sincerest hatred he'd felt for anything yet.

Who was this man to inspire such profuse and varied emotion? And then a name came to him… Jack. Who or what Jack was, was of vital importance now, especially as the Leader remembered something else. This man, this… _Jack_, standing with the golden-haired woman, and they had pistols pointed at each other's heads.

Fury rose within the Leader, and without realizing it, he was moving again, with the full force of the Becoming behind him. Their pace somehow managed to increase a bit, and bubbles streamed from the Leader's mouth. Had anyone been able to hear him they would have been awed by the intense rage with which he repeated that single name, "_Jack… Jack… Jack…._"

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd 

_Savarna ran through the woods and the men were behind her again, so close she could feel the heat of their torches. She muttered as she ran, frantic to get her message through to its intended target. "Protect the boy, protect the boy, protect the boy." Audibly her words were garbled, but in her mind the message reverberated, "protect the boy, protect him."_

She had lived many lives in her time, and though she was not afraid of dying, the moments leading up to death always terrified her. Her love for life was so intense that she despaired leaving it, even for a moment. It was an inevitable part of her existence and this time around it had been so good. She would not find a love like Teague in a hundred lifetimes, and the joy and pain that came with such love was equally rare. For the divine, such experiences were cherished, and just as fervently mourned when lost.

And her son… her boy. She could drown an entire fleet in the love she felt for him. He was her first, and only child. In all her lives, she had only chosen to have him, and he was living proof that gods could love something beyond themselves. She could never have kept Teague – her mother could not tolerate rivals for Savarna's affection – but Mpanjaka would always be hers, no matter how far away he traveled. He was her life, and her blood, and not even mother Calypso could sunder that.

She knew it before it happened – Savarna's foot caught on something in the dark, and her stumble gave those in pursuit just enough opportunity to catch her. The leader of the Caplatas was a titan of a man, and one of his hands easily closed around Savarna's neck making it nearly impossible for her to breathe.

When the head Caplata spoke, his heavily accented voice made the Malagasy language difficult to understand. "Do not fight us longer, Mami Wata… you will do us a great service."

"This is not your land," Savarna answered the man in his native Fongbe. "Is there not enough turmoil in Dahomey to satisfy your decadent souls, that you must come here to create more?"

The Caplatas laughed, and the head man inclined his head. "You'll forgive our humor, Mami Wata. You see - it is our turmoil that sent us to find you. The Portuguese would be our overlords. While they glut themselves on our country's lifeblood, King Akaba grows in power." The man grinned, his teeth gleaming white in the darkness. "With your soul under his command, the Aja will rid themselves of the invaders, and wipe out the Nago swine in the west with one blow." He bowed a little deeper. "Thanks to you, goddess, we will become the most powerful force in this world, and the Loa will be at our command."

Savarna spat at his feet. "The Rada cannot be subjugated – and the Petro shriek from the afterlife in despair for their brothers and sisters whom your people have sold to your enemies. You will find no friendship from them – nor with me."

The Caplata's smile faded. "Indeed, it is not your friendship we seek, Mami Wata, but your flesh. Your power will be our king's, whether you will it or not."

"No," Savarna said calmly with a beatific smile. "No sooner will my blood stain your soil, than a sparrow will sweep down upon the warthog and ravage his destiny."

With an angry curse, the Caplata dragged Savarna away towards the shore. Their schemes would fail, but Savarna would lose her life in the bargain. She refused to let her sorrow show – they would not have that satisfaction. She thought of Teague, knowing he would sense her death, silently praying that it would not ruin him. She thought of Mpanjaka, her heart filling with a love so pure that not even these most evil of men could tap it. All of her power lay there, and it would be safe from their mischief.

Lastly, she thought of the woman with the sun in her hair, to whom she was entrusting her most valuable possession. Later, in the moments before her head was separated from her body in front of a roaring crowd, Savarna would see this woman's future. She would see the kiss that would temporarily end her son's life, and she would laugh. She would see the death and rebirth of the woman's husband, and cry for her loss. But the vision that she had seen almost from the first concerned the one thing that could destroy the woman, and Mpanjaka in the process.

As the blade came down upon her exposed and untrembling throat, Savarna would call out one last time, "Protect him…."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj 

Elizabeth was becoming accustomed to waking with a start, but that did not stop her heart from pounding or her mouth from getting dry. Her hand flew to her throat and massaged it. Savarna had died a horrible death, but knowing it and seeing it were very different things. She still did not understand why she was receiving these visions from Jack's mother, and she understood even less how she felt about them. Elizabeth liked to think that her destiny was within her own control, just as much as anyone else. The idea that Savarna had maneuvered her and Jack together…."

But had she? That was something Elizabeth had been considering carefully. If her dreams were accurate – and Elizabeth was certain they were – then Savarna had only given her the charge of looking after Jack, on the day of her aborted marriage to Will. She had not interfered with her wedding to 'save' her for Jack, but had seemed to know how things would fall out in the end. Savarna had sensed Elizabeth's affection for Jack before she herself had even acknowledged it, but did that mean that she would have had no choice but to be with Jack?

That didn't seem to be the case – they had, after all, spent ten years apart. So what exactly did it mean that she was to protect him? What power did she have to shield him from Calypso?

Beside her in bed, Jack gave a strangled cry and sat upright, looking around with wild eyes. When he saw Elizabeth and realized where he was, Jack began to calm down, though his breath was still ragged. Looking to make sure he hadn't woken up William, he wiped one hand across his face to dry the sweat beading there.

"I had one too," Elizabeth said in a quiet voice.

Jack gave a half-hearted chuckle and said, "When I said we were peas in a pod, love, I didn't mean the same damn pea."

Elizabeth smiled. "I saw your mother again – it was nearly the same dream as the last one, but more detailed." Closing her eyes, Elizabeth told him everything she could remember.

Jack shook his head. "Can't say that I remember anything about mine in particular, only that it was Mum. I could feel what she was feeling - fear, love… and then there was a flash of steel…." His voice died in his throat and Jack swallowed hard. "You'd think with all this business about keeping 'her boy' safe, Mum could at least be more forthcoming with the details."

Elizabeth sighed. She felt as though she were missing something. Cuba was only a day away from Tortuga and later today Jack, Teague and she would begin formulating a plan of attack for their confrontation with El Lobo. At the moment though, she couldn't shake the irksome feeling that something had been overlooked.

Jack watched the concern play across Elizabeth's features. "Scowling does nothing for you, love – although if you were naked, I could forgive anything."

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to cheer her up, but her mind was troubled. When Jack quirked an expectant eyebrow at her, she asked, "do you think your mother… arranged all this?" She indicated to the two of them.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise and he pretended to consider it seriously. "Did she arrange for you to fall madly in love with the greatest pirate on the Spanish Main? I think you're underestimating my appeal, love. Although it _would_ explain my unquenchable fascination with _you_." He nodded. "A bit of Mum's mojo and suddenly, you're all I can think about."

Elizabeth frowned. "Seriously, Jack… when did you first… that is… when did you begin to feel that…"

Jack grinned. She was floundering, and it was so unusual for someone normally so self-assured, that he couldn't help prolonging her suffering. "Oh, I _wanted_ you the first time I saw you. I'd just ripped open your dress and torn off your corset… you were soaked to the bone. Noticed the goods right off, but our dear friend the Commodore and his sword prevented me from doing anything about it."

Elizabeth blushed. "That's not quite what I was…" she saw the teasing glint in his eye and growled, hitting him with her pillow. "Jack Sparrow, I'm trying to be serious here."

Jack pulled the pillow out of her hands, grinning as he placed it behind his head. Closing his eyes he sighed thoughtfully. "It started on Rum Runner's Island, although I didn't know it until much later. I've known a lot of strong, beautiful women love, but none of them captivated me as did you. Twas only after I'd left you with the eunuch that I realized the reason my bloody compass wouldn't work was because it only keep pointing back to you." Seeing the doubt lingering in her eyes, Jack asked, "And what about you, love? When did you realize that Captain Jack Sparrow had burrowed his way into your heart?"

She thought. "It began when you said to me, 'it would never have worked between us, darling'. I thought it was just a silly girl's fantasy – and then there was Will, and I loved him…" she trailed off, eyes painful and distant. Finally, she looked at him. "But I knew that what I felt for you was more than a fantasy when… when I kissed you. I'd spent six months with Will, six _happy_ months as his fiancée, but I'd thought of you so often, and from the moment I saw you in the Faithful Bride that night in Tortuga…."

Elizabeth sighed in frustration. "I was so exasperated with myself for having such infantile fancies regarding you, but I couldn't help it. When I kissed you… I realized that as much as I loved Will, there was a portion of my heart that he could never have."

Jack remained quiet, seeing that she was thinking it over.

Softly, Elizabeth asked, "How do I know it wasn't just a castle in the sky that your mother built upon to serve her purposes?"

It was Jack's turn to frown. He didn't like where this was going. "Seems to me you already knew – you were just afraid to admit it. Mum chose you to… protect me, or whatever it is she wants you to do, because you already cared. I can't see her manipulating anyone like that, especially me."

"But how do we know she didn't sense your true feelings and-"

"Love," Jack interrupted her, sitting up. "You're worrying about things that aren't really that important in the long run, are they? Does it matter how we got here, as long as we're here? I know I don't regret it, and I'm not about to give you up, even if my mother did pull my strings in your direction."

"No," Elizabeth said finally. "I suppose not." The uncertainty did not leave her face though, and absently she said. "Will's out there somewhere. That's what Calypso said – he's out there looking for his heart. What kind of agony have I put him through?"

Quietly, Jack got out of bed and began putting on his effects. He kept his back to Elizabeth as he dressed, trying to keep his frustration in check. It wasn't fair of him to expect her not to care what her husband was going through but Jack was a jealous man, and where his competitor was concerned, it was not without reason.

Elizabeth knew she'd hurt him, but she didn't know what to do. "Jack…" she began, but he stopped her.

"When William wakes, send him to the galley and join the old man and I at the helm. We've got a great deal of planning to do if we're going to get your husband's heart back, and little time to come up with a strategy." Knowing he was leaving her with her guilt, Jack nonetheless shut the door behind him without looking back at her, and without letting her speak. He needed time to cool down and think, and he already knew what she would say.

Elizabeth felt like crying, but she took a calming breath and got out of bed. Slipping into some of her new clothing – a fine white shirt, linen breaches and a deep plum vest – and by the time she had finished she felt more in control of herself. Putting on her hat and her boots, Elizabeth sat at Jack's desk and swung her feet up onto it, watching her son sleep. Jack was right. There was too much to do to worry about her relationship with him just now. Whatever it meant – whatever Savarna's intent was – Elizabeth had a duty to perform, and she still had no idea how to go about it.

Pushing aside the lingering notion that something was wrong, Elizabeth turned her attention to the tasks at hand.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt 

El Lobo's hiding place was not on the main island of Cuba, but the country's second largest land mass– a place colloquially known as Treasure Island. Since the discovery of the enormous riches to be had in the New World, pirates had been using Treasure Island as a point from which to hijack the heavily laden chains of Spanish ships returning to their native land. There were rumored to be hidden caches of untold wealth hidden under every rock. So rampant were these tales that those pirates who called Treasure Island their home were fiercely protective of its borders.

Strangely, the nearby Havana port had become all but untouched by piracy in the last hundred or so years. Ships filled to their limits with booty from the Americas stopped here on their way to Europe, and in times past there, were countless raids on the city by pirates and thieves of every other ilk. To guard the city, the Spanish had enlarged the harbor and built forts at the entrance to Havana Bay – two castles that effectively shut it down to undesirables. A copper chain stretched from Castillo de Morro to a smaller fort, at the eastern entry point, called Castillo San Salvador de la Punta. It was impossible for a ship to get in uninvited, and for the most part, the pirates stayed out.

That meant that Treasure Island was the only place left from which one could even hope to try and hijack the silver ships, and this was no easy task. In order to circumvent losing their precious cargo, the Spanish had discontinued their practice of receiving their galleons one by one into the country. On their own, weighted down with treasure, the galleons were easy prey to the smaller, lighter, pirate vessels. Instead, the King of Spain declared that all ships from the New World would gather in Havana Bay until September, when they would sail together under the protection of the Spanish Armada.

While this decree had been an enormous boon to the young town of Havana, it meant that pirates had to be craftier if they wanted the booty, and most were not patient enough to wait for the opportune moment.

El Lobo was not one of these men. He was not the sole pirate stationed on Treasure Island in the hopes of getting his hands on the American riches, but he was the most persistent, and the most feared.

Jack knew enough about El Lobo's reputation to know that getting the heart back from him would not be easy. The man had an uncanny ability – not unlike Jack's – for getting out of a bad situation with hardly a scratch. His fame was almost mythic, spawning legends about bargains with the devil or other such things that Jack mostly considered nonsense. Still, he would need and awfully good strategy to pull off this caper, and planning was not something Jack was accustomed to doing.

He was more of a seat-of-his-pants kind of guy, but for the first time, Jack was not feeling confident enough to play it by ear on this one. Unconsciously stroking the mermaid-shaped bead between his thumb and forefinger, he stared into space off the starboard side of his father's ship, searching endlessly for a foolproof plan.

"Worried, boy?" Captain Teague gave Jack the barest of glances, but he could almost see the tension emanating from him.

Jack stiffened, but refused to rise to the bait. "Just thinking," he said casually.

Teague grunted. "That explains the smell," he muttered. Jack whirled around but before he could speak, Teague said, "How do you plan on getting the heart away from El Lobo? He's not your average pirate, Jackie."

Jack studied his father's face. "You've met?"

Nodding, Teague said, "Aye… in Dahomey, matter of fact. Just after your mother…"

Teague trailed off for a moment and Jack quickly asked, "What was he doing in Africa?"

"Slave trading," Teague growled. "Buying free men off of the lowly slime who'd kidnap people from their own or neighboring tribes and sell them to the Portuguese to take to the Americas."

Jack didn't answer, only frowned. His father knew how he'd become a pirate, and the story was told to impress upon Jack the character of El Lobo.

Teague's already low voice quieted so much that Jack had to step closer to hear him. "They were in the middle of their sacrifices, the Caplatas, when I arrived. I ran every last one of those cockroaches through. Most of the villagers were wise enough to stay out of the way, but a few tried to protect their priests and one of them got cut down alongside them. I stood there, covered in the blood of my enemies, and I looked down at the boy at my feet and howled. Not for him… for Savarna."

Clearing his throat, Teague continued, "When I looked up, El Lobo was standing not further away from me than you are now. I recognized him from the wolf's tail hanging down in back, tied to his belt, and I stood up, ready to fight him too.

"The devil chuckled, as if I weren't worth the trouble, and before I knew it he'd plunged his hand into the boy's chest and pulled his heart from his ribcage. He walked away from me eating the thing like an apple."

"You know, for someone not normally known for his garrulousness, you've been awfully chatty on this voyage," Jack said. "You're telling me that El Lobo appeared in the same place as you, watched you slay a dozen or so men single-handedly, and then just walked away, eating one of your victims hearts?" Jack shook his head. "I'm seen some pretty unbelievable things in my day, old man, but that strains even my credulity."

Teague ignored him. "I followed him at a hundred paces to see where he was going, and saw the slaves boarding his ship in chains. He knew I was watching… like he wanted to show me that no matter how fierce I was, he was infinitely worse."

"I don't know," Jack said. "Seems if he's so inclined to engage in a pissing contest whilst there's business to be done, he might not be so tough to defeat after all. I'll just distract him – whip out the little Admiral and show him it's twice the size of his, and then ask him to turn over the heart as payment."

Finally looking at his son, Teague said, "don't take this lightly, boy… remember whom your talking to. I've seen nearly every pirate that's dared to sail the seven seas, and El Lobo may not be the worst of them, but he's tricky, arrogant, and he ripped the heart out of a young man's chest and ate it without a second thought."

Jack made a disgusted face, sticking out his tongue. "On the bright side, if he ate dear Will's heart, that would solve all of our problems, wouldn't it?"

Teague stared at Jack blankly.

"I don't _know_ what my plan is," Jack said in exasperation. "I usually leave the thinking to those more suited to it." Teague snorted. "Just as soon as Elizabeth gets here, the three of us can circle around and try and come up with something clever… all right? She's a woman – they're much more tricky that way."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth asked dryly as she climbed the stairs to join the two Sparrows. "I'll be sure to remind you of that after I've saved your life… again."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Helllo all! Another shorter chapter, but it'll make the overall story longer, so it's all good! School/work are still crazy, but I'm getting into a rhythm now. I totally forgot to mention that Arabella Smith is not my character! She was created by Rob Kidd for the Jack Sparrow children's fiction series! I liked her enough to give her a cameo, and another of the characters will appear in the third part of the trilogy. I'm glad you all like her - she was fun to write as a grown-up! I kinda hope to see her again! See you all next week, and thanks for all the comments! Even though I'm way behind in responding to them, I treasure each and every one, and they're great motivation on days when I want to scream and throw things at the wall! Love you! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter Sixteen**

When the tall trees of Treasure Island first came into view, Elizabeth, Jack and Captain Teague were still arguing about how to handle El Lobo. After four hours of debate, none of their options seemed likely to work with any degree of certainty, and now they were running out of time. With little more than an hour left to make a decision, it was all anyone could do to keep his or her temper in check.

"We must have something he wants," Elizabeth reasoned. "Something we can barter with him for the heart."

"Love," Jack sighed. "Since he left one of his men behind to report back if we showed up looking for him, it's more than likely that the scug is well aware of what he's got in his possession. That being the case, it's equally as likely that he won't give it up for any trinket we've got in our possession. Short of giving him the bloody ship," he ignored his father's glare, "the only thing of value here is you, Your Highness."

Still glaring, Teague nodded. "Jackie's right. El Lobo knows exactly what he has, and there's something particular he wants it for. If we knew that, we may discover the best way to get the heart back."

Elizabeth shrugged. "It could be a number of reasons, I suppose. Jack wanted Davy Jones' heart for leverage, Will wanted it to free his father, I wanted it to get Will back, Beckett wanted it to control the seas…."

"But none of those reasons matter here, because our Mr. Turner is some sort of sea zombie without the power needed by someone who plans to control the seas. And I sincerely doubt that El Lobo harbors any secret desire for your husband, so that's out too," Jack added.

Elizabeth's eyes glazed over, and she sat up straight as she thought over her idea. "No," she began. "He can't use the heart to control Will, so far as we know, but having Will's heart gives him great power over someone else." Looking at the two men, she said, "Me."

Jack and Teague just looked at her, so Elizabeth went on. "I'm the Pirate King – for ten years pirates have been coming to me in Port Royal for one thing or another, and in the week Will was due to return, many came seeking… sanctuary, I suppose… they didn't want to become the next Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. It's no secret who my husband was, but few truly know what happened on the day Port Royal fell into the sea."

She met their eyes. "What if he's hoping to get control of the seas, not through Will, but through the Pirate King, and has guessed correctly that I'll do anything to get the heart back?"

Both Teague and Jack seemed to consider it, but at last Teague shook his head. "It's a fine idea, lass, but I'm afraid it doesn't completely hold water." Seeing she was about to argue, he added, "Most everyone thought you were dead after Port Royal – your experiences in Tortuga should have taught you that."

Deflated, Elizabeth leaned back against the ship's rail, thinking again. Jack was sitting next to her on a barrel, and waved his hand before him as if clearing the air. "For whatever reason he wants it, it doesn't change the fact that we need to get it back from him. I still think our best option is to go in round the back and send me in by my onsie to find the bloody thing… not to say that it's bloody," he added, nodding to Elizabeth.

"We don't know where he's located on the island, so we can't say for sure which way 'round the back' is, Jackie," Teague growled. "You may be immortal, boy, but don't be any more foolish than you have to be. You can still feel pain, and without being able to die, you'll suffer quite a bit of it if El Lobo gets his hands on you."

Before Jack could respond, a voice called down to them from the crow's nest, "Captain! Company's a-coming!"

All three captains responded, leaping up to peer in the direction Marty was pointing. The ship was coming up behind them, going towards the island and heading right for them. Jack watched it carefully as it came into view. "No colors," he said. "She's moving fast though. She'll overtake us easily, especially as we have no intention of venturing in much closer to the island."

"Is she Spanish?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack shook his head. "Can't tell for sure, but I'd say, no. She's going far too fast to be carrying treasure, and they very seldom travel alone." He looked grim.

Elizabeth nodded firmly. "Then we assume they're enemies." Looking at Teague, she said, "We should probably move out of their way… make it appear we're circling the island."

Teague muttered something under his breath about young people telling him how to do his job, but he did as she asked. Just as he began calling orders to adjust the trim of the sails for their new direction, Marty called down again.

"Captain!"

A second ship was coming at them, this time from Treasure Island itself. The ship was small and quick, and there was no question about its destination; it was aimed directly at the _Savarna_.

"Are they trying to pin us in?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

Teague didn't answer, concentrating intently on cutting across the tide and out of the path of the two ships, but Jack looked severe as he pulled out his spyglass for a closer look. "That would seem to be the case, love."

The seriousness of Jack's expression worried her more than his words. "We can outrun them though… can't we?"

Sliding the spyglass shut between his two hands, Jack said, "In the _Pearl_ - without question, but the _Savarna's_ a brigantine and that there," he nodded in the direction of the ship coming from Treasure Island, "is a schooner. Cannot carry more than seventy men and only fourteen guns, but her size and weight makes her deadly fast, and we're moving against the current."

Jack pointed towards the other ship, which was now more obviously heading their direction. "That one's a barque; ninety men and less than a third as many guns to her name, but still outpaces us by fair few knots." He looked at her. "It might be wise if we prepared to be boarded."

Teague didn't cease his efforts to evade their pursuers, but the harsh set of his jaw spoke volumes. Eleven against as many as one-hundred sixty were not good odds, and he seemed just as eager to avoid the conflict as any of them.

The deck of the _Savarna_ was nearly completely silent as the crew scrambled to obey Captain Teague's orders. They carried few supplies – nothing they could rid themselves of to lighten the ship in any significant way. Only Jack stood completely still, watching their hunters draw nearer every minute.

Elizabeth called Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg and Mulroy to attention and urged them to follow her to the gun deck. With so small a crew, these four would be all they could spare to man a defense. "Prepare the cannons on both sides," she ordered, not waiting for them to respond. "Wait for my signal before firing."

"Aye, aye, Captain," the men said, but Elizabeth was already off at a run, searching for William.

Her son usually spent his afternoons with she and Jack somewhere on deck, but with their meeting in progress, he'd been asked to keep otherwise amused. Elizabeth finally found him in the storage room with a loan goat, playing with the violin he'd acquired on Tortuga.

"We've got trouble coming," she told him without preamble. Taking him by the hand and leading him out of the hold, she said, "I want you to stay hidden somewhere – one of the longboats, perhaps – until you're sure it's safe to come out."

William stopped and pulled his hand away. "No," he protested. "I want to help."

Elizabeth shook her head, taking his hand again. "These are not the kind of pirates we're accustomed to seeing in Port Royal, William. These pirates are vicious, and I don't want you falling into their path. Please, do as I say and keep yourself safe."

She didn't give him room to argue, but as they passed through the gun deck, William stopped again. "Powder monkey!" he said.

That caught Elizabeth's attention. Stopping, she turned around to look at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"That's my official position on this ship," William said proudly. "Powder monkey. Only I haven't done anything because we haven't needed one until now. I have to stay here and bring powder to the gunners."

Elizabeth stared at William, then looked up to see the four men watching. After a moment Ragetti said, "That's God's honest truth, Captain Swann."

Closing her eyes for patience, Elizabeth sighed. Finally she gave her son a piercing look. "You are to stay at your post then, and perform your duty for these men. But the moment we're boarded, you run and hide – understand? No heroics. You stay hidden until any member of this crew returns for you, and then you do exactly as they tell you. Agreed?" She looked as though she were in pain.

"Yes ma'am! I mean… aye, aye, Captain!" William said. He couldn't mask the excitement in his eyes, and Elizabeth had to dig her nails into her palms to steady herself.

"You!" She said to the gunners. "If anything happens to my son, I'll hold each of you personally responsible." Before they could reply, she knelt and wrapped William in a tight embrace, ignoring his embarrassed muttering.

Elizabeth was astonished by how much closer the barque and the sloop were when she arrived back on deck, but they were also almost within firing range. Explaining to Jack what she'd done, she tried to ignore the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Jack nodded approvingly, but he didn't smile. "Don't know if it'll do much good to fire on them, but it couldn't hurt to try." The corner of his mouth twitched weakly, as he asked, "Ready to go, love?"

Elizabeth responded by getting into position between Jack and the stairs leading down to the gunners.

Looking out larboard and starboard at the approaching ships, Jack gauged the distance to each, trying to time the thing just right. Suddenly his eyes opened wide. "Bugger." Before Elizabeth could ask what was wrong, Jack leapt off the railing and ran for cover, shouting, "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

"Fire!" Elizabeth called down to the gunners, just as cannon-fire shook the _Savarna_. Within seconds of entering firing range, the barque began its attack, erasing any doubt as to its intentions. Elizabeth ducked as a cannonball whizzed just over her head, and grabbed hold of a rail to keep from falling as another ball struck the hull.

Teague's voice filled the air around them and the crew rushed to their stations. Jack was shouting at his father to go faster, and Elizabeth spared only a moment to make sure that no one on deck was injured before rushing down the stairs to check on the rest of the crew.

She ran into William as he came up from the hold, lugging bags full of gunpowder in either arm. His eyes were bright, and when he saw Elizabeth he told her, "There's a hole in the ship!" and continued on his way. As the four men reloaded the cannons, Elizabeth checked the damage in the hold. William was right – a cannonball had missed the storage chamber holding all the ships powder and ammunition by mere feet.

Back on deck, Jack was incredibly frustrated. He hated fighting losing battles – especially against ships so small he could fit them in the _Pearl's_ hold. Elizabeth appeared from below deck, and although she looked grim, he could tell from her calm demeanor that William hadn't been harmed.

"There's a hole in the larboard hull, but otherwise everything is fine. It was close though… a few meters to the left and we'd be nothing but ash," Elizabeth told him.

"We hit both their vessels." he paused as a second volley of cannonballs rocked the ship. "The schooner's listing, but we only nicked the other one."

Elizabeth looked around. "We need a plan."

Reaching for the mermaid bead, Jack began running his thumb over its surface, thinking. Pausing, he looked down at the object in his hand. Without another word, Jack ran towards the helm. "Move aside, old man," he said. "It's my turn."

"Jack," Elizabeth exchanged a worried look with Teague, glancing at the bead. "I don't think…"

Jack frowned. "I'm the only one who can get us out of here fast enough to save our hides, love… unless you've got a better plan?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. She didn't like it, but Jack was right; he was their best chance. Reluctantly, she nodded her assent suppressing a feeling of forboding.

They were still fighting the current but under Jack's guidance, the ship seemed to instantly pick up speed. Clasping the bead tightly in one hand, he altered their course only slightly, sending them cutting across the waves and out of the path of the converging enemy vessels. Jack laughed triumphantly, and when the next volley of cannon fire shot their way, they were safely out of range.

A cheer went up from everyone on deck, and Jack grinned madly. "Ready about, men!" he shouted. "We're going hard alee!"

"Jack!" Elizabeth hastily tied the lines she'd adjusted. "What are you doing?"

His eyes sparkled. "Making these catfish rue the day they decided to take on Captain Jack Sparrow." Swiftly, the _Savarna_ came about, heading straight for the schooner.

With the barque still bearing down on them - and with the _Savarna_ once more in her path – Elizabeth did not like the way the situation was shaping up. "Jack!" she shouted again. "This is madness! We're vastly outnumbered!"

Jack didn't answer, just continued to grin. As he swung the ship around, completing the 180-degree turn, he found himself exactly where he wanted to be. At an angle to the schooner and just in front of her bow, he was out of the range of her cannons and within range for his own to be of use.

Seeing what Jack was up to seconds before he spoke, Elizabeth ran towards the hold again. When Jack gave her the command to fire, the word was out of her mouth before he'd closed his own around it.

Everything shook, and Elizabeth searched for the receding black specks now flying through the air towards the schooner. The cannonballs whistled in flight before colliding with the vessel in a reverberating crash. Both of the two balls hit their target, and as she watched, Elizabeth realized that the smaller ship was beginning to list on one side. "You did it!" She shouted.

"Now, for her mate," Jack grinned.

The sound of cannon fire came again, but no one had given the command for it. Elizabeth and Jack both looked up in alarm as they realized what was happening. While they'd been distracted by their victory over the schooner, the barque had drawn close enough to fire on them.

Jack tried to turn the ship away from the blast but it was too late. One of the cannonballs smashed into the mainmast, sending it crashing to the deck. From his position near the mizzenmast, Teague began swearing loudly and colorfully.

"Isn't this ship supposed to be protected?" Elizabeth shouted, after commanding the gunners to fire starboard.

"Not against basic physics," Jack replied over the roar of the cannons. "They can't sink us, but they can slow us up a great deal."

They hit their target, but the barque seemed to shake off the injury as though it were nothing.

"Jackie!" Teague called. He was pointing towards the wreck on their larboard side.

The schooner was still sinking, but a handful of longboats had emerged from the smoke and were now persistently headed their way.

Jack's eyes widened and he frantically tried to adjust their course once more. They were not completely disabled without the mainmast, but not even Jack inordinate sailing abilities could get them out of danger fast enough. Elizabeth, Teague, Ina, Noah and Marty had just got the mast back into position and tentatively secured with extra hempen lines when the first longboats reached the _Savarna_.

Jack drew his sword and pistol, turning to Elizabeth as he did. "Run," he said shortly. "Take William and hide."

Elizabeth scowled at him. "No. William has his orders, and I've been in worse situations than this, Jack. I'll not cower like some fluttering dove whilst you protect me. That's not how it's done with us."

Jack knew the worry shone in his eyes but he made no attempt to hide it from her. Kissing her fiercely and quickly he held Elizabeth face in his hands, being careful not to injure her with the weapons he still carried. "I'll not lose you now," he told her. "Remember that."

Elizabeth swallowed. "You remember it too." Hoping that her son had obeyed her orders, she drew her own sword and pistol from their holsters and stepped up next to Jack.

The first man was up over the side of the ship low and fast, and no shots hit him. The second man took a bullet in the shoulder and fell backwards into the water, taking the third man with him. After that, everything was chaos. Enemy pirates swarmed over the ship from both sides, the barque having sent her own envoy. It was impossible to tell how many men there were, but none of the _Savarna's_ crew had any doubts that they were outnumbered.

For all its intensity, the fight was not a long one. Marty was the first to be caught when a bag was thrown over his head, and Noah and Ina were taken not long after. Soon the four gunners were brought up from their posts at the point of a sword, as well. Elizabeth was relieved to see that William wasn't among them, and was distracted long enough that she gave the two pirates fighting her an in, and suddenly found herself weaponless.

Jack had managed to run through six men before a seventh took him down, literally, by tripping him and sitting squarely on his back with a pistol to his head, but it was Captain Teague who gave the enemy pirates the most trouble.

Elizabeth had never seen Teague fight before, and she could tell by his stunned expression that Jack hadn't either. The older pirate's face was more alive than she'd ever seen it, and his grin was fierce enough to make more than one of his opponents hesitate, and get cut down for their troubles. In the end, it took five men surrounding him to stop Teague in his tracks, and Elizabeth was just grateful that the invaders hadn't simply shot him to save themselves the trouble of fighting him.

Ten crewmembers were lined up in a row and ropes secured around their wrists, connecting them to one another. One of the other pirates seemed to be the one in charge, but the tall, skinny man was not El Lobo. When he finally approached the prisoners, he ignored both Teague and Jack and spoke to the third of the captains first.

"Greetings, Captain Swann… I mean, Your Highness." His bow was low and mocking, and Elizabeth glared as the other pirates laughed. "Fancy meeting you here – especially considerin' you're supposed to be dead."

"Such rumors have been mildly exaggerated," she spat sarcastically.

The pirate grinned. "So it would appear. Forgive my rudeness… Alejandro Mortiz, at your service," he bowed again. "Though I am called 'Tiburon', by my friends, and enemies. I am first mate to El Lobo, aboard the _Asesino Sangriento_, and as his embajador, allow me to welcome you to Treasure Island.

Jack made a scoffing sound. "So where is the old dog, then? Out for a stroll while you do his dirty work?"

Tiburon strolled the few paces over to Jack, and without warning, struck him hard across the face, causing a ribbon of blood to trickle from the corner of his mouth. "Ah, Jack Sparrow. We were surprised to hear you were accompanying Captain Swann. Seems rather foolish of you to sail into an obviously lost cause." Tiburon looked with interest at Teague. "And you, Captain Teague. You haven't left Shipwreck City in years. I wonder what could bring together such an interestingly powerful combination of pirates… it must be something very important, no?"

The man laughed when he received no answer. "It is no matter. You see, we know why you are here, and I am sorry to say that your quest must end in vain." He looked at Elizabeth again. "You will not get the heart of Captain Turner back. However, you all will be given the great honor of meeting El Lobo, himself. That more than makes up for your loss, no?" He gave his crew orders in Spanish and the pirates began preparing the ship to sail towards Treasure Island.

Your ship is an adequate replacement for the schooner you destroyed, although I'm disappointed it is not the _Black Pearl_ you brought me. Lose it again, Jack?" Tiburon laughed.

"Captain," Jack muttered icily.

Tiburon smiled, and it was clear how he got his name. "Yes, Captain… but not for long, my friend. El Lobo has big plans for the three of you."

Elizabeth shot a glance at Jack, who subtly shook his head. She tried not to worry for them, steeling herself to keep her promise to Savarna and protect Jack however she could. But even as she and the rest of the crew were lead down the gangplank onto the sandy shore of Treasure Island, Elizabeth had to restrain herself from looking back at the captured _Savarna_, praying to whomever was listening that none of the Spanish pirates discovered William, wherever he had hidden.


	17. Chapter 17

** center b u Chapter Seventeen /u /b /center **

p The leader of the Becoming was overwhelmed by the rush of memories, all of them concerning one person. Jack holding a sword against his throat; Jack aiming a pistol at him; Jack swinging the boom into him to knock him overboard. Whoever he was, the leader was sure that Jack was the reason he and the rest of his crew had been called back from the grave. His memories were only quick flashes, nothing more than brief images, but he had seen enough to understand that his opponent was responsible for a great many wrongs in what had once been his life. /p 

p Before the leader was aware of it, he and his crew had come to a stop again beneath the water. No new remembrances threatened to capture his attention so the leader could not at first understand why they had come to a halt… until he realized all at once, that they had arrived. They were there. /p 

p He waited for a moment, unsure of what to do next for the first time since his awakening. Then, with a signal to his men to wait, the leader went on alone. His head emerged from the water – another first. Everything around him was lush and green, and deeply dark, though the sun shone brightly just overhead. On his right, an alligator watched from the river's bank, invisible except for the yellow glow of its eyes. The leader exchanged glances with the animal, but neither expected nor received any threat. /p 

p After the sonorous roar of the ocean pounding inside his ears, the swamp around him was teeming with noise, and it made him feel edgy. Crickets chirped, cicadas buzzed, and from somewhere off in the distance, music drifted downstream, hollow and mournful. The leader was wary, but he did not know what exactly he feared. Ahead of him, a solitary shack jutted up out of the water on stilts, and though this placed seemed to be his final destination, his sense of foreboding grew as he drew nearer. /p 

p A ladder hung down from the shack ending at a small dock, low enough for a dinghy to stop at. With little thought or effort, the leader crouched and then sprung up out of the water, grasping the edge of it in both hands. In moments, he was standing on the wooden planks, staring up at the silent house. /p 

p He put his foot on the bottommost rung and was instantly struck by a strange sensation. "Mind the boat," he muttered to himself. Involuntarily, he turned to look over his shoulder, but of course, no one was there. Shaking the thought from his head, he began his assent upward, ignoring his growing apprehension. /p 

p The door stood open, as though expecting his arrival, but all was dark inside. Stepping across the threshold, the leader did not need to wait for his eyes to adjust – they were long accustomed to the darkness. The shack had been built into and around a tree, its limbs jutting into the living space, giving the place a primitive air. A white snake lay coiled among some of the branches, and it lifted its head languidly when the leader entered, testing the air with its tongue to determine if the intruder was a potential threat or meal. Apparently deciding he was neither, the snake rested its head again, one of its eyes remaining half open. /p 

p The room felt more than empty, it felt abandoned. The leader could not say what it was that told him that the shack had been untenanted for a long time, but he knew it, positively. Strangely though, the rooms were in anything but disarray. Candles were scattered about the room, strategically placed in the crooks of limbs or on tables, but they were not mere remnants of melted wax. The white tapers and pillars looked as though they had been replaced within the last few hours – clean and unused. /p 

p No hint of dust marred any surface, and even the jars hung from the ceiling appeared to have been recently tended to, their contents fresh and clearly visible. There was no clutter, no item out of place, and no sign of habitation. Nonetheless, it had been carefully maintained by unknown hands. /p 

p The leader was disappointed. He'd had no real expectation of what he would encounter at the end of his journey, but it was certainly not this absolute lack of answers. Who was he? Why was he alive? What had drawn him here? He looked around the room, but touched nothing, as though to disturb the meticulously preserved room was something taboo. /p 

p Standing and gazing around him, the leader considered what he should do. There were no answers waiting for him here, only more questions. Even worse, the golden-haired beauty from his visions was not here, and he seemed to know that she would bring him all the answers he was looking for, if he could only find her. He had hoped that she would be waiting for him here, able to provide him at last with the knowledge he sought. It was clear that not only was she not here, but that this was the last place on earth he could have expected to find her. A place such as this would strangle that woman's spirit with its very aura. /p 

p So where was she? And how was he to find her? She was the key to everything, he knew. The woman, and Jack… once the leader found them, he would have his answers. So why had he been brought here? Frustrated, he let out an anguished cry and threw a nearby chair against the wall. The white snake hissed at him from his perch and affronted, began to climb higher into the tree. /p 

p Chastised, the leader closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Letting his mind drift, he called the image of the woman into being, and almost immediately, he felt the tug of her presence many leagues away, southwest of him. Moving quickly, he strode towards the door, intent on following the pull to its source, but he was suddenly frozen in place. The white snake began to uncoil itself from the tree until it was hanging down, just inches from his face. /p 

p The leader was intrigued by the serpent's behavior, and met the creature's gaze without alarm. A moment later, the spell was broken and the leader's shoulders sagged. Watching the snake lift its body back into the tree, he exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He knew what he had to do. Purpose restored, he let himself out of the shack, down the ladder and back into the water. Further down and spanning a good portion of the river bottom, his crew stirred briefly as they too understood what needed to be done. Sinking back under the water and joining his men, the leader closed his eyes, and simply waited. /p 

p There was no need to go searching for his golden-haired beauty… she would be coming to him. /p 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

p Treasure Island was so rich and verdant that had Elizabeth not been in mortal peril, she would have loved it. The foliage grew so thickly that it was nearly impossible to see the path in front of them in many places, and she could see why the island made such a good hideout for pirates. None of their captors bothered to blindfold them because their route was so circuitous, and so densely covered, that there was obviously little hope of finding the way out again without a knowledgeable guide to lead the way. The thought did not inspire in her any confidence. /p 

p Glancing towards Jack, Elizabeth could not read anything in his expression, which was normally so open. The rest of the crew looked around them in fearful anticipation, all except for Ina, whose mouth was curved in a small smile, and Teague, who had undergone the strangest transformation since the battle onboard his ship. /p 

p Normally sullen and self-contained, Captain Teague appeared just as fierce as he had when fighting six pirates at once. Though he had been chained as securely as the rest of them, Elizabeth noticed that none of their guards seemed at all inclined to go any nearer the older man than necessary, and she hoped that Teague would find a way to use this intimidation to their advantage. /p 

p They wandered through the wilderness for what seemed to her like miles, and no one spoke a word during the entire trek, except for a few brief exchanges between their captors as if confirming their direction. If they didn't even know precisely where they were headed, then how would Elizabeth, Jack and the others ever have a hope of getting out? She tried not to think about it, nor about her son hiding somewhere on the _ i Savarna /i _. She had no choice but to get back to William before El Lobo's men found him first. /p 

p Elizabeth began wracking her brain for ideas as she glanced around surreptitiously, searching for anything that would either provide for an escape, or serve as a landmark for when she came again. She received nothing on either front. There was nothing around them but the thick, wild arms of plants so enormous as to be an immovable presence – permanent residents of the island, fighting as violently for their territory as the pirates. /p 

p The sound of crashing water broke into her thoughts, and Elizabeth looked around for the source of it. But it was not until they were right at its edge that she finally saw the gigantic waterfall. Water pounded down a nearly fifty-foot drop, ending in a river that tumbled toward the ocean off to their right. They must have been following its path for some time, but the dense vegetation had sucked up the sound of its passage. /p 

p Tiburon held a brief conversation in Spanish with two of his men, who then approached the prisoners, starting with Elizabeth. As one of the men grabbed her arms to hold her in place, the other unlocked the manacles binding her wrists, freeing her. /p 

p "No," Jack said firmly to Tiburon, a serious expression on his face. He had been listening intently to their talk and Elizabeth realized that he'd understood them. "Not her. Not first." /p 

p "I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, Captain Sparrow, but if it's any consolation, you'll be going second." /p 

p "What's happening?" Elizabeth asked Jack, trying to suppress her alarm. /p 

p Jack met her eyes, his face carefully masked. "The waterfall," he told her quietly. "We have to swim under it." /p 

p Before she could answer, the cuff was reattached to her left wrist and the other end closed around Jack's newly freed right. One by one the crew of the _ i Savarna /i _ were linked together, Ina bringing up the rear. /p 

p "Can they all swim?" Elizabeth asked Jack quietly. /p 

p Jack shrugged, and for a second she saw a ripple of worry on his face. "All but the Pride of the King's Navy." /p 

p She tried not to groan. Murtogg and Mullroy were together, between Marty and Noah near the end of the line. If just one of them panicked and went under they could drag the rest of the crew down too. As they were forced toward the water's edge, it didn't take long for the rest of the crew to figure out what was required of them, and to their credit, the two former marines only turned a few shades paler at the realization. /p 

p Elizabeth tried to resist entering the water but their captors forced them forward at the point of their swords, and before long she was in up to her neck. Marty had already begun to swim, the water's force carrying him out from the rest of the group a few inches. She took another step and without warning, Elizabeth dropped off an invisible ledge beneath the water. /p 

p The momentum of her plunge took Jack by surprise, and even as his instincts were torn between holding his ground and going in after her, he was pulled into deeper water. He could feel Teague come with him, Ragetti didn't stand a chance of resisting their weight. The entire crew went down together. /p 

p For a moment, Elizabeth struggled to orient herself. Her men's clothing did not weigh her down the way a dress would but still made her feel as though she were being dragged inexorably toward the bottom of the river. The line of men chained behind her tugged at her wrist, and panic bloomed in her chest at the thought of them all trapped on the ocean floor. Then, her feet struck bottom and she pushed hurriedly towards the surface. /p 

p Elizabeth gasped for air as Jack, and then Teague appeared beside her. Ragetti came up next, but Pintel seemed to be struggling to stay above, and when he and Ragetti both disappeared underwater again, she understood what was happening. Before the rest of them could be pulled under, Elizabeth leaned back and began swimming towards the waterfall. /p 

p Jack caught on and followed, shouting in her direction, "Hurry!" /p 

p Pintel's head broke the surface again and at last Marty came up gasping for air, straining against the weight behind him. An arm appeared, held tight in Marty's grasp, and then Mullroy's head appeared. The back of Noah's head was towards Elizabeth as he finally surfaced, supporting Mullroy on one side and Murtogg on the other. Ina helped Murtogg on his right, and with all eleven of them at last above water, the laughing Spaniards came into the water after them, holding their weapons above their heads. /p 

Elizabeth used her momentum as best she could to pull them forward, eager to reach dry land once more, or to at least have solid ground beneath her. The waterfall drew closer, and she had to fight the current to continue forward until at last there was nowhere to go but under. Treading water, she looked back at Jack who nodded his readiness. Without further hesitation, Elizabeth took a deep breath and submerged, swimming underneath the pounding water. /p 

p For a moment she was caught beneath the downward force, but with a powerful kick she muscled her way through the curtain of water and the pressure disappeared. Another kick thrust her forward and only the slightest tug at her wrist held her back. Surfacing, Elizabeth wrapped her hand around the chain connecting her to Jack and pulled against the tension as she swam. /p 

p The cavern they had entered was dark, but light shining through the waterfall illuminated just far enough inside to show her that the river continued through the mountain with no landing for them to climb onto. They would have to swim all the way through to safety. /p 

p Jack's head broke the surface, and then Teague's. Ragetti and Pintel appeared, swimming hard against the pull of the weight behind them, and this time they were not dragged down by it. Their combined weight seemed to help Marty come up more easily, and after a brief struggle in which Pintel grabbed the smaller man's arm and gave it one sharp tug, the rest of them came up together. /p 

p There was a brief moment in which Elizabeth could not move forward but then she came unstuck with a jerk, and the rest of the group started after her. Their progress was agonizingly slow, and it took all of her strength to fight against the current determined to drag her back towards the falls. She couldn't help taking in mouthfuls of water as she swam, and just as she thought she could go no further, her toes scraped bottom again. /p 

p Gasping for one more breath, she pushed forward until she could stand again. Panting gratefully, she did not stop to rest until all of them were able to stand. Closing her eyes in relief, Elizabeth regained control of her breathing just as Tiburon and the other pirates urged them forward once more, and then she stumbled onward through chest-high water. /p 

p The current was still a powerful force, but they were able to cover a lot more ground on their feet than they had while swimming. When sunlight finally stung her eyes, Elizabeth felt another surge of adrenaline push her towards the exit. Her muscles ached as she pulled herself onto the shore and she was too exhausted to hide it. She came out of the water far enough to allow to make room for the others before collapsing onto the damp earth, breathing heavily. /p 

p Jack fell to the ground beside her, and after a minute asked, "You alright, love?" /p 

p Elizabeth nodded, unable to answer. Opening her eyes, she saw the Spanish pirates just reaching the shore behind them and though the thought crossed her mind, she had no energy left to put an attack against them into action. Jack, sitting less than a foot away, must have had a similar thought, for his face darkened as he reached for his belt, where his weapon no longer hung. /p 

p The crew of the _ i Savarna /i _ didn't have long to rest before they were forced to their feet again and on into the woods. Their path wound upward at a sharp grade, but it took less than half an hour for them to reach their destination. El Lobo's camp had been built at the edge of another river in a conveniently clear stretch of land. A well-contained fire marked the center of the encampment, and the crowd surrounding it did not manage to completely hide what was happening from Elizabeth's eyes. /p 

p A bound man lay on the ground, held down by two men who were forcing his feet into the open flames. The man screamed unintelligibly, but his torturers only laughed at his pleas for them to stop. Finally, they took his feet out of the fire and Elizabeth turned her head as the man wept in agony. /p 

p "El Lobo!" Tiburon called out, and one of the pirates by the fire turned around in response. /p 

p A wolf's brushy tail hung down from where it had been tied to his belt in the back, but Elizabeth would have picked him out as El Lobo from among the other pirates even if she had not seen it. He was a swarthy man, and although large, there didn't appear to be an ounce of fat on him. Clad in worn and dirty silks, he nevertheless cut an impressively menacing figure, and Elizabeth was reminded of the way the cursed pirates of the _ i Black Pearl /i _ had looked to her when she'd first seen them in Port Royal. If any pirate more perfectly embodied the harsh life of a buccaneer, it was this man. /p 

p An angry white scar subdivided El Lobo's face, and it grew taunt when he smiled, his rotting teeth increasing the fearsomeness of his appearance. "¿Ah, Tiburón, qué tiene nosotros aquí?" /p 

p "Verdaderamente, un tesoro. Su Majestad, el Capitán Swann, así como los Capitáns Gorrion y su tripulación," Tiburon replied with a theatrical bow. /p 

p "¿Es cierto?" El Lobo's grin widened as he looked on his prisoners with new interest. "Bien hecho, Tiburon... quizás yo no le destriparé a fin de cuentas." /p 

p Eyeing Elizabeth, Jack and Teague with amusement, El Lobo said in English, "I am surprised to see you all together. It does not somehow seem wise to put three infamous pirates into one egg-basket, no?" No one answered, which seemed just fine to El Lobo. "But then, I was not there, so at least one great legend will be left to lead the Brethren Court." /p 

p "There are only eleven Lords of the Brethren Court, and you are most certainly not one of them," Elizabeth said defiantly. "Under what circumstances could you possibly hope to rule the Brotherhood?" /p 

p El Lobo roared with laughter, his head thrown backward in obvious amusement. Jack leaned towards Elizabeth and muttered, "I believe that means he plans on killing them." /p 

p Still laughing, El Lobo said, "I have no need to kill them; I have everything I need to rule the seas already." He looked pointedly at Elizabeth. "As I'm sure you know, Captain Swann." /p 

p Elizabeth glared, determined to give nothing away. /p 

p In response to her silence, El Lobo's gaze darkened. Despite her fear, Elizabeth refused to look away. She stared him down and felt Jack twitch beside her when El Lobo took a step towards her. "Where is your husband, Mrs. Turner?" he asked. /p 

p "Captain Swann," Jack muttered under his breath. /p 

p Elizabeth shot him a quelling look, hiding her flash of untimely amusement. "The heart cannot control him anymore," she told El Lobo coldly. "You cannot use him to gain control of the seas, nor can you use me to get at Captain Turner." /p 

p El Lobo circled the fire in silence, approaching the man whose torture they had interrupted. The man was still whimpering in pain, and it was a surprise that he was even still conscious. Pausing above the man's prone figure, El Lobo sighed heavily and said, "Esto me aburre." Casually, he pulled a knife from his jacket and with a flick of his wrist, hurled the blade down into the man's heart. /p 

p Elizabeth swallowed, but refused to react further. Meeting El Lobo's gaze unflinchingly, she saw that he seemed disappointed by her lack of intimidation. Withdrawing his knife from the pirate's corpse and wiping it clean on a handkerchief, El Lobo finally looked up at her again and grinned. /p 

p "Ah," he said wryly. "But you did not say that Captain Turner is dead." Elizabeth remained silent, but this time it further amused El Lobo. Slowly, he came back around towards her. "You see Captain Swann, I care nothing for the heart beyond what it will acquire for me, and as you can see, I have that right here." He gestured at Elizabeth. "I believed that if your husband were alive, you would stop at nothing to get back his heart, and here you are." /p 

p Jack responded to that. "Capitan Turner esta muerto, mate. Ella es de ningun uso a usted." /p 

p El Lobo grinned at him. "¿Pero ella es obviamente de uso a usted, eh Jack? ¿Me dice, es ella una fiera en la cama también? /p 

p Nostrils flaring, Jack started to lunge forward but Captain Teague grabbed his arm. El Lobo crowed with laughter again. "Veo! Ella tiene todavía no le permitió a curiosea abiertos los muslos sedosos. Veremos si ella es más receptiva a mis encantos." p 

p This time Teague leapt forward with Jack, and it was only the chains linking them to the rest of the crew that held them back. El Lobo continued laughing at the struggling men and with a relaxed gesture, indicated for his men to move forward. The Spanish pirates grabbed members of the _ i Savarna's /i _ crew, two men taking charge of Captain Teague. /p 

p Elizabeth alone was left untouched, but the reason for that became clear when El Lobo approached her himself. "Your friends and you must part ways, Captain Swann, but they will be well taken care of, especially the Captain's Sparrow." He took her arm and pulled her towards him. "You and I, mi amor, have private dealings elsewhere." /p 

p Before she could respond, Elizabeth's world went dark, as a sack was drawn over her head from behind. Her hands were freed, and she could hear the muffled voices of Jack and the others protesting as strong arms lifted her into the air and carried her away from them. She struggled, but even as she did she could tell it was useless. El Lobo had a tight hold on her and with her hands cuffed, she had no way to strike out against him. /p 

p The air grew cooler as El Lobo carried her away from the fire, and she knew they had entered a cave when a damp chill seemed to settle over her. The pirate's steps echoed off the surrounding walls in time with the hollow drip of water from somewhere nearby. Some kind of heavy material brushed the length of her body, and suddenly the air seemed drier and quieter. El Lobo set her on her feet and removed the sack from her head. /p 

p They had entered a chamber well lit all the way around with oil lamps. Every surface was covered in rich tapestries that not only kept in the warmth but also buffered out most of the noise from the outer cave. A large angel bed decorated in bronze with red damask silk bed-curtains boxing off only a small portion of its length. A few matching tables and chairs were scattered around the room, but the main feature of the chamber was the piles and piles of treasure. /p 

p Gold and silver and precious jewels lay in scattered heaps all around the room, as though cast aside and forgotten by their owner. Elizabeth was so entranced by the absolute enormity of it all that she didn't notice El Lobo come up behind her until he put his hands on each of her arms. /p 

p "Do you like the pretty things, mi Rey?" /p 

p Closing her gaping mouth, Elizabeth spun around and took a step back. "What is it you want of me?" she asked what she hoped was her most imperious voice. /p 

p He grinned again, and through the black mass of rotten teeth, she caught a glimmer of gold. "I have what I want, mi Rey… you. With you at my side, I won't just be the most feared pirate to ever sail the seven seas, I'll be the most powerful." /p 

p "I won't help you willingly," Elizabeth spat. /p 

p El Lobo shrugged. "With your will or against it; it matters not. You are the key to my promotion." /p 

p Unable to contain her frustration any longer, Elizabeth burst out, "How? What can I possibly represent to you that would serve your purposes? My husband is dead, and the Brethren Court has not met for ten years!" /p 

p "No, not met, but you underestimate their loyalty to their King, mi amor." /p 

p Elizabeth snorted. "Loyalty? None of them even wanted me to be King, except Jack. Do you really think they'll care what happens to me? You should know better than any, what self-serving creatures pirates are." /p 

p With his foul smile, El Lobo said, "You forget… you led them to the greatest victory our kind has had against the civilized world, mi Rey. But truthfully, that is not the reason I drew you here. The Lords will not fight for you due to honor, but they will fight for other reasons." Nonchalantly, he strolled towards the bed. "It's the principle of the thing, for one. They will try and preserve their own honor by rescuing one of their own from imprisonment by one of the lower slime," he sneered on the last word. "One who they feel has overstepped his bounds, even among a Brotherhood of scavengers and outlaws." /p 

p "So they're threatened by you," Elizabeth scoffed. "And they'll use me as a suitable reason to go to war again? You realized they didn't even want to fight the Royal India Trading Company? When it was right on their doorstep?" She was yelling now, but did nothing to contain it. "And even if you're right and they do come after me, how do you intend to win against the might of the Brethren Lords? You're only one man!" /p 

p He darkened again, and Elizabeth finally remembered her fear. "One man, yes. But you see, mi amor," he strode to one of the tables and pointed at a map that had been spread out and weighed down there. "There are only eleven Lords of the Brethren Court, but there are a great deal more pirates than that in this world, who feel… unrepresented by their peers," he mocked. /p 

p Looking down at the map, Elizabeth saw that it was covered with tiny dots, presumably marking the home ports of scores of individual pirate ships. /p 

p "You see," El Lobo continued. "I only need to start the war to win it, and with you by my side, I am invincible." /p 

p She did not look up. "So you only used the heart to lure me here," Elizabeth stated. /p 

p El Lobo went to a pillar set in one corner that Elizabeth had not noticed, on which sat a large box in the shape of a cube. Opening it, he pulled out a linen sack and tossed it to her. Elizabeth caught it easily and gingerly looked inside… it was Will's heart. /p 

p "Davey Jones let his heart control him, but you have sacrificed the lives of your crew and the Brethren Court for the heart of a dead man," El Lobo said, eyes sparkling maliciously. He came towards her suddenly, his hands grasping at her body so roughly that it hurt. His mouth barely centimeters from hers he growled, "I wonder what Jack Sparrow sees in such a capricious woman?" /p 

p Without thinking, Elizabeth reacted. Though he must have intended to provoke her, he did not seem to have anticipated her attack. She caught him off guard and before either of them knew what was happening, her fingernails had dug into one of his eyes. In shock, Elizabeth withdrew her hand, taking El Lobo's eyeball with her. She had not let go of the sack containing Will's heart the entire time. /p 

p El Lobo shrieked in pain and fury, and Elizabeth backed away slowly, looking around quickly for something heavy. She was still close to the table, and she grabbed on of the chairs, swinging it around until it crashed over El Lobo's head. The man slumped to the floor, clutching his gory eye socket. /p 

p Dropping the chair, Elizabeth hastily searched El Lobo, finding a ring of keys and taking his sword and pistol. Running hard, she flew out of the cave and back towards where she thought the camp had been. Remembering the need for caution, she stopped behind a tree and steadied her breathing, tears streaming down her face. Looking at the bag her in hand, she had the impulse to hurl it away from her but instead tied it securely to her belt. /p 

p Under control again, she approached the fire area more carefully, listening for any signs of life. The sounds of men laughing and talking in Spanish came to her, and as she knelt down to peer between the branches of a large bush, she found herself looking at Ina's back. The crew of the _ i Savarna /i _ were sitting on the ground around the fire, apparently waiting for their fate to be decided. The Spaniards were eating, and remembering the tortured man from earlier, Elizabeth tried not to dwell on what. /p 

p Quietly reaching through the branches, Elizabeth put her hands on Ina's manacles and was not surprised when the woman did not react. She had sensed Elizabeth's presence before anyone else. Quickly trying the keys one at a time, Elizabeth finally found the one that fit and unlocked the cuffs. Moving down the row, she freed the crew, saying nothing until she got to Jack. /p 

p "How are we going to get out of here?" She hissed quietly as she moved to him from Teague. /p 

p Jack had gone tense. "Now's the time to find out." /p 

p Looking up, Elizabeth saw one of El Lobo's men running from the direction of the caves – the captain had been discovered. Tiburon whirled around to face the prisoners and Teague leapt to his feet and hurled himself at the man. The rest of El Lobo's men froze in surprise but the _ i Savarna's /i _ crew flew into action. /p 

p Jack was pulled to his feet by a bare-chested man in faded red pants before Elizabeth could finish freeing him, but a swift head-butt knocked the other man unconscious. Elizabeth jumped up just as another man came at her, stopping when he saw the bag tied at her hip and the blood covering her hands. She stabbed him before he had time to react. /p 

p Untying the bag from her belt, Elizabeth looked around. She had to get it back to the ship before it got taken or damaged. "Marty!" she shouted. "Catch!" The bosun grabbed the bag from the air and didn't need to look inside to realize what it was. "Run!" she screamed when he looked up at her. /p 

p Marty turned, but a pirate had stepped into his path. Slipping between the enemy's legs, Marty Called out to Noah, who was nearby and had heard the exchange with Elizabeth. The large man was fighting barehanded against a man armed with a cutlass, and he held the bag only a moment before passing it onward to Ragetti, shouting instructions. /p 

p Elizabeth lost track of the heart as it moved through the crowd, but she did not have the opportunity to go looking for it. Pistol in one hand, sword in the other, she carefully made her way towards Jack, who although still handcuffed, had managed to twist his body through the circle of his arms to get his hands in front of him. He had just knocked out another opponent with a sharp kick to the head when Elizabeth reached him, tackling him to the ground out of the battle zone. /p 

p "Ah, there you are, love," Jack said breathlessly. "Get held up?" /p 

p "I got the heart," she told him as she inserted the key into the lock. "One of the crew has it, trying to get back to the ship." /p 

p Jack swore under his breath. "I hope it makes it." Rubbing his sore wrists, Jack took the sword from Elizabeth. "Let's finish this." /p 

p Side by side, Jack and Elizabeth moved towards the fight again. Only a few of El Lobo's pirate's were left, and as she looked, Elizabeth realized she couldn't see Ina anywhere. Praying that the woman had taken the heart and ran, Elizabeth shot a man who was about to slice Murtogg's throat open and ran to help him up. /p 

p A loud, animalistic cry rose around them, freezing everyone. Elizabeth turned to look and then turned away again. Teague had managed to roll Tiburon's head into the fire, and was holding him there as the man's skin crackled and popped while he died. Standing up and ignoring the redness of his hands, Teague looked at Jack and Elizabeth. "Run, you fools!" /p 

p No one hesitated. Springing away from their opponents at once, the crew of the _ i Savarna /i _ made a dash into the forest. /p 

p "This way!" Pintel shouted, and as none of them knew for sure which way the ship was, no one questioned his decision. They were not headed back the way they had originally came, but with the sound of El Lobo's men not far behind them, there was no time to turn around. /p 

p Elizabeth ran, trying to catch up to Jack who was just in front of her. "William!" she managed to gasp. /p 

p "I know love," he shouted back. "We'll get there in time." /p 

p Without warning, the foliage around them vanished, and for the briefest second Elizabeth though she was suspended in midair. Then her stomach flew up into her throat and she was falling. She didn't have time to scream as she realized that they had run right off the cliff above the waterfall, and were now plunging fifty-feet to the bottom of the falls. /p 

p Elizabeth tried to make her body into a straight line, but even so she hit the water hard, the froth churned up by the pounding water doing little to cushion the impact. Her body refused to move for a moment in shock, and when at last she surfaced, she realized that the current was already carrying downstream through the forest. /p 

p "Jack!" she screamed, looking around for any of the others. "Captain Teague!" /p 

p "Here, lass!" Teague had grabbed hold of a tumbling log and reached out a hand to help her grab hold as well. "You alright?" /p 

p Elizabeth nodded. Scanning the water, she caught sight of several of the others, either clinging to bits of wood or floating as best they could, trying to stay above water. "Where's Jack?" she asked. /p 

p A hat floated by and Elizabeth grabbed for it. It was Jack's tricorne. A moment later, Jack himself popped up, sputtering for air. Teague hauled his son up onto the log by his collar.

p Jack coughed water out of his lungs before taking his hat back from Elizabeth and replacing it on his head. "I guess we lost them," he grinned. /p 

p Elizabeth couldn't help grinning in reply before worry settled over her again. "I just hope Ina made it back to the ship with the heart," she said. /p 

p Jack nodded solemnly, but noticed that his father looked worried. "What's wrong?" he shouted over the roar of the water. /p 

p Teague shook his head, but his expression didn't change. /p 

p The river eventually branched out into the ocean, and the crew swam as quietly as they could around the harbor until they saw the outline of their ship in the fading light. The vessel had been pulled up onto the beach to dock, and the ships belonging to El Lobo that rested there appeared to be unmanned, or at rest. /p 

p "Look! There's Ina!" Ragetti said, pointing toward the _ i Savarna /i _. The woman's lithe figure could be seen clearly scaling a rope up to the top deck. /p 

p "Thank God," Elizabeth breathed to herself. "Let her find William safely." /p 

p They hurried onto the shore, and Teague didn't even stop to rest before striding towards his ship at a quick pace. Jack, who could still sense that something was wrong, went after his father. "You going to tell me what's got you in such a thither?" he asked. /p 

p Teague only moved faster. Elizabeth went after Teague and Jack, not ready to feel safe until she was sure William had not been found. As they reached the side of the ship, Elizabeth noticed the tension between Jack and his father. /p 

p "What is it?" she asked Jack as Teague began to climb. /p 

p By now, Teague's foreboding had infected Jack as well, and he frowned as he tried to figure out what was wrong. "Not sure," he told Elizabeth, grabbing onto the rope. "Let's go check on William." /p 

p Elizabeth's heart crowded into her throat as she climbed, pounding fast. Her hands grew slippery with sweat and she had to remind herself to go slowly, lest she loose her grip and fall. /p 

p The longboats were tied on either side, but as she mounted the deck, it was clear which one William had hidden in. Ina had reached the far side of the _ i Savarna /i _, and was helping William out of it. Elizabeth sighed heavily, closing her eyes, but Jack suddenly seemed to be walking faster. /p 

p Jack's steps increased their pace almost to a run as he crossed the deck, an unnamed fear clutching at his chest. Even though he had Ina, William, and what had to be the bag containing Will's heart hanging from Ina's hand, all safely in his sight, something in him was screaming for him to pay attention. He reached for the mermaid shaped bead at his waist. /p 

p The buzzing in Elizabeth's head grew from a nagging worry to full fury, and she found herself running towards her son. Words were forming in her head; familiar words that somehow seemed to be just beyond the reach of her conscious mind but nevertheless forced her into action. /p 

p In front of them, Ina turned around, holding tightly to William's hand. The boy was looking at his mother, Jack and Captain Teague in delight, happy to see them alive and well, but the three Captains could only stare at him, trying to determine what was wrong. /p 

p Suddenly Elizabeth gasped as the words that had been floating around her head suddenly became clear. She looked at William and then up to Ina, who was suddenly holding the heart up to them, the still beating organ gleaming in the sunlight. Ina smiled, and in an instant her face changed. Her hair grew longer and more wild, her eyes narrower and more golden. /p 

p Teague stopped in his tracks but Jack and Elizabeth flew towards William as Calypso laughed and disappeared, taking the boy and the heart with her. /p 

p As Elizabeth's whole body went numb, she heard the ghost of a whisper again in her mind, _ i "Protect the boy…." /i _ /p 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

For a moment no one onboard the _Savarna_ moved, all frozen in shock. Elizabeth couldn't breathe, and the image of Ina's face melting into Calypso's before disappearing with William and the heart, burned in her mind. Slowly, she sank to her knees, unable to tear her gaze away from the last place she'd seen them. Gone – her son, her husband's heart – all gone. She tried to act, to do _something_, but she could not move even a little.

_"Protect the boy…"_ Not him, but _William_! Jack felt his heart physically plummet into his stomach as the full force of his stupidity washed over him. His mother wasn't warning them to protect _him_ – she'd already seen to Jack's protection with her first vision of Elizabeth's ruined wedding. It was William who needed their protection; William was the reason both he _and_ Elizabeth had received the warnings.

And Ina… "No," Jack breathed raggedly. "Oh _God_…"

Raised voices sounded faintly in the distance, but no one reacted until at last Captain Teague found his voice. "Move, you dogs!" he shouted roughly, making the men jump. "Full away, and on the double!" The men scattered, unable to look at Elizabeth or even at Jack, so raw were the emotions surrounding them. Without hesitating, Teague strode over to his son and grabbed his shoulder firmly. "Jackie…" he urged with surprising gentleness, despite the urgent undertone.

Jack turned to look at his father blankly, eyes so wide and lost that Teague nearly lost his own resolve. Closing his eyes tightly, Jack worked his mouth wordlessly for a moment before the old reliable mask slipped back into place. "Pelegosto," Jack rasped, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice despite the steel in his eyes. "The Pantano River."

Teague nodded, but he couldn't help stating the obvious. "She'll not be there, Jackie."

A hint of the fear Jack felt slipped into his eyes before he could stop it. "It's the only place I know to look for her," he said.

A strange keening noise suddenly rose behind them and Teague tightened his grip on Jack's shoulder, betraying his concern. He didn't have to say a word to prompt his son into action; in a second Jack was at Elizabeth's side, pulling her to her feet.

"Easy, love," he whispered jaggedly. "We'll get him back, I swear it, we'll get William back!"

Elizabeth's cries ceased, but her mouth hung open as though she were screaming in silence. She did not meet Jack's eyes, her gaze utterly vacant. Putting an arm around her waist, Jack propelled her toward the privacy of their cabin, kicking the door shut behind them with his foot. The weight of Elizabeth's body seemed to suddenly succumb to gravity, and he followed her to the floor, wrapping her in his arms.

His voice did not rise above a whisper. "Elizabeth," he murmured, pressing her face into his neck. "Elizabeth."

Her silence disturbed Jack, and he found himself babbling to fill the void. His words made little sense - promising to make things right, apologizing for his stupidity, swearing whatever he could think of to draw her back from wherever she'd retreated to in her mind. When her sobbing began and the tortured wailing resumed, Jack urged the release, hiding his face in her hair so that she could not see his own tears.

Words spilled from Elizabeth between breaths, bemoaning her idiocy, calling herself a terrible mother, cursing herself for not trusting her intuition about Ina. Jack responded as best he could, but the desolation between them was too great. They had failed, and William was gone.

More than anything else, Jack longed for his anger. He'd let it go for so long, lulled under the spell of the hope he'd suddenly found in Elizabeth, that he could not gather it to shield him now that he needed it. It was his best defense against the pain of caring too much and he longed – suddenly and insanely – to go back to the time before he'd let Elizabeth into his heart, when little of consequence had been able to touch him.

Then he was kissing away Elizabeth's tears, salty as the sea. Her lips answered his and the sensation burned brighter than his pain. A film of red seeped across his vision as Elizabeth pressed further into Jack's embrace, dizzying him. His hand unsteadily rose to stroke her hair and suddenly every ounce of emotion in him sought one outlet. Senselessly, Jack removed his hat, baldric, and coat tossing them aside furiously. Cool, tiny hands were at his throat, trailing down the opening of his shirt to the buttons of his waistcoat. With an impatient breath of air Jack pulled the garment up over his head with his shirt and sent them after the other items.

For the first time his eyes met Elizabeth's and they both paused. Jack saw guilt abruptly enter her eyes and as she drew her hands away uncertainly, he grabbed them. "No," he whispered throatily. "Elizabeth."

Her tears had dried on her face, but as Elizabeth trailed her fingers up Jack's chest she hiccupped a soft sob and pressed her lips against his throat. Jack's eyes fell closed with a soft groan and he rose to his feet with Elizabeth gathered in his arms. Crossing the room, he lay her gently in the center of their bunk.

She watched him in silence as Jack methodically removed first his boots, then hers, laying them side-by-side on the floor. Her outer garments came away just as carefully, his hands finally pausing to trace a soft pattern on her stomach just beneath her shirt. Elizabeth closed her eyes, gasping breathlessly at the flutter in her belly in response to his touch. She arched her back when the heat of his mouth followed the path of his fingers and her hands threaded into his hair, holding him close.

One of Jack's hands found her breast as the other peeled her shirt up and over her head. His lips followed there too, gently teasing the tender flesh with his teeth as his eyes flickered up to Elizabeth's face in response to the soft cry that escaped from between her open lips.

Pulling himself upward, Jack brought his face level with hers, searching it in the moment before her eyes opened. She held his gaze, then reached up to draw his mouth back down to hers. Emboldened, Jack allowed his hands to wander across the silken expanse of her chest, her stomach, her waist - until he reached the top of her breeches. In his fingers, the top button and the four fastening the panel across the front slipped easily through their holes. Elizabeth's hips seemed to lift of their own accord and she was naked before him.

She shivered slightly in the warm room as Jack's fingers brushed through the curls at the apex of her thighs, seeking the warmth hidden there. Elizabeth clung to his shoulders, her nails making indentations in his flesh. His mouth fell upon her exposed neck and his tongue flickered languidly against the rapid pulse beneath her skin in tandem with his fingers. He murmured something inaudible and Elizabeth moaned softly in reply, the sound vibrating in her throat against his lips.

Tentatively Elizabeth's trembling hand slid over the muscles of Jack's abdomen, which jumped beneath her touch. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his breeches, clumsily brushing the swollen length of him through the fabric. Sucking in air through his teeth Jack rocked against her hand, his need to be inside her setting him on fire. It wasn't just desperation and loss that fueled his passion, but it wasn't solely desire either. He had never wanted a woman the way he wanted Elizabeth – with a need that was nearly all consuming.

Reigning in the urge to ravish her blindly, Jack moved himself away from Elizabeth's touch. More than ever before, he wanted the woman in his arms to gain as much pleasure from the experience as he did. Sliding down her body, Jack kept his eyes on Elizabeth's face as he settled between her legs and pressed his mouth against her sex. Elizabeth gasped, hips bucking forward as his tongue delved inside her. She was warm and sweet, and Jack groaned as her hands burrowed into his hair, pulling him closer. The feel of her skin against his; her scent; her taste; the expression of abandon on her face and the throaty sound of her voice as she said his name – all of it drove Jack to distraction until he couldn't wait a moment longer.

With a gasp of air, Jack stripped himself of his breeches, feeling Elizabeth's eyes on him. As his body settled gently over hers, Jack realized that after this, he would never be able to go back to the time before he'd let Elizabeth into his heart – she was in too far to ever come out again. Elizabeth carefully traced the two bullet scars on his shoulder before lifting her head to taste the tender skin with her tongue. Jack caught his breath and as he released it unsteadily, he entered her.

For a moment, the world stood still. Body arched and eyes squeezed tightly closed, Jack fought for his composure. His brain refused to work properly as Elizabeth's satin heat surrounded him. A wheezing laugh slipped out of him – he was a pirate, with not an insignificant amount of experience beneath his belt, so to speak. So why was he finding himself completely undone by this one woman – the one who had managed to kill him, no less? There was his answer. There was no one else in the whole world who could better match Jack Sparrow than the indomitable Elizabeth Swann.

Elizabeth whimpered and moved desperately beneath him, and Jack opened his eyes to see a single tear slide over her cheek before falling to the pillow. Worry clenched at his heart but as he began to withdraw from her, Elizabeth opened her eyes in alarm.

"No," she said, hands clenching at his waist. "Please, no."

As Jack's body returned to hers, Elizabeth clung to him, losing herself in sensations either new, or long forgotten. Jack whispered in her ear, but the words could not penetrate the overly stimulated region of her brain. There was only room for one thing now, and that was Jack; Jack's body, Jack's breath, and Jack's heart pounding inches above her own. His touch chased away her sorrow and brought peace to the ache within her. His chest was warm and damp with sweat as he rose and fell above her. As the fire at her center burned hotter and hotter, she called out his name, desperate to have him closer.

Jack's mouth found her breast again and Elizabeth cried out, wrapping one leg around his waist. He moaned softly, reaching up to touch her hair, his breath bringing goose bumps to her flesh. His tongue laved its way up to her ear, and he whispered huskily, "Let go, Lizzie."

Her mind was in a haze and for a moment she panicked, completely lost. But then Jack thrust a little faster and his long hair brushed against the sensitive tips of her breasts and the energy coiled in her belly spiraled out of control, sending her plummeting into a world of both darkness and light.

Jack felt tension building inside him and the moment Elizabeth contracted around him he fell with her, gasping for air as his body shuddered through its release. Falling to the bed beside her, Jack gathered Elizabeth tight against his chest and buried his face in her hair as his lungs fought for oxygen.

Elizabeth returned to earth safe in Jack's arms, and though the pain in her heart threatened to return as reality came back to her, she suddenly felt safer than she ever had in her life. Jack would not let her fall, no matter what happened. Her breathing slowed in time with Jack's, and as she followed him into sleep, Elizabeth knew without a doubt that they would get her son back – whatever it took.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

William awoke with a start, surrounded by darkness. He felt panic rise in his chest as he searched his mind frantically for the memory of where he was, and why. Then, as objects in the room began to take shape in the gloom, a strange mixture of scents washed over him. The salt of the ocean was easy to recognize, as was the dank, earthy odor of damp underground places. But the final bit confused him; spicy, but sweet – like an exotic flower. It comforted him somehow, and for a moment William could swear that a woman stood beside him, running a delicate hand through his hair.

Suddenly William felt as though he were being spun around and dropped from a great height. He opened his mouth to scream but before he could utter a sound, he found himself sitting exactly as he had been when he'd woken, only now he could see. He was in a cave – some natural hollow beneath a cliff, yet one that was obviously intended for some specific purpose. The chamber was lit, not with oil lamps or candles, but by glowing rocks, plant-life, and even sea creatures. Large, pillowy jellyfish - glowing pink and blue – floated in a straight line down the center of the cave where the ocean had carved a channel through the rock. In daytime, sunlight had snuck in through chinks in the roof of the cave where it soaked into the mineral deposits, giving back the light in the dark of the night. Some kind of luminescent fungi scrolled up columns of stone throughout the room, radiating in greens, blues and yellows. William could not help marveling at the sight.

"Do you like my palace?" a voice from deeper within the cavern asked. William spun towards it and saw Ina – or someone wearing Ina's clothing - the voice and face did not match that of the Malagasy woman. The figured stepped into the light, and William recognized the sea goddess at once.

"Calypso?" He breathed warily.

The goddess waved aside the name as though it meant nothing. "Call me Tia," she said. "After all, we are practically family, are we not?" Casually, she sat down on an enormous throne formed from the same rock as the cave, fluorescing blue. Oysters trimmed the edges of the chair as though they'd always been a part of the rock, displaying beautiful pearls of every color, shape and size on their still moist tongues. Calypso stared at William, smiling as though she were a cat who had just spotted a mouse among the grain.

"So," she said. "William Turner. You have de honor of being de first human to ever see dis place. Not even Jack Sparrow has been invited to my sanctuary – but den, I was trapped in my human form when we were truly close." Tia shrugged nonchalantly at the thought. "Even so," she continued, "I have chosen to bring you here, young William, for a purpose. Do you want to know why?"

William was sure that he didn't, but he nodded anyway.

Tia grinned widely. "Because… dere is a touch of destiny about you, William Turner. A touch," she made a gesture and Ina's sea-faring clothing were replaced by the goddesses more familiar dress, "of destiny."

A chill ran down William's spine at those words. He'd heard them before, and was secretly terrified at what they meant for him. He found his voice, but instead of asking Tia what she intended to do with him, he said, "What happened to Ina?"

The witch seemed disappointed by the question, but answered heatedly. "Lantoniaina has been dead for more den ten years – she died attempting to protect my daughter from de men who sought to harness her power." Tia smiled again, this time unpleasantly. "For dat, I allowed her to see de man she love one last time."

William frowned. "But… Ina didn't love Jack! And anyway, you were her the whole time, weren't you – you used her because you knew Jack would trust her!"

"You have your parents spirit!" Tia laughed. "Lantoniaina, as a young girl – she did love Jack Sparrow, though she would never say so. She was de perfect person to use for my purposes, and Captain Teague Sparrow was none de wiser as to whom he was inviting aboard him ship when he greeted her so warmly in Shipwreck Cove – his great mistake. But you are wrong about her not being present in her body, young William. Her knowledge of Jack – in ways I could not know him – was vital to my purpose. Together, she and I pushed Jack down a path he had only begun to explore."

William thought of Ina, so proud and fierce, trapped in her body with the goddess. Unable to communicate except what Calypso wanted her too… he felt sick for her. Suddenly he absorbed Tia's last words, and looked up at her in confusion. "What did you do to Jack?" he asked, the sick feeling in his stomach increasing.

"Nothing he did not begin himself," Tia answered. "My grandson was meant to be a god, but his father's stubbornness taints his mother's blood. To think like a god is not enough – one must be perceived as a god to truly have power. De more people who know him as such, de stronger he grows."

"Only Mother and I know the truth," William argued. "The crew…" he trailed off thoughtfully. The mermaid bead… Jack had begun using it just before arriving in Madagascar, and had hardly gone without his influence since. Even Mister Gibbs had treaded warily around his good friend after a few impossibly swift sea journeys. "But they don't _know_ anything," he insisted weakly.

Tia looked at him knowingly. "It is enough… for now. Jack is becoming used to his abilities, and it clouds him judgment. By de time he get here, everyone will be exactly where I want them. Your father…"

"What about my father?" William challenged.

Tia's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Your father? He will be joining us here as well. In fact, he will be leading my grandson right to us."

William was afraid to ask. "And my mother?" His voice was soft.

The goddesses face grew grim, and William suppressed the urge to shudder. "She owe me a debt, your mother," Tia said solemnly. "If she survives…with Jack in his rightful place as de god of the Malagasy and your father returned to his slumber in de deep of de ocean… someone will have to Captain de _Dutchman_… dat ship must have a Captain."

"No!" William shook his head violently. "I will Captain the _Flying Dutchman_! My mother paid her debt with her life; she owes you nothing!"

"She pay your _father's_ debt with her life… do not presume to tell me what is owed to whom," Tia's nostrils flared in her fury. Calming, she looked at William once more with a smile. "As for you, young William Turner – your destiny lies elsewhere. Your destiny," she told him, "is with me."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

When Jack awoke, Elizabeth was not beside him in bed. Sitting upright in panic, he looked around his quarters, trying to suppress the thousands of concerns that suddenly plagued him. Rising and dressing hurriedly, Jack didn't even bother putting on his coat, hat or other effects before going in search of her.

He had slept late – the sun was still three and a half hours from noon but his normal watch was long over. With Ina and William gone and Jack and Elizabeth indisposed, the remaining seven crew members appeared to have divided again, separating the three shifts that had been created from the standard six into two watches of twelve hours each. Marty nodded to Jack sleepily as he passed on his way down to the hold, and Murtogg could be seen high above in the crows nest, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Captain Teague was at the helm and appeared to have been there all night. Still, when he saw Jack staring at him from the lower deck, he eyed him carefully, noting his less than complete attire, before displaying a rare grin. "Well, it's about bloody time, Jackie!" he said with just enough humor in his voice for Jack to know that he wasn't talking about his sleeping in.

Reluctantly but compelled nevertheless, Jack joined his father on the stern deck, looking down the length of the ship for any sign of Elizabeth. Finally he asked, "So… who won the bet?"

Teague chuckled softly. "I believe that would be Mister Ragetti," he answered after a moment's thought.

Jack nodded. "He always was a sensitive sort," he commented. Without looking at his father, Jack asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

To Jack's relief, Teague didn't even smile. "She came out nigh on an hour ago – headed to the mess for breakfast. We've still got some food left from our stop in Tortuga, though that won't last much longer." He looked at Jack sideways before he added, "she seemed calm; even smiled… if you were wondering."

Jack nodded again, slightly relieved. "Do you want me to take over?"

Teague frowned and waved Jack away. "Go find your lass… sure she'd appreciate the company. I'll be fine for a few hours more." As Jack began to walk away, Teague added, "We're making good time – it's almost as if we're being hurried along our way."

Jack though carefully. "Perhaps we'll find Tia there after all."

"Yes… and then what?"

With a shrug, Jack grasped for the mermaid-shaped bead that usually hung from his waist. With a frown he remembered that he'd left his effects behind in his haste to find Elizabeth. He clenched his fist instead. "We'll see what exactly it is she wants."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

There were no windows in the galley, deep in the bowels of the ship. The room was warm from the constantly burning oven, and the glow from the oil lamps made it seem like it was perpetually night-time there. Elizabeth liked the room, and lit a candle from one of the shelves to guide her in her search for breakfast. There was stew, and a tiny bit of bread with only a hint of mold in one corner. After cutting it away, Elizabeth sat down alone to eat her meal and think. She was not hungry, but food was energy, and she would need all she could get in the days to come. She hardly tasted the potatoes or carrots, though the meat was flavorful and rare enough for her to appreciate its presence.

By the time Jack found her, Elizabeth had finished eating and was staring into the candle-flame with a frown. She looked up when he entered the galley, watching as he made his way to the hot brick oven and peered inside the pot that hung over it, a suspicious expression on his face. Closing the lid again, Jack dug into one of the nearby barrels and produced three red apples. Without a word, he came to Elizabeth's table and sat on top of it, facing her with his feet on the bench. Removing a flask of rum from the pocket of his waistcoat, he reached for the knife at his belt – only to remember again that he'd left it in his cabin.

Seeing his dilemma, Elizabeth handed him her own knife, eyebrow raised in amusement. Taking it from her with a nod, Jack quietly cut a slice from the apple and after only a moment's hesitation, offered it to Elizabeth, watching with fascination as she took the fruit with her teeth.

Elizabeth's mouth went dry at the intensity of his gaze, and she felt the heat rise in her abdomen. Clearing her throat, she said, "That isn't perhaps the most appropriate of breakfasts, Jack."

Jack grinned, taking a swig of rum before offering it to her. "I'll need more than rum to fortify me today, love… much more, I expect."

Elizabeth blushed and her stomach flipped over. Looking down at the table, she said, "Jack, about last night… I'm sorry."

Jack stopped chewing and put down his apple. "Exactly what are you sorry about, Elizabeth?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

Not meeting his eyes she said, "I was distraught about William and not thinking clearly - "

Before she knew what was happening, Jack had lifted her from the bench and pressed her back against the hull. The heat of his tongue plundered Elizabeth's mouth until she would no longer have been standing without Jack's body pinning her in place. When his mouth left her finally gasping for breath, Jack's face remained close, his own erratic breathing warm on her face. "Take care with what you're about to say, love," he whispered thickly. "It was more than comfort we sought from each other last night, and you'll not be convincing yourself otherwise… not now."

His hand had begun a lazy journey down her body, and Elizabeth had to squeeze her eyes tightly shut in order to concentrate. Her voice was thready when she spoke. "That's… that's not what I meant, Jack," she said as he pulled the hem of her shirt from her breeches. "I just… promised to wait… until this situation with Will was… resolved – Jack," she gasped as his hand found her breast, stroking it slowly.

Jack chuckled softly. "Elizabeth," he said. "Tell me you love me."

His hand started moving down again towards her breeches. Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Jack, I… oh, you ass, you know I love you!" she inhaled sharply as he began undoing the buttons.

"Tell me you want this – tell me you want to stay with me on the i _Pearl /i _ and be the pirate you were born to be. Forever."

Elizabeth clenched Jack's shoulders as his hand slipped down across her abdomen. "Forever?" she managed to ask curiously.

"Mm-hmm," Jack answered as his fingers slipped inside of her. "I'm a selfish, jealous man, Elizabeth…. I take what I can, and I give _nothing_ back." His teeth teased the smooth skin of her neck. "Best keep that in mind, love."

Elizabeth rolled her head down so that she could look at him. He was undoing the front of his breeches. "And when we're in Tortuga, or Singapore… does forever mean then, too?" Jack met her eyes in surprise and paused for a moment. After examining her face, Jack let go of her, and Elizabeth wondered if she'd gone too far. He was a pirate, after all - and a man, for all of that.

Without a word, Jack took one of the rings off his finger and held it up for her to see. It was sliver, with a skull on either side and a large emerald set in the center. "This one's mine," he said. "Had it made for me after I became Captain of the _Black Pearl_. It's the only one I didn't steal." Removing Will's ring from her left hand and putting it back on her right, Jack slipped his own ring into place.

Elizabeth looked at it with a mixture of pleasure and confusion. When she looked up at Jack, his eyes were solemn. "I can't promise to be something I'm not, love." She looked away, but he gently turned her chin back to him. "So I promise, that as much as you're mine, I'm yours." His eyes shone with amusement. "Do you savvy?"

Searching for the truth of his words, Elizabeth at last pulled away from him, going back to the table. Picking up her knife from where Jack had dropped it, she cut a long lock of her hair and dipped the gathered end in a drop of tallow from the still burning candle. It took only a moment to dry, and Elizabeth quickly and quietly braided the strand of her own hair into Jack's, tying it off with a stray bit of cord from her pocket. The gold of her hair seemed to shine in the lamplight against his own dark mane, and it produced a striking effect.

When she was done, Jack nodded. "We're square, then?" he asked. Before she could do more than nod, Elizabeth was back against the wall again, Jack lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. In an instant, he was inside her again and everything else was forgotten.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Thumping. Beating. Pounding. The Becoming all felt their hearts beat faster in time with their leader's breathing. It was here. What they had traveled untold miles beneath the sea to find – it was coming right to them. The leader tried to hold still; his shuddering causing ripples in the water that surrounded them. The river was not very deep, but they were completely hidden beneath its murky depths, so long as they held very still… and waited just a bit longer.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

It was indeed as if some force were hurrying the _Savarna_ and her crew on their way to Pelegosto. Even without Jack at the helm, they made improbable time to the Caribbean and just as the sun reached the western horizon, the island came into view. No one knew quite what to expect from going there, but Jack was right: it was the only place to start searching for William and Will's heart.

The crew was unusually quiet as the ship drew closer to the mouth of the Pantano River. Guns were being checked for signs of damage and knives and swords were being sharpened. Not that such weapons were expected to do any good against an immortal being, but it kept their hands and minds occupied, and off of the confrontation that lay ahead.

Jack stood at the helm, his father having finally been relieved for some much needed rest. Captain Teague would be the only one staying behind when they were forced to take the smaller longboats down into the river itself. He had not looked pleased when the decision was made, but he could voice no argument – his captivity with El Lobo's men having used up his one precious day on land for that month.

"Wish we had the _Pearl,_" Jack muttered as he stared at the approaching island. "Wish we had the _Pearl's_ crew."

"More pirates wouldn't ensure us a victory in this case, Jack," Elizabeth reminded him. "We can't beat her with force."

Jack grimaced. "Would make me feel better," he told her. "All those shiny pistols do tend to bolster one's confidence." With a sigh, he looked at Elizabeth. "Truthfully though – I should head up-river by my onesie. If anyone's going to outsmart Tia Dalma, it's going to be yours tr- "

"No, Jack." Elizabeth shook her head violently. "We agreed. I don't care who comes with us, but I'm going. I appreciate you're trying to protect me, but- "

"Not trying to… well, yes – I am trying to protect you," Jack said grudgingly. "You leapt to your death to rescue Will… what stupid thing wouldn't you do for the sake of William?"

Elizabeth looked away from Jack. "He's my son, Jack," she said quietly.

Jack exhaled heavily through his nose. "I know, love." With a quick glance in her direction, Jack took her hand and pulled Elizabeth between himself and the wheel, her back to his front. "Just remember," he whispered in her ear. "You're not the only one with a vested interest in the outcome of this adventure. We'll get my mate, William back… and we'll do it without losing you in the process. Savvy?"

Elizabeth nodded, but looked at him over her shoulder. "Jack? If anything were to happen to me… you'd continue looking after William, wouldn't you? He has no one else - "

Jack spun her around and kissed her. "You're not going anywhere," he said tightly. "You know I'll always look after the lad, but we're not beaten yet."

"Jack, I - "

Someone nearby cleared their throat.

"Captains?" Pintel said apologetically as Jack and Elizabeth turned to him. "Everyone's ready for your orders."

Jack looked towards the island. They were about as close as he dared to take them. "Drop anchor," he ordered Pintel, who scrambled away barking orders. "Wake up the old man," Jack asked Elizabeth in a quiet voice. It's time we got on with this."

"It'll be dark soon," Elizabeth commented, looking at the horizon.

Jack nodded. "Won't make any difference," he said. "If she's here, she'll know we are too. This isn't a matter that will be resolved by fighting, anyway."

Adrenaline was high among the crew, and everyone moved with quick, controlled steps. By the time Teague emerged from his cabin, one of the longboats was already in the water, and the other was only waiting for Jack and Elizabeth.

Teague opened his mouth to say something to the pair, but seemed to change his mind. With a final look to Elizabeth, as if conveying some secret message, he nodded solemnly and turned to take his position at the helm. Elizabeth turned to Jack who was looking at her curiously, but only shrugged. She noticed that he was once again playing with the mermaid bead on his belt as they turned to enter the longboat.

This was not Elizabeth's first trip up the Pantano River, but she felt as unsettled as she had on the day she had sent Jack to his death and been forced to seek refuge deep in the swamp. In the deepening night, the trees seemed to loom closer above them and the shining eyes of an alligator in the dark held her gaze firmly and did not shy away. She recalled the evening of Jack's death to her memory, and wondered where they were now – those people who made their homes within Tia Dalma's swamp, who had gathered in mourning of the Captain long before they'd even arrived to report it. Tia Dalma had already known Jack was dead, and Elizabeth had been certain, by the look in the witch's eyes, that she knew the whole story, too.

Up ahead was the old shack, and Elizabeth's stomach clenched tightly at the sight of the candlelight flickering in every window. If Calypso was there, she was making no secret of it. Jack's face was grim as he pulled their boat up to the small dock and signaled for the second vessel to tie up on the other side. As he put his first foot on the bottom rung of the ladder, he didn't bother telling anyone to wait with the boats. Despite the uselessness of it, he felt more comfortable if everyone was behind him as he entered Tia's hut.

Elizabeth was only just behind him, her sword out and ready as she slipped through the doorway and to one side, her back against the wall. It didn't matter; the shack was empty. To make sure, Jack searched the few rooms and the second story, but there was no sign of either his grandmother, or William. When he came down the stairs again, Elizabeth had already started looking inside the many boxes and jars around the room, presumably searching for her husband's heart, but Jack instinctively knew that it was no good. They were not here… had probably never been here.

In a fit of frustration, Jack threw the dagger he'd been holding as hard as he could, imbedding the blade an inch deep in the wood of the tree that supported the witch's shack. Everyone but Elizabeth jumped and looked at him, but he couldn't meet their eyes. If Tia wasn't here, how was he supposed to track William down and get him back?

A thought suddenly occurred to him, and Jack froze. An incredulous laugh caused everyone – Elizabeth included – to look at him again, but before he had time to explain, a shout from just outside had everyone reaching for their weapons. Gunshots followed… one, two… but the shouting continued. It was Noah.

"Jack!" Marty shouted from the doorway. He was holding tight to Noah's belt and struggling to keep him inside the shack. "We've got trouble!"

No one needed to tell him that. Noah was not a screamer. Sword in hand, Jack ran past the others and reached for the forward's arm. Noah had run out of shot but was using the barrel of one of his pistols as a club on his attacker. Jack couldn't see who it was but in the darkness, he could make out more shapes emerging from the water and drawing nearer.

Using his sword, Jack sliced quickly through the arm of Noah's assailant and yanked the man inside. Before he could slam the door shut, Jack froze as he stared at the arm he'd just severed. It was still moving. "Uh-oh," he muttered. Looking up, he watched as figures began pulling themselves up out of the swamp and onto the dock. The first of them pulled itself upright… it was Will.

"Jack," Will hissed in a voice full of malice. He reached for his sword and took a step forward.

"Oh, bugger," Jack said.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Hello again! It was so good to hear from those who reviewed, and I will get back to you shortly if you're reviewing on a site that allows that sort of thing! My vacation's drawing to an end and I'm trying to wrap up some last minute details, but I'm writing again everyone! Yay!!! Please keep the reviews coming! So far, the plan is for the next chapter to be the last before the third story begins, but I have so much to tell, we'll have to see what happens. In some places I post the formatting is wonky again and I promise to fix it as soon as I figure out how! No matter what happens, guys, I will never let a story go unfinished. That's evil! Never worry that I won't come back, because I may take a long time to update, but I promise I will! If any of you have OCD, I'm sure you know what I mean when I say I can't leave something undone - it drives me crazy! School starts for me on Jan. 28th, and I'll have the next chapter up before then. I hope to hear more and more reviews, and I'll see you soon!!! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Slowly, Jack stepped back inside Tia Dalma's shack and shut the door. For a second he just stared at it, unable to digest what he'd just seen on the other side.

"Jack?" There was alarm in Elizabeth's voice. "What is it?"

As footsteps sounded on the dock outside, Jack turned to her. "It's Will."

"Will?"

Jack nodded. "Run."

"But, Jack - "

Before she could finish her sentence, a loud wrenching sound came from the door; someone was pulling it off its hinges. Jack was across the room in a flash, grabbing Elizabeth's arm and pulling her into the back room. "Go out the back with some of the men and attack from the front…. Go!" he ordered over her protests. If the fury Jack had seen in Will's face was any indication, the undead pirate was not in the mood to talk, and Jack was taking no chances.

Seeing the seriousness in Jack's eyes, Elizabeth bit down on her frustration and snapped an order for Marty, Noah and Ragetti to follow her. "I trust I don't have to tell you not to kill him," she said before turning and running for the rear exit – just as the front door came off its hinges.

Will stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing with hatred as he glanced over everyone in search of Jack.

Jack swallowed hard. "Hope that he gives me the option, love," he muttered. Gripping his sword tightly, Jack stepped towards his rival. "Will, old friend!" he said with a shaky grin. "Fancy meeting you in this most conveniently nostalgic of places. How've you been?"

He looked exactly as Jack remembered seeing him. Clothes, hair – all of it just the same, if not considerably wetter. The only hint that something remarkable and strange had happened to the other man was the utterly inhuman look in his eyes. They were hollow, cold and burning as he came towards Jack without uttering another word. The doorway behind Will filled with the figures other undead pirates and the remaining men in Jack's company turned to face the newcomers – swords at the ready.

"Steady, boys," Jack said, as if talking to a skittish animal. Slowly, he took a step backwards, sword raised in front of him. Frantically, he tried to think of a way out.

"Jack… Jack…" Will began to chant as he approached and before too long, they were all saying his name along with their captain.

The last thing Jack heard before Will lunged for him was Pintel muttering, "Now that just plain creepifying…"

Jack blocked Will's thrust and countered with one of his own, dancing backwards as the scant men in his company threw themselves into a battle in which they were horrifically outnumbered. He had thought to bottleneck the undead men in the doorway to the shack but Jack hadn't realized the extent to which they were surrounded. Even as his own men fought – slicing through pirates that simply refused to die – more and more of Will's army poured into the small hut, forcing Jack to retreat backwards towards the rear of the structure.

Jack stood no chance against Will in a swordfight – not in such close quarters. There was no room for him to maneuver within the small rooms, which afforded him little opportunity to utilize his most important combat skill – trickery. Mounting a few of the stair on his right, Jack leapt through the threshold into the back room, effectively putting a few more feet between himself and Will.

Will sliced through the air where he had just been and Jack felt the sweat pop up on his brow. He silently hoped that Elizabeth would think of something brilliant, because he was rapidly running out of ideas.

"Will!" Jack blocked another thrust and circled around, thinking to force his opponent outside in front of him. Another pirate came up at his back and Jack cleanly separated the man's head from his neck, buying a bit of time while he searched for it blindly. Will took the opportunity to step in for the advantage and Jack responded accordingly.

"Will, listen… I know we've had our problems in the past, but what say we put all this behind us and try to let bygones be bygones, alright?" Will said nothing, bearing down on Jack and swinging his sword with every step. "Will, Tia's got William, mate – if you really want to fight this out, man to man, I'm all for it. But what say we do if after rescuing the boy, eh?"

It seemed the only option he had left, and Jack found it funny that he usually tried to talk his way out of trouble before the fighting began, not after. Will attack again, and it was all Jack could do to get out of the way of the deadly blade. The other man did not even react to his son's name. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen like it did, mate," Jack tried. Two more pirates came up behind him and Jack pulled a pistol from his belt and shot one between the eyes, making its head explode. He almost cut the other one's head off before recognizing Bootstrap Bill.

Jack did a double take. "Oh, it's you!" he said, ducking to avoid Bootstrap's sword and then jumping over Will's as well. "We'll catch up later." As hard as he could, Jack brought the pommel of his sword down on Bootstrap's hand, making him drop his weapon. Turning back to Will, Jack asked, "Now… where were we?" Will was already in mid-thrust. His blade cut deeply into Jack's left arm before he had time to properly get out of the way. The wound stung as blood began to run down toward his elbow and Jack looked at it with and expression of displeasure. "Ah, yes. I see."

Something like a smile crept over Will's face and Jack brought his sword up again. "I don't want to hurt you, mate," he said. Will swung again, but Jack blocked it and slashed so close to Will's chest that he had to take a step backwards. Jack gave him a pained smile. "Doesn't mean I won't." Then, he charged.

At last Will was forced through the door of the shack and Jack followed. Moving backwards, Will stepped off the edge of the dock and fell toward the swampy riverbank. It would have been almost comical if he had not landed so gracefully on his feet, taking a swipe at Jack as the other pirate followed him out of the tree house. Jack was taken by surprise, but avoided getting cut again. His boots sank into the muck, but at least did not give Will another advantage; he was struggling against the suction just as fiercely.

A roar went up from the shack and Jack couldn't help looking up as a score of pirates came pouring out of it. Pintel, Mullroy and Murtogg were among the first outside and more of the undead pirates were forcing themselves through the doorway in groups. It slowed them down quite a bit and Jack was just about to yell to his men when a flash from Will's blade distracted him. He turned, but it was too late. Will thrust at him, plunging his sword directly into Jack's heart.

Jack heard what sounded like an explosion, but he paid it no attention. _'I can't die,'_ he reminded himself frantically. _'I'm bloody immortal – I can't die.'_ Will pulled his sword out of Jack's chest and made as if to stab him again, but Jack reacted through a spike of violent pain. Ignoring it, he put all his effort into defending himself. Sweat stung Jack's eyes and his face felt as though it were on fire. His head swam and he squinted against the light that threatened to blind him.

It was only when he began coughing that he realized something was on fire. An undead pirate moved through his line of vision, his entire body ablaze. _'Ah,'_ Jack thought. Someone called his name again and Will stepped through a cloud of smoke, repeating the cry like a curse. Jack swung wildly and was forced back by Will's counter attack. He landed on the ground and the remains of Tia's shack rose up before him, engulfed in flame. As Jack tried to get to his feet a man stepped in front of him, swinging his blade and forcing Jack to drop to the ground again and roll.

The wound in his chest throbbed, but he scrambled to his knees and crawled as fast as he could. He heard, rather than saw the blade come down again and his reflexes failed him. The sword impaled his shoulder and Jack cried out, stumbling to his feet and away from his attacker, taking the weapon with him. He landed against a tree and grabbed for the remaining pistol at his belt. Pulling it, he spun around and put a bullet through the other pirate's head. It exploded in a burst of sand and the man stayed down, unmoving. "Huh," Jack said with interest. So they could be stopped after all. Unfortunately, he was out of shot.

Jack took a deep breath and pushed the blade still in him back through his shoulder. He picked it up from where it landed and was about to turn and fight when another sound reached his ears. At first, Jack thought he was hallucinating. It was more chanting, but in a language that Jack only vaguely recognized having heard somewhere before; it was coming from the trees all around him.

Remembering Will, Jack grit his teeth and spun around just in time to block another thrust aimed at his chest. He danced forward with a sudden burst of energy, two blades raised before him. His left hand was slick with blood and would not take much abuse, but Jack pushed the thought aside. No less than six men were coming towards him and he needed to be ready. Arms flying, feet dancing, Jack flew at them with a strange elegance that would have surprised anyone watching.

The chanting continued, though Jack was only just barely aware of it. There was no time to reload his pistols, but Jack was doing his best to disarm the undead – sometimes literally. A missing arm, hand, leg – anything he could cut off to put the enemy out of action temporarily, was not safe from Jack's blades. Will was before him again, eyes flashing angrily, but Jack barely noticed. One of the trees behind Will had begun to move. A shadow separated from the bracken, emerging in the shape of a woman. Jack knew her – it was one of the women he'd brought here on the _Wicked Wench_ in another lifetime.

Chanting softly, she held her hands out towards the undead pirates without touching any of them. More people joined her, standing just on the outskirts of the fighting. Though they had lived and trained with the sea witch, Tia Dalma, for years, they owed their freedom to Jack. He had no idea what they were intending, but he suddenly felt a spark of hope. Swinging his arm in a wide arc, he landed a cut on Will's thigh. Crimson sand flowed from the wound for a minute before beginning to heal and Jack quirked his head at it before turning to fight two more pirates coming his way.

Jack managed to disable them before Will attacked again – his leg undamaged once more. From the corner of his eye he say Mullroy drop under the attack of five men, but before he could do anything Noah appeared, cutting a wide path through the enemy pirates as though they were stalks of wheat. Jack ducked a high swing from Will and tried to circle around toward his crew. Marty appeared nearby, disabling a man about to attack Ragetti from behind and Jack called to him, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"We blew up the shack!" Marty replied. "About thirty or so got caught in it – she was pulling Pintel out of the way, last I saw her." The bosun moved away and Jack cursed, wiping the sweat out of his eyes as he stabbed again at Will.

Suddenly, one of Jack's feet caught on a root protruding from the mud and he was down again. Landing hard on his hand, his injured arm gave way and the crash sent a jarring blow up through his elbow. His left foot kept going, sliding forward so that when Jack looked up he was nearly underneath Will Turner. He lifted his sword just as Will raised his to lunge for him.

Everything suddenly went very still. The army of undead pirates froze in place exactly as they stood. The tip of Jack's sword was inches from Will's neck and after making sure he was safe from injury, he lowered his arm and slowly extricated himself from the tree root. Looking around, he saw that the woman and her companions were gone again. He nodded his thanks into the trees before looking around for his men.

They were all injured, but surprisingly alive. Mullroy could not stand, but Ragetti and Murtogg were mobile enough to go to his aid. Everyone looked shocked and he couldn't blame them. It had been the longest five minutes of his life, and quite nearly their last. At that thought, he looked around for the two missing members of his crew.

As if summoned, Pintel limped through the water around the side of the shack. His clothes were singed black and he had an awful burn on his right arm, but otherwise seemed intact. Just behind him came Elizabeth.

Relief rushed through Jack at the sight of her and he saw the fear in her eyes as she searched for him. She was covered in soot and the ends of her hair had burned away raggedly, but she was alive. Elizabeth ran to Jack, reaching out to touch the wounds above his heart with shaky fingers as he noticed the swelling cut on her left temple and to his horror, the deep wound on the right side of her stomach.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she told him quietly. Looking around at the crew, she closed her eyes tightly before drawing herself upright again. There was not a trace of pain or fear in her expression now. "The… islanders," she said, for lack of a better word. "They came out of the trees all around us. They did this?"

Jack nodded. "Bloody fortuitous… wouldn't you say?"

Elizabeth smiled distractedly before looking at him with solemn, uncertain eyes. "Where is he?" she asked quietly.

Searching her face, Jack hesitated only a moment before nodding toward Will, still frozen less than ten feet away. Elizabeth moved to go to him but Jack kept a hold of her hand. "He's not… himself, love," he warned.

Squeezing his fingers, Elizabeth took her hand from Jack's and went toward her husband. He was not facing her and gingerly, she reached out to touch his face, turning it slightly so that she could look into his eyes.

"Will?" she asked in a soft voice.

He just looked at her and Jack's felt a wrenching in his gut at the loss of a man he'd considered both a worthy friend and adversary. But then, Will's face contorted as if in pain. His blue eyes focused intently on Elizabeth's face as though he were struggling to recall her name and furious that it was such an effort.

Elizabeth hesitantly touched his face again, stroking his cheek as she looked him over. There was great sadness in her eyes. "You don't know who I am, do you?" Sorrow constricted her throat. "Oh, Will… what have we done to you?"

Will opened his mouth and with great effort said, "Elizabeth…." His arm dropped heavily, sword falling to the ground and Jack's men all jumped as the undead pirates simultaneously went slack, dropping their weapons too. They made no further attempt to move, but looked to Will as if for direction.

Slowly, Will reached for Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" he whispered uncertainly and suddenly all the missing pieces of his life began falling into place. Yes… Elizabeth… and Jack – his friend and his enemy. The _Black Pearl,_ and the _Flying Dutchman,_ and his heart in a chest in Elizabeth's hands on a beach… William, and years lost, and trickery, and betrayal. He looked at Elizabeth again and she was in his arms and he was holding her. Holding, but not kissing. Looking again at Jack over his wife's shoulder, he felt another quick rush of hatred that just as easily faded away amid the flow of his memories.

Around them, the other men from the _Flying Dutchman_ were remembering as well, their memories freed from the floodgate holding them all back. Whatever curse had impelled them, it was gone now. Elizabeth took Will's hand before turning back to Jack, trying hard not to notice the hurt in his eyes.

"We need to take them to the ship," she said quietly.

Jack nodded. He did not trust his voice at that moment. Indicating the direction they should go overland, he started walking back to his father's ship with an army of living and undead pirates following behind.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Marty had cut free the boats before blowing up the shack and as they followed the river downstream, the two dinghy's were spotted floating aimlessly toward the ocean. Noah waded out to pull them in and the crew began to climb aboard.

There were only 19 or so of Will's men left now – the rest had either been blown to smithereens with Tia Dalma's hut, or had taken a shot to the head – the only thing that the undead pirates seemed unable to recover from. Still, there was no way they could take so many onboard the small vessels. Jack looked toward the ship uncertainly, but Will shook his head. "It's not a problem," he said, still sounding as though he were waking up from a strange dream. "We'll walk."

Elizabeth bit her lip but only nodded. Jack took her hand to help her onto the boat, his thumb sliding across the emerald in the ring he'd given her. He did not meet her eyes. As the boats made their way back to the _Savarna_, Elizabeth sat next to Jack in the prow, straddling the bench beside him. Carefully, she pulled his shirt away from the wounds on his chest. Jack flinched, but settled into her touch without comment.

Elizabeth moved as if to take Jack's shirt off to better see his injuries but he stiffened. With a glance at the others around them, Jack tore the shirt open across the chest, handing the damaged garment to her for bandages. Elizabeth gave him an odd look, but carefully began prodding his injuries with gentle fingers.

For anyone else, it would have been a mortal wound, straight into the heart. The cut already seemed to be healing, but Jack's pulse was weak and slightly erratic – as though it were only just warming up again. The second gash was higher, but had gone clean through the muscle from back to front. The cut on his arm was the only one still bleeding, but only because Jack couldn't seem to keep the appendage still long enough to allow it to clot. Pressing her fingers to a spot on the vein just above the wound, Elizabeth waited for the flow to stop.

She didn't know what to say, and Jack looked at her hand in silence. For the first time, she allowed her eyes to trace the patterns tattooed on Jack's body. She'd never gotten a good look at them, and it felt strange to her that she hadn't noticed most of them before. Not that she'd had many opportunities to see him naked, she thought with a blush. Of course, she'd known he had a few, but as she followed the curl of some design scrolling over his back, she remembered the stories he'd told her about his past. She remembered the few patterns she'd gotten a glimpse of the other night, and absently wondered how long it would take her to trace every line of ink with her tongue….

Jack cleared his throat and when she looked up, his eyes were sparkling. Her blush deepened and she quickly drew her hand away from his arm. The blood had stopped. Tearing strips from the ripped shirt he'd given her, Elizabeth focused on bandaging his wounds as he watched her face with obvious amusement. His skin was warm to the touch and she almost gasped when he caught her hand in his right and pressed it against his unwounded bicep.

Leaning close, he said in a low voice, "Stare all you like, love… so long as you promise to do more than that later."

His tone was light and teasing, but Elizabeth could sense the uncertainty in him. She thought of Will again and wondered just how she was going to handle things now. Jack must have sensed her anxiety, for he sighed and looked towards the looming ship, his expression neutral once more. Before she could talk herself out of it, Elizabeth turned his head and kissed him fiercely, not caring about the other men sitting with them. Jack reach up to cup her face and she ignored Pintel's chuckling behind her. Ragetti must have elbowed him in the ribs because he grunted in pain and fell silent when the one-eyed pirate shushed him.

Jack winked at her when they parted and tried to look confident. The sound of lines being lowered to connect the boats to the ship drew their gaze and Elizabeth tried not to scold when Jack grabbed the rope ladder and began climbing awkwardly up to the deck. She let the others go first before following behind.

A score of undead pirates were climbing over the rails of the ship and Teague stood among them, looking grim. When Jack saw his father, he raised his left arm and winced in pain. "S'alright, old man. They're with us." Teague looked at him, eyeing his disheveled state but lowered his sword without putting it away. "We ran into some old friends," Jack told him. "Hope you don't mind the company, such as it is."

For the most part, the pirates looked perfectly normal, now that their transformation was complete. It was only their eyes that gave them away as something otherworldly. They were dazed and hollow, as though some unspeakable tragedy had left them injured to the very soul. Jack looked for Will among the sailors and finally found him staring towards the horizon, a distant look on his face.

"I died," he said as Jack came to the rail beside him. "I was dead and something brought me back." He turned to face his old friend. "Did you do that? Did Elizabeth?"

"Wasn't us, mate," Jack said. "Seems dear Tia has something in store for all of us… s'been sending us all over the bloody map, in this world and the next."

"The next?"

Jack nodded, watching Will's face. "Had to fetch Elizabeth from the Locker." He paused. "Do you remember everything that's happened?"

Will nodded slowly, then shook his head. "I remember you… and Elizabeth." His eyes darted to Jack's for confirmation, finding it when the pirate looked away. "I remember leaving," he continued. "And then… peace." Confused, he turned to Jack. "She betrayed me. _You_…" his voice failed him. "Why was I freed?"

Jack was gripping the railing. "She didn't betray you, Will." He heard himself say it and cursed under his breath. Turning to face Will he met the other man's eyes. "She was sending me away so that she could stay with you. What you saw was…" he searched for the words. "A phantom." He waved away the scorn on Will's face. "It was the ghost of something that would never have existed outside of that moment for her if you hadn't seen it."

"For her," Will repeated, knowing what Jack meant. He thought carefully, staring out into space. "I left," he said finally. "Did you take her and run?"

Closing his eyes, Jack tried not to let his irritation show… too much. "Do you really think she could have lived with that? Damning you for all eternity – would've damned her too." Jack shook his head. "She bloody gave her life for you, mate. Found out somehow that Tia was involved and took the only course she could live with. She died… faithful unto death."

Will looked at Jack's face and then quickly away when he saw what was there. He tried to speak, but no words came. Finally, he said, "So you went to the Locker and got her back." He nodded to himself. "And now Calypso's brought me back, so obviously she isn't done with her little 'games' yet, is she?"

"She has your heart," Elizabeth startled them both by speaking. She was standing just behind them. "She said if you got to it first, it would poison you." Looking at Will with plaintive eyes, she said, "We couldn't let that happen to you... not after…" she looked at Jack and he nodded stiffly.

"I'll be with the Captain," Jack said quietly. He forced himself not to look back as he walked away.

"The Captain?" Will asked.

Elizabeth watched Jack go. Nodding, she said, "Captain Teague… this is his ship, the _Savarna_."

Will had so many questions, but he didn't voice them. Instead he said, "Something woke us… from the bottom of the sea. We were being drawn towards something. Something important." He looked at her. "I saw you… in flashes. I didn't know whom you or anyone else was, but I saw you all. I knew I had to find you."

"It was your heart," Elizabeth said softly. "Calypso said you were searching for your heart." A tear threatened to spill from her eye, but she wiped it angrily away. "We found it, but she'd been deceiving us all along. She took the heart and William, and now we don't know where to find them. This was our only choice." She gestured to the island now disappearing from view.

"William," Will breathed. "She has our son? What does she want with him?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and turned away to hide the tears she could not prevent from coming. Will uncomfortably put his hands on her shoulders, drawing her back against his chest. "We'll find him," he promised her.

Sniffling, Elizabeth wiped her face on her sleeve. "How? We don't have any idea where to look next."

Will closed his eyes, searching for the tug that had drawn him so far across the ocean floor before suddenly altering his course. He hadn't understood it then, but it seemed as though Calypso had changed his focus away from the heart and he suddenly wondered why. With a grim smile he realized he could still feel it if he concentrated. "I think I've got an idea," he said.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Jack tried not to let on that he was watching Elizabeth and Will as he talked with his father at the helm. Elizabeth was crying, but then Will was comforting her and Jack didn't like that at all. He made a strange noise and folded his arms to keep from storming over there and tossing the eunuch overboard, no matter what Elizabeth said.

"Worried, Jackie?" Teague asked, suppressing a grin.

"Piffle," Jack said distractedly, leaning to one side as he strained to see what Will was doing now. "Balderdash and tommyrot."

Teague nodded. "You should be," he couldn't help but tease. Jack just glared. "So where to next, Captain?" Teague raised a mocking eyebrow.

Jack re-directed his attention. "That reminds me," he said. "I have a plan; a good plan; one I thought of meself."

"I see," Teague struggled not to laugh. "And what is this Deus ex machina of yours?"

"Be right back," Jack answered. At an awkward trot, Jack went to his cabin and into his trunk. Digging down into the bottom but being careful not to disturb the contents too much, he finally found what he was looking for. The compass. He'd taken it off his belt in a drunken stupor one night while they'd been trying to find a way to rescue Elizabeth from the Locker. The damn thing had only pointed toward the one object of his desire for so long, that he'd finally shut it in the trunk so he wouldn't be tempted to follow its needle blindly to their doom.

When he returned to the helm, Elizabeth and Will were talking to Captain Teague. Jack heard what Elizabeth was saying as he approached.

"Will can still sense the heart," she said excitedly. "It's not very strong, but he thinks he may be able to direct us to Calypso and wherever she's keeping it and William."

"Assuming they're in the same place, that bloody good news," Jack interrupted. Tossing the compass into the air and catching it, he said, "But I've got something that will work much more better… and lead us straight to William, wherever he is."

Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw the compass and she looked at Jack with such pleasure that for a moment, it took the sting out of the fact that Will still had his arm around her.

But only for a moment. "The compass?" Will asked. "You only _ i just /i _ thought of using that?"

Jack caught the compass again and held it against his chest, looking at Elizabeth, Teague and Will individually before answering quite defensively, "I would have thought of it sooner, only it hasn't been working very well for some time now, so I wasn't of a mind to think of it, until it occurred to me that I should think of it."

"But if it hasn't been working, what makes you think it will work now?" Will asked, with a hint of his old familiar sarcasm.

Jack tried not to look at Elizabeth; tried and failed. He wasn't sure whether it was the look, or the fact that Elizabeth blushed that was more damning. "That problem has been resolved," he said quickly.

Will was silent, but his glare was penetrating. Jack worried briefly that Will would pull out his sword and start whacking at him again but the other man simple moved his arm from around Elizabeth's waist and put his hand on her nearest shoulder. "Let's give it a go then. It's somewhere to the east of us, I feel that much."

Jack held up the compass and was about to open the lid when his gaze fell on Will's hand again. He paused. What was it his heart wanted most? Clearing his throat, Jack offered the compass to Elizabeth. "Ladies first," he said casually. "Mother's prerogative."

Elizabeth took the compass with a surreptitious glance at Will's face and took a deep breath before opening the lid. The needle spun about several times before coming to a rest. Jack and Will leaned in to look at it.

"So, do we have a heading?" Teague asked loudly after a few moments of silence.

They all lifted their heads, and Jack smiled. "124 degrees, southeast by east. We have a heading."

Slowly, Teague turned to stare at Jack. "You sure, boy?"

Jack frowned and bent over the compass once more. "124 degrees, southeast by east… what's the matter with that?"

Teague faced forward again. "Nothing," he said. "Familiar waters, is all."

Jack frowned, until it dawned on him what the old man meant. That course would set them straight on the path of the Pirate Round. He swallowed thickly. "We don't have any bearing yet… let's not get ahead of ourselves, eh?" Teague nodded, but didn't look convinced.

Will cleared his throat. "I'll gather my men and divide them into watches."

"There's no need for that," Jack said quickly.

"Don't be foolish, Jack," Will said. "Why deal with seven, when my men are perfectly capable of working?" With that, he turned to face the deck and began speaking to his crew.

Jack jumped at the sight of the undead men there. Will hadn't given any signal to indicate he wanted their attention, but they had gathered as silently as, well, ghosts. "Eerie," he muttered under his breath, earning an elbow in the ribs from Elizabeth. He hissed in pain and felt slightly better when Elizabeth apologized guiltily, checking his injuries for further damage.

"I should stitch these and redress them," she said quietly, her fingers sliding delicately along the edge of the bruised flesh.

Jack nodded, watching her face. "As the doctor orders," he said quietly. "To quarters then?"

"Watches are set," Will said, causing them both to jump. His expression was grim and unreadable. He looked at Teague. "My men are at your command, Captain Teague, and will assist your crew in any way possible."

Teague nodded. "Thank-you, Captain Turner. My men will be grateful of a rest before resuming their duties."

_"Your_ men," Jack grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked Will, looking concerned. "Or tired? You and your men are of course welcome to - "

Will shook his head. "We don't eat. Or sleep," he said shortly.

"Captain?" a voice from the lower deck called up to them.

"Yes?" Four voices answered. Only Will seemed confused by the redundancy, although Jack glared at him covertly.

Bootstrap Bill stood facing them and Jack smiled. "Ah, Bill!" he said. "Sorry about, er," he mimicked knocking the sword out of Bill's hand, as he had earlier.

Bootstrap nodded. "S'alright, Jack," he said, touching his fingers to his forehead as though tipping his hat in salute. "But I was hoping to speak to Captain Turner, if you don't mind."

Jack minded the very idea of _Captain_ Turner, but didn't say so. With a patronizing bow, Jack gestured for Will to precede him down the stairs to the deck. Elizabeth followed as well. Bootstrap stared as Jack as he waited for the man to begin, and finally Jack said, "I'll just go tend to my wounds, then."

Elizabeth looked uncertainly between Jack and Will, but when she met her husband's eyes, he said, "You should rest. It's been a long day."

She nodded slowly, realizing she was being dismissed and not sure how she felt about it. "You'll be here later? So we can talk, I mean?"

He nodded, a spark of affection flittering through his eyes. "Where else am I to go?" Will watched her go after Jack resignedly.

"What's that all about?" Bootstrap asked his son.

"Only what was bound to, sooner or later."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jack was just sitting down on the bed when Elizabeth opened the door. She was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, and Jack couldn't help staring. "I could help with that," he suggested in a deceptively light manner.

Elizabeth looked up at him. Without a word, she went to Jack's trunk and took out a clean shirt before getting her bag with medical supplies out of her own. She stared at his shirt so long that Jack was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with it, when she buried her face in the linen and let out a soft sob.

Jack crossed the room in an instant, pulling her into his arms. "There now," he said, wanting to comfort her but distinctly ill at ease. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew this had to be difficult for her. He just didn't know what to say. "There, there."

Elizabeth laughed through her tears. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm certainly not the most fearsome of pirate's these days, am I?"

Smiling, Jack said, "Oh, I don't know. There's many a fierce pirate I know of who've gone running at the sight of a woman's tears. It could be a very effective strategy in a battle."

Elizabeth laughed, and met his eyes. "He looks…"

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I always wondered what you saw in him too."

She laughed again. "Thank you," she said. "For being so patient." Pushing gently on his chest, she backed him toward the bunk and sat him down to look at his wounds again. They were both silent as she prepared to stitch his wounds closed.

After a while, Jack asked, "What are you going to tell him?"

Elizabeth's hands faltered. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Want me to tell him?" She pricked suddenly him with the needle. "Ouch! 'Twas a joke, love!"

Frustrated, Elizabeth began to pace. "It's just so complicated," she thought aloud. "He looks like Will, sounds like him… but it's not really him anymore, is it?"

Jack frowned. "Don't know about that," he said uncertainly. "Just because he's undead, doesn't mean he's not Will."

"But he died," she continued. "We tried to get to the heart before he did, but now Calypso has it and we're taking him right to it!" Elizabeth froze. "She said it would poison him." Her eyes went wide and she looked at Jack. "What if I tell him about us, and when we find William, just being near the heart causes Will to…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"So… there is still and us then?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. Going to him, she reached up and touched Jack's face. "Of course," she said simply.

Though he cursed himself for it, Jack couldn't help asking, "What about Will?"

"I love Will," she said hesitantly. "Always. The things we've endured…" she shook her head. Finally, she met Jack's eyes. "But… trust. I don't know if we ever had that for one another. All he wanted was a good life for us; the kind of life I no longer wanted to be a part of. I think… if things had gone as they were in Port Royal, we could have been happy. Happy, but always wondering what each of us truly wanted from one another. We would have made it work out of simple affection for one another, not because we genuinely wanted the same things. And now…" she paused. "I can't go back now… you see? It would be much too difficult to finally have the world I've always longed for, fully and completely, only to give it up once again. I can't do that."

Relief swept through Jack and he knew it was showing. "So here's what we'll do," he said, trying to cover it. "We'll march out there, kiss passionately in front of the whole crew, and then lob the undead bilge rats overboard."

"I think they outnumber us," Elizabeth said with a wry smile as she began sewing again.

"I could challenge him to a duel?"

Elizabeth snorted indelicately, not bothering to answer.

Jack sighed. "Well, then I suppose we'll have to do it your way; parlay and all that. Although he _is_ something of a sea beast now, and my mother was a sea goddess. I'm sure I could find some easier way to get rid of…"

Elizabeth froze. "Jack… that's it!"

"What's what?"

She smiled, her eyes vacant as she thought furiously. "I'm not sure, but I think I have an idea for how to get William back from Calypso."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Deep in the sea goddesses palace cave, William had his arms wrapped around his stomach and his knees drawn up in front of him. He was slowly rocking back and forth with his eyes closed tightly, softly singing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

Calypso stood by, waiting patiently. The first time a mortal used magic was always the worst, and William had not even the slightest ounce of immortal blood in him to draw on as Jack had. It had been no less easy to talk the boy into trying it though. The goddess knew all about enticement, and just the idea of summoning a creature from the depths to your command was a powerful one. A small feat, but one easily accomplished with the right kind of magic. The mermaid sitting on the shore nearby was examining her nails with a bored expression on her pale blue face. She didn't seem pleased to have been drawn by a novice.

Leaning down over the boy, Calypso smiled and stroked his chin calmingly. "William," she drawled. "You have done it! See here? De mermaid awaits your command, my love."

With wide, wondering eyes, William slowly looked up. The mermaid was pretty, but did not look at all like he'd expected. He'd been so curious to see her – surely it couldn't hurt just once – but the creature's otherworldliness was so apparent that he instantly regretted calling her here. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes again. "I just want to see my mother," he said quietly.

With a flick of her tail, as though glad to do her duty and be done with it, the mermaid pulled a seed pod from one of the strands of seaweed in her hair and squeezed it until it popped open. The juice inside oozed down her fingers as she used her other hand to swirl a circle into the water before William and dropped the seeping seed into the center.

Calypso leaned forward to see into the circle, a smile curving her lips. "Ah, here we are," she said in a satisfied voice. "Go on den, dere is your mother."

Incredulously, William uncurled from around himself and looked into the water. His mother was in their cabin with Jack on board the _Savarna _and they were laughing. A ripple in the water prevented him from seeing the injuries on either Jack or Elizabeth, but he did notice Jack pull his mother close and slide his hand under the hem of her shirt. Embarrassed, he looked away.

"Dey are just fine. You needn't have worried about dem at all, you see?"

William nodded slowly at Calypso's words. It was a trick. Some kind of trick to make him think they didn't miss him.

The goddess smiled. "Would you like to see your father as well? It will be harder because he is no longer alive, but…" Her teeth gleamed in the phosphorescent light. "He is coming for you," she said.

William hesitated, but something inside tugged at his stomach. He wanted to see his father… almost as much as he wanted to actually summon his image before him – just once more.

Calypso nodded. She had him.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Hello again! - I thought this would be the last chapter, but by the time I got to page 16 I realized I should just post and keep going. Thus far, Chapter 21 will be the final installment in this saga, before I begin the third book. We'll see how it goes. I start school on Monday, and I'm hoping sincerely to finish the final chapter before I return. If not, it won't be too long thereafter, so keep your eyes open! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed - it's so gratifying and I love hearing all your thoughts! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and I'll see you soon! - Kimberlee_

**Chapter Twenty**

It would only be once more. William focused on drawing the image of his father in his mind's eye, willing it to the surface of the pool of water in front of him. He did not have many memories to choose from but each one was precious to him, if only for its rarity. What appeared before him when he finally opened his eyes to look was definitely his father, but the reality of his present state sent a jolt of shock through William's gut. It was an image that could not easily be scrubbed from memory. His father's hollow eyes were the one's that had so haunted William's dreams after the loss of his parents; he could see nothing of himself in the man who'd given him life.

William's feelings for his father were complicated, at best. Most of what he knew about the man came from his mother. The very short time they'd spent in one another's company had not been all he'd hoped for throughout his short life, but his love and admiration for the man who had been built up in his mind's as 'father' and 'hero' could not be denied. It was the loss that scared him - the abandonment. His father… his mother… now maybe Jack. As he sat on the cold ground staring into eyes void of emotion, William was overcome by feelings of anger and resentment.

The rage was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It consumed him, making him shriek in fury as he leapt to his feet and ran down the dark corridor of the cave. Calypso made no attempt to stop him, merely seating herself on her throne, but William was far too lost in his anger to notice. Nor did he notice the white-hot glow forming in the center of his chest, or the aura of energy gathering around him as he ran. The gleaming mass grew hotter and brighter in concert with his wrath and fed the power of his aura like a nuclear core. He had run another five or six steps before he realized that his feet had left the ground.

William froze in midair, looking back toward Calypso who had not moved from where she sat. His confusion dampened all other emotions, causing him to slowly lower back to solid ground. He thought carefully as he walked back through the cavern, stopping before the goddess's throne. "What happened?" he finally asked.

Calypso looked at him but for once, she did not smile her cryptic smile. "You use de power of de gods; you feed its hunger. It grow inside your belly until it filled again."

William shook his head slowly. "I have no power. I'm not a god."

"No," she agreed. "But de spirit has tasted the power that I can give it." Leaning forward, she extended a long-nailed finger and placed it gently against William's chest. "Tell me you cannot feel de hunger; dat your soul is not crying out for more of what it can so easily have?"

William did feel an ache, but he was just a little boy, lost and alone.

Calypso nodded as if she could see his thoughts. "It fills de ache inside, young William. De power leaves no room for hurt, or fear, or sadness. Such emotions are only fuel for de might dat can be yours to wield."

His mouth was dry. In his mind, William heard Jack speaking words of caution – reasons, very good reasons - why one would not want to be a god, but he couldn't quite hear them. The ache in his belly was gnawing at him again and that hunger reflected in his eyes. "Why me?" he asked softly.

She smiled, but it was gentle, kind… and sad. He suddenly realized that everything she'd ever held dear - was gone. "Because, sweet William – who else can love dis ancient goddess enough to serve her purpose? Not witty Jack," she said as she sat back in her chair. "His heart is lost to another – as is Captain Swann's. Your father… him heart will do nothing but poison him. No. It is you, my sweet, who have de soul worthy, and ready, for such power."

Licking his lips, William looked away from the sea goddess. There was something he was supposed to remember – something important. He closed his eyes, and immediately saw the familiar images from his nightmares; his mother leapt from the wall of Fort Charles, his father waved good-bye with cold eyes as the _Flying Dutchman_ pulled away from Port Royal. And Jack… William felt tears well up behind his eyelids. Jack looked into William's mother's eyes, seeing nothing but her.

His eyes popped open, bright and hot with emotion and this time he noticed the swell of energy that accompanied it. "Show me," he said.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

The crew of the _Savarna_ had begun chasing the dawn only moments ago, just south of the Equator, but the four captains at the helm were too absorbed in their conversation to take notice. The three male captains wore similarly incredulous expressions on their faces as they stared at Elizabeth, their fellow captain and King. Perhaps it was only respect for her title that kept any one of them from speaking for a moment after she told them her idea to rescue her son.

"Well? What do you think?" Elizabeth asked, after what she considered a suitably long period of time in which to digest her, admittedly, precarious gambit. She looked at Jack, already knowing his opinion and hoping for his input as devil's advocate.

Still, no one spoke. Teague's face, normally fairly impassive, clearly expressed his emotions for perhaps the first time since Elizabeth had known him. He looked shocked, disbelieving, uncertain, impatient… and perhaps, even a little afraid. Slowly, he turned to look as his son, as if to confirm that he had heard her correctly.

Jack smiled uneasily. "Don't look at me, mate… I contributed nothing to this insidiously preposterous stratagem." Glancing at Elizabeth, he sighed. "However, one must admit that it's not without merit."

Will, still gaping at Elizabeth, found his voice with a short, forced laugh. "It's mad!" he said, looking at each of them in turn. "Not only is it mad, it's impossible!"

Briefly looking at his father, Jack sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "That's not quite as true as it would seem," he admitted reluctantly."

Teague was eyeing Jack carefully. When he spoke, his voice was low and even. "What you're proposing… it's very dangerous, Jackie." He shook his head and looked at Elizabeth. "Are you certain you understand the risk? What you're asking…"

"Is not something I can ask," Elizabeth interrupted gently with a fleeting look at Jack. "I'm not even sure how it would work, exactly," she admitted. "But as it stands, we have no weapon we can use against her, no viable plan of action… and more importantly, no leverage." It was a word that earned a grim nod from Teague and made Will steal a look at Jack. "If there were any way around it…"

"We'd take it," Jack said firmly. "Believe me when I say that I am eager, enthusiastic… indeed, _fervent,_ to come to some alternative solution for rescuing young William. However, after considering our... meager options, I must agree with Elizabeth - as disagreeable as her proposition is, it may be our only chance."

Teague's expressionless mask had slipped back into place, but he stared at Elizabeth speculatively. She glanced at Jack and then down at her hands. "I understand what's at stake," she told the older man, her eyes solemn. "Please believe me… if I could do it myself, I would."

After a moment, Teague nodded, his shoulders slackening.

Will watched the exchange carefully, looking at Jack when it was through. "Can you do what she's suggesting?" he asked quietly. To his surprise, he saw a glimmer of fear in the normally carefree pirate's eyes.

Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's. It what not so much a question for him of what he could or could not do. No, this time it was a matter of what he was willing to do. With as much gravity as he could muster, Jack looked Will in the eye and nodded. "It's a distinct possibility," he said with a weak smile.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and squeezed it once. There were so many ways in which things could go wrong with what she had just proposed, but in a game where the rules were constantly changing, sometimes a wild card was the only way to win.

Jack sighed heavily, looking at the sun appearing just to the left of the bowsprit. The morning sky was colored purple and orange and for a moment, he forgot the pall that had grown over them in the last day or so and enjoyed the smell of the salt sea air as it brushed past his face.

"I should make my rounds," he said, stretching out his back. His eyes darted over to Will, who was staring contemplatively over the port rail, before resting on Elizabeth. "We'll meet again later?"

It was an odd question, but Elizabeth understood. "Yes," she nodded with a soft smile. "I'll catch up." She watched him go and suddenly wished that she had not suggested such an insane plan after all.

"Lass," Teague called to her quietly.

Elizabeth sighed, with no small measure of guilt. Turning to face the captain, she began, "I know we talked about… what could happen… if Jack takes advantage of his abilities…" she hesitated.

Teague shook his head slowly. "It's a great risk, lass, but you're right. If he can do what you suggest, there just might be a chance that we'll get out of this in one piece."

She felt a rush of gratitude and before she could think to stop herself, Elizabeth gave the older man a hug. Teague stiffened in her embrace before chuckling slightly, draping one arm around her shoulders.

"You're so like his mother," Teague said with an amused sigh. "I can see why he's besotted with you." He looked at her face, flicking a finger across her cheek when she blushed. "You'll take care of my boy."

Elizabeth nodded, even though she knew it was not a question. Glancing down at the main deck, she spotted Will sitting on a barrel near the mizzenmast, sharpening his sword. She turned to apologize to Teague, but he waved her off without a word. She smiled thankfully before making her way down to her husband.

The rhythmic motion of the metal on leather produced a repetitive sound that had a lulling effect. Sitting on the deck beside him, she watched Will slide blade across leather over and over again, letting her mind wander in search of the right words. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but none of them seemed the right way to break the silence.

"He can really do it, what you say?" Will asked calmly.

Elizabeth nodded. "His mother… Will, his mother was Calypso's daughter." Will's movements ceased. He stared at the blade, his eyes focused inwardly as he thought back over all the time he'd know Jack. "She's dead now, Jack's mother, but she had certain… powers, and Jack has the ability to channel them, if he chooses."

"Huh," Will said. A soft burst of laughter escaped him. "That explains quite a lot, actually." Without looking at her, he returned to sharpening his blade. "It proves what I've been thinking… that – no matter how much you think you know, you can never really assume anything, can you?"

She looked at him questioningly, but he went on as though she weren't there.

"My whole life has been based on assumptions. I assumed my father was a merchant seaman, when he was actually a pirate. As a pirate, I assumed he could not also be a good man, which was equally untrue. I assumed the daughter of a governor could never love a lowly blacksmith." He stopped sharpening again. "I've assumed many things – about honor; loyalty; trust." He shook his head, falling silent for a moment. "I saw you, you know," he continued quietly. "When you left Jack for the kraken… I saw you kissing him."

Elizabeth's face fell to examine her hands in her lap. "It was the only way," she said apologetically.

Will nodded. "I should have asked," he said. "The whole way to Tia Dalma's shack, I wondered, 'if there were a way to bring him back, would you choose him, or me? When the opportunity came to rescue him, I had my own reasons for going after Jack and the _Pearl_, but…" he paused. "I wanted you to be happy. I didn't realize that it was guilt tearing you apart. You didn't tell me, but I should have been man enough to ask for the truth." He laughed. "I spent ten years riding the currents between this world and the next, and when I saw you kissing Jack in Port Royal - "

Elizabeth quickly looked up, "Will," she said urgently. "I wasn't - "

"Jack told me," Will interrupted. You were saying good-bye. You'd made your choice, but I didn't wait to ask what it was, did I? I just assumed…"

For the first time in the conversation, Will lowered his sword and looked at her. "That's the bottom line, isn't it? All these years, I've been assuming I know what you want, what you feel – when I should have just asked you."

She looked away from him sadly, unsure of what to say. "I've always loved you, Will."

"I know," he said softly. "As strange as that sound, given my actions, I've always known that." He reached over and touched her face, turning it to face him. "But what I should have asked - from the moment I first suspected – is, do you love Jack Sparrow, too?"

Elizabeth's surprise showed on her face, and her mouth fell open in instinctive reply. "Yes," she whispered.

Will smiled sadly. Quietly, he took a cloth from his pocket and began polishing the freshly honed blade. A tear escaped Elizabeth's eye and she put a hand on his forearm. "Will, I'm so - "

But he stopped her. "You're happy," he said. "Since the first moment I saw you, I knew that you belonged to the sea. I was a fool to try and keep you from it, or to expect you to give it up." He looked out across the water, far into the distance. "I've had my fill of it," he said with a trace of bitterness in his voice. "Ten years is not the sum of a man's life, but time flows differently aboard the _Dutchman_ than in other places. I've lived an eternity upon the sea and that's far more than I ever wanted."

He put his hand upon hers, which was still resting on his arm. "I'm tired, Elizabeth," he said, and the weight of the words pressed in upon her. "I've led a fuller life than most men twice my age, and I'm ready to rest now." Seeing the sorrow in her eyes, he leaned forward, placing a soft, tender kiss on her brow. "I love you, Elizabeth Swann." He lifted her hand and looked at Jack's emerald ring on her finger. His expression held a touch of the resentment he'd always felt toward Jack Sparrow, but he didn't voice it.

Clearing his throat, he released her hand and resumed polishing his sword. Elizabeth stood and after a brief pause, she kissed the top of his head. As she walked away, Will asked, "He'll take care of William?"

With a sad smile, Elizabeth nodded without turning around. "He will," she said.

She found Jack at the bow, watching in silence as the sun crept up over the horizon. Smiling as she leaned against the rail beside him, Elizabeth said, "I thought you were making your rounds, Captain."

Jack grinned. "I'll get 'round to it," he looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. "At the moment I'm busy inspecting the sunrise… making sure it's done properly."

"Oh?" Elizabeth couldn't hide the humor in her voice. "How does one judge such a thing?"

Jack didn't respond, staring at the dawn as though waiting for something. At last he turned to her. Without a word, Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms and dipped her backwards. "Like this," he said. Jack kissed her and Elizabeth's arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer. It had been a long time since either one of them had slept, but the feel of the one's mouth upon the other sent a shiver of electricity through them both, revitalizing them.

Jack lifted her upright again, trailing kisses toward her ear, where he whispered, "Morning, love."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw that within the space of the few moments she'd spent in his arms, the sun had fully risen, illuminating the sky for miles and burning away the morning mist. She looked at Jack curiously. "How did you…"

Jack just grinned. "Practice, love… it's all in the timing."

She rolled her eyes. "I daren't ask whom aboard the _Pearl_ was subject to your experimentations." Jack frowned and opened his mouth to protest when Elizabeth stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Jack? Why are they raising the colors?"

Jack looked and saw that she was right. Captain Teague's flag – a red skeleton holding a guitar in its left hand on a field of black – was climbing up the foremast. "We crossed the equator this morning," he said. "It's tradition."

"Really?" Intrigued, Elizabeth looked over the railing into the water, as though she could see the dividing line beneath them. "Funny… in all my time at sea, this is the first time I've crossed the equator."

A strange look passed over Jack's face. "S'that right?" he asked, staring at her.

Elizabeth laughed. "I must have circled the globe nearly a dozen times, but always in the northern hemisphere – Jack, why are you looking at me like that?"

Jack shook himself out of his stupor. "Nothing! What? I mean… there's work to be done!" Kissing Elizabeth lightly on the nose, he gave her a little shove closer to the bow railing. "I must speak to the Captain regarding, um… work details. Why don't you make use of the head while it's nice and empty of leering pirate-types, and then meet me at the helm, all right?"

Before she could even answer, Jack was off at a gawky lope toward the stern.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The magic she had imbued in William was not a perfect match. It had, after all, been intended for Jack. The boy would never be the kind of god that Jack would have been but that was only natural. Jack was descendent from gods, while William…

Calypso looked at the boy hovering three feet from the roof of her cave. Though his eyes were open, they were glowing blue light and a white aura of energy surrounded him. Despite that, his entire body appeared relaxed as arcs of light danced around him, flowing in and out of his body. It was the same process Jack had gone through soon after coming to her from his home village as a boy. It would do him no harm, by itself. Right now, William was just a conduit for knowledge. Every thought, feeling, sight, sound, or smell in the universe, was running through him like a stream. Overwhelming, certainly, but soon he would be able to narrow, to focus… and then, to control.

No, William would not have the natural talent that Jack would have possessed, but he had his own power that made him perfect for the role of a demi-god. If Jack would not accept his duty, now that his mother was dead, Calypso had no alternative but to find someone who would. William was not Jack's son by blood, but the pirate had made his intentions toward the boy more than clear; even the Malagasy had seen it. And, as the blood son of Will Turner, William was just about as close to ideal as she could get without bearing another child herself.

The child looked like his father… the young, handsome blacksmith she'd seen such potential in when Jack had first brought him up the Pantano River. He was the kind of man she needed in her service – one who would willingly risk everything for what he wanted most. The cost had been high for Will, but he had not hesitated. If it had not been for Elizabeth Swann, he would still be ferrying souls from this world to the next.

The thought made Calypso frown, and for a minute she had to fight back the voices screaming at her for relief. With no one to carry the souls of those who'd died at sea to the afterlife, it was up to Calypso to bring about their release and they would not stop crying until the _Dutchman_ once again had a captain to carry out the mission. Will was lost to her now. After leading Jack and his crew here, there was nothing she could do to hold her former captain unless he himself chose to stay. Lifting Will's heart in the palm of her hand so that it was level with her eyes, Calypso placed it before her nose and inhaled deeply. Sorrow emanated from it in undulating waves, making it clear to her that she must look elsewhere for her captain.

Jack was immortal, and before the next few days were out she hoped to see him in his rightful place on the island of Madagascar. Without a god to fill their shrine, the people of that island could turn their worship to another god. Trapped within a mortal prison for centuries, Calypso had been unable to prevent some of her most faithful adherents from losing faith in her. Madagascar had kept her alive until the pirates had finally released her but in those last ten years, the death of her daughter had nearly been the goddesses' end. It would be just as easy to send William to the shrine, but the boy would be much more easy to manipulate than Jack and he was far too unpredictable. No - unable to die and far from obedient, Jack would be sent back to the place she had once helped him escape from.

That left one other key person in Calypso scheme – Elizabeth Turner. Captain Swann was a pirate, no better or worse than those who had sought to bind the goddess in human form and then release her only when it was beneficial to them. Still, the lady may have gone unnoticed by the goddess if it were not for the fact that her grandson had fallen in love with Elizabeth. Love was a betrayal far too personal for Calypso to forgive. It was love that had come between her and Davy Jones and it was love that had taken Savarna away from her too. Calypso had done quite a bit to ensure that Jack Sparrow would never love anyone but himself and yet somehow, Ms. Swann had found a way.

Since being bound in her bones by the First Brethren Court, Calypso had discovered a tendency in herself to misunderstand certain things. She had not anticipated Jack's desire to stab Jones' heart himself, which she would have preferred over Will. That he did not stab it didn't ruin her plans as much as it showed her that Jack's sense of self-preservation had found a fatal flaw in Ms. Swann. Calypso suddenly saw Elizabeth as a more formidable opponent than anticipated. Not only had she gone on to lead the Brethren Court to victory upon the sea, she'd remained faithful to her husband for ten long years, making intervention necessary.

It was not hard sending Jack in Elizabeth's direction, but even that proved to be the wrong move. Elizabeth had not betrayed her husband, despite her feelings for Jack. When Will had caught them together, she had not fallen into despair as Calypso had expected. Instead, she had done the only thing that would free Will Turner of his obligation – she had sacrificed herself. Calypso had never miscalculated so greatly about anyone but Jack Sparrow. Her desire to take some recompense for a small and petty slight had grown into an obsessive desire to punish by taking away from Elizabeth everything she loved.

The voices of those lost at sea became screaming again, but she closed her eyes and after a while, they went away. Calypso looked up at William. The lights around him were not only slowing down, but taking on a smoother rhythm, as though the boy were beginning to learn how to manage their arrival. She smiled. Taking the boy was only the beginning. Will would go next and without any power of his own, Jack would be unable to stop her from sending him back to the shrine. After that, only one thing would save William from death – Elizabeth would have to stab the heart.

Calypso laughed. Elizabeth would serve aboard the _Dutchman_ forever and William – well, to be a god, he'd have to die anyway.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The sun had shone so brightly all day that it seemed to be challenging a person not to enjoy it. Indeed, had she not been reminded of William everywhere she looked, Elizabeth would have found any excuse to be out in it. She had thought to seek refuge in the crow's nest, but just standing beneath the perch atop the mainmast called to her mind the sound of William's giggle as he'd looked down on her and Jack kissing one night, not too long ago.

It was like that wherever she went and even getting through her four hour shift at the helm had threatened to drive her to madness. To make things worse, both Jack and Teague had been conspicuously absent during her watch, though she doubted they were sleeping. Teague usually lurked nearby whenever she or Jack was behind the wheel of his ship, only sleeping when he could no longer remain standing. Jack was never far from underfoot, and for them both to have disappeared made Elizabeth suspicious. Still, when Teague finally came to relieve her, though she eyed him suspiciously, his face betrayed nothing of his or Jack's whereabouts and too tired to pry, Elizabeth had gone to see if anything else were out of the ordinary.

Unfortunately, _everything_ was out of the ordinary that day. The ship had a full crew for the first time since she'd been aboard it and neither man nor sea-best-man-thing were without a duty to perform. The smell of hot tar stung her nostrils as several of Will's crewmen hacked old oakum from the seams of the decks and then drove new oakum in, sealing it with ladles full of pitch. With excess time on their hands, Murtogg, Mullroy and Marty had begun patching holes in the sails and Noah was busy splicing old rope to make new.

Everywhere she looked, sailors were working or playing; Ragetti and Pintel had engaged some of Will's men in a game of dice and elsewhere the sound of raucous laughter competed with the calls of other men busy at work. The apparent normalcy of it would have fooled Elizabeth, except that William was not there among them, learning how to make new rope or pestering Ragetti to teach him how to play liar's dice.

Something drew her eye and Elizabeth turned to see Will watching her from the entrance to the lower decks. The pain must have shown on her face, for he came to her and without hesitation, took her in his arms.

"Elizabeth," he said, stroking her hair as though she were a child with a skinned knee. "When was the last time you slept? You look like a ghost." He pulled away and smiled at her. "I should know," he joked.

"I'm afraid to sleep," she admitted. "What if I close my eyes and something happens to William?"

Will searched her face; the worry in his expression was so familiar that Elizabeth's heart almost broke to see it. "Making yourself sick won't help our son, Elizabeth. If something were to happen to William, there's nothing you could do from here, awake or not." She looked away but he continued anyway. "You'd better serve him by getting rest while you can, so that you'll have all your strength when we get… wherever it is we're going."

She met his eyes. "Are we close, Will?"

He closed his eyes and reached out again. It took far less time for him to find the link to his heart than it had before. "Yes," he said confidently. "I don't have Jack's compass, but I feel that we're getting closer." He brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. "Go to bed, Elizabeth. At least try and get some sleep?"

With a deep sigh, Elizabeth nodded. When Will smiled and turned her in the direction of her cabin, she walked toward it without hesitation. She didn't bother undressing before lying down on the bunk – if something happened, she wanted to be ready for action without delay. The sun beckoned tauntingly from outside the windows, but Elizabeth simply rolled over, placing Jack's pillow over her head. She didn't think she could sleep, not with all the thoughts swirling around in her brain, but at least with her eyes closed, she couldn't see that her son was gone.

Elizabeth did sleep though – a long and dreamless sleep that no one could have predicted; as if mystical forces were at work to allow her that fragile haven, even if only for a short time. By the time Jack crept into their cabin to wake her, the sun had just sunk down into the ocean and all the lamps had been lit up on deck. Considering what he had in store for her that night, Jack took great care to wake her as gently as possible.

Lying down beside her, Jack brushed her hair off of her back and gently rubbed. "Elizabeth," he called quietly. "Wake up, love." Her eyes opened slowly and met his, blinking sleepily. Flashing a golden-toothed smile, Jack said, "Ah, there's my girl."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth murmured. "Has something happened? Are we there?" She sat up in bed quickly, but Jack put a hand on her arm.

"No, love. We're not quite there yet, though we did take a turn due east, round the Cape of Good Hope," he reported.

Still half-asleep, Elizabeth shook her head. "The Cape of Good Hope?" she repeated.

Jack nodded, looking grim. "The former stomping grounds of both myself and the old man. Seems Tia might have taken young William home with her."

Letting this sink in, Elizabeth searched Jack's eyes. "Why would she take him there, Jack?" Her voice was surprisingly calm.

He shrugged uneasily. "I can imagine any number of unsavory possibilities about that, love. I think it might be best if we wait and see, instead of letting our imaginations get the better of us. Savvy?" Her brow had already begun to furrow again and that was the last thing Jack wanted. "I take it you spoke to the whelp earlier? He's avoided me all day."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. He already suspected… took it rather well, actually. He's a good man." Before Jack could interject, she looked at him quizzically. "And where did you disappear to all day, anyway?"

Jack grinned widely. "That, my dear, is a surprise." At Elizabeth's raised eyebrow, his smile grew wider. Standing up, he bowed to her and held out his hand. "If you'll follow me, my Lord and King, I will gladly show you the fruits of my labors."

Elizabeth stared at him, surprised. "Jack… are you wearing one of my dresses?" He was indeed. It was the corseted thing she hated, despite its finery, and though it fit him poorly, he'd managed to squeeze into it without lacing up the back.

He bowed again, and then made her a clumsy curtsey. "No more questions; no more questions." He held out his hand again. "This way, my lady."

Curious in spite of herself, Elizabeth took his hand and walked with him. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" she asked wryly.

"Likely," Jack replied jauntily, but gave her no time to question him further. Pushing open the cabin door, he led her outside onto the brightly lit deck amid a roar of voices cheering.

Elizabeth looked around in shock. Every member of the crew was dressed in costume meant to resemble a lady's gown. Some of them actually appeared to have found dresses among the stores in Teague's hold, but other's looked as if theirs had been stitched together from bits of spare cloth, rope, netting, sails, or even old shirts and breeches. Marty was wearing a shirt that must have belonged to Noah, with a bit of rope around the waist for a belt and more tattered coils of rope serving as a golden curled wig. He grinned at her from beneath the mass, waving a bottle of rum in her direction.

Unable to help herself, Elizabeth laughed at the sight they presented. "What on earth?" she wondered aloud as Jack released her hand and leaned back against the wall to watch her. "What is all this?" she asked.

"Your initiation, lass," Captain Teague appeared on her left and handed her a full bottle of rum without the stopper. The older man was the only one not wearing women's clothes, but he had removed his frock coat, shoes, stockings, hat and bandana, and instead wore a wreath made of seaweed around his head. "I am King Neptune, god of the sea, and as this be your first voyage across the great equator, why – a celebration be in order!"

The pirates cheered and Elizabeth tried not to look apprehensive. "What kind of initiation, Captain?"

He grinned and Elizabeth felt foolishly comforted by the rare sight of it. "It's an old sea-faring tradition that whomsoever crosses the equator must make a sacrifice to Neptune himself, else they face His wrath upon the seas forever."

"Sacrifice," she repeated slowly.

"More of a… baptism really, love," Jack said as he retook her right arm. "Drink up! The night is young and the men are in need of festivities, isn't that right lads?" A roar of 'Arrrr!' went up from the men, and Elizabeth hastily took a swallow of rum. It was Teague's good rum, and that somehow made her more nervous.

"Is this really a tradition, Jack? Or just and excuse to get drunk," Elizabeth whispered as he and Teague led her arm in arm toward the bow, where a throne made of barrels had been erected, apparently especially for her use.

"There's not a man among us who hasn't been through said initiation and lived, and you're the only one on this voyage whose never made the crossing before." Accepting a tankard of rum from Murtogg, Jack raised it to her in cheers. "Relax, drink up – get your mind off things for a few hours. We'll have plenty to worry about before too long, and the pirate who plays happy, stays happy."

With a sigh, Elizabeth smiled and clinked her bottle against his mug. Taking another swallow, she watch as Jack spun off in his borrowed dress and bare feet, spinning around and around with Noah and Marty as Teague sat down beside her and began to play his guitar.

It had been many years since such heartfelt laughter had been heard aboard the _Savarna_, though the revelers ignored the edge of urgency that fueled it. Man after man approached Elizabeth in her seat of honor, offering her a toast and drink of rum, or a small gift. From Noah she got a supply of fresh twine; from Marty a crane shaped out of paper. From Ragetti she received a small wooden turtle he'd carved that afternoon, with a hole in the center so that she could wear it as a bead in her hair or at her belt. He explained, with a blush, that those who'd crossed the equator were known as shellbacks, and blushed even more when she hugged him in thanks.

Elizabeth couldn't remember willingly having drunk so much rum in her life, much less enjoying it, and it was only when Marty asked her to dance with him and she stood up that she realized she was a little drunk. The knowledge didn't stop her though; it was the first time in days that she didn't feel an ache lingering in her chest and the thought of William didn't threaten to bring tears to her eyes. She felt blessed to have these men at her side; men who would serve her, care for her, and fight for her like family. Even among non-pirates, that was a rare thing.

She was practically the only one wearing pants, but that didn't seem to stop any of them from dancing with her. A blur of faces spun her around and one of them was even Will, whose eyes sparkled with laughter that never quite emerged from his mouth. Elizabeth hugged him tightly, wanting to thank him for his love and his kindness and his understanding, but the words came out garbled and unintelligible instead.

Finally, she found herself in Jack's arms, her head rested against her shoulder. Someone had taken the bottle of rum away from her and for a moment, Elizabeth thought it was raining until the drops of liquid found their way into her mouth. Rum. Seeing a drop slide down Jack throat, she stuck out her tongue and caught it, tracing its path back up to his chin.

Jack inhaled sharply. "Having fun, love?" he whispered huskily.

"Yes," she said with a child-like grin. "Merriment all 'round."

He laughed and she giggled at the way it rumbled in his chest. "You're beginning to sound like a pirate, 'Lizbeth."

Elizabeth laughed again, snorting this time. "You, Captain Sparrow, are drunk," she said, leaning close. "I think it's time for me to take you to bed before you embarrass yourself."

Her face was so close to his that Jack only needed to lower his head half an inch further to capture her lips, but her resisted with an audible groan. "No, love. As much as I'd like that, we're not finished here, and I expect you'll be far too exhausted when we're done for what you've got in mind."

"Hmmm?" Elizabeth smiled cutely.

Jack was tempted to forget the bloody ceremony and carry her off anyway, but the men were ready, waiting for him to give the signal. "Initiation isn't over yet, love. You've got to be baptized, or else Neptune will be quite cross with us all. Can't have that, can we?"

Straightening up, she met his eyes steadily and Jack had to smile. _'That's my girl,'_ he thought.

Clearing her throat, Elizabeth saluted clumsily. "What must I do, Captain?"

Not bothering to remind her that this wasn't the Royal Navy, Jack led her to the railing. "Tradition decrees that all initiants must be submerged in the drink, no less than three times, in order to prove their manly, er, or womanly, as the case may be, fortitude."

Elizabeth felt a little more sober now. "Dunked? How?"

Teague was at her right again. "We tie you to a spar, so you don't drown, and the whole thing's over before you know it."

Looking up, Elizabeth saw a spar already being lowered from the yardarm above her. All around her, pirates stood smiling in anticipation, but she saw support in the more familiar faces as well. "You've all done this?" she asked them.

"Aye, only we had to do it naked!" Pintel shouted, causing the lot of them to burst into fits of laughter. She found Will among the crowd and he shrugged and nodded in confirmation.

Jack glared at the men, quieting them down, before turning to Elizabeth again. "What say you, Captain Swann? Do you have the courage and fortitude necessary to sacrifice yourself to the terrors of the deep?"

She met his eyes and the last of her doubts melted away. "Aye!" she shouted, and was echoed by the cheers of her crewmates. Will came forward and eyed Jack carefully as the two of them began tying the spar to her waist while Captain Teague held it steady against her. The rope felt secure against her stomach, and when Teague gave the order to 'Hoist her up!' she felt a small yank before being lifted off the floor.

The men were cheering again as the deck swam before Elizabeth's eyes and then disappeared before the dark expanse of water below. The night was warm, but suddenly the idea of standing around in wet clothes didn't sound appealing at all. "Wait a moment!" she called down, and within seconds she had stripped out of her shirt and breeches, tossing them back down to the deck.

For a long minute the deck was completely silent. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw nearly thirty men staring up at her hanging naked from the yardarm. Suddenly a cheer rang out again and she heard Teague's voice call, "Release the sacrifice!"

With a rush of wind and the sensation of her stomach flying into her throat, Elizabeth dropped through the air, straightening her body as much as possible before hitting the water. She plunged far beneath the surface, emitting a small shriek from between pursed lips at the chill before being yanked upward again. The splashing of the water mixed with the roar of the men on deck as she danced high above them again, suspended for only a second before Teague announced her second dive. The water was less cold this time and she emerged from the ocean laughing. It was like a combination of flying and swimming, and she loved it.

The rush of the third drop was accompanied by a fantastic shriek of hilarity and as she plummeted beneath the waves for the third time, Elizabeth thought to herself that she must be drunk to be behaving so foolishly and enjoying herself immensely for it.

Elizabeth was lowered back to the deck and even before her feet touched down, Jack and Will were beside her, abandoned jackets found and at the ready to shield her naked body from eager eyes. She slipped her arms into the sleeves of the coat Will was offering and Jack wrapped the second one round her middle, tying the sleeves at her waist. Elizabeth laughed and raised her arms to ring the water from her hair. Jack was looking at her in admiration and amusement, despite protectively standing between her and the crew, while Will wore an expression of bewilderment and displeasure.

Turning to Teague, she asked, "So, do I pass, Captain?"

He didn't bother hiding his laughter. It boomed from him, making everyone but Jack jump in surprise. "Aye, ye did, lassie, ye did. I'll be buggared if I've ever met a woman half as gutsy as you are."

"That's be the drink, mate," Jack said with a grin, but he looked no less proud.

An enormous clap of thunder roared out overhead and only a fraction of a second later, a fork of lightning reached scaly fingers across the dark sky. Before anyone had time to say a word, rain poured down on them as though someone had taken a dagger and ripped open the belly of the heavens.

"Is it Neptune?" Pintel asked fearfully.

"We did the ceremony right," Ragetti said.

Jack had frozen in place. Closing his eyes, he sniffed at the air and made a face. "S'not Neptune," he said finally. "But definitely a close relation." Turning to Elizabeth he said, "Run and dress, love. We'll be needing all hands."


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I'm proud to announce the end of this tale. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed the writing of it, and I hope to receive many reviews now that we've reached the conclusion. School starts in just a few short hours for me, as I've stayed up incredibly late to make sure I fulfilled my promise to you to get this chapter out before then. Thank you all for the amazing and wonderful support you've given me. It has meant so much! There will be a third installment to this series, which I will begin writing as soon as I've gotten into a rhythm with my new classes. Once you've finished reading 'Savarna', if you think of anything you'd like to see happen in the third book, feel free to drop me a line. I'll make sure to give you due thanks for any suggestions I use. I love you all - thanks again and I look forward to your comments! – Kimberlee_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Laughter. It was all around him… mocking him. William couldn't stand the laughter and though it came from a million sources, all over the earth, the vision that dominated his brain was that of his mother, father, and Jack - dancing and laughing and looking as though they had not a care in the world… as though he had never existed. He wanted to scream at them, to cry and rage and storm. There were words being whispered at his ear, heavy and delicious words, like honey – and suddenly he knew what to do. William lifted his hand and without even saying a word, he focused on the ship just rounding the southern coast of Africa.

The storm answered his command.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Elizabeth did not need to be told twice; she ran to the cabin as fast as her legs would carry her over the water slicked deck. Left and right, crewmen were tossing off their costumes and stumbling toward their stations to secure the ship against the sudden onslaught. Their fear hung in the air with the sulfurous after-burn of the lightening and even Elizabeth needed to remind herself that the _Savarna_, under Jack's mother's protection, could not be sundered.

The ship rocked heavily in the choppy sea and Elizabeth stumbled just inside the cabin door. Falling to her knees, she scrambled the rest of the way across the floor to her trunk and pulled out breeches, a shirt and bandana. Throwing the clothing on, she didn't bother getting either of their swords – they would serve no purpose.

She hadn't even been inside five minutes, but when she opened the cabin door again, it looked at though the storm had tripled in size. Wind tore at her hair until she managed to secure the bandana around her head. It took a lot of effort just to walk across the deck, where several of Will's men were struggling to batten down the hatches with long strips of wood. Teague was at the helm, white-knuckled with the effort of fighting the squall.

Jack ran past Elizabeth, shouting orders she could only just hear above the wind. "Hands to halyards! Away aloft and cut the topsails! Weather quarters!"

Running to help the men at the mainmast, Elizabeth spotted Will and Bootstrap frantically loosening the lines to adjust the sails. Her feet were still bare and as she stepped onto the rigging to attend to the tacks and braces along the yardarms, she realized that ice had begun to rime the lines.

The ship bobbed tumultuous in the wild sea, making Elizabeth cling to the ropes with tight fingers as she climbed 200-ft. to the top of the mainmast with Ragetti right behind her. An eternity seemed to pass as she eased out onto the yardarms to release the sails that would drag them back and away from their destination. Each sail was secured in four places, but with her on one side and Ragetti on the other, they managed to furl up the sails between the two of them.

Grabbing hold of a line and sliding down to the deck, the wind caught hold of Elizabeth with icy talons and would have blown her out over the water if Jack hadn't grabbed hold of her at the railing. "Careful, love!" he said before checking over the masts and bellowing, "Clear the braces!"

The call echoed along the deck despite the howling wind, as every sailor between the two masts took up the call. Men climbed out of the rigging, leaving only the triangular jib- and stay- sails in place. When the yardarms were empty, Jack turned and signaled to Teague at the helm. "Luff, Captain! Keep her steady!"

The remaining seven sails adjusted slightly, men falling into place to hold steady the lines for as long as necessary. The sails began to flutter violently in the wind, so hard that Elizabeth feared they would be torn away, but now the brigantine no longer seemed to be fighting quite so hard to stay on course. Unable to sail directly against the wind, they were now tacking at a close haul.

A nearby pirate began struggling with his line, the rope sliding through his wet hands. "Hold fast!" Elizabeth called as she ran to help before he lost it completely, but she did not get there fast enough. The line slipped from his hands, sending the main topgallant staysail tearing away into the night. "Reeve off those lines!" she called to the other men nearby, who quickly wound their ropes around the railing to better brace them.

Elizabeth turned back to where she had left Jack and saw him staring toward the bow, slack-jawed and wide-eyed in horror. Following his gaze, Elizabeth saw what he was looking at just as a clamor of fear rose audibly around her. In the distance, approaching the ship with deadly certainty, loomed a 100-ft. wall of water. A void preceded the immense wave, creating a cavern in the water through which Elizabeth thought she could see the ocean floor. At her right, Will swore beneath his breath, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What in God's name is it?" she screamed at him.

"The very thing Davy Jones sold his soul to overcome," Will answered, sounding bleak. I've collected many a lost soul who'd fallen beneath the awesome waves 'round the Cape of Good Hope, though this is the first one I've seen."

"We're doomed," Bootstrap said. "We'll be pooped!"

It seemed as though the wave approached in slow motion as Elizabeth watched the terrible rift in the ocean draw closer to the _Savarna_. She needed to move, to do something to prevent the monstrous wave from bringing about their certain deaths, but fear held them all frozen in place.

Suddenly, Jack turned to Elizabeth, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close. "Man the yard… take Will with you!" he said loudly in her ear.

"What?" Elizabeth stared at him. "What do you want us to do?"

Casting a frantic look at the wave, Jack said, "Bootstrap's right; if the wave washes over the helm we'll be flung off course, and if we're turned across the waves... normally, we'd capsize, but I can't say for certain what will happen now. At the very least, we'll be washed away if we don't get above that behemoth. Wait for my signal and then shake out the main," he grinned fiercely. "We're going to go for a little ride."

She nodded grimly, but he was already off at a run toward the helm. Staring, she suddenly realized that he was clenching his mother's mermaid fetish in his fist. Elizabeth turned and grabbed Will by the arm, pulling him toward the mainmast. "Come on!"

"What did he say?" Will shouted at her.

"We've got to raise the mains'l again! Jack's going to save us!" she replied. "Follow me and watch Jack for the signal!"

Will hesitated as she began to climb again, but another glance at the approaching wave and he was fast on her heels. Balancing himself on the opposite side of the mast from Elizabeth, he helped her loosen the rigging holding the mainsail in place and then looked out over the ship toward the helm.

Jack's hand clasping the mermaid-shaped bead felt warm, but he paid it only the scantest attention. "Da!" he shouted, startling the man with the term of endearment. "Move aside; I've got an idea!" Teague offered no resistance, staring grimly at the looming wall of water and the deep cavern beneath it.

Adjusting their course slightly, the ship faltered in its forward momentum and hung in place for the barest of seconds. In that breath in which they were perfectly still, Jack shouted, "Now!" and raised one arm.

Elizabeth echoed the command she had not heard above the wind and both she and Will released the mainsail, following it down to tack the ends to the mast and the boom. Swinging down again on the loose line, Bootstrap caught and steadied Elizabeth before she was carried away, helping both her and Will keep the sail trim to catch as much of the gale as possible.

With a sail full of wind, Jack turned the wheel ever so slightly and the _Savarna_ swiftly gained full speed in the opposite direction. The sound of crashing water behind them began to overpower the wind's wail as the hole in the ocean rapidly filled again by the crest's spill. The momentum helped push the ship forward and as the wave broke high in the air, the _Savarna_ and her crew were carried up onto the top of the crest, surfing away from the storm.

Elizabeth and Will held tightly to their lines, arms straining against the pull of the wind as suddenly it began rushing at them from the opposite direction. Exchanging glances with each other they released the line, letting the ship coast out of danger under the power of the wave they now rode. They were moving faster than ever before, carried by the force of the dying wave. Collapsing to the deck, breathing heavily, Elizabeth realized that although they were being carried far off-course, the wave had not crashed down upon their heads and they were now out of the storm.

"Drop anchor!" Teague shouted. Marty repeated the command and several men rushed forward to turn the capstan, releasing the hook. At first it seemed to do no good as they flew across the water just as fast as ever, but at last the crew felt it hit and drag along the bottom and an exhausted cheer went up among them.

Turning about in the water, the ship came at last to a standstill with the current rushing by them on either side. For a time no one moved, recovering from the shock of their brush with death.

Teague took the wheel back from his son, pretending not to notice the pallor of Jack's face or the fact that he was sweating and had bitten his lip under the exertion of mounting the great wave. "Well done," he said with false composure.

Breathing heavily, Jack nodded. Searching the deck for Elizabeth, he found Will helping her to her feet, one arm around her waist and her hand in his. Before he even had a chance to feel jealous of the physical contact, she spotted Jack and tore away from Will, throwing herself into his arms.

"Jack, you did it!" she said, eyes gleaming through the exhaustion. She kissed him, grateful to be alive.

Will nodded in agreement, trying to mask the resentment rising in his chest. "That was… truly amazing," he said over the lump of conflicting emotion blocking his throat.

Jack nodded in thanks, holding Will's gaze firmly. No matter what the whelp said – no matter what he believed – he was having difficulty letting go, especially to Jack's benefit. The pirate could see it, and though he would not initiate a challenge against his rival, his look made it clear that he wouldn't back down either, if one were made. Aloud, he said, "Thanks, mate."

"What will we do now?" Elizabeth wondered, staring in the direction of the storm, which seemed to be abating in the distance. "If that's the way to William, and Will's heart, we'll have to find a way through it."

Jack pulled out his compass, but only had to glance under the lid to know that he was too worked up for it to show him what he needed to know, instead of what he already did know. Handing it to Elizabeth, he tried to look nonchalant as Will glowered at him.

Elizabeth held it up, turning it this way and that before nodding grimly. "It's no use," she said. "That's where it says to go. We'll have to figure out a way to get through it, or around it, or…" she paused, an odd expression coming over her face.

"What is it, love?" Jack asked. He could tell she had an idea.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?" Will asked worriedly.

With glazed eyes, Elizabeth shook her head slowly. Blinking, she turned to Will. "Will? What was that you said before? About Davy Jones's soul?"

Will looked confused, but nodded in the direction of the storm. "The Cape of Good Hope is notorious for it's foul weather and mountainous waves. Legend has it that Davy Jones sold his mortal soul to the Devil in order to round the Cape safely, and that's how he came to be cursed to roam the seas forever."

Jack thought he saw to where Elizabeth's mind was tending and took up the story. "But Calypso had fallen in love with the sailor and she came to offer him a way out; ten years of servitude, and afterward her would have her love for all of eternity. He was to meet her here at the Cape when the time was out but as we know, the fickle thing never showed."

Elizabeth nodded more fiercely, a small smile curving her lips. Looking at Jack she saw the understanding already in his eyes.

Will couldn't hide his frustration any longer. "What does any of that have to do with William?" he asked.

"Calypso's tied to this place," she answered determinedly. "If we can't get to her, we'll have to get her to come to us."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rock sprouted up from the ground like a tall crater and the water that filled it was chill and clear. Calypso stared into its depths, watching the ship her daughter had protected from her sight for so many years. Finally being able to see it wasn't proving helpful though – the boy's injured feelings were making the _Savarna's_ progress a difficult one. If he weren't careful, he'd kill them all before she had a chance to exact her revenge; all except Jack anyway.

In spite of the setbacks, she was curious to see what would happen next. They were a resilient and resourceful group of mortals, those she had set herself against. Admittedly, that was part of the fun. She enjoyed watching them scramble about trying to save their pointlessly short lives – in some cases made even more short and pointless by what she had in store for them.

William still hovered somewhere near the ceiling, but his mood seemed to have altered somewhat. He was no longer pulsing an angry white, but now a deep, sorrowful black. Calypso sighed. Mortals were infuriatingly unpredictable. He might not be able to survive the power she was imbuing him with and that would put a crimp in her plans. He couldn't die until he'd absorbed all of Jack's discarded power, and the boy still had a ways to go yet. Whispering soft words to calm him, she watched until the dark miasma surrounding him softened to a less dangerous shade of sickly green. A tear rolled down his cheek and she sighed again.

The delay in their arrival did not matter. She needed to time to prepare William for the change and the boy's stormy tantrum had given her more than enough of that. By the time they reached her palace beneath the cliffs of Madagascar, Calypso would be more than ready to receive her visitors… and welcome them accordingly.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Jack said nothing, and Will could see his uneasiness. "How on earth can we possibly bring her to us?" he asked, watching Jack's face carefully. Elizabeth did not give him time to answer.

"You made her go away – right after we returned from the Locker; you remember?" He nodded slowly. "You should be able to… draw her here again, shouldn't you? Her and William?"

For a moment, he was silent. Both Will and Elizabeth were watching him intently and Jack felt that even if he wanted to say no, he couldn't bare to disappoint her… or Will either, truth be told. "Won't know until we try, will we?" He said with a crooked smile.

Elizabeth's smile could have burned away the storm on its own. "Let's do it."

When apprised of the plan, Teague said nothing but it wasn't difficult to tell what he thought of it. His frown cast dark shadows over his careworn face, but he nodded and set his jaw.

"We should head back toward the Cape," Elizabeth said. "I don't know how these things work, but maybe it will be easier to draw her there than anywhere else."

Teague nodded. "The storm's died considerably," he said. "As long as it doesn't rise up against us when we get closer, it should be too difficult to hold a position at the tip."

"Up anchor!" Jack ordered, turning to the crew. "All hands make sail! Captain, go about and keep her steady!"

Rain fell on them again as they approached the Cape, but it was not the torrential downpour from earlier. Still, lightening and thunder boomed directly above them and Teague watched the sky carefully.

The entire crew was needed to hold the ship on course against the weather, and Elizabeth, Will and Jack threw themselves into the work as well. Jack found that Will was pacing him wherever he went and in spite of himself, he began moving faster as if it were a competition.

The ship rolled heavily beneath their feet and though many of the other pirates stumbled, both Will and Jack held their ground with stubborn determination.

"Are you lying to her?" Will asked. "You don't truly think you'll be able to call Calypso here, do you?"

"If anyone can," Jack grunted as he hauled a line in to secure it. "It'll be me."

"Because you're her grandson? Funny," Will said sarcastically. "You've never mentioned that little detail before."

Jack barked some orders to a group of men tending to the mizzenmast before going to help them, Will at his side. "Wasn't anyone's business but me own, mate," Jack said. Sparing a second to give him a fierce look, Jack added, "Still isn't, point of fact."

Will grabbed a brace line that had torn loose and began tying it off. "It's because of Calypso that we're in this mess," he accused. "She's taken William, manipulated us all into behaving as her puppets. If it weren't for her- "

"If it weren't for her, you'd still be dead now, wouldn't you?" Jack spun around to face him. "If it weren't for her, Elizabeth wouldn't have had to give her life to save your soul. You could have gone on your merry way and somehow, someway, I would have found a path to her heart and bed that didn't involve rescuing her from the Locker, facing the wrath of my dear granny, or more importantly, having to account for meself to you, Mr. Turner." His anger was barely in check, but he hauled on the rope he was holding as though trying to tear down the mast itself. The action pulled a corner of the sail loose from the goosenecks and with a muttered curse, Jack mounted the mast to the yardarm.

Will climbed with him. "That's what this whole thing is about, isn't it?" he demanded. "Elizabeth. Well, you certainly seem to have done well, in spite of the extra effort involved. I'm almost surprised you had the follow-thru to achieve it, but then – maybe such things are easy for the descendant of a goddess."

Jack froze. Turning slowly to Will, he said with deathly calm, "I'd be very careful 'bout what you're implying there, mate." They were balanced precariously on the slim boom rail, holding onto the mast for support against the combined force of the wind, rain and sea.

With a scornful smile, Will said, "Come now, Jack. We both know the truth about who and what you are. The things you've managed to do, time and again, despite the worst possible odds – and yet somehow, you've always emerged without a scratch." He shook his head incredulously. "I always wondered how a rum-soaked, double-dealing, scallywag such as you, managed it. I never dreamed it was because you had extra help."

"You don't know what you're talking about, mate," Jack said darkly, dropping to one knee to secure the sail.

Will kneeled so that they were eye-level again. "Admit it, Jack… you were behind all of this from the beginning, weren't you? You manipulated me into taking possession of the _Dutchman_ so that I'd be out of the way while you went after Elizabeth. I only wonder – what will become of her when you've tired and moved on?"

They were on opposite sides of the mast and Jack was weaponless… but Will was not. In a flash of movement that startled both of them, Jack whipped around the mast and grabbed Will by the throat with one hand, lifting him up and pressing his back against the mast, while removing the pistol from the undead pirate's belt with the other. Pressing the barrel against Will's head, Jack face was twisted in anger, though his voice was deadly calm.

"Listen carefully, mate. There's only one way to dispose of you and as loath as I am to do it, I'll put a bullet in your skull before explaining myself to you again, savvy? First off: I had nothing to do with Tia's machinations, as she and I are friendly to one another, at best, out of familial obligations and that's all. Secondly: it was you who sought to stab Jones's heart and me who went to great efforts to prevent that very thing from happening – which you'll remember if you start thinking with your brain instead of that empty pit where your heart used to reside."

"Thirdly," Jack said, leaning forward for added emphasis. "If I had done what you suggested, I certainly wouldn't have waited ten years before going to Elizabeth, now would I?" He moved the gun from Will's forehead and pressed it up under the man's chin so that he could bring his face right into Will's. "And lastly," he growled. "Do not ever question my intention's toward Elizabeth. That's between her and meself, and were you any other man, that insinuation would have cost you your life."

Straightening up, he lifted the gun so that it pointed skyward and away from Will's person. "Do we understand each other, mate?" he asked evenly.

Will continued to glare at him, but Jack could see that there was something else in his eyes now, too – as though he had reached the conclusion he wanted but was not prepared for. "Just one more thing," Will said bitingly. With unnatural speed, Will reached out and grabbed his pistol away from Jack, turning it to aim at the pirate's chest. "Tell me the truth… do you honestly love Elizabeth?"

Jack stared at him. Jack knew he was immortal; he knew that Will knew it too – the gun was not so much a threat as a bond of truth between them. Around them the storm continued to pound the deck but did not threaten them as greatly as before. Looking down, Jack saw Elizabeth peering up at them quizzically, unable to see clearly through the rain. Holding tightly to the brace line, Jack met Will's eyes directly and for the first time, dropped all pretenses with the other man. The transformation in his person was startling enough – Jack could see that in Will's eyes, but he answered his question just the same. "Yes, I love her… more than I've ever loved anything in my Godforsaken life."

Lowering the gun, Will studied Jack's countenance. He believed him, surprising as that might be. In fact, he found that he believed everything Jack had just told him, despite his jealous suspicions. It was another assumption blown to pieces and it reminded Will of just how tired he was of the battle that had consumed his entire existence.

Will tucked the pistol back into his belt and hesitantly held out his hand for Jack to grasp. "I apologize," he said sincerely.

With only a slight hesitation himself, Jack took his hand and shook it once, firmly. "It's nearly time," he said. "We should get ready for…"

Will nodded, but did not release Jack's hand. "Jack… if you manage to do this…" he faltered. "We're square – that's all."

Jack looked away uncomfortably. "Never meant for it to turn out like this, mate," he said, irritated at the turn his emotions had taken.

"So you said… nor did I, for that matter. You'll take care of her?"

With a wry smile, Jack stared down at the woman in question. "As much as she needs and will let me, mate… I swear it."

When they finally returned to the deck, Elizabeth eyed them both with open suspicion but refrained from questioning them. Instead she smiled softly at Will before turning to Jack. "We're just about ready. Is there anything you need before we… do you know what to do?"

Ignoring the coiled mass of feeling in his breast, he gave her one of his most confident smiles, which was certain not to fool her. "No worries, love… just tell me where and when and ol' Jack'll handle the rest."

Not even Will was fooled by that, but mercifully, he just rolled his eyes. Elizabeth took a deep breath, trusting that Jack would pull it off the way he always seemed to. "Well then, we should decide how to proceed. Captain Teague said we'd be near the Cape's tip shortly."

Jack nodded. "I'm not certain how this will all work, love," he said honestly.

"Just make sure you bring Calypso here, and William."

"And then what?" Will asked.

Jack and Elizabeth exchanged looks. "Then," Elizabeth said, "I'll try and get to William while Jack produces our… leverage." She turned to Will. "Look after Jack," she asked him. "I don't know what will happen to him after he begins, but Calypso may try to stop him and he'll need all the help he can get."

Jack scowled but didn't argue – she was probably right.

Elizabeth continued, "Everyone should keep their eyes out for any sign of the heart. She needs one of us to captain the _Dutchman_ and what we're about to do will make her very angry. Stay as far away from it as you can," she said to Will, "and I'll try and get to William before she does."

"I may be able to distract her," Will said. "But for how long, I don't know. She may still have some power over me and if I try to reach William myself…" he shook his head and sighed. "This is a bad idea," he grumbled. "There are too many ways in which this can go wrong."

To her surprise, it was Jack who defended the plan she had concocted. "We'll be fighting on our own turf and the element of surprise is on our side. Captain Teague couldn't join us on land if we simple proceed to wherever she's drawing us, and who knows what would await us when we got there." Jack gestured toward the helm, which they were approaching. "If anything, having the old man on our side means that even with whatever meteorological folderol she throws at us, we still have a fighting chance."

"I heard that," Teague said from above them. He looked dismal as they climbed the stairs to the helm. "We're in place now, if you're determined to go through with this."

Elizabeth turned to Jack who nodded, though his face was paler. "Where should I…" he gestured awkwardly.

She looked around, biting her lip. "Midship? That should give us some room to…"

Anxious, Will looked down the deck. The crew was hard at work fighting the winds, which appeared to be lessening with every second. "Let's begin then," he said. "We won't gain anything by waiting."

Meeting Jack's eyes, Elizabeth said quietly, "Do what you can to keep William safe," before going with Will to the lower deck. The two passed instructions along to the crew before getting into position – Will waiting for Jack directly between the two masts and Elizabeth taking a more concealed position behind the capstan.

Jack took a deep breath and began to follow when his father called to him. "Jackie…" unable to continue, he simply nodded.

Jack returned his nod before joining Will midship. He looked around as if to see that everyone was in place, and then took his mother's bead in hand and closed his eyes.

He had never consciously tried to invoke his mother's power before – to do so had always seemed somehow sacrilegious to Jack. Although he had developed a certain tendency to touch the thing from time to time, usually during moments in which he felt most in need of her, the few times he'd recognized her influence through his handling of the fetish, things had tended to not go as planned. He thus felt it better not to mess with such dangerously unpredictable forces, especially since that kind of power was so heavily attached to a life he'd denied long ago.

Truth be told, Jack didn't know if he'd know how to use the thing if he tried, or what the consequences would be. It was with the greatest trepidation that he made an effort to call upon his mother – to reach out to her spirit, wherever it may be, and ask her to lend him the power that just might save them all.

The response was instantaneous and distantly, he heard Will gasp in surprise. A warm, blue glow began exuding from his body, surrounding him with a light that made his skin tingle. He smelled the familiar, sweet aroma of Indian Frankincense – the oil his mother had always worn, though he'd had to bury his face in her gown to smell it over the cloying scent of the temple incense. The sensation of a hand caressing his face passed over him and suddenly, he felt a current of electricity flood his veins. Jack opened his eyes.

The world had taken on a rose-colored hue through the altered tone of the light coming out of every pore, but everything appeared to him clearly, in sharp detail. Every line in Will's face was visible to him and imminently beautiful. In awe, Jack looked around and studied everything in sight – the wood-grain surface of the ship, the fibers of the rope, the tiny crystalline drops of rain that fell all around him. Gasping, Jack turned when Elizabeth called his name, concern filling her voice. It was like looking into the heart of the sun - so radiant was she to his new eyes.

He stared at her as she came to him, reaching out to touch the sun bronzed skin of her face and although Will stepped forward in alarm, as if to stop him, Elizabeth took Jack's hand in hers and pressed it against her cheek, feeling a spark of energy flow between them. "Jack," she whispered. "Call them here."

Closing his eyes so as not to be further distracted by the magnificence of the world around him, Jack thought of his grandmother, forever known to him as Tia Dalma. Instantly her image appeared in his mind's eye; she was somewhere in a palatial cavern of the most exquisite design. William hung in the air before her, slowing being poisoned by the power that was meant for Jack, but which he had flown from more than thirty years ago.

In his mind, Jack reached for them and Tia Dalma turned to look, as though she could sense him there. It was like pulling on a rope. He yanked on the link between himself and the image and without even opening his eyes, he knew that he had done it. Will's sharp intake of breath only confirmed it.

The effort had taken the wind out of him, but Jack stood firm as he took in the expression of astonishment on his grandmother's face. He grinned – she had underestimated him, again. For the first time, Jack could see through Tia Dalma's mortal disguise. The energy that composed the goddess's true form would have blinded any ordinary person, but with his mother's power strengthening him, he could see the immense white core that was Calypso's essence. He could also tell by the color that she was angry – tainted by her fury, it was so great.

Calypso's dark eyes blazed. "How?" she growled fiercely at Jack. "How did you manage to draw us here? De power is no longer yours!"

Holding up his fist, still closed around the mermaid charm, Jack said, "Mum left me a present… had no idea it would some in so handy though."

"Dat charm could not hold so much power," Calypso spat. "She would have had to…" her eyes narrowed as she stared at Jack's hand.

Elizabeth crept out from behind the capstan and carefully made her way over to the mainmast. Though she had listened intently to Jack and Calypso's conversation, her eyes had not left the other figure that had appeared with the goddess… William. Her son was suspended in midair, just beyond the second yardarm. Her heart tightened at the sight of him. His eyes were open and sightless, his entire body surrounded by light manifesting from the energy that seemed to be pouring into him. It was similar to the aura that now surrounded Jack, only not the same passionate rose-color that made him seem so powerful. William's aura was a weak green and looking at it caused tears to fill her eyes. It was as though she could feel his sadness radiating out of him. Silently, Elizabeth began climbing the mast toward him.

Calypso was agitated and that made Will nervous. She was staring at Jack's hand as though it was exceptionally dangerous, and he could not understand why. "She could not," Will heard her mutter. "She _would_ not!"

Will had noticed Elizabeth's progress up the mast toward their son and as she reached the yardarm nearest to where he hung in the air, he remembered that he was supposed to keep Calypso distracted. "Let's end this, Calypso," he said, drawing her attention sharply. "Return my son to his mother and release me from your service; I've done your bidding long enough."

She seemed surprised by his words, but recovered quickly. "So… you have regained de missing parts of your soul, Will Turner. Did Captain Swann have something to do with dat?"

Elizabeth called William's name softly, but he did not respond to her voice. She could hear Will's voice below but she did not stop to decipher the words. Carefully holding onto the yard, she reached her hand out to grab hold of William.

Will ignored Calypso's question, not understanding what she meant. "It's over, Calypso," he said softly. "Whatever it is you want with us, you'll not get it. Let us go."

Jack saw the energy shift around her and when Calypso smiled, a sense of foreboding coursed through him. "Will," he whispered.

He never had a chance to finish his sentence. Unexpectedly, Calypso turned around, staring high above her to where William was, Elizabeth just reaching out to him. With a angry shout, Calypso pointed her finger at Elizabeth, and Jack and Will watched in horror as she was flung violently to one side, falling to the deck with a bone shattering crash.

"Elizabeth!" both Jack and Will shouted, taking a step toward her, but Calypso turned to face them so abruptly that they were frozen in their tracks.

"You wan' your freedom, Captain Turner?" she drawled. "For dat, all you need is dis." Calypso held out her hand and his heart appeared in it, beating fast.

Will took a step backwards but in the same moment, a roar rose up from around them as several members of the crew rushed the goddess. Warned to keep an eye out for the organ, Will's men responded without hesitation to the threat to their captain. It did not take a great deal of effort for Calypso to repel them, but the undead pirates kept coming, quickly regenerating even as she tore them down with her bare hands.

Jack and Will stared at each other for a heartbeat, an unspoken exchange sending them in separate directions. Will ran to check on Elizabeth as Jack fulfilled his promise to keep William safe. Climbing the mast as Elizabeth had just minutes before, he prayed more fervently than ever that she was all right.

"Elizabeth!" William sank to his knees beside her and was relieved to see her eyes shift to fix on his face. "Are you all right?" he asked, afraid to touch her.

Elizabeth couldn't feel anything below her waist, but as she opened her mouth to tell him that, she found she had trouble speaking. Swallowing heavily, she shook her head, even as her eyes filled with tears. Her back and head hurt as though she'd been hit by a cannon ball.

Tears filled Will's eyes as he gingerly brushed hair out of Elizabeth's face. He didn't know what to do for her. Looking up, he saw his men continue their attack on Calypso until finally, she raised both her arms and spoke loudly in an ancient tongue. Suddenly the deck was filled with mounds of sand that had once been his crew.

Jack hurried along the yardarm as quickly as he dared but as the ship suddenly swelled with the sea as the storm rose once more, he reached for a line to steady himself and watched helplessly as the mermaid bead fell from his hand. Immediately, his mother's power was gone, leaving him weaponless against Tia Dalma. In a flash of frustration and anger, Jack edged closer to William, determined to keep his word.

The bead fell close to Elizabeth and Will and she bit her lip to stifle a cry of pain as she turned her head to see what it was that had fallen from the sky. Recognizing it, Elizabeth knew immediately that she had to get it before Calypso did.

The goddess had dispatched the undead crewmen and was staring down the living ones, who were too frightened to go any closer to her. With a high-pitched scream that must have been a war cry, Ragetti suddenly threw himself forward. Elizabeth choked out his name as the goddess sent him flying against the capstan with a wave of her hand, but not before he'd knocked the heart from her grasp.

"Will," Elizabeth said in a desperate, broken voice. "Help me." With all the strength she had left, she slid her hand along the deck toward Jack's bead. Will hesitated. When he saw the bead he reached for it but Elizabeth sharp intake of breath stopped him. She had to do it herself. Putting his hands beneath her shoulders, he carefully moved her so that the object was within reach.

Elizabeth's fingers closed around the fetish and she gasped in shock as something rushed through her body. Her back arched, and she realized with amazement that it was no longer broken. Her entire being seemed rejuvenated and strange warmth had begun to spread outward from her center. Her vision swam and then suddenly, everything looked sharp, distinct… and rosy.

Will helped as Elizabeth began to sit up, realizing that something extraordinary was happening. When she looked straight up with a sudden jerk, he followed her gaze. High above on the yardarm, Jack had reached out and grabbed hold of William. In the same instant that Elizabeth had taken hold of the fetish, Jack's own power had recognized its true master and sought its rightful place with a wild intensity.

Held in place by the same power that had kept William upheld, Jack froze as he felt a strangely familiar energy replace what he had lost after dropping his mother's bead. He had not possessed his own power since running away from it as a boy of fifteen, but he recognized the feel, taste, and smell of his birthright. It was not the rose-colored aura of his mother's power that surrounded him, nor the pale green it had been when trying to fit into someone it did not belong to. Jack's aura, at home in its rightful place, was the deep red of rubies. Jack felt omnipotent. This time, incapable of dying, the power could not kill him to fulfill his godhood. He was in control.

Jack held William tightly in his arms, slowly floating down through the air toward the deck. The boy blinked sleepily, as though waking up from a deep, dream-filled sleep. When he saw Jack, a wave of emotions swept over his face before settling in an expression of childlike vulnerability.

"You came," he said in a tiny voice.

William's face looked so exquisitely fragile to Jack that he was afraid he'd break him. The love he felt for the boy – for it could be called nothing else – nearly overcame him. "I'll always come for you, mate," he said. "Count on it."

They landed on the deck and Jack turned to where Elizabeth had just risen to her feet. He put William down on the deck with a kind smile before looking at the boy's mother. Both William and his father stared at the two of them in open bewilderment as they slowly came together.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked. It looked like her – she was certainly in there somewhere, but another spirit was intertwined with hers, and it too was familiar. "Mum," he whispered almost reverently.

The voice that answered him was both Elizabeth's and Savarna's. The two sounded in unison as they reached out and took his hand. "Jack," they said. "Let's finish with what we intended."

Together, Jack and Elizabeth turned to where Calypso stood. She held Ragetti tightly by the neck, lifting him into the air as he jerked violently before tossing him to one side. When she turned around again, Calypso froze at the sight before her.

She first stared only at Jack. "No," she said in a shaken voice. "Dat you would accept your power now," her nostril's flared angrily. "It is no longer yours to take!"

"Beg to differ, Tia darling," Jack said casually. "Apparently, it'll always be mine, no matter what you plan to do with it. Mum must have seen to that." He turned to Elizabeth, who gave a mischievously smile that was not her own, and nodded in modest affirmation.

The action drew the whole of Calypso's attention, and the disbelief on her face made even Will take pause. For the first time, a purely human emotion seemed to have surfaced in the goddess. With a heartbreaking cry of longing, Calypso slowly reached out to Elizabeth. "Savarna?"

Releasing Jack's hand, Elizabeth went to Calypso, who seemed suddenly afraid. "Mother," she said.

The voice that came from Elizabeth's mouth was not her own, and Will suddenly understood precisely what had happened when Elizabeth touched the mermaid bead. Waiting for just such a time when her son needed her most, the goddess had sealed her soul in the small charm, finally emerging to share a body with Elizabeth.

Calypso's face broke into a smile as she reached to lay a hand on her daughter's cheek. "Savarna," she whispered again sadly.

Stepping away from her mother's touch, she returned to Jack's side. This time, it was Elizabeth alone who spoke. "It's time Jack. Together."

Will reached for his son and pulled William to him as the two joined hands again. Any doubts he'd had about Jack being able to pull this part of their plan off were completely gone now. With the power of his mother thrown into the mix, he knew they would succeed, and accordingly moved out of the way. William had not spoken a word, but he could not tear his eyes away from the glowing figures of Jack and his mother.

Calypso had a look of sad resignation on her face as Jack and Elizabeth both closed their eyes and began speaking in low, intent voices. The storm fell silent and then stilled around them. A sound like a loud gasp accompanied an eddy of wind that swirled across the deck, forming a small tornado in their midst. Someone cried out in fear and pain as a burst of light flashed in the center of the whirlwind, until at last the wind and light both faded away.

Slowly, with a great cry of anguish, the form of Davy Jones appeared before them, bent double from the pain. This was not the Davy Jones who had sent Will to his death. This man was completely human, with a long beard where his tentacles had been and not a single crustacean feature anywhere upon him. The Dutchman drew in deep gasping breaths as he stumbled a few steps. A five-fingered hand grasped his chest in surprise – just above his heart.

The only sound that could be heard was Jones struggling to regain his breath. Everyone watched as he took in his restored form and the forgotten beating of his heart. It was only when Calypso stepped forward that Will remembered their purpose. He held his breath, wondering if Elizabeth's plan to recall Calypso's lover from the dead would actually work in their favor.

The goddess stood before Jones as he finally realized that she was there. He froze, staring at her in disbelief. "Calypso," he whispered in a voice so full of emotion that no one would have recognized it at his.

Calypso traced unsteady fingers along his jaw before placing her hand over his heart. Her eyes closed and her head fell back at the pulse she felt there. Jones put his hand over hers and exhaled a shaky breath. "Where am I?" he asked.

Looking him over from head to toe, Calypso answered softly. "We are at de Cape of Good Hope."

Sorrow twisted Jones's face. "You betrayed me," he said mournfully.

"Yes," she nodded. "And you betrayed me," her voice was equally sad. "But now… we are here, together." His eyes held so much hope, and Calypso turned to face Jack and Elizabeth. "Why?" she asked quietly.

Jack looked to Elizabeth to answer. Her voice alone responded. "It's a trade," she explained. "What you lost, for what we've lost."

Calypso eyed her carefully, considering. Looking once more at Davy Jones, she smiled again as she turned to Jack and nodded once. "Agreed."

As he watched, the aura around his grandmother changed. The angry white energy softened as the edges became tinted with blue, which began seeping through into her core and swirling about. She was healing.

And then, just like that, Calypso was gone, taking Jones with her. Will release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Jack turned to look into Elizabeth's eyes again.

Elizabeth smiled and Jack recognized the expression as one of her own. "She only has a moment," Elizabeth said quietly before closing her eyes.

As they all watched, Elizabeth changed. Her golden hair and sun-bronzed skin darkened into long black tresses and a complexion the color of honeyed tea. Only her soft brown eyes did not change color, for they were already the same as the demi-goddess, Savarna's. The woman smiled at her son, who suddenly looked to be ten-years-old again.

"Mum," he repeated with a smile.

Savarna took Jack's face in her hands. "My child – you have done well. I am so proud."

Will looked down in embarrassment, the heart-rending image of Jack's expression already burned into his head. Savarna turned to him as if reading his mind and Will couldn't help being entranced by the playful sparkle in her eyes as her mouth quirked at him in amusement.

"Do not worry, dear Will. All will be well in the end – you shall see." Looking down at William, she knelt before him as he stared at her, even as he pressed against his father's leg, suddenly shy.

"I know you," William said after studying her for a moment.

She smiled brilliantly. "I was watching over you in the cave – you were not always easy to get through to," she admonished playfully. William looked away, embarrassed, but she drew him into her arms. "Remember this, my love – it is only in the face of our deepest fears that we find our true selves."

As he nodded, Savarna began to turn again, but paused when her gaze fell on the broken body of Ragetti. Pintel knelt with his friend's head in his lap, not bothering to hide the tears that fell from his eyes. Savarna paused and with a sad smile, wiped the moisture from his face. Pressing that same hand against Ragetti's forehead, she lowered herself and kissed the dead man's lips.

As she stood up again, Ragetti began to cough violently. Letting loose a cry of joy, Pintel pulled his friend into a tight hug that almost killed him again.

No one watched them for long though, as at last, Savarna turned toward the figure of her husband, who had made his way down from the helm as if in a dream. She touched his face, tracing the lines that time had etched there since she'd last seen him. "I cannot stay," she said sadly. "But I will always be here with you – and we shall be together again, very soon. You'll know what to do." With that, she stood on tiptoe and pressed her mouth to Teague's.

Teague gave a soft moan of yearning as he wrapped his arms around his wife – the only woman he had every truly loved. Her scent surrounded him and brought tears to his old, hardened eyes. Her mouth was as soft and sweet as he remembered and he would have died happily at that moment, just to be with her forever.

But all too soon, it was over. Teague felt her change in his arms and he instinctively held her tighter, as though that would prevent her from going. It was only when Jack closed his hand over his shoulder and cleared his throat that Teague realized it was Elizabeth he held in his arms – Savarna had gone.

Jack gave his father a reproachful look before pulling Elizabeth to him. "You alright then, love?" he asked.

Elizabeth, though still breathless from the loss of Savarna's power, as well as Teague's kiss, nodded, swaying against Jack dizzily. She lifted her hand and opened it, staring at the unassuming mermaid-shaped bead. Carefully, she handed it back to Jack.

Jack gently led her over to William, who was watching them shyly again. He helped ease Elizabeth down onto the deck as she took her son in her arms, holding him tightly against her.

"Oh, William," she cried softly, tears welling in her eyes. "I was afraid I'd lost you." That was all it took for William to begin crying as well, and Jack put the hand that wasn't around Elizabeth's waist, on the boy's back. They sat like that for a long while, oblivious to everything around them.

Slowly, people began to move. The storm had died completely and the original men from Jack's crew began the task of making the ship ready to sail again. Only Will did not set himself to work. Turning his back on the family he had given up, he went to the railing and stared out over the water.

Teague came to stand beside him and Will saw that the heart was cradled in one of the man's large hands. "The _Dutchman_ must have a captain," Will said grimly. "I suppose I must return to my duty, now that it appears Calypso won't be releasing me."

Not looking at him, Teague said, "The _Dutchman's_ gone, lad. Whatever she intended to do, Calypso never raised it. You can't be captain of a ship that no longer exists.

"And yet, the souls of those lost at sea are waiting to be led home," Will said. "I can feel them out there."

For a moment, Teague said nothing. Then, "This ship – she's special. Savarna made sure that she'd never fail me, and she never has."

Turning to look at the old captain, Will shook his head. "I could never take your ship, Captain," he said.

Teague met his eyes. "I didn't mean that you should."

Will stared at him until understanding made him widen his eyes in surprise and then hope. "You're sure?" he asked quietly.

Teague glanced at his son sitting with Elizabeth and William on the deck before answering. "The sea has always been my home. One day in ten years… I've only been on land one day a month for several decades. And there was only one reason I wanted to go ashore in the first place." He smiled crookedly, looking very much like Jack for a moment. "Besides – Savarna said we'd be together soon, and that I'd know what to do." He held up the heart. "This is it."

Will nodded, unable to voice the thanks he felt. Teague, seeing it in his eyes, waved him away. "Say your goodbye's then," he said. "I'll take a moment to get ready."

Elizabeth looked up as Will approached and with a look of concern, struggled to her feet. Her body had been completely healed, but the experience of the past few hours had nearly drained her of all energy. "Will," she said, reaching for his hands. He took them, holding on tightly. "Will there must be something we can do…" she looked over her shoulder at Jack, who nodded.

Smiling, Will cupped her face in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Elizabeth." He looked at Jack, who was watching him carefully. Will opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, smiling as he nodded his head once in acquiescence. He turned away as Jack frowned, sensing that something was wrong.

Kneeling before his son, Will didn't hesitate to pull William into his arms and hug him tightly. "I love you, son," he said. "Always remember that."

Elizabeth was looking at him in alarm. "Will?" she said.

Returning to Teague who still stood beside the railing, he looked at his family one last time before saying, "I'm ready."

As Teague turned around to reveal Will's heart in one hand and his dagger in the other, Elizabeth stumbled forward, followed by Jack, who just managed to catch her as she began to fall. Meeting his father's eyes, Jack searched his face and then nodded. "s'all right, love," he said softly to Elizabeth.

Will smiled at William, who was watching his father with tears in his eyes. "Look after your mother… and Jack as well. No telling what trouble he's bound to get into."

With a quick motion, Teague plunged his dagger into Will's heart. The wind picked up slightly, sighing like the voice of the sky as Will, smiling, crumbled into sand and drifted away on the breeze as though he'd never been there.

Elizabeth gave a soft cry, turning and burying her face against Jack's shoulder. He watched as the heart in Teague's hand turned to dust as well, floating off into the sea. Looking around, Jack realized that there was no crew of immortal sailors to rip their new captain's heart out and lock it away in a chest. With a new captain, a new ship, and ultimately a new crew, there would be new rules as well.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They set sail for Shipwreck Cove that same day, but it took many more for Jack, Elizabeth and William to recover from everything that had happened to them. The three slept close together in their cabin, and William's nightmares woke them often whenever sleep managed to come.

Elizabeth withdrew into herself for a day or so, but she could not keep her silence forever. When she'd come to terms with the final passing of her first love, she at last sought Jack out, and he held her until she had cried the last of her tears.

Jack's power had not left him when Elizabeth's had, and while she fell into silence in the day immediately following Will's passing, he fell to contemplating what being a demi-god meant to him. He had come to no conclusion by the time Elizabeth returned to him in tears, and it was only then that he realized that it did not matter what he was, as long as he had her.

Slowly, they began to heal and to help one another heal as well. By the time they reached the mouth of the Devil's Throat leading into the last pirate stronghold, it was only Teague among the entire crew who remained quiet and dour, continuously lost in thought.

Jack stood at the helm beside his father and smiled as the _Black Pearl_ at last came into view. "I've got to give old Gibbs a raise," he muttered with a grin. He was still getting used to his new abilities, but he no longer radiated a visible aura. He looked over every inch of his ship in her true visage, made even more beautiful by his enhanced vision.

"You've done a fine job with yourself, Jack," Teague said, speaking for the first time in days. "I know it doesn't mean much to you, but I'm proud of you, son."

Jack was too flabbergasted to speak. Staring at his father, he at last managed to say, "If you think I'll forgive you for kissing Elizabeth, think again, old man."

They were both smiling when Elizabeth and William joined them at the helm. "That's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," Elizabeth breathed as she took in the _Black Pearl_. Jack put an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Mother?" William asked. "We are going to stay with Uncle Jack, aren't we?"

Elizabeth met Jack's eyes and saw only the barest hint of doubt lingering there. "For as long as he have us," she answered with a smile meant for Jack.

With a grin so confident that no one would have guessed how relieved he was at her answer, Jack turned to William. "So, mate… do you have the valor and determination to serve aboard the _Black Pearl_ as a real, black-hearted pirate – thus forsaking any hope of a life lived in comfortable society; tea, doilies and all of that?"

William grinned broadly. "Yes… and I'd like to have a pet monkey, too."

Jack frowned and Elizabeth laughed. As William ran off giggling with Jack in hot pursuit, loudly proclaiming his opinion about monkey's, Teague watched them with a smile. As he eased his ship into port, a triumphant cry went up from the _Pearl's_ deck as the crew realized that their captain had returned victorious.

As the scent of Indian Frankincense filled the air around him, Teague smiled broadly, looking out toward the ocean so that no one could see. The shape of the world had change for them all, once again.


End file.
